


The King and the Mage

by boredom



Series: The King and the Mage [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dubious Consent, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Past Rape/Non-con, Slow Build, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 92,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredom/pseuds/boredom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip up to the Northern borders leads the young king Mahavir to a man named Elymus. This man is part of a tribe that has long been extinct, a tribe with lost magic and untold power. And Mahavir’s enemies want that magic. </p><p>Can Mahavir and Elymus navigate the complex world of politics, love, and power? Or will they suffer and fall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It didn’t take long for Mahavir to decide that the Northern Taiga was more peaceful than the Capital. Sure, it was much colder up here. The sun also stayed up for much longer. And if you did happen to wander off too late at night there was always a pack of wolves waiting to try and eat you, as was evident from the bite marks in Mahavir’s saddle. Also, the people were a tad more lawless than Mahavir would have preferred (he thought being shot at with igne greaco for trespassing was a bit uncalled for). But despite the freezing temperatures, lack of vegetation, an abundance of man-eating animals, and a general lack of civilization, Mahavir did greatly enjoy his time up here much more than his time as king. 

This was partially because recent events had made ruling much more stressful than normal. Mahavir had been blessed with a relatively peaceful start to his stint as king. His reign of peace, however, now appeared to be over. There were traitors, assassinations, and threats of war all bombarding Mahavir relentlessly. 

It didn’t help that his council was split. About a quarter of the members were all on his grandfather's council. Half were from his father’s era and the remaining quarter were members who had only been serving for a few years. Have three generations of varying ideologies all trying to help run a kingdom lead to much more infighting than problem-solving. It often gave Mahavir a headache. 

The tipping point had been a nearly physical fight between General Valerian, who said the army was weaker due to the introduction of women, and Soa, who was one of the many women in the army. It was at that moment that Mahavir stood up, slammed his hands on the table, and ordered Soa and Altos to pack their bags. They were going to the Taiga to see how the northern borders were fairing. 

Of course, the council protested, saying that Mahavir was much too important to be wandering around with only two guards. But Mahavir’s mind was made up. He left the next morning, promised to be back in at least three weeks, apologized profusely to Marie for stealing her fiancé, and then ran as far away as he could from the politics of everything.

“Are you done working through your mental breakdown yet? I do have a wedding to plan,” Altos drawled. 

He had been Mahavir’s friend ever since he could remember. Altos came from a noble family and was an incredibly gifted strategist. But that wasn’t the only reason Mahavir had him as his right-hand man. Altos was good at understanding what Mahavir needed. With everyone else, Mahavir had to put on a display of a strong and efficient warrior. He didn’t cry at his father’s funeral. But he did afterward in Altos’ chambers while Altos comforted him and assured him that he would be a great king. He was irreplaceable. 

Soa snorted and continued to pick at her nails. “We all know that Marie is doing most of the planning. Seriously, tulips, for an autumn wedding? Even I know those are spring flowers!” 

Soa was the first girl to ever be accepted into the military academy. She was also the only person to be kicked out after three months and accepted back two years later. Despite her lack of noble upbringing and fighting against centuries of gender roles, Soa had graduated first in her class and was already well on her way to becoming a general. 

“Besides,” Soa continued, “I like that we’re going around the Northern Borders. I feel like this place is neglected a lot, being so remote and all. We need to do good for the entire kingdom, not just for the warm parts.” 

“I agree completely,” Mahavir said. “I also do not appreciate calling my need for a break a ‘mental breakdown’. The constant arguing is not doing anything good for my health.” 

“True, though the council will be disappointed when we return without any word on Medias or the Stone of Gaessa,” Altos said. He glanced to the side, as if afraid someone was in the shadows listening, waiting. 

Mahavir struggled not to glance around as well. Adelrik was gaining power. Before he only had his tongue and lack of human decency to get him ahead. But if Magie’s visions were anything to go by, his magic was strengthening as well. It didn’t help that Adelrik had Medias’ support. Mahavir could practically hear the borders of the two kingdoms grinding together, pushing against one another in a struggle that would ultimately end in a victory for one side. Mahavir prayed that he was that victor. But what use was his army against a man of magic? 

Soa flicked a small rock at Altos and Mahavir. 

“Ow, that hurt,” Altos said, rubbing his head and glaring at Soa. 

“Don’t talk about such depressing things. We all know what the council is really buzzing about.” Soa waggled her eyebrows in Mahavir’s direction. 

He groaned and looked away. “Please do not bring it up again,” he begged. 

“Well you know they’ve been talking about it ever since Altos got engaged. They want to know when you’re going to tie the knot as well.” Soa bumped Mahavir’s side, not tall enough to reach his shoulder. It wasn’t that Soa was small, it was that Mahavir was huge, much bigger than most people in the kingdom. He remembered with embarrassment the number of times he had to sleep with his legs dangling over the edge of beds that were too small, and the number of times he hit his head on door frames. 

“I just want to marry someone who—“ 

“Who you’ve connected with.” Altos interrupted. “Yes, yes, we know. Don’t you think you’ve connected with plenty of people?” 

Mahavir turned red with embarrassment. “Having sex with someone does not automatically make them marriage material!” he cried, his voice cracking slightly. 

“What about Rowan, she’s a good match politically and you two are already good friends,” Altos suggested. The problem with most of Mahavir’s potential suitors was that they came as potential suitors and then left as fantastic friends, not as fiancés. 

“Aye, and she’s been trained to be queen since birth. So you know she’d be good at handling politics.” Soa added with a smile.

“I keep telling everyone, I don’t like her like that. She’s like my sister. How am I supposed to produce an heir with my sister?” Mahavir grumbled. 

Altos looked ill at the thought. “I suppose that is true. I think the council is so desperate to have you marry, though, that they’d be fine with anyone."

“You could probably marry a goat and they’d be okay with it,” Soa said. “They undoubtedly think this trip is also an attempt to find some country bumpkin to bring back and marry.” 

Mahavir rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to marry a goat. I am not out here to find a consort. And I’m not going to be pressured by the council. There have been plenty of rulers who have ruled without a husband or wife.”

“Mostly because they’re spouses have died.” Altos pointed out.

Mahavir didn’t want to continue this conversation anymore. It was true, Rowan had offered her hand in marriage. Mahavir suspected it was mostly to placate their families. She was a strong woman who Mahavir had known very well. She had been visiting him since she was ten and managed to hold her own in politics. If she were to become Mahavir’s wife, it would expand their kingdom’s power and cement his rule. Rowan understood that Mahavir saw her as a sister and still insisted that she was open to marriage. But that didn’t feel right. If he were to marry Rowan, it would feel like Mahavir was lying to the kingdom. He had heard what had happened with his parents and did not want to undergo the same heartbreak. 

Mahavir wanted someone who challenged him. Someone who made him feel alive. He wanted someone special, not just an arrangement made because it was a good political move. Someone who could be his best friend and his lover. He wanted someone with a fire that could not be found in politics. 

“Well, I’m always open as an option. It would get my aunt and uncle off my back.” Soa said, speeding past Mahavir. 

“I think I want to marry you even less than Rowan.” Mahavir joked.

Soa laughed and tossed her curly black hair over her shoulder. “Am I not a good enough catch, my liege?” Her dark brown eyes twinkled with delight. 

Mahavir chuckled and rolled his eyes. “I’ll say any person who marries you will be both very lucky and very unlucky indeed.” 

“Don’t go too far ahead, Soa. We’re still in wild country and you never know when bandits might strike,” Altos said. 

Mahavir felt as though any bandits in the area would be wary of attacking them. Mahavir’s impressive height and build made him frightening to most people. He looked strong enough to lift boulders and break through doors. And he was. He could strike fear into his enemies’ hearts on the battlefield. He towered over his generals and his advisors. Mahavir secretly enjoyed it. While he did not like the thought that he could get away with things simply because people were too afraid of him, he did think his height helped in securing his place on the throne. No one would dare try to cross a king who could rip you apart with his bare hands. 

Sadly, Mahavir was also mistaken when he assumed the bandits in this area weren’t going to attack on the account of his presence. As the arrow sailed through the air and embedded itself in his shoulder, Mahavir came to the conclusion that these men had balls. Then again, why would you be afraid of a man when you had to deal with packs of wolves? 

“It’s an ambush!” Mahavir shouted, hoping to alert his friends. Though he need not worry, Altos and Soa were already reacting, unsheathing their swords and charging at the men and women pouring out of the trees. Mahavir swung off Cerci and began slicing away at the bandits. Cerci gave a disgruntled snort at the harsh treatment but obediently stepped away to giving her master room to fight. 

Mahavir cut away at the bandits with ruthless efficiency. His extensive military training made him hit his mark. The bandits quickly realized they were no ordinary trappers and quickly called for a retreat. Mahavir let them run into the woods, thinking of how to fix this problem. Surely more regular patrols of the north would help cut down on crime. Then again, having knights pacing the borders might also appear to be an act of war. 

“Mahavir!” Altos shouted. The desperation in his voice made Mahavir’s blood run cold. He turned to see Altos pressing his hand to Soa’s side.

“What happened?” he asked, sprinting over. 

“Damn arrow found a weak point in my armor. It’s barbed too,” Soa grunted. She was paling fast. “Though, I did take out one or two.” She offered Mahavir a weak smile. 

Mahavir traded places with Altos, pressing his hand to Soa’s side while Altos dug around for a map. Mahavir tried not to let panic settle into his body. Panicking would not help Soa; it would not keep her alive. But already Mahavir was starting to feel his heart beat irregularly, his hands shake, and his throat feel tight. He tried to blink away visions of Soa lying on the forest floor, killed because of his own incompetence. 

He wanted to shout at Altos for taking so long. He wanted to bundle Soa up and just ride until they found somewhere she could be treated. He wanted to crawl away and hide until he died. This was all his fault. If he hadn’t been so insistent on this trip, if he had just stood his ground with the council instead of running away, maybe Soa could have been saved. He felt a hand on his cheek.

“Don’t look so down,” Soa said, her voice was weak and could barely be heard over the roaring blood in Mahavir’s ears. “I need some more battle scars anyways.”

Mahavir gave her a pathetic smile, not trusting his own voice. If he started speaking, he may lose all control. 

“Put her on your horse. I think there’s a village close by, fifteen minutes at most,” Altos said, mounting his horse. 

Mahavir scooped Soa up, carrying her to his horse. “She may not make fifteen minutes, are you sure there’s nothing closer?” 

“Hey! Put me down, I can ride on my own!” Soa cried. But each word sounded like it was hurting her to say. 

“Now is not the time to be arguing. Follow me,” Altos commanded, spurring his horse forward and galloping along the trail. Mahavir secured Soa on the saddle before following, pushing Cerci to keep up with Altos' breakneck speed.

Mahavir tried to focus on his own breathing, Soa’s breathing, even Cerci’s breathing. Anything to distract from the fact that his friend might die in his arms. 

The fifteen minutes passed slowly. It felt like every second was an hour and like the road ahead just stretched out into infinity, cursing them to reach their destination too late. But eventually, the village did appear. 

Mahavir could have shouted with relief. Maybe he did. But he didn’t care. Now there was hope. They skidded to a stop in front of the first building. The outside read ‘The Sun and Stars Inn’. A man was already rushing out. 

“What happened?” he asked. His eyes roamed over the trio, probably thinking they were the oddest looking bunch to have ever ventured into this sleepy little town. 

Mahavir leaped off his horse, Soa securely in his arms. “Can we stay here? Please, our comrade is injured.” 

“We have money. We just need a place to help her,” Altos added. 

The man snapped his mouth shut and nodded. “Elymus!” he called. Mahavir did not want to wait another second, he wanted a bed for them to help save Soa. He could feel the blood soaking into his clothes and staining his skin. Did this man not realize the urgency of the situation?

Despite all of these thoughts, despite the fact that Mahavir was still panicking and still wracked with guilt, he still felt his heart skip a beat when the door swung open to reveal Elymus. He was lean, with skin as pale as snow, and fiery red hair loosely braiding. Mahavir wanted to run his hand through his hair, tuck the loose strands behind his ears and run his fingers over that skin that looked to be as soft as the finest silks. And he appeared to be glowing. Perhaps it was just the excitement of the day but Elymus looked like he was surround by light. This man could not be human. 

“Help these men. Heal the injured one.” The master of the inn was busy trying to pull the horses to a post. Cerci, being Cerci, was being difficult and refusing to leave Mahavir’s side. Mahavir couldn’t be bothered to notice as he was carefully tracing the movements of Elymus as he walked. 

Elymus leaned over and carefully ran a hand over Soa’s injured side. He straightened back up. “Follow me,” he said, not looking at Mahavir.

He led them into the house and up the stairs. Mahavir was trying really, really hard not to stare. He really was. But gods, his ass, even under the heavy clothes Mahavir could have sworn it was the most perfect ass he had ever seen.

“Mm, enjoying the view Maha?” Soa asked, her words slurred slightly. Mahavir turned away and tried not to blush. Elymus didn’t seem to hear the comment and opened the door to a small room. 

“Set her on the bed and tell me what happened.” Elymus pointed towards a small bed. Mahavir was reluctant to set Soa down, a part of him still afraid of the harm that may come to her. But he fought his instincts and set her down, stepping away so that Elymus could work. He started to remove her armor.

“At least buy me a drink before we get to the ripping off of clothes,” Soa slurred. She waved her hand weakly before Elymus pushed it back down.

“Most people who are bleeding out aren’t this active,” he said. Mahavir swore there was a hint of a smile on this perfect lips. 

“We were ambushed by bandits. They managed to shoot Soa.” Altos explained. 

Elymus nodded and continued to study the wound. “I’m going to put you to sleep, so you don’t feel any pain.” 

“Sure thing, you’re the healer.” Soa waved the arm nonchalantly again.

“Will she be alright?” Mahavir finally found his voice to be working. Although, it cracked horribly. It was almost like he was a teenager. He tried to remind himself that Soa was gravely injured. He should be worried about her and not this beauty that stood before him. He wondered if Elymus had any Elvish blood in his veins. 

Elymus glared at him. “Let me do my job and she will be.” He turned back towards Soa and put a hand on her head, he closed his eyes and exhaled, causing a rush of blue light to be transferred to her. Soa’s head rolled back. 

“A mage?” Altos breathed. 

Mahavir whipped his head towards Altos. Elymus couldn’t be a mage, they were all wiped out after the massacres. To find one living now, well that would be a miracle. But now that Mahavir thought about it, the air around Elymus glowed in a way that was unlike any other magic user. Magie didn’t glow whenever she performed a spell. But from the moment Elymus had stepped out of that door, he had been surrounded by a soft ray of light. It was golden, like the sun, except for now when it was blue. 

Mahavir turned his head back towards the man, entranced at the way he lit up the room. The blue light was warm and calming, swirling around Elymus and Soa much like water. Elymus’ eyes flickered open, now completely blue, glowing softly in the dark room. 

He moved his hands to the arrow that was still sticking out of Soa’s side and made quick work of making it evaporate. It was amazing. The arrow just disappeared like smoke. And soon the blood slowed to where the wound looked more like a scratch than an arrow wound. Mahavir’s eyes flicked up and he jumped slightly as the light seemed to swirl into the shape of a woman. But it disappeared a moment later, leading him to believe it was nothing but an illusion. 

Slowly, the blue light began to recede from the room, as if Elymus was pulling back his power. Mahavir followed it, watching as it slowly faded back into the soft gold light that had surrounded Elymus at first. Except, it was weaker than before, and not as extensive. Mahavir quickly lunged forward, just as Elymus crumpled to the ground. He was lighter than Mahavir had expected. 

Mahavir glanced at Altos, trying to see if he should pick up him and put him in bed, or if he should just shake him awake. 

Before he could make a decision, Elymus was pushing himself out of his arms. The glow was still not as pronounced as before, but it was stronger.

Elymus stood up shakily before straightening out his overcoat. “Your friend should be fine in a few days. Leave your bloodied clothes outside the door and I will clean them as best as I can," he said, his voice sounding weak. 

“Wait, where did you learn how to do that?” Altos said, his hand gently catching Elymus’ elbow as he brushed by. 

Elymus shrugged. “I didn’t. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.” 

The door closed softly and the warmth that had filled the room was now gone. Mahavir shivered and started to remove his hauberk and lamellar. 

“How did you know he was going to collapse?” Altos’ voice broke the silence. 

Mahavir glanced up at him, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to figure out an answer. He gave up.

“I don’t know. But I want to find out more about him.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mahavir and Altos stayed in the room for the next several hours. They had dumped their bloodied clothes outside, just as Elymus requested, leaving both men in thin underclothes. They stayed in the room since it was not proper to wander about in nothing but underwear, and it was too cold to not wear a coat. Though Mahavir suspected that even if they had been fully dressed they wouldn’t have left. Both men were scared. They had a cruel reminder that war and fighting were not all fun and games. 

A hand on Mahavir’s shoulder startled him. He looked up to see Altos. 

“It was not your fault. She’s a soldier and should know what dangers she faces.” Altos sat beside him and stared at Soa. His face looked more worn and haggard than Mahavir had ever seen it. He himself had felt as though he had aged ten years in just an afternoon.

“It’s my duty as the king to protect all of my people, soldier or otherwise. If I can’t do that, then there is no reason for me to have a crown on my head.” He leaned forward, watching his friend’s chest rise and fall, afraid that it might stop at any moment. 

Altos sighed. “You can’t think like that. It’s impossible to live up to such a standard. There are other ways in which you can be a good and strong ruler.” 

Mahavir clenched his jaw. He didn’t want to hear Altos give excuses and try and make him feel better with empty words. Being a good leader came down to protecting your people, whether from war or taxes. He knew it was impossible to keep everyone safe. But just because it was impossible didn’t mean he shouldn’t strive for perfection. 

A knock at the door halted Mahavir’s thoughts. He went to the door, anxious to keep Altos from saying anything more. Elymus was standing there with the clothes in his hands. He took one look at Mahavir and then shoved them at him, causing Mahavir to stumble back in surprise. Elymus turned, picked up their bags, and threw them into the room. 

“She still doing alright?” His tone was clipped and confused Mahavir. What had caused this hostility? 

Altos stood up and pushed Mahavir out of the way. “Yes, there’s no fever or anything. Thank you for getting our things.” 

Elymus nodded before rushing back down the stairs. 

Altos looked at Mahavir. “What did you do to him to piss him off so much?” 

Mahavir shrugged helplessly and put the clothes on the bed. “I’ve barely said two words to him. Unless—“ He thought about how he had basically been undressing the man with his eyes since they first met. Maybe Elymus noticed and did not like the extra attention. 

“Unless what?” 

“Nothing,” Mahavir said. He did not need him to know about his attraction to the man. 

Altos threw some clothes at Mahavir. “Dress and then go talk to him.” 

“Why should I talk to him?” 

“Well, one, you need to thank him for saving Soa. Two, he’s a mage. He may know something about the Stone of Gaessa. Or even just something about Medias. There’s undoubtedly a lot of people coming and going from the kingdom and spreading rumors. A small town like this is more than likely buzzing with rumors,” Altos said. 

Anger flared up in Mahavir. “You want me to interrogate him? He’s innocent in this war!” he cried.

Altos looked up at Mahavir, shocked at the outburst. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I just know that innkeepers are usually good sources for information.” 

Mahavir’s anger died down a tad, but it was still simmering under the surface. He wanted to protect Elymus, keep him from this ugly war. Too many people had gotten involved already. The image of Soa bleeding out in his arms caused his heart to spike painfully.

“Mahavir, you are a good man and a good leader. Soa’s going to be fine and Elymus will not be put in danger because of a few questions. Go, thank him, and maybe just have a friendly chat,” Altos said, his voice calming Mahavir a little more. 

“And you, what will you do?” Mahavir asked. 

“I’m going to go around town and ask some questions of my own. Like I said, this is probably a mecca for information, even if it does look unassuming. It’s possible one old woman has more information than any of our political spies.” Altos clapped Mahavir on the shoulder and made his way to the door. 

“And what about Soa?” There was still something in Mahavir that did not like the thought of leaving her alone, the thought that if he left, she may stop breathing. He choked back tears. 

Altos gave him a small smile. “She’s fine. She doesn’t have a fever and her breath is even. The boy healed her well. Go thank him and get out of your head.” 

Mahavir nodded. “She wouldn’t have died because of some lowly bandits. She would have gone out in a bit more spectacular fashion,” Mahavir said, trying to lighten the mood. He scrubbed a hand down his face and took one last look at Soa. She was still sleeping soundly. 

Altos gave him one last reassuring pat on the shoulder before slipping out the door. Mahavir followed close behind. 

oOoOoOo

Altos had gone to wander through town, leaving Mahavir in his own thoughts. This place was small and Mahavir wasn’t sure if Altos’ theory about this being an information hub would prove correct. 

He leaned against the side of the inn, staring at the sun that refused to set. His mind started to wander back to the mage of this inn. Mahavir wanted to know more. Who was he? How did he survive the massacres? 

But those were just simple questions; questions anyone would have after meeting someone who shouldn’t exist. What Mahavir wanted to know was why Elymus seemed to capture his eye when no one else could. Why he felt wild and untamed. Why his very soul seemed to warm a room like a gentle fire. Why, after only a short meeting, he decided he hated Mahavir. 

Mahavir’s mouth twisted into a scowl. It wasn’t like he insulted him or anything. In fact, he had caught him when the man had fallen. Mahavir wasn’t asking for Elymus to throw himself at his feet. He didn’t even need a smile. He just needed a bit of a warmer welcome. 

Mahavir pushed himself off the door and started walking towards the barn. If nothing else he could talk to Cerci and figure out what he wanted and needed. 

Unsurprisingly, Cerci was still giving the master of the inn a hard time. She rarely listened to anyone but Mahavir. Even Altos had a tough time trying to get her to do anything. Though she often ended up listening to him because Mahavir scolded her. 

Cerci was still digging her hooves into the ground and still refusing to be led into the stables. When she saw Mahavir, she ripped out of the master’s hand and galloped towards him. 

Mahavir glared at her but did rub her nose. “You need to behave yourself.” 

Cerci neighed and nipped at Mahavir’s ear. 

The master ran towards them, looking sweaty and red in the face. “Ah, you’re down here. How’s your friend?” he asked. 

“She’s good. Elymus healed her up nicely. He’s a good employee, master…”

“Lagurus. Good to hear. Good to hear!” Lagurus exclaimed. 

Now that Mahavir didn’t fear for Soa’s life, he got a better look at the man. He was short and pudgy. Even under all the coats, it was clear that he was much heavier than Elymus. His wavy brown hair reached his shoulders, though it was balding on top. Possibly the most disturbing aspect of the man was that his skin was sunburnt, with little flecks peeling off and other patches blistering. 

Mahavir reminded himself that working out in the sun all day tended to lead to sunburns. But that didn’t make the image any more appealing. 

Lagurus continued the conversation, unaware of Mahavir’s observations. “Bandits around these parts can get desperate. Always looking for something to steal. Even when most of us got nothing!” 

“Do you know where I could find Elymus,” Mahavir interrupted. 

Lagurus looked taken aback by Mahavir’s words. He studied him carefully. This time it was Mahavir who felt as though he was being scrutinized. He was used to the feeling. He dealt with it on an almost daily basis. The day he took the throne he could tell the entire kingdom was watching him, studying him, trying to determine if he was truly fit for this job. 

The man chuckled. “I didn’t think you were the type. Still, Elymus is good at catching eyes.” 

Mahavir furrowed his brows. What was the master talking about? Did Mahavir really not look like the type to thank someone?

“I believe he’s in the kitchen, preparing dinner. He’d be more than happy to talk with you.” Lagurus smiled at Mahavir, looking like a wolf about to devour his prey. 

Mahavir smiled back, trying not to look confused. “Thank you.” He turned to Cerci who was standing there innocently. “Behave yourself.” 

Cerci snorted as if she couldn’t believe Mahavir would ever doubt that she could be anything but behaved. Mahavir made his way back towards the little building and stepped inside. 

There were a few patrons in the tavern part of the inn. They looked like they were villagers. All were haggard and unkempt. All looked close to death’s door. Mahavir didn’t make eye contact with them and slipped back towards the kitchen. 

He paused right outside the door, watching Elymus from behind. There was a faint purple glow around him. Mahavir followed the tendrils to see a knife chopping potatoes by itself, bits of vegetables and meat floating into a pot, and a spoon stirring. It was mesmerizing and warm. But Mahavir didn’t come here to gawk at the magic. He took a step into the kitchen and smacked his forehead on the door frame. 

“Son of a bitch!” he cursed. 

Elymus whirled around, knife clutched firmly in his hand, poised to stab the intruder. Mahavir threw up his hands in surrender. The man looked at him and then lowered the knife.

“What do you want?” His stance was still defensive. But Mahavir still thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He could make out some little freckles he hadn’t noticed before, dotting Elymus’ nose and cheeks. 

“I just wanted to thank you for saving Soa. And for getting our stuff,” Mahavir said. He eyed the knife nervously. 

Elymus turned back towards the cutting board and continued with his work. “Oh yes, just leave me to pack all your stuff around like a mule. I said I would wash your clothes, not be your lackey.” 

Mahavir felt insulted by this. “Hey, I’m sorry you felt like you had to do that. But I wasn’t really thinking about our stuff. My friend was dying, I probably wouldn’t have noticed if you burned it,” he spat. Where did Elymus get off on being so rude?

The man’s shoulders slumped and he turned back towards Mahavir. “You’re absolutely right. I’m sorry for accusing you.” He stuck out his hand “We didn’t get a proper introduction before. My name is Elymus.” 

Mahavir smiled and took the hand. It was rough and dry, not at all like the soft velvet Mahavir had been imagining. It was still pleasant and warm, though. “Pleasure to meet you, I’m Maha—“ Dammit, he wasn’t supposed to use his real name. The king being this close to Medias was ground for war.

Elymus dropped their hands and stared at him. “Maha? That’s a weird name.” He turned back to his cutting board and continued to chop. 

Mahavir could see the freckles also dotting his neck and continuing below the collar. He wanted to know just how far down they went. Mahavir turned bright red as the image of a very naked and very freckly Elymus flashed in his mind. He pushed the thought away before it became even lewder. He did not want to walk out of here with an erection. 

“My parents were weird people.” He managed to squeak out. 

Elymus hummed in agreement and continued to chop. Mahavir struggled for a way to continue the conversation. Elymus seemed to be making no effort to talk more which was causing Mahavir to flounder even more. 

“So, what about you?” he blurted out. 

Elymus looked at him like he was crazy. “What about me?” 

“What do you like to do?” This wasn’t going as well as Mahavir had hoped. He was hoping to learn that the reason Elymus had been so hostile earlier was because of a flaming desire to be with Mahavir. He was hoping for shy smiles and tender kisses that would culminate with them riding off into the sunset. But it seemed like each word Mahavir spoke was making Elymus angrier. 

“I like to cook and clean and do my job.” Elymus stopped making the stew and turned around. 

Mahavir was taken aback. “I just want to get to know you.” He said before he realized that was not the greatest thing to say. 

Elymus scoffed. “You just want to get to know me? I have work to do, go find someone else to have sex with.” 

Mahavir had a habit of not thinking before he said something. But honestly, why was Elymus being so hostile all of a sudden? And who said anything about sex? “I don’t just want to have sex with you.” 

The potato that came flying at his head made it extremely clear that Mahavir did not say the right thing. It smacked his forehead, though luckily it wasn’t hot. Altos would scold Mahavir for not getting out of the way fast enough. He was a trained warrior after all while Elymus was not. 

“Get out.” Elymus was pointing the knife at the door and the glow had turned into a smoldering red color. Mahavir wasn’t sure what exactly he was using his magic for, but he did not want to be a victim of it. 

Mahavir bowed his head. “Sorry to disturb you.” And then he proceeded to run out the door as quickly as possible. He had never had such a reaction to before when he tried to flirt. Then again, people usually knew of his status as the king. Mahavir thought that he had been quite a charming individual. Had it all been a lie because people either wanted his power or didn’t want to get on his bad side? 

Mahavir could see the red tendrils still waving around outside the door, a clear warning to all not to go anywhere near the man inside. If Elymus had wanted to keep Mahavir away from him, it wasn’t working. He was hiding something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which neither Elymus or Mahavir know how to flirt. 
> 
> Another set of facts for you all: Heights
> 
> Mahavir is six feet eight inches, Elymus is around six feet, Altos is about five feet nine inches, and Soa rounds out the group at around five feet three inches. 
> 
> Have a wonderful week you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: There is some internal discussion about unwanted advances and consent issues. There is also some mentions of rape. It's not graphic or anything but be careful when reading.

Mahavir rested his forehead against the door. He felt the rough wood pressing into his skin, grating on his skull. His hand clutched the door handle, braced to turn it, but not completing the action. His head buzzed with thoughts. Now that he was away from the mage, he was surprised and horrified by his behavior. 

Since when did he get off on being so forward? He wasn’t the best at flirting, owing to years of innocence brought on by castle life, but he was never that bad. Just thinking of the words that came out of his mouth made Mahavir sick to his stomach. 

“I don’t just want to have sex with you.” That’s what he had said. And while the statement was true, it was crass and aggressive. How many times had he come to a maiden’s defense because predators had used that exact same sentence? He wasn’t a predator. He was attracted to Elymus, but he was not the kind of man who only wanted sex. He did not use the promise of emotional support to get his conquests in bed. 

When he had first left the kitchen, he had been incensed at Elymus’ behavior. There was no need for violence. But now, with Mahavir’s stomach turning and his words pounding in his brain, he couldn’t help but feel the reaction was warranted, at least in Elymus' mind. Elymus was smaller than him, and definitely not as strong. Magically he was much more powerful than Mahavir, but Mahavir's strength could easily subdue the mage. There was no one else in the room. It would have been so easy for Mahavir to… He felt like he was about to vomit. 

Mahavir knew that he would never do anything like that. He wouldn’t have even shaken his hand had he not been invited too. Elymus’ attack was unwarranted and the man was safe sharing a space with Mahavir. But he didn’t know that. Because he didn’t know Mahavir. 

Mahavir groaned and straightened his back. He didn’t know where to go from here. Before, a handshake and a smile could have fixed all his problems. But now Elymus was probably afraid of him. And Mahavir didn’t think that any amount of apologizing could make this right. 

He sighed, feeling more worn down than before and still somewhat sick. He would wait for Altos to get back. He could help him figure out how to fix this. 

Opening the door, he was greeted with the sight of Soa, sitting up and flicking through some maps. She looked up and gave him a bright smile, one that Mahavir tried to return. 

“Finally. I woke up and thought you all had left me. I know I’m not as fun when I’m dying, but seriously, no need to abandon me completely,” Soa said. 

Mahavir sat on the bed. “Sorry, Soa. Altos wanted to see if there is any information about Medias.” 

Soa’s smile dropped. “What’s wrong?” she asked. “You look like you’re about to cry.” All the playfulness that had been there before had disappeared. 

“Oh I’m fine,” Mahavir said. His voice was strained and the words felt heavy on his tongue. 

“Mahavir, you can talk to me. I know I’m not Altos but you’re still my friend.” Soa patted his arm gently. 

Mahavir shook his head. Soa was a good friend, he trusted her with his life. But he was so ashamed of his behavior. He had acted like those scoundrels that preyed upon the weak and innocent. 

“Please, talk to me. I may not be able to help but I can try,” Soa said. She smiled at Mahavir again, this time trying to reassure him. 

Mahavir hunched over even more. “I went to go talk to Elymus.” Even he could tell his voice was hollow. 

Soa opened and closed her mouth several times before finally responding. “I’m guessing it didn’t go very well.” 

Mahavir laughed. “He threw a potato at me.” 

Soa was taken aback by this. “What do you mean he threw a potato at you?” 

“Exactly that. We were talking and he threw a potato at me, on purpose. It hit me right on the forehead,” Mahavir said. 

Soa’s brows furrowed and she looked down at the covers. “What the hell did you say? What the hell did you do?” 

Mahavir didn’t think it was possible, but he hunched over more. It was rare for him to find anyone attractive enough to want to pursue a relationship. Usually, Mahavir wasn’t attracted to anyone. The people he had had sex with were more experiments. They were ways for Mahavir to relieve his urges, but nothing more. His partners seemed to share this idea as more often than not they were gone in the morning and the relationship stayed the same. Maids continued to be maids and knights continued to be knights. 

But Elymus was different, somehow. Mahavir couldn’t explain why. He wanted him so badly, he felt it in his bones. Just the thought of them being apart in a few days was enough to make Mahavir’s heart clench painfully. It didn’t feel like infatuation. Then again, he had never been infatuated with anyone to know what that felt like. 

But he still thought something other than infatuation was driving him. He wanted to know Elymus. He wanted to know about his life, his childhood, his hopes and dreams and fears. He didn’t want him to be a bedmate or a warm body. And he knew as soon as Altos and Soa heard this, they would latch onto these thoughts and push Mahavir into this relationship that, honestly, wasn’t going to happen after today. 

“I went in there to thank him for saving you. We got into an argument about lackeys, made up. And then—“ Mahavir felt the shame rise in his body once more. “And then I said I didn’t just want to have sex with him.” 

“I don’t see how you saying you don’t want to have—“ Soa stopped and repeated Mahavir’s words to herself. She looked up at him. “Wait, you want to have sex with the redhead?” she said, louder than what Mahavir thought was necessary. 

“Shh, I don’t want him to hear us talking,” Mahavir hissed. If Elymus hated him before, then hearing him recount the story to someone else would certainly make everything worse. 

“You want to have sex with him, but not just that?” Soa asked, ignoring Mahavir’s attempts to keep her quiet. 

“Yes. I want to get to know him and do non-sexual things with him.” 

“Like cuddle?”

“I’m not really a cuddler but I wouldn’t mind if he wants to do it.” Mahavir stopped and waved his hands. “You know what, what I want right now isn’t the problem. The problem is that he hates me and thinks I’m a cur!” 

“But just the fact that you want to court him—“

“Who said anything about courting?” Mahavir squeaked. The image of him giving flowers to a blushing Elymus made Mahavir happier than it should have. He wondered what type of flowers Elymus liked. 

“You did when you said you wanted to do both sexual and non-sexual things with him. That’s not pursuing a friendship, that’s pursuing a partner.” Soa crossed her arms and observed at Mahavir. 

“No courting will happen because he thinks I’m nothing more than a muscle bound freak who thinks he’s entitled to sex!” Mahavir buried his face in his hands. Why did he think telling anyone about this was a good idea?

“But he’s beautiful. His hair is like fire and his eyes are the color of the purest and beautiful emeralds. Soa, he’s absolutely gorgeous. Possibly the most gorgeous person I have ever seen.” 

“Hey!” 

“His skin is whiter than snow and it’s so warm. And he has freckles dotting his face like little flecks of gold,” Mahavir continued. 

“Sweetie, please stop. You seem to be caught up in a fantasy right now and I don’t want to hear how it ends,” Soa said, looking uncomfortable at the descriptions. “I mean, he sounds cute, but what else about him has you so enraptured?” 

Mahavir sighed and leaned back against the wall. “He’s a mage, I guess.” 

"That’s not really a good reason to get to know a potential mate.” 

“I don’t know. I feel drawn to him but I know nothing about him.” Mahavir shrugged. 

Soa tapped her chin. “There must be something. Are you sure you’re not just infatuated?” 

Mahavir thought for a minute. “I don’t think so. Like I said, I don’t just want to have sex with him. But it goes so much deeper than that. I want to give everything to him, I want him to push me to be a better man, to grow with him. I’m not in love with him right now but I want to learn to love him. I want to know his strengths, his weakness, his faults.” 

“Wow, you have it bad. And you’re sure he hates you?” Soa asked. 

“In what culture is throwing a potato at someone a sign of love and friendship?” Mahavir asked. 

“Man, when I asked you what was wrong, I thought I could at least give some advice. Sorry, sweetie, I got nothing. I suppose you could always get on your knees and beg.” Soa offered him a weak smile. 

“Why is Mahavir getting on his knees and begging?” Altos asked as he walked through the door. 

Mahavir wasn’t sure he was emotionally ready to retell everything he had just discussed with Soa. Luckily, she realized this and gave Altos a brief review. 

“Mahavir is in love. Except he fucked up and now his love hates him,” she said. 

Altos stared at the pair. “What do you mean ‘in love’?”

“Well I’m not in love now,” Mahavir mumbled. 

Soa waved her hand dismissively. “But he would like to be.” 

“But that would mean that you’re interested in someone.”

Mahavir grunted and refused to look at his friend. 

“You have never been interested in someone.” 

“Yes, yes. I’m interested in courting Elymus except I messed up and he threw a potato at my head,” Mahavir snapped. He wished they would just drop it and talk about literally anything else. 

“Wait, how in the hell did that happen?” Altos asked. “I told you to thank him for helping us. How did a thank you turn into potatoes being thrown at you? Is he really that prickly?” Altos said. 

Mahavir glared at Altos and stood. “Don’t blame him. I’m the one that messed up everything. I cornered him and he was probably afraid that I would rape him,” he growled. 

Altos’ eyes widened. “What? You are not—“ 

“I know, okay. I know that I would never do something like that. But let’s face it, I’m kind of intimidating and he doesn’t know me. He overreacted but at the same time, you can’t blame him. I shouldn’t have cornered him. I shouldn’t have responded to his comment about sex. I should have handled the situation differently,” Mahavir snapped. 

He was angry at Altos for suggesting Elymus was in the wrong when he knew nothing. He was angry that they kept talking about it when there was nothing he could do. He was angry at himself for not being able to act like an adult. He was angry at Elymus for judging him and making him feel as though he had done something wrong when all he had done was tell the truth. 

Altos let Mahavir yell at him. He let Mahavir burn himself out on his anger. But he was by no means done with this conversation. “Mahavir, I don’t know what’s going on since I don’t know the entire story. I know you and I know you wouldn’t intentionally do anyone any harm. I don’t know Elymus but my interactions with him have been full of snide comments and irritation on his side.” Altos spoke in an even voice. 

Mahavir took a few deep breaths a nodded. “It doesn’t matter anyways. He does not want me anywhere near him,” Mahavir said. He was so tired. He didn’t want to be here anymore. He didn’t want to do anything. He wished his father was still alive; if only to give him some advice and help him. 

Mahavir jumped at the hand that was on his shoulder. 

“You can fix this. It was a misunderstanding,” Altos said. 

“Maybe talk to him tomorrow in a crowded place and apologize,” Soa suggested. “Only apologize, though. He should be the one to make the next move.” 

“I don’t know if I have enough time for him to make the next move.” Mahavir closed his eyes and tried to come to grips with the idea that he would never see Elymus again. 

Altos removed his hand from Mahavir’s shoulder. He felt isolated and cold. 

“I’m sorry. There’s nothing more you can do. We’ll be here a few days and hopefully, that will be enough to at least keep in contact. A crow wouldn’t take long to get here,” Altos said. 

Mahavir opened his eyes and straightened up. “Right now we have more important things to worry about. Did you find out anything?” 

Altos and Soa exchanged a quick glance before he cleared his throat. “Well, from what I could gather the people are loyal to you. They are visited by knights of Medias. Though it sounds like the knights just wander a bit too far south and are not looking to invade. They are mostly patrols that need more food of medical supplies,” Altos explained. 

“And nothing about the Stone of Gaessa?” Soa asked. 

“I’m afraid not. Being this close to Medias, these people witnessed the massacres and the persecution. I think they don’t talk because there is still a fear of riots.” 

Mahavir swore under his breath. “So they refuse to talk out of fear? Don’t they know that Adelrik is pressing on this border and I may not be able to stop him from taking it over?” Mahavir demanded. 

“The lynching was atrocious, Mahavir. It didn’t happen centuries ago. It hasn’t even been fifteen years. Hatred like that doesn’t go away so soon,” Altos said. 

“But Elymus is living here with them. Even if he was just a normal magic user they were persecuted just as harshly.”

Altos sighed. “I don’t know what to tell you. They wouldn’t talk to me, and I would rather not push our luck and become suspicious.” He dug some traps out of the bag and walked towards the door. “I’m going to set these up. We don’t want our cover to be blown and we will need some food to return. Both of you behave,” Altos said before disappearing out the door. 

Mahavir groaned and collapsed on his bed. 

“So, the plan is to go up to Elymus tomorrow when there are plenty of witnesses around, apologize, and then go skipping off into the sunset.” Soa smiled at Mahavir. 

“I’ll apologize, but I don’t think I’m going to skip off into the sunset with him.”

“Why not?”

“There’s just not enough time. We’re leaving as soon as you are well enough to ride, which will probably be in less than a week. I can’t ask him to run off with me after a week.” Mahavir figured he should start preparing himself now. He could rule without a consort by his side, it was no big deal. 

“But what about crows? Altos is right, it would only take a few days to exchange letters,” Soa suggested. 

“It wouldn’t work. We know nothing about each other. What’s to stop him from finding someone else to love?” 

She huffed and crossed her arms. “Well then, since you seem so bent on living the rest of your life alone, why not just get a cat, or forty cats. Be an old spinster and sit there griping about the one who got away,” Soa grumbled.

“I just can’t see any good options. Asking him to run away with me after only three days is madness. The council will think he’s enchanted me. Rowan would think he's only after my power. We don’t know each other well enough for crows to work. Since this isn’t an arranged marriage I would feel awful tying him down to me with no knowledge of my personality.” Mahavir counted the number of things that wouldn't work on his fingers. “And he might not even like me. He might not even like men!” 

She rolled her eyes. “Fine, just offer him the archivist position.” 

“What?” Mahavir stared at her.

“Yeah, you keep saying how you don’t want Verdin to take over the position since he’s the treasurer. No one else appears to want it. Offer it to Red.”

Mahavir shook his head. “I still feel like it's too forward.” 

Soa sighed again, sounding much more exasperated. “He’s a mage. He needs to be trained in magic. He’s a useful ally against Adelrik. Offer to take him to the palace for training and to be the archivist.” 

“But he may think it’s just a ploy to be my concubine.” 

Soa threw her hands in the air. “For the love of god. Adelrik is pressing on the borders. Altos said that there was lots of fear and panic towards the mages. He needs protection and you can give it to him. If he doesn’t want to, then he’ll say no, throw another potato your head and call it a day.”

Mahavir still could see everything that was wrong with the idea. “What if he’s working with Adelrik?”

“You trust him.” 

“My father trusted Adelrik for ten years before—“ Mahavir choked on his words, “before he was murdered by him. Three days isn’t enough to tell if Elymus is a good person or not.” 

“Mahavir, why are you so bent on not being happy? You deserve it. You’re right, Adelrik hid his true colors for years. And Elymus might be too, but he might not be at all. What’s your gut telling you?” she asked.

“My gut is telling me the council will grill him about the Stone of Gaessa.”

Soa snorted. “I still say that stupid thing is an old wives’ tale. We can’t find any solid information about what it does or even what it looks like. For all we know, it could just make really good soup. Are you going to base all your decisions around a stone that makes really good soup?” Soa raised her eyebrows. 

Mahavir laughed and shook his head. “I don’t know. There're so many things that could go wrong. I can’t think about what I want. I need to think about what the people need.” 

“You also need to take care of yourself and do things that make you happy. You know what they say ‘happy wife, happy life’.” 

“Am I the wife in the saying?” Mahavir asked. 

Soa shrugged her shoulders and gave a coy smile. “Maybe.”

Mahavir looked outside. The sun was just starting to set over the hills. It was barren all the way up here. The soil was tough and the plants were sparse. In a few minutes, the ground would freeze and the buildings would shake against the wind that would whip through the town. 

His eyes caught sight of that fiery red hair and he peered out the window. He was chopping logs. Elymus never failed to surprise Mahavir. Wood cutting was never an easy task. And the people Mahavir usually saw doing it were big, burly men. Elymus was just as lithe and lean as they come. He probably only ate when food was available and had to deal with long bouts of hunger. 

The thought made Mahavir’s blood boil and the desire to protect him welled up in his body. He wanted to go down there, take the axe from his hands, and tell him to go rest. But he didn’t. He couldn’t. Elymus was fiercely independent and would not take kindly to Mahavir suggesting he couldn’t take care of himself. 

Mahavir realized that Elymus was glowing purple, no doubt using magic to help him in his task. He wondered if Magie ever glowed. He couldn’t remember seeing any colors come from her whenever she performed a spell. But maybe Mahavir wasn’t looking hard enough. 

Cerci wandered over to Elymus, chewing on his hair. To Mahavir’s surprise, Elymus laughed and shooed the horse away. Mahavir wondered what that laugh sounded like. He wanted to see the mage smile more as well. Elymus glanced up at Mahavir’s window. Mahavir quickly turned away, not wanting Elymus to feel as if he was stalking him. He had done enough damage today.

“You really like him, don’t you?” Soa’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. 

Mahavir didn’t look at her. He couldn’t understand what was happening or why. But he knew he couldn’t get close to Elymus. Maybe that’s why Elymus was so bitter towards him, he knew that whatever relationship they developed in these next few days couldn’t last. They would have to part eventually. It was better to not get attached now. 

“I will not take him away because of my selfishness,” Mahavir said. The words stabbed his heart. He didn’t know emotions could hurt this much. But he was the king; a strong and kind leader to his people. He would not tarnish his reputation because of a man he didn’t know. 

Soa pursed her lips. Mahavir was making the conversation go in circles. But he couldn’t allow himself to be selfish. He couldn’t allow himself to take what he wanted. Rulers who did that were weak and unable to do their jobs. He would apologize to Elymus for his behavior. But that was it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s point of view we finally get to see after three chapters :). Also, I am sorry for not posting sooner. I finished the story and there were some bits and pieces I needed to fiddle around with in order to make the story flow better. I hope everyone enjoys this. If you have any questions about anything, feel free to ask. There is so much lore that goes into building a fantasy world and I feel like this story will just barely scratch the surface.

Elymus felt the distinct sensation that someone was watching him. It was a sort of prickling on the back of his neck. He didn’t feel threatened by it, necessarily, but he did feel a bit uncomfortable. Someone was watching him. 

He laid down the ax and looked around. There were still some villagers, milling about, but no one here would want to be watching him. Unless one of the men decided their wives wouldn’t satisfy them for the night. 

Elymus shivered against the cold, hating Lagurus for not sparing a few extra coins for another coat or a thicker pair of gloves. But then again, Elymus was nothing. The dogs of the village got more respect than he did. Which is why he was afraid Maha would mention the…earlier incident to Lagurus. 

Maybe he had overreacted. It wasn’t the first time he was cornered in the kitchen. But it was the first time that he violently expelled a person. If Maha told Lagurus, Elymus would be in so much trouble. Then again, the potato wasn’t the only problem here. 

Elymus had used his magic, in front of the men. And even if the two weren’t in the room at the time, arrow wounds do not heal quickly, especially when they were barbed. Elymus jumped at the feeling of a wet snout pressed to his hair. 

“Cerci, stop,” he giggled, feeling slightly more relaxed. In his heart, he knew Maha was a good man. He couldn’t really explain why, though. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he had seen him nearly naked earlier today. The thought made Elymus blush. 

“He does have a lot of muscles,” he told the horse. “I’m pretty sure his arms are the size of my torso. And his hands, god they’re big. I’m sure you don’t care, though.” He stroked her soft nose, letting her warmth seep into his skin, bringing him marginal comfort. 

But no, it wasn’t just because of the muscles. He had shown such worry and care for his companions. The girl with the dark hair and dark skin who was injured, he seemed determined not to leave her side. And so worried for her safety. And the blond man with the bushy beard, he gave Elymus the feeling of safety and security. The small group of three just seemed so stable, and trustworthy. Trustworthy people were hard to find in the world. 

“A man like that probably has someone waiting at home for him. He might be attracted to me initially, but that doesn’t mean that it’s meant to be.” 

Cerci neighed and nuzzled Elymus’ hair again. 

Elymus bit his lip and looked at his pile of wood. Maybe he should apologize. Maha had looked so hurt after the incident. And the more Elymus thought about it, the more the conversation seemed to be just that, a conversation. 

Elymus shooed the horse away and scooped some wood up. No, he did nothing wrong. Maha had cornered him, had encroached on his space and even if he did not mean to, he threatened him. Elymus had every right to do what he did. 

But that still didn’t solve the problem with Lagurus. While Maha didn’t strike him as the type to be vindictive, that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t tell the man. Elymus’ heart sped up at the thought. Lagurus wouldn’t kill him, no, Elymus brought in too much money for that. But that didn’t mean his life would be any easier. He wondered what would give him a worse beating, his rejection of a potential client or the fact that he used his magic in front of strangers. 

He reached up and gripped the stone that hung around his neck, tugging on the leather chord slightly. His mother had told him it was a good luck charm. It didn’t seem to be bringing Elymus any good luck, just one disaster after another. 

His fingers rubbed over the smooth surface, warming it and calming him. Whenever he did this, he could hear voices. They were soft and unintelligible. The one he heard the most was a voice that was distinctly feminine, and yet not. And he felt as if the language those voices spoke were older than time itself, almost like a dance in his ears. 

He let his fingers slip from the necklace and headed back towards the inn. He couldn’t waste his time listening to ghosts or wondering who was watching him. And whatever punishment Lagurus delivered to him, he would take. 

oOoOoOo

Mahavir watched as Elymus walked back towards the inn, his arms laden with wood. He wondered how he could possibly apologize without making the situation worse. Elymus seemed so strong-willed and hardened by his life in the north. And Mahavir never was very good with words. Even when he had Altos write his speeches he always managed to butcher them somehow. 

Altos slipped through the door, tearing Mahavir from his thoughts. “I’ve laid the traps, tomorrow we should check them. What have you two been discussing?” Altos gave Mahavir and Soa a look. 

Soa threw her hands in the air. “Why are you looking at us like that? You act like we can’t be trusted.”

Altos rolled his eyes. “Well, you did lie to the king and General Nimae about your age.” 

“You helped. We weren't talking about anything scandalous. I was trying to convince Mahavir to take Red home with him.”

“Soa!” Mahavir cried. 

Altos sighed and looked down, shaking his head. “What? Why?”

“Because Mahavir needs to get married and laid. Red can do both of those things.”

“Soa, he threw a potato at me! How am I possibly going to convince him to leave after that?” Mahavir cried. 

“I agree, we can’t just invite someone back with us. We have no idea what his life is like here. He might have a family,” Altos said. 

Soa rolled her eyes. “Fine, don’t be happy. Spend the rest of your life alone with your hand and your forty cats.” 

“Please tell me the cats don’t have the same purpose as the hand,” Mahavir groaned. 

He was extremely happy when there was a knock at the door. Finally, something that could stop these two from meddling in his love life. Mahavir’s joy vanished as he opened the door to see Lagurus, with his ugly, squashed face. 

He gave them a shaky bow. “Dinner is ready. If you and your companions would like to eat?” 

Mahavir gave him a tight smile. He did not like being around this man any more than he had to. But he didn’t know where else they were going to get food. “We’ll be down in a minute. We have to help Soa.”

Lagurus nodded. “Of course, of course. Anything for a paying customer. Take your time.” 

Mahavir twisted his lips into a scowl as the master walked down the stairs. He hadn’t done anything to Mahavir or his friends since they had got here. But there was still something so off about the man.

“He gives me the creeps. Red’s nice, but I would not want to stay with the innkeeper longer than necessary,” Soa said. 

“I agree. But we still must be civil towards the man. He helped save your life,” Altos said, helping Soa off the bed.

“Red saved my life. He just gave me a place to sleep.” 

The wind was picking up outside. And Mahavir could already feel the cold start to seep through the walls. “Out here, a roof over our heads is important.” 

He stepped and wrapped an arm around Soa’s waist, helping Altos maneuver her out of the room. The three hobbled down the stairs. Mahavir hit his head on the ceiling beams again. Altos missed a step and slipped, causing Soa to catch him, wincing as Altos tried to regain his balance. Finally, the three made it down to the bottom. Though Soa was still wincing with every step. 

“Does it hurt much?” Altos asked.

Soa shook her head. “Just stinging every now and then. I wonder if Red can look at it again. As nice as this place is, I want to get back home.” 

Mahavir thought about those words. Home, a large castle full of knights and nobles and servants, all bowing to him and asking him to make decisions no man should ever have to. He didn’t consider the Capitol to be his home. He didn’t consider the castle to be his home. There was nothing there, besides some clothes and a bed, that were truly his. Sure, he had heirlooms passed down from his ancestors. But there was nothing there for him, nothing that he had wanted for himself. 

He wondered if Elymus’ presence would make the place any better. Mahavir smiled at the thought of waking up next to him, eating meals with him, sharing his hopes and fears with him. All in a way that he could never have with Altos or Soa or Rowan. He pushed the thought from his mind. It would not do to think of things that would never happen. He was a king; he had a duty to his people. Chasing after some redhead from the north was not something he should be doing. 

They reached a small wooden table, and after gently sitting Soa down, Altos and Mahavir took their places. 

“Ah, good, you’ve made it down the stairs.” Lagurus came out from the kitchen. Elymus was trailing behind him, holding a pot in his hands. Mahavir wondered if it was the stew from earlier. He wondered if the potato that had been launched at his head had made it into the stew. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m a lot tougher than I look,” Soa said. She smiled at Elymus as he ladled out some stew. Elymus smiled back, making Mahavir jealous and happy at the same time. He liked seeing Elymus’ smile. He didn’t like that Soa was the one receiving it. 

“So,” Altos started, trying to break the awkward tension. “Do you get a lot of business up here? It’s kind of far north.” 

Lagurus nodded and began slurping his stew. “Yes, we get all sorts here. Trappers, hunters, knights, the whole thing. And Elymus is always good to them.” 

Soa began coughing violently. Lagurus turned and looked at her. 

“Sorry, went down the wrong pipe.” She gave a sheepish smile. 

Altos shifted uncomfortably and Mahavir was confused. Was there a piece of this conversation he was missing? He felt like Soa, Altos, and Lagurus all knew something about Elymus that he didn’t. 

Mahavir was about to ask Elymus some questions, figuring he wouldn’t be as bitter with his boss here when he realized the man was gone. 

“Where’s Elymus? Did he go home?” Mahavir asked. 

The master laughed. “No, no, he lives here. He’s probably started stoking the fires or something. You folks came here at the wrong time. It gets cold here at night.” 

“He certainly does a lot of work,” Altos said. 

“Well, we all have to do work it we want to eat and not freeze. Even the children are out tilling the fields and making coats.” 

Mahavir nodded. He should really start sending some rations up to these people. The council said that they couldn’t afford to decrease their own supplies. But Mahavir didn’t want his people to be starving either. He would have to have another meeting about this when he got back. Maybe he could convince the council that if the people were happy, they were less likely to align with Adelrik.

“So you get visits from the kingdom of Medias then, I’m guessing,” Mahavir said. 

The master laughed. “Yes, of course. We’re right on the border so we’re constantly getting visits from both sides. None really bother us though so we don’t really care.”

“And is Elymus a Northern Mage?” Mahavir asked. Elymus hadn’t been very forthcoming with information but he wanted to know more about him, where he studied, and what he knew. 

The master’s face fell. “Oh, you saw him do magic?”

Mahavir stopped eating, sensing the tension in the room increase dramatically. “Yes, what of it?” 

“Nothing, it’s just strange for him to be so open when using it. I was just curious.” 

“So he is a Northern Mage?” Altos asked. 

The master laughed, though it was much more strained than before. “Of course not, they’ve been extinct for years.” 

“Elymus isn’t that old. He could have been a child when the massacres happened and got away. It’s hard to wipe out an entire group of people. Has he been living with you for long?” Soa asked. 

Mahavir kind of wanted to derail the conversation. Elymus wasn’t here and talking about it felt like an invasion of his privacy. 

“Oh, yes, since he was about eight or so I got him. Why are you guys so interested in him?” Lagurus continued to look more and more uncomfortable as the conversation progressed. Mahavir decided enough was enough and not to terrorize the man anymore. 

“No reason. Magic is very rare these days and to not have him study at under a teacher is strange. Do you also have a farm?” 

Lagurus relaxed and they continued to talk about various bits and pieces. Mahavir, however, did not like the fact that Elymus never seemed to make a reappearance. It was almost as if he was avoiding the table. Which could be the case considering Mahavir was here. But something told him that wasn’t the case. There was something up here, and Mahavir wanted to get to the bottom of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact of the day! Mahavir’s look is supposed to be more Middle Eastern and Scandinavian mix. He’s build like a Viking, but has the look of someone from the Middle East/Northern Africa. Soa I picture as looking like a girl form Central Africa, so extremely dark hair and skin. Altos is supposed to be more German, with a bigger, stockier build. And Elymus is supposed to look more French, with slightly leaner proportions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got myself some betas and will probably be going through some of the chapters and redoing them. But nothing should change very much, just some minor issues. Hope y'all enjoy the next segment!

That night, Mahavir dreamed of Elymus. He dreamed of his head resting on Mahavir’s naked chest. Mahavir’s fingers tangled in his soft red strands, smoothing his hair down. Elymus’ fingers traced patterns on Mahavir’s chest, igniting his senses and burning wherever his fingers trailed. Mahavir’s other hand was low on Elymus’ hip, resting on the bone and holding him against his chest and feeling the naked skin against his own. He was warm, like a fire just starting to die down. His skin felt soft dry beneath Mahavir’s palms, smooth and unmarred by scars. 

He dreamed of Elymus turning his head every once in awhile to kiss Mahavir’s chest. He dreamed of himself bending forward to kiss his hair, forehead, eyes, and finally lips. They were chapped and rough against his own, but still gentle and responsive. It made Mahavir’s heart pound; the domesticity, the passion. He could almost feel Elymus’ weight on top of him, pressing him down and holding him to the earth.

Mahavir awoke with the bed feeling empty and cold. For a moment, he reached blindly to the side, trying to feel if Elymus was still in bed with him. He wasn’t. He couldn’t have been. 

Mahavir scrubbed a hand over his face and bit back a sigh. His dreams were cruel. He was glad he was on his side as it hid the obvious reaction he had had to last night's dream. 

Across from him, Soa was still sleeping soundly. The color was back in her cheeks and she no longer looked as though she was on death’s door. It was odd, considering she had been so close just yesterday. He heard Altos quietly moving about the room and Mahavir decided that he shouldn’t laze about all day either. He willed his erection to go away, not seeing any possible opportunity to satisfy it otherwise.

“What are you doing?” Mahavir asked. He tugged his fingers through his hair, trying to make it look less wild. Of course, his hairs were so tangled the fingers did little more than make his scalp sore. Perhaps he should just cut it all off, shave it close like Altos. 

“I’m going to go see if we’ve trapped anything.” 

Mahavir stood up and stretched, flinching when his hands hit the ceiling. “We do need some more food to get us back. But up here, do you think there’s going to be much more than a mouse?” 

Altos handed Mahavir his coat. “There’s probably some elkhornes that are too slow for the group. And I think there are a few deerlies we could hunt as well.” 

Mahavir yawned and followed Altos out the door. “Deerlies are too small to make a good meal for anyone. I think we’d be better off catching the mice.” 

Altos snorted and elbowed Mahavir in the stomach. “It would help if you and Soa didn’t eat so much.” 

“Are you saying I’m fat?” 

“You haven’t been coming to training lately. You’re going soft around the midsection,” Altos mused.   
Mahavir elbowed him back. “Not all of us have the luxury of practicing our swordsmanship. Some of us have a country to run.” 

In the tavern, Lagarus was stroking the fire. His mouth was pressed into a tight, thin line, and his eyes seemed to burn with anger. Mahavir almost wanted to ask what was wrong…almost

Lagarus turned when he heard them come in, his anger quickly fading to a strained smile. “Good morning.” 

Mahavir wondered if he was the cause for Lagarus’ frustration. Perhaps Elymus had told him about the potato incident and now Lagarus thought Mahavir was some sort of savage.

“Morning. We’re going to check some traps. Soa is still upstairs sleeping.” Altos said. Something had changed in Altos’ voice. The night before he had been polite, but now there was a simmering fury in his tone. Mahavir thought back over the previous evening. There was nothing in the conversation to suggest a reason for hostility. Mahavir had known Altos long enough to recognize when he hated someone, and he definitely hated Lagarus. Why? Sure the man was a little sleazy, but he had done nothing to warrant this intense resentment. 

“Okay. Watch for wolves. They get vicious this time of year. If you need anything we’ll be here.” 

Altos walked briskly out the door. Mahavir stumbled after him, shivering as the cold air hit his skin. He wrapped his coat tightly around himself and resolved to ask him what had happened. Just as he was about to ask, he saw Elymus walking towards him with two buckets over his shoulder. 

The words died in his throat as the sun rose behind the man, catching the color of his hair and making it seem as though he was on fire. With the light behind him, Mahavir couldn’t make out the soft glow of light that seemed to always surround Elymus, but he could feel the warmth calling out to him, begging him to run up and take those buckets and tell him to go rest. When did he get up? 

Mahavir, without realizing it, sped in front of Altos. Altos, being the good friend that he was, allowed himself to be left behind. The sun was coming up just behind Elymus, illuminating him and making him appear more angelic than Mahavir had ever seen him. Then again, Mahavir thought Elymus probably always looked angelic. 

Elymus must have sensed Mahavir’s approach and looked up. As the light behind him began to fade, Mahavir realized something disturbing. There was a bruise around one of his eyes and his lip appeared to be split. Mahavir slowed down, trying not to release the rage that had begun to bubble up inside of him. 

Someone had hurt Elymus. And Mahavir did not stand for anyone hurting someone as innocent as this man. Elymus met Mahavir’s eyes and then looked away. 

“Morning,” he all but spat as he brushed past Mahavir. 

Mahavir caught Elymus’ elbow and pulled him back. “Who did this to you?” he hissed. He wanted to strangle whoever did this. 

Elymus yanked his hand from Mahavir’s grip and shook his head. “No one is that innocent.” 

Mahavir briefly wondered if Elymus could read his mind but then decided there were more important matters to attend to, like executing the man responsible for marring Elymus’ skin. “Tell me.”

Elymus sighed and deflated. “There is nothing you can do. I have to get back to work.” 

Mahavir let him slip through his hand, though not without some serious self-control. It didn’t matter that he was infatuated with Elymus, this man was one of his subjects and he deserved the same amount of respect of anyone else, refugee or not. Mahavir nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Altos was standing next to him, watching Elymus hobble back to the inn.

“Come, we need to check our traps.” His voice was quiet and soft, but still firm enough for Mahavir to know there would not be any arguments. Altos knew that Mahavir was seconds away from going on a rampage, and that would not help anyone. 

Mahavir took a deep breath and turned away. “This isn’t over.” 

Altos nodded. “Clear your head. Don’t let your anger get the best of you. It’s hard up here.” 

“That’s no excuse.” Mahavir snapped. 

“But you can’t afford to make it worse. Come, there are only a few. Use this time to think about a course of action. Nothing good ever comes from you rushing things.”

Mahavir let Altos lead him farther and farther from Elymus. He wanted to know so many things. Why was he feeling these things for Elymus? What did he mean by innocent? Mahavir had killed so many people, in wars and raids. He hardly thought he was the innocent type. But there was a certain harshness up here; from the whistling winds to the miles of tough vegetation. Perhaps he wasn’t as hard as he thought. 

There were only about ten traps Altos insisted on checking, though Mahavir thought it was partially because he wanted to give Mahavir plenty of time to cool down. They did have quite a few animals that fell into the traps, but no elkhornes or deerlies. 

Mahavir slung the animals over his shoulder. “I’ll skin them and strip the meat. Can you see if there’s a smokehouse we can use?” 

“There is one on the outskirts. I’ll ask the butcher if we can use it for today. This should last us until we get to Azolea.” Altos left Mahavir next to the stable. Cerci was happily munching on hay. Mahavir stroked her nose before sitting down and beginning the messy work of preparing the meat. He didn’t care much about keeping the furs in good condition; it wasn’t like he was actually going to sell them. He felt antsy and anxious, someone was hurting Elymus and he wanted to know who. 

“Did you have a nice time with Elymus last night?” 

Cerci let out a snort.

“Yeah, well, at least he likes one of us.” 

Cerci nudged Mahavir’s head, hoping for a treat. Mahavir batted her away. “Go away, I haven’t got anything for you. Besides, you have hay.” Mahavir laughed as Cerci continued to shove her wet nose into his neck. “Ah, this is proof I spoil you too much. When we get back, I’m cutting back on the treats.”

“You know it’s a sign of insanity to talk with animals.” 

Mahavir jumped and turned to see Elymus standing there with another bundle of hay in his arms. “I didn’t see you. You don’t mind?” Mahavir gestured to the various rabbits that were scattered around his feet.

“You can skin them out here, but the kitchen’s warmer.” Elymus deposited the bale of hay next to Cerci and stroked her lovingly. Cerci ate up the attention as if to show Mahavir that he wasn’t a good enough master.

“I thought the kitchen was your domain. You were rather territorial yesterday.” Mahavir was trying really hard not to bring up the bruises again. He didn’t want that kind of relationship with Elymus and he felt like any further interrogation would just shut him off completely. 

Elymus shrugged. “You’re a stranger. Besides, there’s only one thing men who come around here are interested in.”

“Not freezing to death?” 

Elymus laughed. It was small and quiet, but Mahavir definitely heard it. He didn’t know if Elymus was laughing at what he had said or just him in general, but he was glad to bring a smile to that face, if only for a short while.

“Yes, I suppose they don’t want to freeze to death.” Elymus stooped down and scooped the animals up. “Come on, before you freeze to death.” 

“The sun’s up. It’s quite nice out.” Mahavir said though he followed Elymus anyways, giving Cerci one last pat before walking away.

“You say that now. Give it a few minutes and you won’t be able to bend your fingers. Then you’ll damage the fur, though you’re already doing a pretty good job at that.” 

Mahavir opened his mouth to argue, but Elymus did have a good point. They walked in the door. “Put your coat over by the fire. It’ll help warm it when you have to leave again.” Mahavir set the rabbit in his hands down on the table. It was warm in the kitchen and smelled like potatoes and salt simmering on the stove. Mahavir hadn’t really eaten a lot these past few weeks. He didn’t want to take too much from the villagers he stayed with. 

Mahavir sat down, his knees hitting the table, and continued his work, glad to have a warm space to stay in. 

“You said I was naïve?” He winced as the words tumbled out of his mouth. Now was not the time to bring this up, especially since Elymus seemed to be warming up to him.

Elymus had sat down across from him and started sharpening a knife. The bruises seemed darker than they were this morning, a horrible black and purple color speckling his face and bits of dried blood still crusted on his lip. “Yes. You are. Unless you really aren’t and are just acting naïve.”

Mahavir took a deep breath, ready to breach the next subject. “I don’t like to think of myself as naïve. But there are clearly things I don’t realize.” 

Elymus hummed. “It takes a big man to admit he doesn’t know something.” 

Mahavir laughed. “If you haven’t noticed, I am a big man.” 

Elymus glanced up at him with a hint of a smile on his lips. “I suppose so. I imagine the beds aren’t too comfortable to sleep in.”

He was derailing the conversation, dancing around the point. But Mahavir let him. He wanted to show him that he was more than just an anger-fueled man who wanted to have sex. Though Mahavir did want to have sex. He also wanted to cuddle. He also didn’t want to have another potato thrown at his head. 

“I’ve slept in worse.” Mahavir focused on the task at hand and reminded himself that Elymus was still a stranger. He owed no explanation to Mahavir if he didn’t feel comfortable. 

“I’ll tell you.”

“What?” Mahavir looked up. Elymus met his eyes, staring straight into his soul. “I’ll tell you what happened. I know you want to know. But you have to tell me who you are.” 

Mahavir’s heart dropped. He couldn’t just tell Elymus who he was. That could put this whole mission in jeopardy. That could put Soa’s life in jeopardy. But at the same time, there was something about Elymus. Mahavir trusted him. It scared him but they were connected. 

“My name is Maha and my friends and I are trappers,” Mahavir announced, it sounded rehearsed even to his ears.

Elymus laughed. It didn’t sound bitter but rather amused. “You’re not trappers. Who are you really?”

Mahavir puffed up his chest. “What makes you say we’re not trappers?”

Elymus glanced around the room as if to make sure they weren’t being spied on. “You said you were tracking elkhornes?” 

“Yes?”

“The migration started two months ago, so there aren’t going to be any elkhornes this far south. Also, the way you skin rabbits ensures that no fur will be left to use. So if you are trappers, you are terrible at your job”

Mahavir smiled and continued to skin the rabbit. “I believe you are the first person who has ever caught that.” 

“That makes me very afraid for the kingdom. So, who are you?”

“You really won’t give this up?” 

Elymus shook his head. “I’m not going to tell anyone. You can trust me.”

Mahavir shook his head. “I’ve only just met you.”

“And yet we already trust each other.”

Mahavir whipped his head up. Elymus had said ‘we’. “What changed between yesterday and today?” Mahavir asked. No one became this nice overnight.

“Nothing. I just... you seem genuine. I haven’t met a lot of people like that.” 

Mahavir scratched the back of his neck. He supposed that this village couldn’t do a lot if they knew he was the king. “Do you know who the king is?” 

Elymus looked up at him. “You’re a knight?” Mahavir didn’t expect him to piece it together that fast. 

Mahavir laughed. “Well, yes, technically. But I’m also the king.” 

The knife Elymus had been sharpening clattered out of his hand. Mahavir would have laughed at the expression on his face, had his heart not been ready to burst from his chest. Elymus’ eyes had grown to the size of dinner plates. He was staring at Mahavir like he was some new creature, never encountered before, and his mouth hung open just slightly. 

“No. You’re the king, as in, the king of Nepinne?” 

Mahavir smiled at him. “Yes.”

“What the hell are you doing up here? The Capitol is almost a week and a half’s ride south. Are you really that lost?” 

“No.” Mahavir huffed indignantly. “I meant to be up here. Well, maybe not this particular village, but Soa got injured and we had to make an emergency stop,” he said.

Elymus slumped back. “Wow. The king. That is a lot to take in.”

“Yes, but you promised me something in return. So come on.” Mahavir said. 

Elymus touched his split lip, his shoulders slumping. He fingered the hem of his right sleeve before pulling it up and offering his hand to Mahavir. Mahavir gently took his hand and examined the inside of his wrist. There was a faded but distinctive burn in an intentional shape. It looked like an uppercase U with both ends being looped so they connected in a v shape in the middle.

“A brand?” Mahavir breathed. 

Elymus pulled his hand away, pulling the sleeve back down to cover his arm. “Slavery isn’t that uncommon in these parts. I was bought when I was eight.” 

Mahavir looked at Elymus, though the other man did not meet his gaze. “Slavery is illegal under the law.”

Elymus sharpened the knife, not looking at Mahavir. “Up here, no one cares. We’re too far for the knights to do anything about it. We’re too close to the border and I’m guessing you don’t want Medias to start a war.” 

Mahavir slumped back, numb. His father had made slavery illegal almost the moment he got the throne. And he had always made Mahavir realize the value of human life. He was not to mistreat any of his subjects, no matter what their rank was. Mahavir really was innocent and naïve, believing that his values would be universal among his people. 

“You seem very up to date on the politics of this kingdom.” Mahavir searched for another topic of conversation. He felt sick to his stomach, unable to think clearly. 

“Yes. The knights and merchants that stop by love showing off their knowledge. They think it’ll impress me or something.” Elymus laughed, though it was now bitter. 

Mahavir realized the innuendos the master had been sending him all along, probably hoping that Mahavir or Altos would make use of Elymus’ other services. It made him sick.

“You’re a prostitute?” 

Elymus nodded. “Yes. Most men that have been traveling are willing to sleep with anything. It brings in more money than the inn itself.” 

Mahavir pinched his brow. Elymus stopped sharpening the knife. “I suppose I’ve shattered some illusion of innocence that you had of me,” he stated simply. 

Mahavir shook his head. “I don’t see you as any different. What I’m mad at is the fact that I have tried to make a kingdom where everyone, no matter their social status, can live without fear, and here I am learning that there is an active slave trade going on!” Mahavir banged his head against the wall. 

He wasn’t lying. Elymus’ status didn’t stop Mahavir from thinking he was beautiful. Or that he was tarnished because of his job. That couldn’t be further from the truth. But he was about ready to kill the master because of this. Elymus couldn’t be a slave if the master was dead. 

“Why did he hurt you?” Mahavir asked. 

Elymus’ fingers brushed against his black eye. “I used my magic in front of you.”

“And I’m guessing you’re not supposed to.” 

“I’m not. It would cause a ruckus.” 

“Then why did you?” 

Elymus sat quietly for a moment. Mahavir figured he wasn’t going to get an answer. “Soa would have died if I hadn’t”

Normally, Mahavir would have just let the obvious lie slide. But he wasn’t in the mood to be lied to anymore. “That’s not that reason.” 

Elymus opened his mouth, struggling to find the words that could convey his feelings. Finally, he looked down at his hands. “I’m drawn to you.” 

The words were so quiet, Mahavir would have missed them had he not been searching for an answer. And they hung in the air long after Elymus had said them. For a moment, it felt like there was no one else, just Elymus and Mahavir. They were stuck together in their own little world. 

But Elymus broke the spell and stood up. He tried to walk past Mahavir when Mahavir reached up and caught Elymus’ hand, stopping him. He held it loosely but still marveled in the feeling of his skin pressed to Mahavir’s. His hands were calloused from hard labor, but they still felt like they could be gentle and delicate when needed. Mahavir knew that if he just moved his thumb a fraction of an inch, he could feel the brand on Elymus’ wrist. 

Elymus didn’t make any further move to leave. Mahavir struggled to find any words that could convey what he wanted to say, but they were stuck in his throat, nothing feeling right for the situation. It was as if spoken words would forever ruin their connection. 

Finally, after what felt like centuries, Elymus pulled away, his hand slipping from Mahavir’s and finally leaving the kitchen. Mahavir sat stunned, unable to fully comprehend what had just happened. Elymus had felt connected, drawn to Mahavir just as Mahavir felt drawn to him. 

But now Mahavir had another problem. If Elymus was indeed a slave, then he couldn’t just run away with Mahavir. Could he? Mahavir was king and if he decided to flex his authority over the master, he could easily do it. But was that what Elymus wanted? 

oOoOoOo

Elymus barely made it outside before he slumped against the wall. His heart was pounding and his head was spinning. Maha, the airheaded trapper who didn’t know the elkhorne migration pattern, the sweet man who tried to apologize and respect Elymus’ space, wasn’t Maha. He was Mahavir, the king of Nepinne. 

Elymus’ first thought when he learned that fact was the thought that he would be beheaded for throwing a potato at him. The next thought was that Elymus had truly horrible taste in men. 

It wasn’t that Maha... well, Mahavir, was a bad man. He was so sweet and gentle. But he was the king. He couldn’t be with Elymus. He couldn’t love Elymus. He probably already had an arranged marriage at home. 

Elymus groaned and sat on the ground. He felt despair, a feeling he wasn’t used to. He was so used to being numb. He didn’t even know why he was so distraught. He threw a potato at this man. He had wanted nothing to do with him. He shouldn’t feel sad. 

But the feelings were there. Elymus bit his knuckles and tasted blood. He willed his feelings back down where they couldn’t interfere with his survival. He wasn’t leaving the North. He wouldn’t find happiness with Mahavir. It just wasn’t in his future. 

oOoOoOo

“There you are. I thought you were in the stables.” Altos shuffled in and sighed. “You haven’t even finished skinning one? I know we’re stuck here for another two nights but we can at least move this along.” Altos sat next to Mahavir and began skinning a rabbit. 

“I spoke with Elymus,” Mahavir said numbly. 

“Ah, did you get another potato thrown at your head?” 

“No. I found out he was a slave.” 

Altos stopped skinning. “I thought you knew?”

Mahavir turned towards him. “You mean you knew?” 

Altos sighed. “I noticed the brand when he served us at dinner last night. I figured you knew as well, given that you actually spent time some together.” 

Mahavir wanted to feel anger towards his friend for keeping this from him, but he also understood that it wasn’t Altos’ fault. He couldn’t read Mahavir’s mind. 

“I guess I really can’t help everyone.” 

Altos nodded. “No. No matter how hard you try, there’s always going to be terrible people. Just try and help as many as you can.” 

The rest of the day passed slowly, though Altos did not let Mahavir sit for long. Mahavir suspected it was to keep him from running the master through. Altos had him hunting, packing, and helping Soa around, among other things. What Mahavir really wanted to do was to talk with Elymus again. He wanted to know more about him and prove to him that this wasn’t a fling Mahavir wanted to have. He wanted to bundle him up and take him away from this horrible place back to the palace where he would be showered with praise and love. Elymus would want for nothing should he come with. He would be happy and safe with Mahavir. 

He pushed these thoughts from his head and reminded himself that he didn’t know Elymus. The man could be a spy for Adelrik, working to gather information for Medias. The thought stung Mahavir. He decided he was going to talk with Elymus again and resolve these feelings once and for all. 

oOoOoOo

Elymus didn’t sleep that night. Well, he did, but not for long. Instead, he felt a stab through his chest, the feeling of his heart ripping from his body, and the laugh of a man. 

Elymus’ eyes flew open and he tumbled off his bed. He began dry-heaving, his body forcefully expelling his small meal from earlier that night. After a few minutes, Elymus slumped back against the wall, his legs and arms shaking and his heart pounding out of his chest. He ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair and swallowed down his tears. 

“Maha,” he whimpered. He didn’t know if he wanted the man to help him or just wanted to prove to himself that he was still alive. He cursed himself for being so weak. Maha, Mahavir was fine, upstairs asleep. He scrubbed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing under control. Finally, he stood up and started working. His body ached from the beating he received the night before. Normally, he would gladly welcome more time in bed, but tonight; he just wanted something to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, Mahavir dreamed of Elymus in his bed. Elymus’ chest was bare and littered with freckles. His thighs were clenched on either side of Mahavir’s hips as he sank down on his cock. Elymus let out a groan, his back arching as he sunk deeper and deeper. Mahavir put his hands on Elymus’ hips to help steady him. His hands seemed massive compared to Elymus’ body, though that could have been because of the dream. 

Elymus started to ride his cock, expertly working it in and out of his body. Mahavir tossed his head back and bit back a groan. He jerked his hips upwards, eager to get even deeper and more connected with Elymus. Elymus cried out, loudly. His head was thrown back to bare his neck to Mahavir. Mahavir wanted to sit up and bite and lick and suck and claim Elymus. But he was stuck to the bed, only able to jerk his hips every so often. 

Elymus’ own hands dragged down his body, finally reaching his own neglected erection before starting to jerk himself off. Mahavir tried to keep watching the sight before him, but his eyes continued to slip closed as the pleasure became too much for him. 

Elymus’ moans and cries echoed all around, enveloping them in a cocoon that ensured no one else was in this world. Finally, with a cry, Mahavir’s eyes flew open. 

“Mm, Mahavir? You alright?” Soa’s drowsy voice asked in the dark. 

Mahavir struggled to get his breathing under control. “Yes, I’m fine.” 

“Sounded like you were having a nightmare. Do you wanna talk about it?” 

Mahavir heard Soa yawn and shift in her bed. 

“No. I’m okay. I don’t even remember it now.” Great gods above, he was never going to forget what that dream was about. It had felt so real. Even now, he felt the squeeze of Elymus’ thighs against his own, their breaths mingling together. His body was still hot with the illusion of intimacy that his brain provided. 

“Okay. If you want to talk, I’m all ears.” It wasn’t long before Soa’s breathing evened out, leaving Mahavir alone again. 

He tried to fall back asleep. He tried to push the images out of his mind, but they stayed burned there, refusing to move. Finally, he decided to do something else to distract his thoughts. Slipping out of the room, he couldn’t help but feel horrified and ashamed of his dream. At least the last one hadn’t involved any sex. But this one, this one was him using Elymus, just like all those other men. 

He moved down the stairs, hoping the cold and the quiet would calm him down and he would once more slip into a dreamless sleep. The inn looked different at night, almost like another world. The stairs were still the same, with the fourth to last creaking and the last being slightly shorter than the rest. But with the candles and torches out, leaving only the moon to guide his way, everything was shifted and distorted.

Except, as he rounded the bend, minding his head on the low door frame, he saw a flicker of from the kitchen. There were assassins waiting around every corner; that was the lesson that his father drilled into his head. Even up here, where no one knew who he was, the possibility of an attack was all too real. 

He unsheathed the small knife he always kept on him. It probably wouldn’t kill anyone, but it would do some damage in a fight. Peering around the corner, his eyes caught sight of that brilliant red hair that had become synonymous with frustration and happiness. He paused for a moment, letting himself take in the small pleasure of seeing his heart’s desire look relaxed. True, he was hunched over, scrubbing various root vegetables furiously, but there was now a softness in his features; the need to put on a mask of strength was gone. 

“Who’s there?” Elymus called out, glancing up. He didn’t sound startled, merely curious. 

Mahavir sighed and stepped forward, the time for admiring had gone. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were up.”

Elymus smirked and turned back towards the turnip in his hand. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d have thought you were stalking me, still trying to get me into bed. I’ll have sex with you, but it’ll cost.” 

Mahavir smiled and sat down next to him. Everytime he seemed to be closer to his fantasy of blissful married life, Elymus was there to smack it back down. “No, I’m not stalking you. This village is so small that it’d be weird if we didn’t run into each other.”

“Yes, but it’s the middle of the night. You should be sleeping.”

Mahavir picked up a potato and started scrubbing. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“That’s terrible.” 

Mahavir laughed softly. “I suppose I shouldn’t be complaining to you. It doesn’t appear as if you’ve gone to bed yet.” 

“One person’s suffering does not negate another’s,” Elymus said. 

“You really are wise. This place doesn’t suit you at all; even if you were a free man” Mahavir couldn’t bring himself to say the word. Even the thought of owning another human being made him sick. It must take a certain type of person to justify stripping someone of their freedom and forcing them to without compensation or opportunity to improve their stature. 

Elymus gave him a small smile, the kind Mahavir had grown accustomed to seeing, a small gesture that showed Elymus was not an empty shell, a machine only doing what it was told.   
“Calling someone wise isn’t a great flirting technique.”

“I’m too tired to flirt. Maybe tomorrow I’ll have better lines.” The moment was almost too normal, domestic in a way Mahavir had never experienced.

“I look forward to hearing them.”

Mahavir bit his lip, trying and failing to stop the smile blossoming across his face. Maybe he didn’t fail horribly after all.

They returned to silence, each scrubbing the dirt off the various vegetables that Elymus had collected. Mahavir didn’t realize it was so difficult. It wasn’t so much that the work was difficult, but after keeping his hands in the same place for so long, hunched over trying to scrub the vegetables, Mahavir started to cramp. Elymus stopped every so often to add more logs to the fire, stretching just enough for Mahavir to catch sight of his pale neck in soft glowing light. The work, though repetitive and difficult, was meditative in a way, freeing Mahavir’s mind to think and explore in a way he hadn’t been able to in a long time. He felt content, almost forgetting the dark clouds of misfortune and suffering that seemed to follow him everywhere.

“At the palace, do you hit your head on the door frames?” Elymus asked, breaking the comfortable silence they had settled into. Not that Mahavir minded; he liked talking with Elymus.

Mahavir looked up at him. “Yes. I suppose so, why?” 

Elymus smiled as if holding back a humorous secret. “You’ve hit them on the doors a few times here. It’s kind of funny.”

“I’m glad my suffering brings you joy.” Mahavir dramatically rolled his eyes. 

“It’s the little things in life. You’ve got to learn how to appreciate them.”   
“True, though sometimes life is so depressing and hard, it’s difficult to enjoy the little things in life.” Mahavir sighed, his thoughts turning towards the war that was more than likely going to happen in the next year. All those innocent live, the lives of ordinary farmers and soldiers barely old enough to join, all at risk of dying because of one man’s power hungry nature. 

Mahavir felt a gentle hand on his cheek, guiding him down to rest his head on Elymus’ shoulder. Maybe it was because it was early in the morning, maybe it was because he appeared to love Elymus, either way, Mahavir let himself be vulnerable, let himself sink into the embrace that was offered.

“You seem so tired.” Elymus’ voice was soft in his ear, comforting and gentle.

“Well it is extremely late at night.” He allowed himself to take in the touch of this man, to feel his fingers softly tangling in his hair.

“That’s not what I meant. You seem tired of having to deal with Adelrik and politics and everything else. No wonder you’re talking to animals; if I had to deal with all of this, I’d go crazy too.” 

Mahavir gave himself a few more seconds of relief before pushing himself up and continuing to scrub. By now, the dirt had caked around his fingernails and the cloth he had been using had turned an ugly gray-brown color. 

“Enough about me and my insane habit of talking to my horse. What about you? Do you remember anything about your parents or your life before…” 

Elymus touched the stone on his necklace. “I don’t remember much. I was about eight at the time and I think the trauma of it all just blocked it out. I remember my family was trying to run further south and get out of the badlands and into Nepinne. But there was a spy in the group we were traveling with and we were caught. I only survived because I fell into a river and was carried downstream. But my family…” Elymus stopped talking. 

The Badlands were so far north that most didn’t make it to Nepinne. They had to suffer not only because of the people who rallied against them, but also the harsh weather and never ending nights. Mahavir had heard an account from Magie saying that it was one of the worst times in her life. It was only thanks to her sight that she was able to safely lead a group of about five sympathizers to Nepinne. 

“I’m sorry. It doesn’t seem as though fate has been kind to you at all.” Mahavir sighed. 

Elymus’ hands stilled. For the first time since Mahavir had been here, he saw a flicker of fear flash through Elymus’ face. It was strange; Mahavir could remember anger, humor, even sadness etched onto that lovely face, but never fear. He decided he didn’t like the look one bit. 

“I don’t think fate is ever kind to anyone.” 

They returned to silence, each scrubbing the vegetables. Mahavir saw the small pile and wondered how long it would have been before Elymus could have gone to bed, had he not come. Mahavir was about to ask him when he felt Elymus’ head on his shoulder. 

He couldn’t help but smile. Elymus appeared to have fallen asleep. Mahavir gently guided his head onto his thigh. It took some maneuvering, but he finally managed to unhook his coat from over the fireplace and drape it over him. Elymus curled up and continued to sleep. He wanted to touch him, to stroke his cheek and feel his hair, but doing so would be taking advantage. Elymus felt comfortable and safe enough to sleep near him; Mahavir was not going to ruin what was probably Elymus’ only feeling of protection. 

He continued to scrub, turnip after turnip after turnip, looking down every so often to see if Elymus was still asleep. His eyes started to droop and sting as sleep continued to call for him. His legs and back begged for him to sit up and stretch. Elymus was sleeping. Elymus needed the rest more than Mahavir. Besides, someone had to continue scrubbing. 

Finally, the last vegetable was clean and Mahavir was stuck wondering what he could do about Elymus. He could continue to let him sleep here, but Mahavir didn’t think he should be sleeping on the floor, and there wasn’t really enough room on his bed for them to share. He also wasn’t sure where Elymus’ bed was located. The problem, however, was solved for Mahavir as Elymus bolted upright, the coat slipping from his shoulders.

“What time is it?” He gasped, looking out the window. “Oh, Hasas, I still have to clean the vegetables.” 

Mahavir decided to hazard a hand on Elymus’ shoulder causing him to jump. “I cleaned them all.” 

Elymus looked at the bucket that was now filled with the vegetables. Mahavir turned and put another log on the fire, waiting to see how Elymus would react. 

“You’re the king, you shouldn’t be scrubbing turnips through the night.” Elymus pinched his brow. “And is this your coat?” 

Mahavir shrugged. “I didn’t want you to get cold. Is there anything else you need to do?” Mahavir stood up and cracked his back. He offered a hand to Elymus who took it. He went over and hung the coat back on the hook. 

“No. I’m done.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, why would I lie to you about something like that?” Elymus spat. So much for comfortable, pleasant domesticity.

“Because you want me to get to bed?” Mahavir put another log on the fire before steering Elymus out of the room. 

“I think you’re the one who wants to get me in bed.” The bite was gone from his voice, replaced by drowsiness. 

“Maybe, but I want you to get some rest,” Mahavir said. 

Elymus stopped at a door. It must have led to his room. “Why are you being so nice to me? I’m still going to charge you even if you did help out with my chores.” He crossed his arms and looked into Mahavir’s eyes. 

Mahavir thought about it, trying to dig up his own feelings. “I like talking with you. And I like spending time with you. I’m not thinking of sex but like you said, we’re drawn to each other.” Mahavir answered. He wasn’t sure if those were the only reasons but it was the only way he could express how he felt.

Elymus smiled. “As long as we’re clear on our relationship. And I suppose I really can’t complain if you want to suffer with me.” 

Mahavir took Elymus’ hand in his own and bowed, bringing his lips to the back of the hand. “Goodnight.” He straightened back up to see Elymus blushing furiously. 

“You really are a gentleman, aren’t you?” he muttered. 

Mahavir smirked. “If you like this side of me, let me know.” He released Elymus’ hand and walked back to his bed. 

He smiled as he heard Elymus mutter “Asshole,” before ascending the stairs back to his room. 

The sky had started to lighten. He hadn’t realized how long he had spent with Elymus until now. Still, the time they spent together ignited something in Mahavir. He was gaining Elymus’ trust. Perhaps there would still be hope for them yet. He fell into bed and went to sleep almost immediately. He didn’t dream anymore that night, though he wouldn’t have been opposed to it.

oOoOoOo

“So we’ll leave tomorrow morning sometime. Hopefully, the trails will be stable enough to make it to Azolea so that we can send word to the Capital.” Altos said, 

“Finally, I feel like I’ve been cooped up in here for days. I’m good to go now if you want.” Soa said, stretching.

Mahavir shook his head, smiling slightly. “We’re going to ensure you are well enough to ride. I don’t want your injury opening up again in the middle of the woods.” 

Soa smirked. “You could ask Red to come along. Then we wouldn’t have to worry about injuries because he could just heal me right up, maybe give you some warmth through the long, cold, winter nights.” 

Mahavir felt his face heating up. “I can’t just ask him to come along!” Mahavir shrieked, trying to focus on mending Cerci’s bridle. The thought of Elymus snuggling up next to him made Mahavir’s heart beat faster than it should have. 

“Why not? He’s a slave, right? So he would probably jump at the chance of freedom.” Soa leaned back and stared hard at Mahavir. 

“Because!” Mahavir racked his mind to figure out a good excuse. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Elymus to come with him, but he also felt awkward about the entire thing. How do you just go up to someone and ask them to leave everything behind? 

“Because isn’t an answer,” Soa said in a sing-song voice. 

Altos whacked Soa lightly on the back of her head. “Mahavir barely knows him. I think he’s making the right choice to not drag him back to the castle because he’s a little turned on.”

“If you want him to go so much, then how about you ask him?” Mahavir said. 

Soa thought for a moment before smiling. “Maybe I will. He’s going to come up here to give me some ointment for the pain. I’ll ask him then.” 

“Wait, I wasn’t being serious!” Mahavir cried. 

“Soa…” Altos warned, though he didn’t sound too worried about this. 

Mahavir stood up and hit his head on the beam. “Ow! Fine. He’s going to say no, but fine.” He walked out the door, convinced his friends were crazy.  
oOoOoOo

“That should do it,” Elymus said, patting down Soa’s side. The wound had closed up nicely. He reached out with his magic and poked around to ensure her internal organs were healing as well. He smiled at his handiwork. He hadn’t ever done something so complex with his magic before. His smile faltered a bit as his black eye and split lip throbbed. 

“Thanks, you’re my knight in shining armor,” she said, batting her eyes and pulling Elymus from his thoughts. 

Elymus snorted and continued to check her for other problems. “I’m not the one that carried you through the forest and up the stairs.” 

“Well, I guess that I could consider your knight in shining armor my knight in shining armor,” Soa suggested. 

Elymus blushed. “He’s not my knight in shining armor.” 

He didn’t need to look up to see Soa smirking. “You want him to be, though.” 

Elymus thought back to last night, how comfortable it was to just sit side by side with Mahavir and just talk; no ulterior motive, no discomfort, just a conversation. Mahavir hadn’t really done anything, and yet Elymus felt so safe. And the thought that Mahavir sacrificed his own comfort just so that he could get a few hours of sleep, Elymus didn’t know what to make of any of it. 

Soa touched his wrist. “Come with us, back to the Capital.”

He felt his breath catch in his throat. It wasn’t just Mahavir Soa was offering, it was freedom. To leave from this place...he had never thought this day would come. He had never even let himself hope for this chance. His fingers brushed against his good luck stone. If he left, could he practice his magic freely? Could he read whatever he wanted without fear of reproach? Would he still have to offer his services to people in order to make money? 

“Elymus,” Soa’s voice was gentle and prodding, “you don’t have to stay here if you don’t want. No one deserves to live the way you do.”

Elymus looked down at where her hand still lay on his wrist. “I never...I don’t know.” 

 

oOoOoOo

Mahavir saw Elymus coming back from the small well that was in the center of town with some more buckets strewn about his person. Maybe he should just go up to him and ask him to leave. Soa’s horse, Ulva, was strong enough to carry two riders, the gelding had before. But this beating of his heart, the nerves that refused to go away, it just caused Mahavir’s tongue to stick to his mouth and the words to be caught. Besides, if Elymus had wanted to leave, he had plenty of chances. It didn’t look like the master was exercising that much control over him as Mahavir rarely saw the two together. 

Cerci nipped at him playfully as he patted her nose. 

“I still don’t have any treats for you,” Mahavir said before trying to get the bridle on his horse. Cerci never did like having a saddle or bridle on her, but Mahavir figured it was more protection against attacks and the elements for her. He checked her body to ensure there were no sores or lesions that need to be taken care of. And he lifted up her feet to make sure there were no rocks or cuts on her hooves. 

He patted her side. “Well, you look healthy. Tomorrow we’re going to leave so enjoy this while you can.” 

“It’s still a sign of insanity to talk with animals.” Elymus walked by with one of the buckets before pouring it into a trough. Cerci trotted over to join Ulva and Nowo. 

“Did you see Soa?” Mahavir asked. He could already feel the embarrassment of having Soa act as his wingman.

“Yes. She asked me to join you guys and go back to the Capital.”

Mahavir’s eye twitched. “Ah, and what did you say?” Mahavir asked. He both wanted to know and didn’t. 

“I said I’ll think about it. I barely know you and yet I’m expected to make a trip to a place I’ve never been before. You might not even be the king.” 

“You have very good points. But that’s not why you said no.” Mahavir said. 

Elymus looked at him. “How do you know?” 

“Because even though we’ve only just met, I think I know you well enough to know that your excuses are just that.” 

Elymus leaned against the door of the barn. “Maybe I don’t want you to know what my reasons are.” 

Mahavir nodded. He wanted to press, to push and hear what exactly Elymus was thinking, but doing so risked all the work he had done over the past few days. “Do you need any more help? We’re pretty much ready to go so if you want I can do something.” 

Elymus smiled. “No, I don’t. I’ve been doing this for years.” 

Mahavir stepped closer to him. Elymus took notice of their proximity and shivered. “Just because you’ve been doing this for years doesn’t mean you still don’t need some help.” He wanted to touch him, touch his cheek, his hair, his chest. He wanted to feel him deep within his soul, look at the connection that connected them. 

Elymus still didn’t pull away as Mahavir stepped even closer. His heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn’t contain himself anymore. Putting one hand on Elymus’ cheek, he turned his head towards him and bent down. He pressed their lips together, gentle but firm. Elymus’ hands were still crossed over his chest, though he accepted the kiss. 

Mahavir took this time to feel every part of Elymus that he could. His cheek was warm and soft against his hand. And his lips were just as chapped as in Mahavir’s dream. His eyes slipped closed and he inhaled deeply, taking in that scent. Elymus smelled a bit like old books, not the mildew, but the pages. And underneath it all was the scent of earth. Mahavir wondered how he could smell like that even when working up here. 

He pulled away, reluctant but he knew it was necessary. They needed to talk about this. He couldn’t just jump into this relationship when he and Elymus hadn’t even spent a week together. 

They stared into each other's eyes for a beat. Mahavir was searching for any sign that Elymus did not want this. Before he could ask Elymus what this meant, he was jerked back down to eager and hungry lips. 

Mahavir wrapped his arms around Elymus’ waist in an effort to steady himself. Elymus’ arms had wound around his neck and his fingers tangled in his hair. This wasn’t just a kiss that pressed lips together. Elymus’ tongue had pushed its way into his mouth and began sliding against Mahavir’s own. 

As much as Mahavir wanted to keep kissing Elymus, this position was starting to hurt his neck. He adjusted his arms and stood up straight, lifting Elymus in the process. Elymus let out a gasp and wrapped his legs around his waist, still not breaking the kiss. 

Now that Mahavir had him at more of a comfortable level, he pushed his back up against the door, steadying them even more. Occasionally, the kiss broke so that another patch of skin could be attacked. But Mahavir soon found his knees weak and his body breathless. Elymus let out a groan, throwing his head back and allowing Mahavir to lick and suck his neck. 

He felt like an animal, unable to control himself as he continued to mark Elymus and make his lips raw from the kiss. He had never acted this way before towards anyone. Even people who begged him to lose control, Mahavir had always kept a small piece of himself under control so that he could pull out quickly if he needed to. But he was too deep; he couldn’t stop himself. He wanted more. He wanted to take Elymus’ clothes off and taste every inch of him. He wanted to just lose control and lose himself in this man. And from the sound Elymus was making, he wanted the same thing as well. It could have been because he was used to this and just wanted Mahavir’s money, but something about this felt real. 

Of course, luck was never on Mahavir’s side as he heard someone clear their throat. 

“Shit,” Elymus regained his composure before Mahavir and quickly pushed them apart. 

Mahavir turned to see Altos standing there with his arms crossed looking very disappointed. 

Elymus straightened his overcoat and grabbed a bucket, racing away from the barn leaving only Mahavir and Altos staring at each other. 

“Really? This couldn’t wait?” Mahavir said. His lips were swollen from the kiss and he was sure there were bite marks all over his neck. His hair had also gotten tangled from where Elymus had been playing with it. 

“I could see you two from upstairs. Soa and I got quite a show. Besides, you don’t want the master to demand payment.” 

Mahavir’s shoulders slumped and he followed Altos back upstairs. 

Soa was grinning from ear to ear. “Thanks for the show. That was really nice to look at. Much better than the horses.” 

Altos glared at her and sat on the bed. “Mahavir, what happened?”

“What do you mean what happened?” 

“You completely lost control. You looked about this close to having sex with him,” Altos scolded, the space between his gesturing fingers hardly discernable. 

Mahavir sat down on his bed and groaned. “I know. I’m not sure what happened or why it happened, but it did.” 

“Yes, yes, Mahavir acted like a teenager. Come on, Altos, it’s not the end of the world that he made out against a barn door.” Soa waved her hand dismissively at Altos.

“Yes, but if Mahavir decides to court Elymus when we get back, the council will think it was an enchantment or something. They won’t take kindly to him.” 

Mahavir stood up. “I am sick and tired of hearing what the council wants. I’m the king and if I want to court this man then I will do it.” 

Altos stood up to match him. “I’m sorry, but you don’t have absolute power. You can’t afford to go making enemies of these people. Think with your head, Mahavir, not just your sex drive.” 

Mahavir tried to get his breathing under control, tried to calm his beating heart. But something about the situation made Mahavir feel alive. He felt like he could feel every inch of his body, thrumming with energy. He felt like he could see the wind and hear the forest breath. It was impossible to describe how close to the Earth he felt. But he felt everything. Most importantly, he felt connected to Elymus. 

It wasn’t just lust or desire that was causing Mahavir to act this way. It was something much deeper and more complex than either of them could have anticipated. Mahavir felt it in his very soul, and he felt Elymus’ soul as well. It was frightening and exhilarating all at the same time. 

“Mahavir!” Altos shouted. 

Mahavir snapped out of his trance. “What?”

“Do not talk with him again until we figure this out.” Altos pinched the bridge of his nose.

Mahavir glared. He could feel his hands shaking, his mind screaming for him to hit something, anything! If only to release his frustrations. He clenched his fists and willed his blood to stop pumping so hotly through his veins. “Figure out what? There’s nothing to figure out!” 

Altos’ eyes narrowed. “What just happened is not normal for you. We know he’s a mage but we don’t know the extent of his power.” His words were calculated, spoken with anger and frustration. 

“He is not enchanting me.” Mahavir’s voice was low and threatening. In a more rational section of his mind, he realized that the way he was acting was not helping convince Altos that he was in control. Mahavir didn’t get mad; frustrated, sure, but never this level of rage. It made Mahavir wonder if Elymus had perhaps put a spell on him.

Altos stared back at him, refusing to break eye contact. 

“Both of you knock it off!” Soa shouted. “We are still stuck here for another night, and my gut is telling me this man isn’t bad.” 

 

Altos turned to glare at her. “Let’s use logic; our heads, not our hearts! We don’t know him, we are fighting an enemy who has magic, and Mahavir’s acting like a rabid dog!” 

“I wouldn’t act like this if you would just trust me! I am not a child.” 

“Let’s all calm down. Mahavir, go outside and wander around a bit. You seem like you need to calm down. Altos, you might want to meditate or something.” Soa commanded. 

Mahavir and Altos glared at each other, the air still sparking with tension, as if any moment the two would start beating each other. Mahavir regained just enough rationality to turn and stomp out the door before he did something he truly regretted. He practically ran out the door and into the cold, the sun was just starting to dip in the sky. The cold helped slap some sense back into him and made him slump over. His body felt so tired and worn.

He didn’t understand why Altos was being so difficult with this. Soa was right, all Mahavir did was make out a bit. It wasn’t as if he was giving away the kingdoms secrets. Well, he did tell Elymus about his position as king. Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea, looking back on it. Mahavir let out a groan. Why was life so complicated? Why couldn’t anything just be easy for once? 

oOoOoOo

“Oh shit.” Elymus ran to his room, barely making it to the door before he let out a string of curses. What the hell was he thinking? He couldn’t make out with the king! He was supposed to control himself. Mahavir was leaving tomorrow and leaving him behind and it would do no good to get attached now. Except, that was the problem, wasn’t it? He was attached now, he had been attached possibly since he first saw Mahavir. 

There was a flash in his head, a dream he had had many times before of a man with dark hair and dark eyes crashing into his life and yanking him out of his position, dragging him up to the stars where he could see everything, where he could be anything. He had been having that dream since he was a child. He shook the thoughts out of his head. He couldn’t be attaching emotion something as silly as a dream. But even as he thought this, his fingers closed around his necklace, feeling the hum of energy passing to him. 

Elymus flinched. There was shouting and stomping above him, the dirt knocking loose from above. He could hear clearly, but he didn’t need to. He knew who was arguing. Thanks to him, Mahavir was fighting with Altos. Because of him, this had all gone out of control. 

There was more shouting, a door slamming, and then the air stilled. Elymus went to sit down on his bed and forget about everything. He could just stay in this room until Mahavir left tomorrow morning. He didn’t care what Lagurus did to him because of it. Except, his knee was bouncing and his fingers were picking at the skin around his nails. His heart was beating faster than it should be and Elymus felt as if something was crushing him, making him unable to breath. He tried to take a deep breath in, but his lungs wouldn’t expand. His nails pulled the skin from his fingers and soon tiny pools of blood began to gather at the surface. His heart pounded in his ears and he stood up, wanting to get away from the suffocation. 

Elymus practically ran out of his room, seeing Mahavir’s coat hanging by the fire. 

“That idiot is going to freeze,” Elymus said. He grabbed it and headed out to the forest. He told himself it was just to protect the king. He told himself that Mahavir would be in danger if he didn’t give him the coat. These were lies. Right now, Elymus was selfishly chasing after a man who couldn’t love him without getting hurt. He was doing it to calm his own nerves, to feel that calm, warm glow that seemed to surround Mahavir. He just wanted to be next to him, even if it was only for a few hours. He just wanted to be near him.


	7. Chapter 7

The wind started to pick up, whipping through the trees and causing the temperature to drop even more as Mahavir stumbled his way to a creek. In his anger, he had forgotten to take a coat, or even just an heavier shirt, and he was regretting that decision now. He crossed his arms over his chest and huddled in on himself, debating if he should just go back to the inn and risk facing Altos’ wrath once more.

He didn’t get what Altos’ problem was. It wasn’t the first time he had done something indecent. Was it because he didn’t like Elymus? That was ridiculous considering the two had never had a proper conversation and Elymus had saved Soa, risking his own safety to do so. He felt his anger rise up in his chest once more. The first time Mahavir actually had a connection with someone and Altos decided not to approve of the relationship.

Maybe Mahavir would ask Elymus to join them just to spite his friend. Though, that didn’t feel fair to Elymus, who would just be used again for someone else’s gain. Maybe that’s why Altos didn’t want Mahavir to take him back; he couldn’t handle the complexities of an actual relationship, least of all one with an ex-slave/prostitute. 

“What are you doing out here?” Elymus’ voice carried over the wind. He had probably heard the whole thing and knew that Altos did not approve of their relationship. So what was he doing out here? Mahavir was a grown man who could take care of himself. He didn’t need someone to save him. 

“I didn’t want to stay with Altos,” Mahavir answered truthfully. 

Elymus held out his coat which Mahavir took gratefully. “I heard. I think the entire town heard honestly. It was about what happened between us.” It was a simple sentence. 

“Are we going to talk about this?” Mahavir said. 

Elymus stared at him for a second before heading back towards the inn. “Inside. It gets dangerous at night. The wolves get nasty during the winter.” 

Mahavir followed him. “Have you talked with Altos?”

“No, I talked with Soa though. She’s a real piece of work. Said if we started planning now, we could get married by the spring.” 

Mahavir smiled. “I would have thought she would be more heartbroken about this. She’s always saying that we could get married.” 

“Yes. She did say that if I didn’t accept, she would definitely be next in line.” Elymus laughed. They walked in the inn and Mahavir was blasted with warmth. Outside, the wind still howled and the building creaked and groaned. 

“Let’s talk in the cellar. It will be more private.” Elymus guided Mahavir to the door Mahavir had seen last night. 

“Doesn’t the cellar get cold?” Mahavir asked, ducking and following Elymus down. 

“No. I have my own fireplace. My master wanted to ensure any clients would be comfortable. My bed’s pretty big as well.” Elymus lit some candles and stoked the fire. Indeed, it did look rather comfortable down here. Maybe not the best of places but enough to live in for extended periods. 

Elymus stood to face Mahavir, his arms crossed, studying the man as if to gauge what his reaction would be. 

“Well, are you going to say anything?” Mahavir asked after a beat. 

Elymus chewed on his lip. “Why do I have to be the one to say something first? Aren’t you the one who wanted to talk about what happened?” 

Mahavir nodded. “I have never lost control like that, ever. Not even when I was a teenager. I didn’t feel like myself and that scared me. So I’m asking you what you felt.”

Elymus stared at Mahavir for what felt like an eternity. He sighed and bowed his head. “This will never work between us.”

“I didn’t ask if it would work. I asked what you felt.” Mahavir stepped closer to Elymus. Elymus put a hand on his chest and pushed him back. 

“Maha, I’m not trying to denounce your life experiences, but I am not the first choice to be courted by any high-ranking member of society.” 

Mahavir stared at him, hard. “I’m not asking about that. I don’t care about your situation. I want to know what you felt.”

Elymus turned away from him. “I’m telling you what I feel. I feel like if we go through with this, it will be a disaster. Altos may have been wrong about me enchanting you, but he’s not wrong about the council. I am thinking about what’s best for both of us.”

Mahavir didn’t let this deter him and stepped closer once again to the man. Elymus’ back quivered. They were so close Mahavir could feel the heat coming off of Elymus, once again warming his core. 

“Elymus, what do you want?” 

Elymus turned, surprised at the words that fell from Mahavir’s mouth. “What do I want?” 

Mahavir stared down at him, his eyes soft. “Let’s just pretend for one second that the council doesn’t exist, that your master doesn’t exist, that none of this exists. What do you want?” 

Elymus stared up at Mahavir, his eyes wide as he pondered the question. “What I want is dangerous.” 

“Just let me know. Don’t let me leave without some sort of closure, wondering what could have been.” 

Elymus swallowed and closed his eyes. “I want you to kiss me.” 

Mahavir blinked at the man, staring at him to ensure he heard right. Elymus’ eyes were closed so he couldn’t tell if he just wanted a kiss. But maybe the kiss would let him open up more. Mahavir didn’t care about the council, about the master, about any of this. He could work with all those things. What he cared about was Elymus. 

Mahavir gently took Elymus’ chin between his fingers and tilted it up towards him. Elymus looked nervous and it was causing Mahavir to be nervous as well. He did not want to lose control like before. He wanted to talk and convince Elymus that they could leave together. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Elymus’ temple, sliding his hand to Elymus’ cheek, gently stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. 

Elymus gasped and his hand grabbed Mahavir’s hand, holding it in place. It was something so intimate, it caused Mahavir’s core to burn and beg for more. But this time he was prepared and quelled it. He would not lose control again. 

They pulled away from each other, staring at each other. Mahavir could see Elymus glowing with a kind of light that made him seem heavenly. Elymus’ hands rested on Mahavir’s chest. 

“I should push you away.” He said. Mahavir wondered if Elymus could feel his heart beating under his shirt. “I should push you away and let you live your life without me.” 

“What do you want?” Mahavir asked again. 

Elymus stared at him. “You.” 

That was all it took for Elymus’ hands to wrap around Mahavir’s neck and jerk him downwards. Their lips once again clashed together in another wet and messy kiss. Elymus was guiding them backward, hopefully towards a bed. Mahavir wanted him as well but didn’t want to force Elymus. He wanted him to be vocal and tell Mahavir what he wanted. He wanted to know everything. 

Finally, Elymus fell back onto the bed, pulling Mahavir with him. “Are you sure?” Mahavir asked. One hand was rubbing Elymus’ thighs, the other one was holding Mahavir up so as to not crush the smaller man. 

Elymus was breathing heavily, staring up at Mahavir. “Yes. I’m sure.” 

Mahavir let his head be pulled back down. Elymus’ hands grabbed onto the back of his shirt pulling at the cloth. Mahavir managed to get one hand under Elymus’ back and lifted him up, shifting them so that he wasn’t in danger of falling off the bed. 

Elymus moaned into his mouth, breaking the kiss only to pull his shirt completely off. His shirt soon followed as did the rest of their clothes. Elymus reached behind him and pulled out a small jar of oil and handed it to Mahavir. 

Mahavir didn’t take the jar at first. He was too busy staring at Elymus’ body. Now that he was completely naked, Mahavir realized just how thin the man was. He could count every rib and there didn’t seem to be an ounce of meat on him. Suddenly, Mahavir seemed way too large for Elymus. 

Elymus, sensing his discomfort stopped. “What’s wrong?” he panted. 

“Am I going to break you?” Mahavir asked before he even realized the words that were tumbling out of his mouth. 

Elymus stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing. He gripped his stomach, laughing for a bit longer. 

“I’m not made of glass. As long as you’re not too rough it’ll be fine.” 

“I think I’m too big,” Mahavir said. 

Elymus wiped a tear from his eye. “Way to be humble.” 

“That wasn’t what I meant!” Mahavir sputtered. 

Elymus reached up and stroked his cheek. “Maha, it’s fine. I promise I will not shatter underneath your touch. Just go slow.” He smiled at him, his eyes shining. 

Mahavir leaned down and kissed him softly. He didn’t like that Elymus was so thin. He didn’t like that there was still bruising around his eye, or that he had scars littering his body. Mahavir didn’t like it at all. But he did like Elymus. And maybe he could take him away, protect him, give him a chance to gain some weight and color to his skin. 

Mahavir shifted so that Elymus’ legs were spread wide and began working him open with his fingers. Elymus moaned and keened for more, his back arching. He was holding back, Mahavir could tell. But he also didn’t want the entire town to know what they were up to. 

As Mahavir worked his fingers in and out, thrusting into Elymus, his erection continued to grow, getting painfully hard. 

“I’m ready. Please,” Elymus begged. He was breathless and his hair was spread around him like a crown. Mahavir was pleased to see the freckles that dotted his cheeks also made their way to his stomach and that there were even some on his legs. 

Mahavir leaned forward to kiss him, something Elymus gladly accepted as Mahavir lined up and began pushing his way in. Elymus bit into Mahavir’s shoulder, stifling his cries. 

“Does it hurt?” Mahavir stilled, waiting for Elymus’ answer.

“No. It feels good.” Elymus said. Mahavir began to push in again and Elymus began to suck on his shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark. Once Mahavir was fully seated, he began moving. 

“Harder, please,” Elymus breathed. His nails dug into Mahavir’s back, urging him forward. 

Mahavir continued to thrust, trying to make sure he wasn’t hurting Elymus. It didn’t take long for them both to climax. 

Mahavir rolled off of Elymus, breathing heavy and staring at the ceiling. Altos was going to kill him. 

“How much?” Mahavir asked. 

“What?” Elymus sat up and was busy wiping his chest off. 

“You said that I would have to pay if I slept with you. I’ve slept with you.” Mahavir pointed out. 

Elymus’ head dropped down. “No charge,” he said. It was barely above a whisper, but Mahavir heard it as clear as day. He sat up and forced Elymus to look at him. 

“Are you sure? Won’t you get in trouble?” 

Elymus leaned into the touch. “I don’t want that kind of relationship with you. And what he doesn’t know won’t hurt me.” 

Mahavir nodded. “If you’re sure. Do you want me to go?” 

“You can stay if you want.” Elymus shrugged. 

Mahavir smiled and put his head on Elymus’ shoulder. Elymus immediately started tangling his fingers in his hair. “I asked what you wanted.” Mahavir reminded him. 

Elymus’ fingers paused. “I wouldn’t be opposed to you staying.” The words were cautious and hesitant, but they rang loud and clear for Mahavir. He leaned up and pecked Elymus. 

“Then I’ll stay.” 

Elymus smiled and got up before putting on Mahavir’s shirt. 

“What are you doing that for?”

“I’ll get cold.” 

“But why my clothes?”

“Because this is high-quality cloth. It feels like heaven on my skin.” Elymus flopped back down next to Mahavir, his head pillowed on his chest. 

“Are you comfortable?” Mahavir said. His hands started to work their way through Elymus’ hair. 

“You make an excellent mattress,” Elymus muttered. 

Mahavir felt something cool on his chest and looked down to see the stone Elymus wore pressing into his skin. “What’s your necklace?” 

Elymus touched it. “It was my mother’s. She said it was a good luck charm. I used to think that was just a superstition; something to make me feel better.”

“What changed?” 

“I met you.” 

Mahavir sat in silence a bit more. “Come with me.” 

Elymus sat up and stared at him. “What?”

“Come with me back to the Capitol. If you leave when you normally start your chores, we can meet up in the forest. Your master won’t know you left before it’s too late.” 

“What would I do in the Capitol? I hate to break it to you, but I don’t just want to be a concubine.” 

Mahavir guided Elymus’ head back onto this chest. “You would never be a concubine. Our archivist died and we need a new one. Or you could work with Magie, our physician. She knows some magic. She isn’t a northern mage, though.” 

Elymus was quiet. Mahavir thought he had fallen asleep. But his voice once again came out clear as day. “I’ll think about it. I’ll let you know in the morning.”

Mahavir smiled and pulled the blanket over them. Elymus was coming with them. Hopefully Altos wouldn’t cause them too much trouble. He didn’t oppose Mahavir’s union with the man, just the fact that he couldn’t seem to control himself. Once Mahavir proved that he could, all would be well. As for the council, if they gave them trouble, Mahavir would easily fix that. 

“I don’t have to have sex with you, though?” Elymus asked.

The words stung Mahavir to his core. Maybe he had misread the situation between him and Elymus. “No. I’m not going to lie, I would like to keep having sex with you. But if you don’t want to, I’ll respect that decision and we will have a strictly professional relationship.”

But could Mahavir maintain a professional relationship with someone he had slept with? He had with Rowan, but that was different. He didn’t love her the same way he did Elymus and they had just had sex to see what the excitement was about. With Elymus, it was much different. 

Elymus’ breathing evened out and Mahavir wondered what the future would hold for them. For now, it was looking rather bright.


	8. Chapter 8

Mahavir awoke the next morning. Mahavir looked down to see Elymus still curled up next to him, his head resting on his shoulder. For once, Mahavir did not have an erection in the morning nor did he have an erotic dream. Mahavir blushed and wondered how Elymus would react if he knew what Mahavir had dreamed the last few days. Brushing Elymus’ cheek, Mahavir wondered if Elymus had had the same dreams. 

Mahavir looked back up at the ceiling. They would have to leave soon. Elymus was going to have to decide if he was leaving with them or staying here. After what happened last night, Mahavir was pretty sure he was going with them. But Elymus didn’t seem to be too sure as to what he wanted, he was more worried about what would happen with Mahavir. 

Well, there was no use putting this off. Mahavir leaned down and kissed Elymus’ lips, trying to wake him up as sweetly as possible. Elymus groaned and buried himself more in Mahavir’s chest.

“It is way too early. What are you doing up?” Elymus grumbled. 

“I’ll have to leave soon. Altos wants to get to Azolea before the sun sets.” Mahavir was trying not to think about the fact that Elymus was wearing his shirt. It was an erotic thought that would surely lead to an embarrassing reaction on Mahavir’s part. 

“I’m guessing you want to know my answer?” Elymus shifted so he was laying completely on Mahavir’s chest, he looked into his eyes. 

“Well, we are going to leave soon. I don’t want to rush you, but…” 

“I understand.” Elymus laid his head back on Mahavir’s chest, playing with some of the strands that were covering it. 

“I’m sorry. I know that leaving after only knowing me for three days isn’t exactly an ideal situation.” 

Elymus nodded. “Yes, it’s really not. Though it can’t be much worse than here. How are you planning on taking me with you?”

“I’ll just put you on my horse and run. Or Soa’s horse.” 

“You’re not going to try and buy me?” 

“I don’t want to own you.” 

Elymus hummed but didn’t give Mahavir an answer. Mahavir was about to press on, try and force him to give him an answer when there was a bang at the door. 

Elymus jumped up, pushing himself off of Mahavir’s chest. “Shit, I didn’t realize it was so late.” 

“What?” Mahavir looked at the door to reveal the master storming in. He looked at Mahavir and the angry look in his eyes melted away.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I hadn’t realized you were down here.” His voice was as slimy as his smile. “Elymus, you know the drill.” The master held out his hand. 

Elymus seemed to try and cover himself with the blanket, probably to hide the fact that he was wearing Mahavir’s shirt. Mahavir was confused as to what the master wanted until it hit him what Elymus’ job was. Except, Mahavir didn’t pay him. 

Elymus stared at the hand, looking more fearful than Mahavir had seen him yet. “He hasn’t, I didn’t…” Elymus seemed to have lost his voice. It was amazing, considering how he never had a problem talking back with Mahavir. Mahavir wanted to reach up and comfort him except he felt like that wouldn’t be well received. 

The master’s eyes darkened. The slimy smile had disappeared and rage took over his features. “You little bitch.” 

Before Mahavir realized what was happening, the master lunged forward and dragged Elymus out by his hair. Elymus cried out and struggled to keep up with the master. Mahavir went to race after them, except he wasn’t wearing anything. 

“Fuck,” he managed to pull on his pants and chase after them. He wondered if Soa or Altos were out of bedt yet. This was not going how he wanted. Now Elymus had no choice but to go with them. 

Mahavir found them quickly, with Elymus’ hands tied to a post and the master whipping him over and over again, tearing Mahavir’s shirt and Elymus’ skin. Mahavir rushed forward and ripped the whip out of his hand. 

“You have no right!” the master snarled. 

Mahavir drew up to his full height, towering over the little man. The master seemed to cower a little under Mahavir’s height, though there was a false bravado that he still kept on his face. “I have every right.” Mahavir hissed. 

“You think you can intimidate me?” he snarled. 

Mahavir was about to respond with a nice fist to the side of this man’s head when he was thrown and slammed into the side of the barn. Mahavir turned to see Elymus, his eyes and body glowing red. 

“You don’t control me,” he said. His hand was thrown out and the energy was thrumming off of his body. The other arm was wrapped around the post, keeping him upright. The blood from his back was pooling around his feet, and he was sweating profusely. 

The master groaned and pushed himself up. “You little... I saved you! And this is how you repay me?” 

Elymus surged with power, more red glowing from his skin. “I owe you nothing.” 

Mahavir was slightly afraid that Elymus would kill this man and himself if this continued. 

“What the hell is going on?” Soa had made her way downstairs and was now staring at the three men.

Mahavir put up a hand to stop her. He wasn’t sure how Elymus was going to react, but he seemed to forget everything around him. He stepped forward slowly. 

“Elymus, let’s go. We need to get your back healed.” Mahavir tried to keep his voice as even as possible. Elymus was breathing heavily, seemingly not hearing Mahavir’s words. But he also didn’t throw Mahavir like a rag doll either, so that was good. 

“Soa, what’s going on? Oh.” Altos took in the scene, the horses all packed and ready to go. Mahavir tried to ignore how he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and how Elymus was wearing his shirt, and how he probably had a nice sized bite mark on his neck. Right now, he just had to make sure Elymus did not kill this man. 

He stepped forward again and carefully put his hand on Elymus’ shoulder, trying to call him back. 

“He needs to die.” Elymus looked almost feral in this light, a source of wild untapped power that was older than time itself. 

“Not by your hand. Let it go,” Mahavir said gently, still trying to call Elymus back. Elymus swallowed thickly and nodded. He took a few shuddering breaths, each one allowing the light to dim just a bit more and the fire to burn just a bit lower. The master was cowering and quivering the whole time. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Elymus’ eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. Mahavir was glad he was so close, it allowed him to catch him easily and carry him to Cerci. 

“We need to go.” He didn’t want to give Altos the chance to argue with him or for them to get into a bigger argument, not yet. Though Mahavir knew as soon as they were a safe distance away, he and Altos were going to have the fight of their life. Altos nodded and handed Mahavir his coat. Elymus’ eyes were cracked open, bloodshot and with dark circles underneath. It looked as though he hadn’t slept in days. Soa and Altos quickly mounted and sped off to the forest. The entire village had come out to see what the commotion was about. Mahavir was grateful they didn’t have to stick around any longer. He had never missed his castle so much. 

oOoOoOo

They rode for a few hours before coming to a stream. Elymus had fully awoken but had yet to say anything. He didn’t even look at Mahavir. Mahavir swung down off his horse and carried Elymus to Soa, who was preparing the bandages. 

Soa smiled at him nervously. “How about you give us some privacy.” 

Mahavir looked over at Altos, who was practically shooting daggers at him. Mahavir was about to argue with her, but Elymus did not seem to want to talk with him at all. Mahavir nodded and walked over to Altos. He threw a shirt at Mahavir who gratefully put it on. Altos jerked his head and the two set off away from the stream. When they were a safe distance away, Altos rounded on him.

“What the hell were you thinking?” he hissed. 

Mahavir glared down at him. “What does it matter what I was thinking? I’m a grown man and can make my own decisions.” 

“Clearly you can’t. You slept with him. You barely know him!” Altos waved his hands, looking exasperated. 

“So? You make it sound like I’ve doomed us all.”

“Did you see what happened between him and Lagurus? Doesn’t that make you scared? You are letting this man into the palace when he could be working for Adelrik.”

Mahavir towered over Altos, once again trying to intimidate him. “He is not working with Adelrik. Do you really think he would put himself through this if he was? The master’s had him since he was eight!”

Altos stood up straighter, appearing to match Mahavir in height and strength. “You don’t know that. You don’t know anything about him. How many times do I have to say it before it sticks?” Altos shouted, his voice echoing off the trees. 

Mahavir sighed, feeling more tired now that the adrenaline had worn off. “I’m sorry, you’re right.” Altos seemed to be taken aback by this. “I know I don’t know anything about him, but Altos, there is something that I just can’t put my finger on. Please, trust me.” 

“You can’t think with your genitals. And right now, that appears to be all you’re thinking with.” 

Mahavir laughed humorlessly. “I don’t think Elymus is going to want to sleep with me for awhile. If he does, I’ll control myself until we can be sure that he’s not enchanting us.” 

Altos nodded, placated by this idea. “I’m sorry I’ve been so rough on you. But remember Clarissa? I don’t want that to happen again.” 

“Well, Clarissa made it clear pretty quickly she was only after my power and money. If that’s the case with Elymus, we’ll know soon.” 

Altos clapped him on the back. “Let’s get back and see if Soa needs some help. He should ride with her, though. Cerci has enough to handle.” 

oOoOoOo

Elymus was shaking head to toe. He had lost complete control, almost to the point of killing a man. Sure it was a man who had forced him into prostitution at eleven and had beat him mercilessly over small mistakes, but Elymus had never killed anyone in his life. And now everything was being ripped from him, making everything so much more complex. 

Soa was talking about everything, trying to fill the awkward silence with some sort of noise. Well, that wasn’t quite true, because Altos and Mahavir were shouting at each other in the distance. Elymus buried his head in his hands prompting Soa to stop sewing up his back.

“Elymus, what’s wrong? Does something hurt?” 

“Yeah, my back.” Elymus didn’t want her to pry anymore. 

“I know, is something else the matter?” 

“I lost control. I almost killed a man. I—“ 

“Did nothing wrong. He wasn’t a nice man and you didn’t kill him in the end.” Soa talked with a tone that was no nonsense. 

Elymus laughed. “Not a nice man is a bit of an understatement. What’s going to happen now between Mahavir and Altos? I don’t want to ruin their friendship because of me. Because of what I did.” 

Soa snorted. “Unless you drugged Mahavir, I’m pretty sure it takes two to have sex. Besides, Mahavir and Altos butt heads a lot. Altos is there to make sure Mahavir doesn’t screw up and Mahavir is there to make sure Altos lets loose every once in awhile. It was a match made in heaven.” Soa’s hands went back to the work of stitching and purifying the wound. He was going to have scars for the rest of his life. 

“And what do you add to the group?” 

“Some much-needed class and sass.” 

Elymus snorted. “Altos hates me.” 

“He doesn’t hate you, he just wants to make sure you’re not going to hurt Mahavir.” Soa finished applying the last bandage and sat in front of Elymus.

“What?”

“What are you going to do now? You have your freedom.” 

Elymus looked down at his hands. “I don’t know. I never thought this day would come.”

“Why didn’t you just run away earlier?” 

Elymus shrugged. “Out here it’s dangerous alone. Azolea is the nearest town and that’s a two days walk. The wolves get especially dangerous in the winter.”

“But you seem to be powerful enough.”

Elymus fingered the stone around his neck. “That came out of nowhere. I don’t know what happened. It wasn’t natural.” 

Soa shook her head and stood up. “Well, Magie used to know a lot of Northern Mages. Maybe she can give us some insight.” 

Elymus couldn’t focus on her words. The woods had grown silent. The anxiety twisted in his gut, making him feel sick to his stomach. “They’re not shouting anymore.” He said quietly. 

Soa stopped chattering and listened. “Oh good,” she said after a beat. “Hopefully that means they’ve made up. One time they were pissed at each other for over a week. That was an awkward time in the palace.” 

Mahavir and Altos appeared from behind the treeline, not looking angry at each other anymore.

“I’ll see if I can find you some clothes, Elymus,” Mahavir said. He began digging around in his bag. Elymus shivered and wrapped his arms around him. It was cooler than normal today. The trees were breaking up the wind, he could tell. But that still didn’t stop his entire body from shaking like a leaf. And he doubted that they would have anything warm enough to substitute for a coat. Still, he couldn’t be picky. 

He thought back to what Soa had asked him. What was he going to do? She was talking about more than just if he was going to stay with them; she was asking what he was going to do about Mahavir. 

They had slept together, kissed, and admitted their mutual attraction. What was more was the fact that Mahavir admitted that he still wanted to sleep with Elymus. And the way he looked at him proposed that he didn’t just want to have sex. He wanted to court and be a lover and a support, someone who may eventually become a husband. 

Elymus shivered and looked down at his hands. Was that what he wanted? He was attracted to Mahavir, bringing out sides of him he never knew were possible. But did he want to be courted and treated as something precious? Elymus clutched his hands and continued to shiver violently, though it wasn’t purely because of the cold.

He wasn’t precious nor should he be treated as such. He had almost killed a man. Mahavir did not need that kind of person in his life. And he had already caused a riff between Mahavir and Altos, two men who seemed to be best friends. If he did all of that in just three days, what would happen with the rest of the palace? 

No. Elymus couldn’t do that to Mahavir. He had a station to uphold. He couldn’t be seen courting a common whore. Elymus could see it now. Mahavir’s life would be destroyed; taken away because of Elymus. He couldn’t do that to this man. He couldn’t take away any more than he already had. 

There was a nudge on his shoulder. Elymus looked up to see Mahavir with a few shirts and some pants. “You can layer these to be warmer. I’m sorry we don’t have any more coats.” 

Elymus shook his head and took the clothes gratefully, for the first time being truly aware of his nakedness. It didn’t matter if Mahavir had already seen him before, he still felt exposed and vulnerable. 

“Thank you, this will be more than enough.” 

“With luck, we’ll be able to reach Azolea by tonight. You’re okay riding with Soa though?” Mahavir reached to stroke his hair. Elymus jerked away. If he had just one tender touch, then it would all be lost. 

Mahavir pulled his hand away. His eyes looked hurt and lost. But he nodded, thinking that Elymus did not want to pursue a sexual relationship any further than their one encounter. Elymus did not dare to voice his thoughts. If he did, Mahavir would push him to do this, push him to live with his whims. But Elymus couldn’t live like that. His wishes and desires were dangerous. He should have never slept with Mahavir. He should have stayed far away from him. And now they were both paying the price.


	9. Chapter 9

Mahavir was frustrated to say the least. While he had told Altos he wouldn’t pursue a physical relationship with Elymus for a few months, he was expecting to have to tell Elymus the news. But it appeared that Elymus had already decided that their relationship was going to be strictly professional.

Mahavir knew he had told him that their relationship could be as intimate as Elymus wanted. But after the sex, Mahavir was sure that Elymus would allow himself to be courted. Sure, Elymus had asked if he was going to be nothing more than a concubine. But again, Mahavir just assumed that was to ensure he wasn’t going to get shuffled to the side as a mistress. 

And yet, Elymus had pulled away from Mahavir’s hand, had flat out rejected his attempted show of affection. Mahavir was going to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible. 

They had made it to Azolea, with Elymus refusing to look or speak to Mahavir. He and Soa had gone off to search for some clothes as soon as they got there. Mahavir was dragged away by Altos to meet with the lord and ensure there was a spot in the castle they could stay in. Of course, there was. The lord was playing host to the king after all. 

After that, there had been more meetings and more discussions. Altos seemed determined to keep Mahavir busy. But finally, after dinner, he had managed to slip away. 

Directed by a servant, he was led to Elymus’ chambers. The lord didn’t know of his past, and Mahavir was going to keep it that way. Mahavir knocked. 

“Come in.” 

He straightened himself out before pushing into the room. Elymus was sitting on the ground by the fire, reading a large, leather bound book. 

“So you can read,” Mahavir said without thinking.

Elymus snapped the book shut. “Why would you offer the position of an archivist if you didn’t think I could read?” Elymus asked. 

Mahavir was put at ease by the comment. He was starting to act more like his old self. The words Altos had spoken came floating into Mahavir’s head. He didn’t know Elymus. He didn’t know how out of character this was for him. 

“Well, you could always learn. Is your back feeling better?” 

Elymus shifted uncomfortably and struggled to get off the floor. Mahavir offered a hand, though Elymus did not take it. 

“It feels fine. Is there something you need to discuss?” His tone was clipped. Mahavir looked around to make sure there were no potatoes that were going to be thrown at him. 

“I want to know what you want to do.” 

Elymus sighed and stared at the window. “This again?” 

Mahavir nodded and stepped into Elymus’ space, though this time Elymus stepped back. “Elymus, I know you’re afraid, but I need to know what you’re thinking.” 

“You don’t need to know what I am thinking. You said it was my choice as to what our relationship was going to be. If you’re going to go back on that, let me know now so I don’t become more indebted to you than I already am.” Elymus still refused to look at Mahavir, staring intently on the grounds below. 

“I think I deserve at least an explanation. I’ll respect your decision, but I don’t want to do so blindly.” 

Elymus looked at Mahavir for the first time. “I barely know you. And you barely know me. Do you really want to jump into a relationship like this? I could be out to kill you.” 

Mahavir groaned. He was sick and tired of everyone telling him how little he knew about Elymus. Everyone started as strangers at one point. 

“Elymus, I want to get to know you. That’s the whole point of courting.” 

Elymus went back to staring at the window. “You can get to know me without sex.” 

“When I tried to touch you today, that wasn’t sexual. And yet you still pushed me away.” 

“I’m not comfortable with touching.”

“You seemed pretty comfortable last night.”

“What do you want me to say?” Elymus stared at him, his eyes burning with anger. “What do you want me to say? I’m trying to figure this all out. I’m sorry if things have gotten a lot more complicated these past few days but they have. That’s life. I’m sorry if you don’t understand that sometimes people make mistakes.” 

Mahavir stared at him with matching intensity. “Are you saying that what happened was a mistake?” 

“Yes. We shouldn’t have done it. I shouldn’t even be here.”

“You wanted to come.”

“I never said that! And even if I did I now don’t have a choice.” Elymus sighed and bent down to pick up his book, wincing as he did so. “Can you please just leave? Thank you for saving me. If you still need an archivist I would be happy to take the job. If not, then let me know.” 

Mahavir wanted to argue some more. He knew Elymus wasn’t telling him everything. He would get it out of him eventually. But now wasn’t the time.

Mahavir nodded and walked to the door. “I will see you tomorrow. We should make it to the Capitol in two days.”

oOoOoOo

They had managed to find Elymus a horse so that he didn’t have to ride with Soa the whole way there. She was a strong horse with a golden coat. Mahavir thought the gesture of buying Elymus a horse would have been romantic. But Elymus said that he would pay him back later. 

He had named the mare Amia and seemed to love her. Cerci got along with them both swimmingly, making Mahavir even more upset at the fact that Elymus was going out of his way to avoid him. He and Soa had gotten closer, not that Mahavir cared about that. But he did want to know what Elymus was thinking. 

He pulled Soa aside the next day. With about an hour left in their journey, Altos had suggested a rest stop for their mounts.

“What’s cooking good looking?” Soa asked, batting her eyes. 

“What’s Elymus told you?” Mahavir asked, glancing at Elymus’ back. He was busy patting down Cerci and Amia, readjusting the saddles and such. 

“I don’t think I should tell you that. You should talk with him.” Soa looked nervously at Elymus. 

“He won’t talk to me, though. I feel like I’m running in circles and he won’t even look at me!” Mahavir glanced over at Elymus again, trying to make sure he couldn’t listen in on the conversation. 

“Mahavir, try and see it from Red’s perspective. He was pulled from a place he didn’t like, suddenly and without warning. There was no mental preparation.” 

Mahavir groaned. He didn’t need this right now. But he also knew that he shouldn’t be pushing Elymus as much as he was. But he wanted answers. It wasn’t fair for Elymus to just toss him and leave him. 

He looked at Elymus again before deciding to take Soa’s advice. He walked up to the man.

Elymus looked startled at Mahavir’s sudden appearance. “For such a big man, you don’t make a lot of noise.”

It was words like these that gave Mahavir hope; hope that Elymus wasn’t completely gone from him. They seemed to open up possibilities to Mahavir that he did not want to have taken away from him. Perhaps Soa was right. Perhaps Elymus just needed a few days to get used to the fact that he was free. And now that he had gotten used to that fact, they could move forward and start courting each other. 

The thought relaxed Mahavir and he moved to brush a lock of hair behind Elymus’ ear. Sadly, it did not appear that Elymus was ready after all. He froze as Mahavir’s fingers caught the strand and pushed it back, revealing his face. Mahavir felt Elymus tense up under his fingers and immediately regretted the action, even if he was slightly glad to feel the soft skin beneath his fingers once more. 

Elymus pulled away. “What are you doing?” He backed up so that he was pressed against Amia. 

“You won’t look at me. Why?” Mahavir wanted to continue trailing his fingers across Elymus’ cheek, maybe even kiss him, but he refrained.

Elymus’ eyes hardened. “I did not know I had to watch your every move.” 

“We had sex.”

“Yes, and I told you I wasn’t comfortable with this.” Elymus turned away and continued fiddling with Amia’s saddle. 

Mahavir finally stepped forward and put his hand on Elymus’, stilling it. “Why? You’ve never given me an answer. So look me in the eyes and tell me why.” 

Elymus’ shoulders slumped. He turned and to Mahavir’s surprise, there were tears in his eyes. “I don’t know you. You don’t know me.”

“That’s still not a good answer.”

“What do you want me to say?” Elymus shouted. Mahavir glanced over to where Soa and Altos were previously standing. He was glad to see that his friends had afforded them some privacy. 

Elymus slumped back against the saddle and crossed his arms. “I know you want some specific answer as to why I don’t want this right now. But I don’t have any. All I know is that I don’t want to be courted, to get married, or anything right now. Maybe I am scared. Maybe I just don’t feel ready. But please, stop pushing me. You said you wouldn’t.” Those last words were spoken softly as if Elymus was afraid of Mahavir’s reaction. 

Mahavir felt guilty at this. He stepped back. “I’m sorry, Elymus. I’ve been acting like a spoiled child.” He had promised Elymus that this relationship could be whatever he was comfortable with. And Elymus had told Mahavir time and time again that he wasn’t ready for this. And maybe he was hiding something; maybe he was hiding his true feelings or reasons. But he was correct in saying that he didn’t know Mahavir and Mahavir didn’t know him. He couldn’t be expected to tell the truth to someone he hadn’t even known for a week. 

Elymus wiped his eyes. “I’m guessing you don’t get told no very often?” He laughed weakly. 

Mahavir restrained himself from wiping the tears with his thumb. “I suppose I don’t. Usually, I’m the one saying no.” 

Elymus laughed. “I’m sorry I’m not falling at your feet. I appear to be immune to your charms.” 

Mahavir smoothed his hair back. “Instead of lovers, let’s just be friends.” 

Elymus looked shocked at the proposal. “Mahavir, I don’t want to get your hopes up. I might never be ready for a relationship.”

Mahavir smiled at him, trying not to let the hurt show on his face. He wanted a relationship. He wanted to be lovers. But he also wouldn’t force Elymus. Every time he had tried it so far had ended in disaster. 

“I know. But that still doesn’t mean that I can’t enjoy your company. I like being around you and talking to you.” 

Elymus smiled at Mahavir. It looked pained and forced like he didn’t like the idea of being friends. Mahavir chose to ignore it. He had to show Elymus that he was someone who could be trusted, not just someone who wasn’t used to being told no. 

“I like talking with you too. But I’m telling you right now that you can’t get your hopes up. I don’t want to hurt you.” Elymus looked back towards Amia and patted her neck. 

Mahavir patted Elymus’ back. “I’m glad we got that sorted out. We’ll probably be leaving in about ten minutes. You’ll like the capitol. And you’ll love the archives. It’s bigger than the one you were exploring in Azolea.” 

Elymus snorted. “I’m not sure how much time we would spend together. I might spend most of my time reading.” 

Altos and Soa had reappeared, hearing the argument had calmed down. 

“Shall we get going? The council will want to meet with us before the day is up.” Altos said, eyeing them warily. 

“Yes. And we’ll need to let them know about you.” Mahavir gestured to Elymus. 

oOoOoOo

Elymus stared at Mahavir’s back as they continued to ride towards the capitol. His own back was stinging and pounding with every step. He didn’t want the others to know, though. Elymus hated feeling as weak as he did when he was with this group. 

And then there was the fact that he and Mahavir were going to be friends. That wasn’t what Elymus wanted. He wanted to court and be courted. He wanted to feel Mahavir’s love in his soul, just like when they had sex. He felt like he was the most precious thing in the world. 

And now he would sacrifice his happiness for Mahavir’s. Mahavir wasn’t in love with him, he was infatuated with him. At least, that’s what Elymus told himself to feel better about his decision.

In truth, Elymus was scared. He was scared that Mahavir would eventually tire of him and leave. He was scared that the council held a bigger sway over Mahavir’s decisions than the king let on. They most certainly would not approve of Elymus so it wouldn’t be long before Mahavir wouldn’t approve of him either.

And he was scared of himself. Mahavir brought out something primal in him, a need that Elymus had never felt. He fingered the stone at his throat. It was better this way. That was what he kept telling himself. That was what he needed to understand. It was better this way. 

Not long after they’d resumed their trek, Elymus saw the trees thin and the stone walls of the capitol rise up. People began to appear more frequently along the road, most bowing to Mahavir as he passed. Elymus shrank back in the saddle and tried no remain unseen. His eye was still an ugly blue and purple, with some spots starting to fade to a yellow-green. And the clothes on his back were ill-fitting and catching on the bandages. His hands were covered in burns, calluses, and cuts. 

But inevitably, there were stares. Mahavir had left with two knights and had returned with an extra person. And it didn’t help that Elymus had bright red hair, making him distinguishable from pretty much every other person in the world. 

He shrank in on himself even further and stared intently at Amia’s withers. He could already hear the people whispering. 

“They don’t try very hard to hide it, do they?” Elymus muttered. 

Soa patted his elbow. Elymus knew she was avoiding his back due to the cuts. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not like you have to impress anyone.” 

Elymus shook his head. “It’s easy to give advice when it’s not happening to you.” 

Soa snapped her mouth shut and stared forward. Altos didn’t look perturbed by the people’s whispering at all, though Elymus thought he could see a little hint of annoyance with the way the corner of his mouth twitched and his eyes narrowed every time one of the gossipers was particularly loud. 

Mahavir, surprisingly, didn’t even bat an eye. It made Elymus wonder how often he was subjugated to the various rumors that flitted around the castle. Having been so young when he took over the crown, the halls were no doubt filled with scandalous stories, true and otherwise, that ranged from foul play to Mahavir’s ability as king. Mahavir turned to Elymus who quickly lowered his eyes. He did not need to be caught staring at a man he had turned down so cruelly. 

He shouldn’t have thought that, as his mind wandered to what could have been. If he hadn’t rejected Mahavir, they could have ridden to the castle together. Instead, even though their horses were close, the distance between them was a canyon. Elymus couldn’t reach out for comfort like he could if they were together. He couldn’t follow Mahavir like a lover, he could only follow him as a servant to the crown. 

But, if Elymus had agreed to Mahavir’s request, the rumors would have been much more vicious and would have worn Elymus down even more. He could still feel Mahavir staring at him, and he wondered if the whispers were already suspecting a sexual relationship between them. Probably. After all, the king would not just bring home a peasant because he was a good archivist. And the council had probably already chosen a replacement. Still, if he let the words bother him, if he tried to defend himself, that would just make it seem as though he had something to hide, which he certainly did not. 

Finally, they stopped at the courtyard, a few boys scampering up to take care of the horses. Elymus swung himself down off the horse before anyone could come to help him. His back burned and he felt the scabs stretch and cry as they were pulled, but he got off the horse. Soa looked on worriedly.

“Why don’t we go see Magie while Mahavir and Altos talk with the council about your appointment,” she said, also dismounting her horse.

“I would rather be there should I need to defend myself.” Elymus was leaning heavily on Amia, who was kind enough to not walk away and leave him without support to stand. 

Mahavir rested a hand on Elymus’ shoulder, causing him to jump. He gently directed Elymus away from Amia so she could be cleaned and watered. 

“Don’t worry, they’re not going to attack your character, especially when they hear you healed Soa. If anything, they’ll appreciate having another person who can do magic on our side. After all, Adelrik’s gaining power,” Mahavir said in a low voice. Though he seemed to be relaxed and casual as though the hand on Elymus’ shoulder was just a gesture of friends, Elymus could tell he was helping keep him upright. He felt his shirt starting to stick to his back and knew that his stitches had been torn. He was grateful that he was wearing a cloak. The last thing he needed was to spur the rumors with the fact that he was gravely injured. Soa linked elbows with Elymus and smiled.

“Ah, you’ll like Magie, she’s like that nice grandmother who always feeds you even when you say you’re not hungry.” Soa gently pulled him away from Mahavir and helped lead him to the stairs, bearing most of his weight as well. Elymus tried to continue looking dignified, to stand up straight and show that he was not weak. But Soa was shorter than him, causing him to hunch over awkwardly to keep their elbows linked. And each step was more painful than the last. He just wanted to collapse and sleep. He grabbed his necklace with his free hand and prayed for his parents to give him strength. This was just the first step in a long and arduous journey.


	10. Chapter 10

Mahavir watched as Soa practically carried Elymus towards Magie’s room. The worry was coiling in his gut. But he couldn’t be with Elymus at the moment even if Elymus wanted to be more than just friends. The council would be furious that Mahavir replaced Gabek with a peasant instead of promoting Verdin. But maybe once they heard of Elymus’ powers, they would be more inclined to take him in. 

Altos nudged him. “What’s going on with you two?”

Mahavir stiffened and started walking towards the council chambers “What do you mean?”

“Don’t give me that. Something happened when we were resting and now you two are acting like there’s a canyon between you.”

Mahavir kept looking straight ahead, careful not to let any expression cross his face. “He did not want to be lovers and I respected that decision.” 

Mahavir pictured Altos rolling his eyes. “Honestly, you two are going to be infuriating to have around here. Do you want me to talk with him?”

Mahavir finally glanced at Altos. “I thought you wanted us to keep our distance.” 

“I wanted you to not act recklessly and fall in love with someone who might try and kill you in the future.” 

“What made you change your mind?” Mahavir asked.

“Who said I did? But you are a decent judge of character and I feel like Elymus is keeping his distance to protect you.” 

Mahavir snorted. “I don’t think so. He said he’s scared and doesn’t want to fall in love with someone he doesn’t know.” 

Altos sighed and stopped Mahavir from pushing open the chamber doors. “I know you don’t believe it. Your posture says it all. So why don’t you confront him about this?”

“Because I promised I wouldn’t. I don’t want to mess this up because I got impatient. So long as he isn’t trying to kill me, then I think it is acceptable for him to have some secrets. He should feel safe at least once in his life.”

Altos shook his head. “I suppose. But that only works if you aren’t moping about either. Are you ready?” 

They both look apprehensively at the door. Already, Mahavir could feel the fight that was about to break out between him and the council. But he would stand strong and win this battle, just as he had won every other battle.

He pushed open the doors and marched in. The murmur of voices that had previously filled the room cut at once, leaving Mahavir and Altos’ footsteps to echo off the walls.

“Gentlemen,” Mahavir nodded at the group of twelve that were sitting at a table. 

“Ah, My Lord, how was your trip? Did you learn all you needed to?” Verdin asked, standing and bowing slightly. Verdin was in his fifties, with salt and pepper hair, his body starting to get slightly pudgy due to age and inactivity. He was in charge of the money in the kingdom, helping to divert funds to projects, collect taxes, and other treasurer duties that helped the kingdom run smoothly.

He was not Mahavir’s first choice to take over Gabek’s position. Part of that reason was because Mahavir felt that the treasury duties were much more important than the archival duties. And to train a new treasurer would have taken a lot of time, not to mention the fact that money easily corrupted. Verdin had yet to be compromised by his duties, however, which made him invaluable in the position. The other reason was that Mahavir felt like Verdin just wouldn’t be a good fit for the archival position. He thrived when talking with people and being around them. He wouldn’t do well sitting among the dusty tomes for hours at a time, with only Bran to keep him company. 

And yet, he was the council’s first pick, which confused Mahavir even more. He would have thought someone like Glen or Rubus would have been chosen. They were learned men with knowledge in many different areas, something that would be good for archivists. They also didn’t mind spending long stints by themselves and were known to spend hours in the archives researching for themselves anyway. Still, Glen said he did not want the position at all and Rubus felt like he couldn’t abandon his apprentices just yet. Even with all of this, it still just felt odd that Verdin was the one who was chosen. 

“I learned a great deal. The northern borders are still loyal to us, or at least, they aren’t loyal to Adelrik, which is all we need at the moment.”

“And no word on the stone of Gaessa?” Perrin asked. Perrin was by far the oldest member of the council, having been appointed when Mahavir’s grandfather was king. He was sometimes a bit too old-fashioned, wanting Mahavir to have an arranged marriage with a suitable mate as soon as he was born. Mahavir was grateful that his father at least let Mahavir pick, though he only ever presented him with suitable political matches. 

“No, no word. No one’s even heard of it. Which isn’t too odd, there are no more mages that we know of…” Mahavir voice trailed. There was one mage that he knew of, but Elymus had been so young when his parents and tribe were killed that it was unlikely that he knew anything. 

“My lord?” Verdin asked, cutting through Mahavir’s thoughts. 

“Sorry, I was just trying to think if it was at all possible for Magie to know anything more. But I feel that if she does know more, she would not have kept it a secret.” Mahavir lied smoothly.

Beside him, Altos stiffened, no doubt thinking the same thing that Mahavir had. Mahavir hadn’t asked Elymus about the stone of Gaessa at all. Perhaps the name would spark a memory in him, something his parents shared with him long ago. Even if it was just a tiny piece of information, that may be all that was necessary to find the stone. 

“Oh, I don’t think so. Magie never came with any mages, and she’s never mentioned meeting any of them either. Besides, the Stone of Gaessa is an ancient secret, guarded by the mages with their lives. You would not find one talking about it in a bar,” Perrin said, his voice shaking with age. 

Mahavir could tell that they all wanted to start interrogating him about Elymus. After all, Mahavir was famous for being impossible to please when it came to potential consorts. And yet, he rode into town with a strange and beautiful man. No doubt the rumors had been flying and reached the council chambers before Mahavir had even dismounted. The council members were probably anxious to hear when the wedding was, what noble family this man came from, what political advantages that could be had from this union.

Of course, they would be disappointed to find that Mahavir’s plans to marry Elymus had been smashed into millions of pieces, happy to hear that this wouldn’t sour any relationships with other kingdoms, and Verdin would probably be outraged to hear that he was no longer in line for the archival position. 

Mahavir decided to play dumb and continue leading the council, making them antsy for a little. “Is there anything else we need to discuss?” Mahavir asked, smiling at his council members.

They shifted in their seats, not wanting to bring up Elymus and risk facing Mahavir’s wrath. 

Finally, Verdin was the one who spoke. “About the man who was riding into town, do you mind telling us who he is?” The words were chosen carefully, just enough so as to not implicate anything, but also forceful enough to make it hard for Mahavir to tell the truth.

Beside him, Altos smiled, clearly amused with the council’s continuous shifting. 

“Ah yes, his name is Elymus. We were riding close to the northern border and were attacked by bandits. Soa was gravely injured. Luckily, Elymus happens to possess magic and was able to heal her right up. After talking with him a bit, I decided that he should take over Gabek’s position.” Mahavir smiled at the council, daring them to disagree. 

Verdin stood up. “My lord, this is most preposterous. You barely know this man and yet you give him the keys to all of our kingdom’s secrets?” 

“It is true that most magic practitioners are on the side of Adelrik, so how do we know he isn’t a spy?” Glen asked. 

“Magie,” Altos answered simply. 

The other members quieted down. Verdin sat down reluctantly. 

“He is with Magie now, and she will be able to see if he is hiding anything. If he is, then he shall be tried for treason and executed. If not, I believe he would make an excellent archivist.” Altos answer was concise and well thought out; almost practiced.

Mahavir hadn’t even thought of that. Altos was definitely the kind of man who had at least a dozen plans running through his head and then back up plans for each of those plans. Mahavir tried to not let his surprise show. He didn’t need the council to think he couldn’t think for himself.

“Yes, Magie will simply give him a truth potion and see what his intentions are.”

The council was silent, Verdin was fuming. Mahavir decided to address this issue before it became too much of a hassle.

“Verdin, I know you wanted the position, but I just feel as though you are not right for it. You are a treasurer, not an archivist. You need to be up with the people, not down in some dusty cellar. I need you to run the books. Besides, Elymus will ensure that there will be no upheaval in the current power structure. Glen and Rubus don’t have to be in a position they don’t want and I don’t have to worry about a poorly trained treasurer.”

Verdin’s face seemed to relax a bit at these words. “Forgive me, my lord. You are absolutely right in saying that I am better for the treasury. Even now I felt a slight sense of dread about my appointment.” 

The rest of the council laughed nervously. Mahavir had been truly lucky that they were so accepting of him. Sure, there had been doubts in the beginning of his leadership skill, given that he had taken over the crown only at nineteen. But Mahavir had quickly proven himself and had not needed to since. 

“And, marriage?” Perrin asked.

Mahavir felt his muscles twitch. The council supported him wholeheartedly, except for in one aspect of life. 

“Well, Elymus will not be my consort if that is what you are implying.” Mahavir tried to not let the hurt show on his face. It was just his luck to finally find someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with only to have them reject him. The universe and gods were too cruel. 

“We just wanted to be sure. Perhaps we should hold another ball or tournament, see some eligible families,” Rubus said. 

“No, don’t spend the kingdom’s hard earned money on frivolous things,” Mahavir said. “I will decide on my own time who I will and won’t marry without spending so much money.” 

Altos kicked Mahavir under the table, warning him not to step on too many toes. But Mahavir was tired of this conversation. If someone brought up marriage one more time, he was going to scream. The only way he would actually enjoy a conversation on the topic was if Elymus was the one he was getting married to. 

“Of course, my lord.” Rubus shrank back in his seat and stared pointedly at his hands. 

Mahavir composed himself once more. “Do we have the grain and storage logs?” 

Verdin shuffled through a stack of papers before pulling one out. The table was happy to move on from the uncomfortable topic that had been brought up.

oOoOoOo

Elymus wasn’t sure what he was expecting from Magie, but he didn’t expect someone who was so…grandmotherly. Not that Elymus really knew what that was like, though he did have some flashes of a kind old woman giving him sweets when he was younger. He wasn’t sure if these flashes were real or just his imagination trying to give him at least one happy memory. 

Still, from what he had heard about Magie, he didn’t expect a little, plump woman. She was a head shorter than Soa, who was two heads shorter than Elymus. And her body seemed so…round. Elymus had never seen anyone so plump before. From what he remembered about his parents they were never round. And no one in that tiny village was round. 

Her gray hair was long and loose, with little fly-aways making her hair seem messy. But regardless of this, she still looked reasonably put together. Inside her little room, it smelled like the earth, with plenty of herbs and flowers sifting through the air. And Elymus could feel the hum of magic in here. Magie herself seemed to hum with magic. 

“So, you’re injured, are you? Let me take a look.” Magie gestured to Elymus, her voice was deeper than he expected and very strong, but it suited her well. 

Soa had decided to politely wait outside since Elymus would most likely be naked for most of this and it was indecent for an unmarried man and woman to be in the same room in such a state. 

Elymus winced as he tried to take off the cloak, but his fingers were trembling so badly that they couldn’t undo the clasp.

Magie clicked her tongue. “You children need to know when to ask for help.” She swept towards him and began undressing him. 

“I am not a child,” Elymus said, though as soon as the words were out of his mouth he winced at their childish nature. 

“You’re my child now, boy. And I won’t have you talk back to me like that.” She managed to strip Elymus down. Elymus curled in on himself, partially to cover his nakedness, but also because the room chilled him to the bone.

“Dear God, why didn’t you say something? Lie down on your stomach. It’s going to take a lot more than salve to patch you up.” 

Elymus nodded and lowered himself on the bed. He didn’t want to admit it, but his head was spinning terribly and he felt like he was going to throw up. He felt Magie’s hands on his back and felt the rush of magic into him. It felt tingly, like when you sleep wrong on an arm. 

“Are you a mage?” Elymus asked, his voice weak and barely there. He was feeling so tired. And even though he knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up, he couldn’t help but want for Magie to be a mage, to feel a connection with someone who was his kin.

“I’m sorry, dear. I’m just a regular user. Are you a mage?” Her voice had become softer than what Elymus had first heard her. 

He nodded. “I think so. I don’t suppose there’s any way for us to tell, though.” 

“I suppose you’re right. Get some sleep. I need to do a lot of damage control. Just look at the state you’re in! And why are you covered in so many bite marks?” 

Elymus flushed red at this. He had forgotten how overenthusiastic Mahavir had been. “They’re insect bites.” Elymus lied weakly.

“Oh, I’m sure. And this bruise that appears to be the shape of a rather large hand, is that from a tree?” 

Elymus avoided Magie’s gaze. “Yes, it is.” He almost thought of just not telling her to heal the marks. But they would heal anyways and the faster memories from the encounter were erased, the better. Magie continued working on Elymus, humming softly. The room smelled delicious and earthy. It was something that reminded Elymus of home, though it lacked the bite of cold that he could still faintly remember from time to time. 

He remembered the badlands very faintly. They were more barren than here or even the village, leaving just endless rolling hills for as far as the eye could see. Though the eye could rarely see far for the land seemed to constantly be covered in fog. And it smelled like moss. Elymus smiled as he remembered the scent. The room smelled very much like his home, that was true. And Elymus greatly enjoyed being in here. Before he knew it, his mind was drifting off to happier times, and to happier memories. 

He dreamed of showing Mahavir his home, leading him to all the little hot springs and caves that he used to enjoy exploring as a child. But his memories were fuzzy and just barely there. They turned dark, forcing Elymus to wince as he remembered the night his parents had pulled him from his bed, bundling him up with a cloak and telling him to be quiet. Elymus wasn’t old enough to understand the war or why people were hunting him. All he understood was that his parents were very worried and wanted nothing more than to keep him safe. 

The dream didn’t get much better, nor did Elymus wake up. Instead, Mahavir was with him again. He smiled and held out his hand. Elymus stood up shakily. 

“What are you doing here?” He was no longer a child, just his full grown self with his hair and clothing the same as the day Mahavir had saved him.

“I just wanted to see you, one last time.” Mahavir’s mouth didn’t move, but Elymus heard those words loud and clear, just as sweet and gentle as Mahavir always spoke to him.

“What do you mean ‘one last time’?” Elymus stepped forward, realizing just how empty the room they were standing in was. Mahavir took Elymus’ face in his hands and softly kissed his forehead. It made Elymus want to cry. He couldn’t remember the last time someone was this tender with him. 

“I love you, more than anything on this Earth,” Mahavir said. 

Elymus blushed and pushed his hands away. “How many times do I have to tell you that we barely know each other?” 

“I’ll do anything to protect you, to keep you safe. You know this, right?” Mahavir took one of Elymus’ hands and kissed it softly. 

Elymus turned back towards him and stared. “You shouldn’t sacrifice yourself for me. Or for anyone. The world can survive without me, it can’t survive without a king.” 

Mahavir shook his head. “You are my world. And if you go, it crumbles.” 

Before Elymus could counter this, though he didn’t know why he was putting so much effort into arguing with someone who wasn’t really here, Mahavir’s mouth began to drip with blood. Elymus’ eyes widened and he felt frozen like he was now forced to watch someone die. His eyes darted down to see a sword sticking out of Mahavir’s chest, blood dripping onto the floor. Mahavir’s hand slipped from his own and he collapsed to his knees. Elymus wanted to scream and cry for help, but his voice was stuck in his throat. The more he tried to cry for someone, anyone to come, the less noise he could make. Finally, Mahavir slumped forward, splashing in the puddle of blood that had poured from his chest. 

“No!” Elymus shouted, falling off the bed and onto the floor. His back burst with pain as he landed on the hard surface below. The sheets were tangled in his legs, keeping his legs twisted in the air instead of hitting the ground like the rest of his body. The cool air flooded over his skin, which was sticky with sweat, causing goosebumps to rise along his entire body. Elymus was breathing heavily, trying to regain control of his heart. 

No one had come when he had cried out or fallen from the bed, so it was safe to assume that he was alone. Slowly, Magie’s room came back into focus and Elymus began to calm down. Once he felt sure that he wasn’t about to faint, he carefully sat up and untangled his legs from the bed. His legs were still wobbling as he pushed himself back onto the narrow bed he had been sleeping in before. He hunched over and put his head in his hands. 

He was trying to hide the tears that were escaping from his eyes. He didn’t want anyone to walk in on him sobbing over a nightmare like a child. That’s all it was, after all: a nightmare. Sure the first part had been real, but Mahavir was alive and well. He hadn’t been stabbed and he was safe here in the palace. There was no reason to cry. 

And yet, Elymus couldn’t stop. He had seen the blood, smelled it filling the air as Mahavir fell to his knees. The resounding smack when he hit the floor still echoed in Elymus’ ears. What’s worse was that Mahavir had done it all for him. He had sacrificed himself for someone as insignificant as Elymus.

“That’s something the idiot would do,” Elymus said, trying to calm himself down. He took a few more shuddering inhales before the tears finally stopped. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling. No, he really felt as though he couldn’t let Mahavir get close to him, not if it would end in his death. Elymus felt his throat catch again at the thought of this. He couldn’t. People needed their king and Elymus could not be the reason he died. He wondered if he should tell anyone about the dream. He went back and forth, trying to decide if it was even worth his time. He had just gone through a traumatic experience after all and was probably just reacting to that. That was all. There was no reason to panic. Mahavir was safe. 

The door opened and Elymus scrubbed the remaining tears from his eyes. Soa and Magie stepped in, talking about something with bandages in their hands. Magie saw that Elymus was up and glared at him.

“I swear, no one around here knows how to take care of themselves. That’s why you’re bleeding again.” She flicked Elymus’ ear and whirled him around with a surprising strength before continuing to wrap more bandages around his back. Soa plopped down next to Elymus and began picking at her nails.

“The council meeting went well. Of course, no one’s going to argue with Mahavir about anything as trivial as who gets to be the new scribe. I imagine Verdin was pretty upset, though.”

“Who’s Verdin?” Elymus asked. He winced as Magie pulled at his cuts, trying to close them again. 

“He’s our treasurer. But he did want the job as a scribe. I don’t know why. I’m pretty sure the treasurer gig pays better.” Soa sighed and leaned against the wall. 

“Maybe he’s hiding something?” Elymus suggested. “A hidden agenda.” The nightmare had put him on edge and Elymus could feel himself getting paranoid by the second. 

“Nah, I don’t think so. How are you feeling? Feel like you’re going to keel over or something?” Soa looked worriedly at Elymus, a look he did not like.

“I’m feeling much better. How long before I start working?” 

Magie whacked his nose again. “You’ll start working when I say you can start,” she growled. 

“Magie’s the only one who can overrule Mahavir so it’s best you don’t argue.” Soa patted his shoulder comfortingly and hopped off the bed. “But if you’re feeling better I can get Bran for you. He works in the archives and so you two should probably get acquainted before you get too deep into trouble.” 

Elymus glanced at Magie, questioning if it was okay for him to have visitors yet. 

Magie sighed. “I suppose, but only one at a time. We can’t have you getting too excited. But if you’re good you should be able to go to your own room by tomorrow.” 

Elymus smiled and waved to Soa as she left. The dream still hung in the back of his mind but it was just a dream. There was no reason to worry.


	11. Chapter 11

Mahavir hadn’t gotten to see Elymus at all that day. There was a lot to get done that had been neglected due to his absence, and the stack just kept getting bigger. Mahavir wanted to make slavery his number one issue for the month. The thought of Elymus being forced into it at such a young age and probably starting his work as a prostitute not much later made Mahavir’s blood boil in a way that made him want to ride back to that village and cut down the man who had forced Elymus to live in Hell. 

And then Altos smacked him and told him that he couldn’t just go on doing whatever his personal agenda required. The southern lands had been hit with a plague and they needed medicine only the west could grow in large crops. But the crops wouldn’t be ready for another two months, leading them to a shortage in fruit exports to other kingdoms which jeopardized trade agreements. Not only that, but Adelrik was still pressing on the borders. Last week there had been a raid that had arrested over forty foot-soldiers not far from the capital and rumors of a planned assassination attempt were floating around as well. 

“Ah, my kingdom’s a mess!” Mahavir cried, burying his head in his hands. His thoughts wandered back to Elymus who he hoped was healing and resting. His back looked so torn up that it made Mahavir wince.

Would it be too forward to go check on him? Mahavir went to check on his friends and soldiers all the time when they were injured, so surely Elymus should be treated no different. Except Mahavir didn’t normally want to sleep with the soldiers or his friends. And the few that he had slept with were more the result of opportunity rather than passion. 

Mahavir groaned into his hands again. “I’m a mess!” Maybe he should just run away and start a farm somewhere and leave this mess to someone else. 

Another stack of papers was slammed on his desk. “You may be a mess but you still have to run the kingdom. Now look over these tax documents.” Altos commanded. 

“Don’t you have training or something?” Mahavir growled, peeking through his fingers. 

Altos had picked up a stack of documents and fingered through them. “No, that’s tomorrow. You should come. Your form’s getting a bit weak.” 

Mahavir growled at the stack of papers that were piled on his desk. “I’m not going to come because I will still be working on this! I was gone for two weeks and I already feel like this kingdom is about to fall apart. Or maybe it’s just bad leadership snowballing until it can’t be fixed.” 

“Stop it. You’re not a bad leader. There is a lot going on and anyone would have a hard time trying to fix it.” 

“Maybe I should let Adelrik take over for like two months so he can deal with all of this and then I can take it back over,” Mahavir said. Altos smacked him again. 

“Do not do that. Work on your papers for an hour, and then go visit Elymus, and then come back.” 

Altos’ mind-reading skills were impeccable, despite his not having use of any magic or potions.

“He’ll think it is an attempt to flirt with him,” Mahavir grumbled. He’d already decided to give Elymus as wide of a berth as possible. It was easier to control his urges when they weren’t together. 

“He won’t. Besides, you saved his life and if you want to see how long it’s going to take for the archivist to start working then you have every right to do so.” Altos said simply. 

Mahavir didn’t think he understood all that was going on. He and Marie had been close after their first disaster of an encounter. He didn’t have the experience to worry about stubborn men who swung back and forth about what they wanted. 

“One hour, visit the boy, then come back,” Altos said as he walked out the door. 

Mahavir thought it better not to argue with him and pulled the first paper out of the stack. It was a rather lengthy grain report. Mahavir groaned and dropped his head on the table. This was going to be the longest hour of his life. 

He managed to get a fair amount of work done in that hour, pulling paper after paper, signing new laws and coming up with new strategies for the various problems that seemed to plague his kingdom. Some problems were easy to fix, such as repairing a bridge that had been washed away by the winter rains. Others, like the plague, not so much. 

But after an hour he put away the last page and stood up. It felt good to stretch his legs and even if he wasn’t going to see Elymus, a break was still well deserved. 

He passed through the corridors, scowling every time someone bowed to him. He had gotten used to being treated like a normal person the last few weeks. It felt weird that people felt the need to bow to him when he passed. His feet were carrying him to Magie’s chambers, something he did not want to think too hard about.

He stopped in front of the door and listened to the voices within. He could hear Elymus and someone else speaking softly. He knocked and pushed open the door. 

“My, my lord!” Bran scrambled to his feet and bowed hastily, knocking over his chair in the process. He had always been more awkward around Mahavir. 

“Ah, Bran, you don’t have to bow. I just wanted to talk with Elymus.” Mahavir’s eyes drifted towards the man in question. He didn’t look as pale, though there were still bags under his eyes and his skin was still dull. He was wearing a loose shirt and had a blanket covering his legs. Mahavir tore his eyes away, worried Elymus might think he was staring.

“Mm, what a coincidence, Bran was talking with me as well. Magie said only one visitor at a time, though,” Elymus said, his voice sounded like there was a hint of a smile in it. 

“Oh, then I’ll leave. I’m sure the king has much more important things to talk about. But I need to set up the chair first.” Bran babbled as he swept by Mahavir, bowing once more before scrambling out the door. 

“He’s always been very excitable,” Mahavir said, sitting in the chair Bran had set up. He looked at Elymus, who didn’t seem upset by his presence. He just seemed amused.

“I figured. Apparently, the archives have a nice rat infestation underneath the shelves. And nothing is organized.” Elymus said, smiling softly. His hair was tied off to one side and his hands were bandaged as well. 

“Yes, towards the end of his life, Gabek couldn’t keep up as well. He tried his best, but there were just some things he couldn’t do anymore. Bran tried as well. But he’s still learning. Are you still up to the task?” Mahavir asked. He was having trouble deciding where to look. If he looked at Elymus’ face, it could be seen as too forward. If he looked at his body, that could be seen at too sexual. And if he looked anywhere else, that could be seen as too awkward. So Mahavir settled for looking just past Elymus’ ear. Except that didn’t work either as Elymus looked confused and glanced behind him. 

“Yes, I suppose I am. As long as I get to read whatever I want, then there should be no problem. Is that what you wanted to talk about?” Elymus sounded suspicious and Mahavir decided not to give him any reason to be. 

He cleared his throat and nodded. “Well, I did want to discuss with you some details of the job and see when you were able to start.” 

“Magie wants me to rest some more. She didn’t give me an exact timeline but when she comes back I’m sure you could ask her. What details did you want to talk about?” 

“Yes, well, I-um, you don’t have to do a whole lot, just keep the archives clean and dry.” Mahavir cleared his throat again and felt his cheeks heating up. He looked over his shoulder out the window at some birds that were resting on the perch. 

“That doesn’t sound too bad. I suppose if anyone needs anything I have to direct them towards potential books.” Elymus followed Mahavir’s gaze to the birds outside. 

Mahavir’s cheeks heated up and he felt like his tongue was lead in his mouth. “Yes, of course. How are you liking it here?” Mahavir stumbled over the words and regretted them the moment they left his lips. He was being too obvious.

“Well, I haven’t really seen anything since I came straight here and was asleep until about thirty minutes ago. But Magie seems nice and Bran, despite being easily excitable, seems nice as well. I’m sure I’ll enjoy it here.” 

Mahavir nodded and wracked his brain for something to keep the conversation going. He could just get up and leave, but that seemed like it would be awkward and cutting the conversation short. But sitting here in silence was even more awkward. Elymus had looked back at his hands before looking back out the window. 

“Books!” Mahavir cried. 

Elymus jumped and stared at him. “What?” 

“Since you’re going to be stuck here for awhile, why don’t I go get some books for you to read. What were the ones you were reading at Azolea?” Mahavir said a little too quickly.

“Oh, I finished those.” Elymus relaxed a bit, leaning back into the wall. 

“Really? But you had like five.” Mahavir said suspiciously. 

“Yeah, I finished them all. But I like ones with happy endings. And preferably ones that don’t have too much suffering.” Elymus smiled softly at Mahavir. 

At that moment, Mahavir felt like he would do anything Elymus asked for. If he asked for the moon, Mahavir would drag it down for him. 

Mahavir smiled and stood up. “Then I’ll get you a few. I know some that are relatively happy. And maybe tomorrow I can actually let you go down and see the archives for yourself. They are a mess, just to warn you.” 

Elymus smiled and shook his head. “I enjoy a challenge.” 

“So do I,” Mahavir said before realizing the weight of his words. “Shit, no, that’s not what I mean!” He waved his hands and tried to stumble his way through an explanation.

Elymus laughed. “Mahavir, it’s okay. I understand. You seem like the person who keeps his promises. I’m not afraid you’re going to jump me when I have my back turned.” Elymus reached out and patted Mahavir’s hand. 

“Good, I won’t. I just want to apologize again for the last few days. I am really not that pushy. Ask Soa.” Mahavir’s hand burned where Elymus was resting on it. And he fought the urge to turn his over and lace their fingers together. Elymus pulled his hand away. 

“I know. I trust you.”

Mahavir was taken aback. The way Elymus said those words sounded so mournful. His eyes seemed to be lost in some tragic world that Mahavir couldn’t access. 

“What’s wrong? Is your back hurting?” Mahavir didn’t think that was very likely. After all, Elymus didn’t seem to be in physical pain. 

“Yes, a little. I guess I need to take more pain medicine.” He laughed quietly. Mahavir nodded. 

“I’ll go find you some books. I’ll talk with you again tomorrow?” Elymus nodded and Mahavir walked away. 

He headed straight for the archives, trying to remember if there were any books in the vast collection that Elymus might like. It seemed like an impossible task to find something, especially since everything was so unorganized, but Mahavir put on a brave face. He wanted to make Elymus happy. 

He lit a torch and began scouring the shelves, kicking up dust wherever he stepped. He grimaced as he walked into a cobweb. He wasn’t sure what Bran had been doing these last few weeks but cleaning was apparently not on his to-do list. 

“I really hope you like a challenge,” Mahavir muttered to himself. He remembered that some of the happier books had been kept in the back of the archives. It made sense, most of the tales were ones of sadness and pain. Mahavir stumbled to the back, trying to avoid stepping on the piles that lay scattered about. He wasn’t careful enough as his foot caught a book and sent him sprawling to the floor. Luckily, the torch didn’t catch anything on fire. He would hate to burn down centuries of text. 

“Son of a bitch,” Mahavir cursed as he saw the torch roll under one of the shelves. He pulled himself forward and reached, the torch went out so he was feeling around in the dark. His fingers brushed some papers and Mahavir pulled back. Why were there documents so carelessly stuffed under the shelves? He grabbed the papers and pulled them out before going to reach the torch. He finally got ahold of it and lit it again. He was about to resume his search for a book or two when his eyes glanced at the papers he had pulled out. 

“Letters?” Mahavir didn’t recognize the hand they were drawn in, but they were handwritten, addressed, but never sent. He pulled one up to get a closer look, his eyes widening upon the recognition of the language. 

“Elapian?” Mahavir looked closer. He couldn’t speak the language, but he did recognize the symbols and some of the words that were written on the page. Elapian was the language of the Northern Mages. It was supposedly an elegant and complex language. Magie told Mahavir when he was very young that the Northern Mages believed that their language was the first ever in existence, a gift from the great goddess Gaessa so that her children could be brought out of their animalistic nature and fully flourish into great beings of the world. 

Mahavir turned the document over in his hands. It didn’t look very old, worn with age, but not as much as some of the other documents in the archives. Could it be one of the letters sent during the massacres, a plea for help from one of the elders to his father? Mahavir organized the letters and stood up. There was a translation manual somewhere around here. He smiled as he found the dictionary. This would allow him to translate the documents and see what was going on. With that, he swept out of the room and went to his chambers. Perhaps this could put another piece of the massacre puzzle into place.

oOoOoOo

Elymus tried not to be upset with Mahavir. He wasn’t Maha the trapper anymore, he was Mahavir, king of Nepinne and as king, and he had several duties he needed to complete. Elymus knew this and tried not to let himself be disappointed with the fact that he did not have a happy book to read. But he did have books on healing and magic to keep him occupied. So Mahavir didn’t even need to visit him again. Nope, Elymus was not upset at all.

“Don’t think too hard, boy. You’ll hurt yourself.” Magie was sitting at the table, removing some bark from a branch. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Elymus tried to focus on the words in front of him. To create fire in the palm of your hand, you had to focus the energy and then release it in one burst. 

“You should stop dancing around Mahavir. If you want him, go after him.” Magie picked up another stick and began whittling away at it.

“The politics—“

“He’s the king.” 

“Exactly, not an all-powerful deity.” 

“He wants you too. And the more you deny it, the more it’s going to hurt in the long run. I’ve been alive long enough to know how much it can hurt when you lose someone you love.” Magie’s voice cracked at the last part, letting Elymus see a small part that wasn’t as strong as she let on.

He looked up. “What happened?” 

“He was a Northern Mage, I was from a small farm town. My parents didn’t approve. Not of him, just of the lifestyle. They didn’t want me wandering around the badlands with a boy. They wanted me to stay with them. I tried to tell them that mages do not wander, but they wouldn’t listen. He got tired of me dragging my feet and moved on. I never saw him again.” 

Elymus glanced down at his hands. “I’m sorry. That must have been awful.”

“Oh, it was, which is why I’m telling you to not make my mistake.”

“I’m just afraid.”

“Of what?” 

Elymus shrugged. “I don’t know.” The image of Mahavir with a sword sticking out of his chest flashed through Elymus’ mind. He quickly pushed it away but he wasn’t fast enough. His throat closed up and tears filled his eyes. Should he tell Magie about his dream? Elymus decided against it. It was unnecessary to worry anyone about this. He could deal with it on his own.

“You need to train, though.” Magie pulled Elymus from his thoughts. 

“I’m sorry? What?” 

“Train in magic. You’re a mage and a pretty powerful one at that. I may not be but I know a lot about the culture. You’ll be a little behind; most start training at eighteen, but you’ll catch up.” 

Elymus felt his throat catch again, this time for an entirely different reason. “You know about the culture?” He had believed that the entire culture, his entire history, had been lost and he would never be able to get back to his roots. This was a miracle, something Elymus never dared hope for. 

“Yes, I can tell you all about it. I have some friends too who can help fill in the blanks. Nothing is ever lost. You’re from a culture that comes from the goddess Gaessa herself. You’ll find it within yourself eventually.” Magie reached over and patted Elymus’ thigh. “Tonight you can go to your chambers and then I think you can start work in the archives tomorrow. 

As if on cue, Bran walked in timidly. “Um, Sir Elymus, do you have time?” 

“Please don’t call me sir.” Elymus sighed and massaged his brow. 

“Sorry, sir, I mean, Elymus. I just wanted to know if you wanted to take a tour of the archives while it’s still light out. They’re in a part of the castle that gets pretty dark when the sun goes down.” Bran stuttered and rattled on. 

Elymus looked over at Magie who sighed dramatically. “Well, you need to stretch your legs sometimes. If someone asks for you I’ll let them know.” 

Elymus nodded and swung out of the bed. “I will be back soon.” He followed Bran out the door. He was still a little stiff from his injuries but they felt much better. 

Bran was walking and not looking at Elymus. Elymus sighed and decided he was not going to do this entire tour in awkward silence. 

“How do you like it here?” Elymus asked. 

Bran jumped. “Oh, I like it a lot. My parents are poor and uneducated and they didn’t think I would get a job this good. I’m still not sure why Gabek chose me to be his apprentice.” Bran trailed off. 

“He sounds like he was a good man.” Elymus mused. 

“He was. He was harsh, but kind. Sometimes I felt closer to him than my own family. But I guess I spent most of my time with him.” Bran said. 

“Your family isn’t here?” Elymus glanced at Bran. 

“They live in a small village about three days ride from here. I came here about three years ago when there was a calling for an apprentice. I still send money back to them, and visit on all the major holidays. But there just isn’t a lot of time where we can meet.” 

“That sounds terrible,” Elymus said. 

Bran’s eyes widened. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I forgot that your family—“

Elymus held up a hand to stop him. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. My family has been gone a long time. You should visit yours more often, though.” Elymus looked straight ahead, trying to ignore the whispers that seemed to follow wherever he went. Bran seemed to notice as well and became stiff. 

“These people don’t have anything better to do other than to gossip. The King would not have to work so hard if people helped him instead of gossip.” 

“What do you mean? I know running a kingdom isn’t easy but surely Mahavir isn’t doing it all on his own.” Bran looked scandalized by Elymus’ blatant use of his first name. A maid nearby also seemed to be invigorated by this new development. Elymus continued to stare forward. “Isn’t that the purpose of the council?” 

Bran glanced around nervously. “Well, most of the council works pretty hard to help Mahavir, but all of these nobles and knights strutting about like they deserve praise... They hardly do anything and most of the time it just leaves the King with more to do.” 

Elymus set his jaw. “Then we just have to work harder to pick up the slack. There’s no need for one man to be doing so much.” 

Bran smiled. “Yeah, that sounds great. I’m glad you’re the new archivist and not Verdin.” 

Elymus stopped. “Who’s Verdin?” 

“He’s the treasurer. For some reason he really wanted to be an archivist. I don’t know, he does his job well but there’s just something about him that doesn’t sit well with me. Sorry, I shouldn’t be gossiping like this. You should meet him yourself so that you can draw your own conclusion.” 

Elymus nodded. “I suppose I should.” 

oOoOoOo

Mahavir sat up suddenly. “Shit the books!” He had fallen asleep at his desk last night and didn’t even begin to translate the letters. And he had been so caught up in grain reports that he completely forgot to pick up books for Elymus. 

Mahavir scrambled to make himself look somewhat presentable, despite the fact that he was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. He grabbed the three books that he had in his room and ran to Magie’s chambers. He hoped Elymus wouldn’t be too upset with him. 

He burst into the room. “I’m so sorry I fell asleep and forgot to bring you these.” Mahavir cried. 

“Your one true love is looking at the archives with Bran. He won’t be back for awhile,” Magie said. 

Mahavir looked around and realized that there was indeed no Elymus. “Oh, then I probably should have bathed and changed clothes before I came here.” Mahavir straightened himself up to make him look more presentable. “Wait, did you just say ‘one true love’?” 

Magie snorted. “You two aren’t good at hiding it.” 

“Elymus doesn’t feel that way.” Mahavir tried to correct her. 

Magie gave him a look that screamed ‘oh really?’ “If you say so. Is there anything you need to talk about?” 

Mahavir squared his shoulders and placed the books on the bed. “Are you going to train Elymus in the way of the mages? The council was buzzing when they found out, but they were less excited when they realized he didn’t know anything about his culture.” 

Magie nodded. “I plan on it. I have a few books and I wrote to some friends who used to live with the mages. We may not have a complete archive of the knowledge, but it might be enough to get us started.”

Mahavir sat down. “Did you see anything else about the stone?” 

Magie smacked Mahavir. “How many times do I have to tell you, it’s a source of energy that is hosted inside a jewel.” 

“Sorry, that’s just too much to say every time. Have you seen anything else about the source of energy that is hosted inside a jewel?” Mahavir added. 

“Don’t sass me, I raised three children, don’t think I won’t smack you too.” 

“Sorry ma’am.” 

“To answer your question, I haven’t. There’s a block on its location. Gaessa is hiding it well.” 

Mahavir wasn’t sure that the gods and goddesses that Magie spoke of existed. He wasn’t exactly superstitious and felt like there had to be a better explanation to the powers of the world than a bunch of deities that he had never seen. 

“Well as long as Adelrik doesn’t get to it first, Gaessa can hide it as long as she needs.”


	12. Chapter 12

Elymus wanted to scream when he saw the archives. He had heard that they were bad, but he did not think they were going to be this bad. He just stood there, his mouth hanging open as the weight of his task settled on his shoulders. 

“What the hell happened?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper. It seemed like everything was covered in an inch of dirt. Books were stacked carelessly on top of each other, mice were running about, no doubt chewing on the precious volumes, and some shelves looked as though they were about to topple over. 

Bran laughed nervously. “Well, after Gabek died, Verdin came through and said he wanted to start reorganizing everything, but then some stuff happened and he didn’t complete the project. But he didn’t tell me what he wanted so I was afraid to touch anything.” 

Elymus stepped forward and picked up a book that was carelessly tossed on the floor. He winced as he realized the pages were crumpled and ruined with water and mice. He let out a groan. “I am going to kill that man when I meet him! What the hell was he thinking?” Elymus cried. 

Bran chewed his lip nervously and looked around. “I’m sure it’s worse than it looks.” 

“This book was chewed by a mouse. Some of the information is lost and I’m pretty sure the ceiling is leaking. Bran, we’re starting work today!” Elymus scooped up some more books and carried them out into the corridor. 

Bran picked up a stack and scrambled after him. “Ah, but Magie still wants you to rest. Aren’t you still injured?” 

Elymus swept past him back into the library. “I feel fine. Besides, the longer we wait to start, the more damage that’s going to be caused. And I will be talking with Verdin about proper care and treatment of such things.” He picked up another stack and put it out in the hallway.

“Are you really going to take every book out of the library? There are thousands, that’ll take forever.” Bran said though he continued to gather books and bring them out. 

“The shelves are falling apart, there’s a leak in the ceiling, mice are running everywhere and I need to know which books can be saved and which ones we should just burn now. Be sure to check under all of the shelves as well. I want every single book out here.” Elymus commanded. His eye twitched when he realized there was a lovely burn mark on the floor and the dust had been disturbed recently. Someone was rolling around down here with a torch. They were lucky the entire library didn’t go up in flames. 

Bran continued to scramble after him, picking up all of the books off the floor. Elymus pulled some off of the higher shelves with his magic. It felt good to release it again. Ever since the fight with his master, well, former master, Elymus had been afraid that he would lose control again. But he didn’t lose control, and the books all floated towards him carefully, stopping and dropping just where he wanted them too. Elymus smiled and called for more books to be taken off the shelves. He wanted everything out of there by tonight.

Bran had stopped to watch with wonder as the books whizzed by him. “Amazing, you can do all this without spells? Magie needs spells to make things work.” His head swiveled around, trying to catch a glimpse of all the magic that was going on around them. 

“Yes, I’m sure spells will make me stronger, though. Can you do any magic?” 

Bran shook his head. “I’ve never tried.” 

Elymus smiled and went back to picking up some books. Even with him using magic it was still going to take a while for them to get through all of the books. “Maybe you can learn with me some time.” 

Bran blushed and nodded. “Thank you, sir, Elymus! Sorry, I haven’t gotten used to that yet.” 

Elymus patted his head and put the books down. “Don’t fret too much. I’m not like those gossipers we saw in the halls. I don’t care about class.”

“Clearly. You called the king by his first name.”

“Is that frowned upon?” Elymus asked innocently. 

“I’m not sure if the king really cares. I know the old one did. But I would still feel weird calling him that. Hey, Elymus?” 

“Yes?” 

“Is there something going on between you two?” 

The books all dropped a little as Elymus tried to recover from the blunt question. “He helped me get out of a very bad situation. I didn’t know he was the king at first, which is why I guess I can call him Mahavir comfortably. He hasn’t told me I shouldn’t.” 

“Oh, I heard some people saying you two were lovers.” 

This time the books really did drop in surprise. “We’re not... He’s… I’m not... we’re just friends.” Elymus stuttered, hoping he wasn’t turning bright red. He hoped the bite marks Mahavir had left were all below the collar of his shirt. 

“You seem to like him, though.”

“Yes, I do, as a friend. Just like Altos and Soa. There is nothing romantic between us.” Elymus said these words more to convince himself rather than to convince Bran. Bran just shrugged and picked up some of the books that had been dropped.

“I just thought you should know what the castle is saying about you.” 

Elymus shook himself out of his shock and picked up the books again. He couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious now. Did people really think that Mahavir had brought back a concubine or lover? Well, he technically had. But they weren’t going to sleep together again. Elymus would have to work even harder to ensure that people did not think he was with Mahavir purely for his status. Maybe he should start taking a leaf out of Bran’s book and address Mahavir more formally now. Elymus felt his heart clench with the thought. If he did that, then the last bit of familiarity between them would be gone. But that was what was for the best. 

oOoOoOo

Mahavir drummed his fingers on the bed. Where was Elymus? Maybe he wasn’t well enough to walk and collapsed on the way to the library. Maybe he decided he didn’t want to be here after all and ran away without saying a goodbye to anyone. 

Magie sighed dramatically and turned to Mahavir. “You know where he was heading, so why not go and see what he’s doing. His back still isn’t fully healed and I don’t want him doing too much.” 

Mahavir stood up. “I just don’t want to seem too forward or awkward.” 

Magie raised an eyebrow. “You’re already awkward, just go talk with him and tell him I want him back here in ten minutes. And then you need to go bathe and eat something. You fell asleep at your desk last night, didn’t you?” 

Mahavir stood up a little straighter. “I was doing my duties as king, thank you very much. I will return with Elymus shortly.” 

He hurried towards the archives, slowing to a stop when he realized that books were stacked all along the corridor, and more were pouring out. 

“What the hell?” Mahavir stepped forward and looked for Elymus. The books were coming out by themselves, so he had to be doing magic. What was that idiot thinking? He was still injured and needed his rest! The books would still be here tomorrow. 

Mahavir stepped into the dusty archive and saw Bran scurrying around, rolling under the shelves and pulling out various books and papers. It reminded Mahavir of his own papers that were still sitting on his desk. 

Bran stood up and let out a squeak when he realized Mahavir was in the doorway. The book he was holding in his hand fell to the floor. “Sire, what are you doing here? Do you need something?” His voice was soft and shaking. 

“Bran, are you alright?” Elymus’ voice came from behind one of the shelves. He emerged holding a stack of at least twenty books. “Be careful not to drop anything, I don’t want there to be any more damage.” The books were stacked so high Elymus couldn’t see around him. Mahavir could tell from the way he was holding himself that he was hurting. He rolled his eyes and took the books out of Elymus’ hands. 

“Mahavir... I mean my Lord, what are you doing here?” 

Mahavir was glad he was carrying the books, otherwise, his face would have shown the hurt he had felt upon hearing Elymus use such a formal title.

“Why are you calling me ‘my Lord’ all of a sudden?” Mahavir asked, depositing the books in a stack that were leaning precariously to the side. 

Elymus opened and closed his mouth before looking away. “Bran pointed out that it sounded weird for me to not address you formally.” 

Mahavir huffed. “I don’t care what Bran thinks. Sorry Bran.”

“It’s okay. You’re the king,” Bran called from behind another stack of books. Mahavir sighed and took them out of the kid’s arms as well. 

“I just didn’t want you to feel like I was pushing my boundaries too much,” Elymus admitted softly. He already had another stack of books in his arms.

Mahavir sighed and took them once more. “For Hasa’s sake quit picking things up. You need to rest. And don’t call me ‘my Lord’. It sounds weird.” Bran rushed by Mahavir with another stack in his arms and Mahavir just wanted to groan. 

Elymus crossed his arms and looked at Mahavir. He was glowing purple and was looking beautiful, despite the tired look in his eyes. “I want to have a chance to talk with Verdin. His recklessness has destroyed so many books I’m not sure I’ll be able to repair them all. We are getting them out now so that they won’t rot away. It’s drier up here and there aren’t a bunch of mice running about.” 

Mahavir looked quizzically at Elymus. “What do you mean Verdin’s recklessness?” 

Bran stopped next to Mahavir. “As soon as you left, he said he wanted to start organizing the library. I don’t know what he did, but Elymus is right, it’s really moist in there. I couldn’t find any water sources or anything though so I really don’t know where it’s coming from.” 

Elymus straightened out a stack. “You’re lucky that half your library isn’t gone. And it appears someone tried to light it on fire at one point.” 

Mahavir was about to be outraged before remembering he had dropped his torch yesterday. “Ah, well, that was me. I didn’t try to light it on fire but I did trip over a stack of books and dropped the torch yesterday.” 

Elymus paused. Mahavir thought he could see a small smile on his face. “What were you doing here yesterday?” 

“I was trying to find you some books but…” Mahavir paused. Should he tell Elymus about the letters? They were about his people, he had a right to know. But Mahavir also didn’t know what they were about. He didn’t want Elymus to get hurt by the information that they could hold. 

“But?” 

“I dropped the torch and couldn’t get it to light again. I was going to come back down here this morning and look again. You need to get back to Magie’s chambers and rest. I can tell you’re hurting.” Mahavir stepped closer to Elymus, thankful that Bran made himself scarce. The kid was observant. 

Elymus sighed and turned to Mahavir. “I need to keep this place from disintegrating even more.” His eyes held that familiar passion in them that told Mahavir that Elymus wasn’t going down without a fight.

“I’ll do it. It looks like you’ve cleaned most of it out.” 

Elymus snorted. “You’re wearing the same clothes as yesterday and look like you didn’t sleep. You need to rest just as much as I do. Besides, you’re right, most of the books have been cleared out.” 

“I slept some!” Mahavir exclaimed. 

“Probably at your desk.” Elymus smiled at him. 

Mahavir sputtered before turning. “How about I help you with the last few shelves and then I take you back to Magie’s to rest.” 

“Only if you promise to rest as well. Lack of sleep isn’t good for the mind. You might become more insane and start talking with Cerci again.” Elymus swept back into the library and gathered up some more documents. 

“At least Cerci doesn’t sass me like you do,” Mahavir muttered, following Elymus. 

Elymus let out a laugh. “You haven’t seen anything yet.” 

“Is that a threat?” Mahavir tried to sound scandalized but couldn’t help smiling as well. 

“Maybe. I’m a bit of a wild card, just to warn you.” 

Mahavir laughed. “Really, I would have never guessed.”

“Now who’s sassing who?” Elymus smiled at him, his dark green eyes alight with joy. 

Mahavir could see the perfect comeback was a kiss, one that would leave Elymus’ knees weak and take his breath away so that he couldn’t respond to anything else Mahavir said. He felt his palm twitch and his arm start to rise up. Bran came stumbling out from behind the shelves, his arms filled with books. 

Elymus cleared his throat and looked away. Mahavir hated and loved Bran at that moment. He was close to doing something he would regret. He shouldn’t be left alone with Elymus until he could control himself. 

oOoOoOo

Mahavir staggered back to his room, exhausted and just ready to sleep. He was almost caught up with his work, so he could take a short nap before starting it up again. But he wasn’t going to. He was going to start translating those letters. 

He stepped into his chambers and sank down at the desk. His back and eyes ached and cried for having been forced back into this situation again. But he needed to know the contents of those letters. They were in Elapian and could hold the key to the stone of Gaessa, Adelrik’s plans, or Elymus’ past. 

He pulled out the first letter and another piece of parchment so that he could write the translation down. With the dictionary in had, Mahavir began the painstaking task of translating. 

oOoOoOo

Mahavir hadn’t realized how long it was taking him to translate. He didn’t realize the sun was starting to go down or that his eyes were starting to strain more and more as he struggled to read the aged print. He was so engrossed that a knock on the door made him jump, spilling the ink over the table. He scrambled to pick up the papers and keep them from getting stained.

“Shit!” He quickly shoved the letters and his translations into a desk drawer. “Yes, who is it?” The ink was staining his clothes and his back felt like that of an old man’s.

“It’s Elymus. Are you decent?” 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Mahavir cursed again. “Yes, I am.” 

The door opened and Elymus walked in holding a plate of food. His eyes fell on Mahavir and he sighed. “Well, you look even more terrible than this morning. Altos wanted me to bring you food since he didn’t see you at all today. He said you might have died or something because of a grain report?” 

Mahavir looked outside and realized the sun had dipped below the horizon. “Shit! Is it really this late?” 

Elymus plopped the plate down on the desk and smirked upon seeing Mahavir’s shirt. “You spilled some ink.” The smirk dropped. “Are you really wearing the same clothes still?” 

“Yes, I got caught up in some things and I completely forgot. Shit, did I miss a meeting?” Mahavir began scrambling to reorganize his papers. “Argh! This report needed to be done today. Fuck!” He sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands. He jumped when he felt someone run their hand through his hair, but was much too tired to decipher that at the moment. 

“Don’t stress too much. You got a lot done.” Elymus had perched himself on Mahavir’s bed and was looking around the room. “You don’t have a lot of decorations up, do you?” 

Mahavir began signing some documents, his eyes straining to read the print so that he didn’t accidently sign something that would send the kingdom to war.

“It doesn’t need to be pretty, I don’t entertain people in here.” He snapped. “Thank you for the food. I’ll eat it later.” 

Before Mahavir could comprehend what was happening, the papers all flew off the table and landed in a neat pile next to Elymus. That familiar purple glow surrounded him once more. Elymus picked up the stack and stood up.

“Elymus, give those back to me. I don’t have time for games,” Mahavir growled. 

Elymus tucked them under his arm and walked towards the door. “I’m not playing games. You’ll kill yourself if you work like this. Eat the food. I’m going to get you some water so you can bathe and then you are getting in bed. All of the urgent things are already finished.” 

“You don’t have any right to lecture me about staying up too late! You’re the one who was up until dawn peeling potatoes!” Mahavir cried. 

Elymus sighed. “I didn’t have a choice.”

“I don’t either.” 

Elymus whirled around, his eyes hard and his glow changing to red. “Yes, you do. If I put off my chores I would have been beaten within an inch of my life and expected to still finish everything. If you put off these reports for eight hours, no one is going to hurt you.” Elymus’ voice cracked and he turned away. “That plate needs to be clean by the time I get back,” Elymus growled, his eyes were narrowed dangerously. He turned back and slammed the door. 

Mahavir sat dumbfounded, staring at the door. He didn’t want to act like a petulant child and not eat his food just to spite Elymus. But at the same time, he didn’t want Elymus to get the idea that the king reported to the castle archivist. His thoughts drifted towards Elymus’ words, to his past. Mahavir put his head in his hands and let the weight of the world crush him. Elymus was right, Mahavir’s life was not as bad as his had been. He chose what he did and how he did it. The only reason he didn’t finish those reports today was because he was translating the letter. If he had done that afterward, he wouldn’t have been as stressed, he would have eaten and bathed and not needed a keeper to make sure he didn’t die. Mahavir sat up and began eating the small plate Elymus had brought up to him. It was just a simple meal of root vegetables and some rabbit. It was probably a luxury to Elymus though. 

The door opened to reveal Elymus with a trail of water buckets floating behind him. He was back to glowing purple. However, his eyes settled on Mahavir, still burning with anger. 

Mahavir decided to apologize before this got any worse. “I’m sorry for my thoughtlessness. I know excuses are not going to make me sound any less childish, but I’m just afraid that if I don’t finish them all now, they’ll pile up to the point where I’m so far behind, my people will suffer.” Mahavir looked down at his plate and took another bite of his food. 

He jumped when those gentle hands once more ran through his hair. “I suppose I shouldn’t have snapped at you either. I didn’t mean to make it sound like you weren’t doing any work. I’m sure it is stressful to have so many people counting on you.” Elymus walked back towards the tub and dumped the buckets out.

“Do you feel strained by the magic?” Mahavir asked. 

“I’m not overexerting myself, and Magie said it was fine.” Elymus snorted. 

“No, that’s not what I meant. When you were healing Soa, you collapsed for a brief moment. I just wanted to know if doing magic puts any physical strain on you.” 

Elymus paused and pondered, thoughtful. “I’ve never thought about that. I suppose it depends on the situation. Something like this I could do in my sleep.” 

Mahavir nodded and finished the last bit of meat on his plate. “Thank you for getting me out of my head. I suppose Altos was the one that asked you to do this.”

“He said we should alternate days. He doesn’t like being the one to yell at you every night.” Elymus’ smile was wry and he seemed to be falling back into his old self.

“Oh good, now I have two people trying to distract me from my work.” Mahavir stood up and began to unfasten his shirt. 

Elymus blushed and looked away. “Well, we wouldn’t need to if you would just take care of yourself.” 

Mahavir snorted. “I am the king of Nepinne. I can take care of myself just fine.” 

“If you say so. I’ll see you tomorrow, maybe. I’m not sure if I’ll have a chance to leave the archives.” Elymus walked towards the door. 

“Since you pulled me away from my work, I think I’ll pull you away from yours,” Mahavir called. 

Elymus sighed. “If you feel you must.” 

The door closed and Mahavir undressed fully. He sank into the bath and was pleasantly surprised to feel it was just the right temperature. Elymus must have heated it up while they were talking. The food and bath really did make Mahavir feel refreshed. He ran a hand over his chin and felt the stubble that had accumulated for the past several days. 

“You are going to be the death of me,” Mahavir said, leaning back and letting the warmth of the water continue to relax him. He didn’t stay long, though; he was afraid that he would fall asleep in the tub and drown. He flopped onto the bed and groaned as his body finally got to rest in something that was his size and not a chair. Mahavir fell asleep seconds later.


	13. Chapter 13

Altos was leaning against a wall not far from Mahavir’s room. Elymus handed him the stack of papers. 

“Thank you. He can be difficult to work with when he gets stressed. Did he give you too much trouble?” Altos asked. 

Elymus shook his head. “No, I didn’t really give him much of a choice though. I kind of took these and ran.” 

Altos smiled. “Brilliant. Not many people would go against him. It’s good to have people challenge him every once in awhile. Come on, I’ll walk you to your chambers,” Altos jerked his head and began leading Elymus through the halls.

“Soa said they were just on the other side of the castle. I think I can find them myself.” Elymus got the feeling that Altos was still wary of him, still watching him to ensure he wasn’t a spy. 

Altos walked alongside Elymus. “Trust me, this place is more complicated than it looks. When I first came here, it took me a month to get from the barracks to the dining hall on the first try. One time I ended up on the north side of the capitol. That was a disaster.” Altos yawned and shuffled through the reports. 

“Then I suppose it wouldn’t be wise of me to wander by myself. But perhaps you have another reason for wanting to watch me.” Elymus said. He knew he shouldn’t be poking the bear, but he also didn’t like feeling as though every move he made was watched and recorded. 

Altos shrugged. “I’m sorry if you feel uncomfortable. We are at war with an extremely powerful man; you can’t blame me for being a little cautious.” 

Elymus stared down the long hallways. Candles were lighting the way, flickering against the stones and making it seem as though terrifying creatures were huddled in the alcoves. He didn’t like how big this place was, how empty it felt. Elymus hated wide open spaces. In the north, wide spaces meant the air was even colder. Here, it just felt so lonely. Even though Altos was walking beside him, all Elymus could hear was the echo of his feet against the stone. He wanted to break the silence and feel not so alone.

“Soa says you’re getting married,” Elymus said. 

Altos turned to look at him, looking a little surprised. “Yes, her name’s Marie. We’re getting married in two months.” 

Elymus smiled at him. “Soa also mentioned something about your first meeting?”

Altos laughed at this. “Yes, she was new in town and I needed my armor to be repaired. Soa recommended her to me but I accidently walked in on her while she was in the bath. She chased me around with a white hot sword for twenty minutes before Soa showed up and pulled us apart.” 

Elymus laughed at this, doubling over at the image of Altos, someone who didn’t seem to bow to anything, being chased around by some naked person with a white-hot sword. 

“Oh, laugh all you want. Mahavir still teases me about it. He didn’t see her, though, as beautiful as she was terrifying.”

“I find it strange that you had the mental capacity to determine the attractiveness of your future wife while she was trying to kill you.” Elymus wiped some tears from his eyes. 

“I only realized after Soa had pulled us apart.” Altos smiled softly. “I can’t wait to be married to her.” 

Elymus felt his smile drop just a bit. Mahavir was still dancing through his mind, making him feel like they should be together, like the gods themselves designed their souls to fit perfectly. He shook his head and tabled the impending internal debate for now. There was something else that was on Elymus’ mind.

“Do you know who Verdin is?” Elymus asked.

Altos looked surprised again. “Yes, we serve on the council together. He’s the treasurer. Why?” 

Elymus reached up and grabbed his mother’s stone with one hand, chewing on his lip and thinking how to phrase his next question. “Bran said he was supposed to be the archivist.” 

Altos sighed. “He was. After Gabek died he volunteered to take over. Why do you ask?” Altos pushed again.

“Bran doesn’t seem to think very highly of him. But he seems like the kind of person who would think highly of just about anyone. I just wanted to know more about him, that’s all.” Elymus bit his lip and prayed that Altos wouldn’t push anymore. Though it was partially his fault for bringing it up in the first place. Thankfully, they stopped in front of a large wooden door. 

“Here are your chambers. They’re a little small but you have a fire, tub, and bed. If you need anything else, just bother Mahavir. He’d probably give up his room to you if you asked.” 

Elymus stared at the doors. “I wouldn’t want him to do that. This should be fine, thank you for taking me here.” He gave a little bow and pushed his way into the door. 

“Elymus,” Altos called. Elymus turned towards Altos. “I don’t think you’re a bad person, really. I just want to make sure no one gets hurt.” 

Elymus nodded, the dream of Mahavir dying entering his mind once more. “I don’t want anyone to get hurt either.” He slipped in the door before Altos could question anymore and shut it, pressing his back against it to listen for Altos to retreat down the hallway. He waited until the footsteps faded before sinking to the floor. 

Elymus looked around the room. It wasn’t as large as Mahavir’s, but it still held a nice sized bed and a fireplace crackling away, filling the room with a soft glow and caressing warmth. Across from him, he could see a large window. Elymus pushed himself off the floor and walked over. The courtyard was below. There were still a few people wandering about, probably going to meet friends at the tavern. He looked up at the row of windows that was just across from him, his eyes widening as he realized that there was Mahavir, a very naked Mahavir, directly across from him. Elymus squeaked and crouched on the floor, hoping that Mahavir had been too occupied with his thoughts to realize who had been looking at him.

“Who’s idea was it to put us across from each other?” Elymus hissed. He cautiously peeked back over the windowsill, letting his eyes rake over Mahavir’s form. He couldn’t see everything, but he could see enough to know that Mahavir was naked and probably wet from his bath. His hair didn’t look as fluffy as normal. Elymus ducked back down, his cheeks reddening with shame and slight arousal. He could go back over to Mahavir’s room and ravish him, and he suspected that Mahavir would not be opposed to that. 

Elymus felt himself hardening at the thought. He peeked back over the windowsill and saw Mahavir putting on another shirt. Hasas, Elymus could just picture himself running his tongue along his abs. Why didn’t he take his time to explore Mahavir’s body more thoroughly when they had had sex? Because he was an idiot, that’s why.

Still, Elymus remembered his soft, but slightly chapped lips pressed to his. He remembered his teeth nipping at exposed skin, leaving a trail of marks that screamed possessiveness. Elymus couldn’t take it anymore and pulled out his cock. He stroked it with a firm hand, a little disappointed that it didn’t hold the same as Mahavir’s hands. Though Elymus couldn’t expect any different. Mahavir was larger than life, and his hand was calloused more than Elymus thought a noble’s hand should be. He probably used a sword a lot. Elymus always thought that nobles would have weak hands, because they didn’t do any work with their hands. They wouldn’t be strong either. Maybe some of the knights, but certainly no one of Mahavir’s status. Elymus groaned as he tried to put more pressure on his shaft and tried to picture what Mahavir would be like, sucking him off.

Elymus darted back and forth in his mind. In one fantasy, he was gentle and careful. He would tease Elymus just to the point of release before backing off, hoping to prolong the experience. He would use his lips and tongue and maybe a hand or two to explore every part of Elymus’ body. He would treat him like he was the most precious and fragile thing on this Earth. Elymus cried out as he pictured Mahavir’s head pulling off him for a moment to put small kisses on the inside of his thighs. He could feel his skin burn with each kiss that was placed. 

But as gentle as Mahavir could be, he could also be selfish. And Elymus had no trouble picturing Mahavir taking what he wanted. The fantasy changed and Mahavir’s mouth became more insistent, rougher. Teeth would scrap Elymus and the whole experience would be about Mahavir getting off just as much as it was Elymus getting off. He would be rough and fast, hands squeezing and pressing enough so that Elymus would know who was really in charge. This time, it would be more about efficiency and Mahavir would not pull off to kiss Elymus’ thighs. 

Elymus tightened his hand and began to pant harder, trying to keep the image alive. Mahavir’s dark head bobbing up and down, his broad back and strong legs spread out behind him as he worked to get Elymus off. Elymus came with a cry, his come splattering his hand and shirt. He tried to calm his breathing and his beating heart. He knew logically that no one was going to burst in and see his shameful act. Even if they did, he was a man and they didn’t need to know the ins and outs of his fantasy. 

Elymus gave a shuddering breath and let his magic flow out, cleaning up after himself. He did not want a laundry maid to have to deal with that. From experience, handwashing someone else’s mess after it had dried was absolutely the worst.

He stood up and closed the curtains so that he may change in private. He didn’t know if Mahavir knew his room was across from his, but those curtains were going to stay shut. Elymus was not going to look at or think about Mahavir like that again unless he was willing to enter into a relationship. 

Elymus collapsed into bed, sighing as the bed cushioned him and allowed him to rest his body. He didn’t know beds could be this comfortable. He wondered what it was made of. Certainly not straw. He closed his eyes and drifted off. 

oOoOoOo

Elymus rolled over to see Mahavir laying beside him. His eyes were open and he was smiling softly at him. 

“You’re awake, my love. How are you feeling?” Mahavir reached out and pushed some of Elymus’ hair out of his eyes. 

“What are you doing here?” Elymus’ tongue felt heavy in his mouth. 

“I came to say goodbye.” 

Elymus felt the pit of his stomach drop and blood began to drip from Mahavir’s mouth. There was a spot on his chest that was getting darker and bigger by the minute. Elymus scrambled up and turned Mahavir over, pressing his hands into the spot. 

“Mahavir! Hold on, I’ll get you some help.” Elymus whipped around, his arms coated with blood. But he saw that there was no door. He just saw an abandoned castle, stones falling all over the place and a figure standing in the distance. 

A large hand came up to his cheek and turned his head back to Mahavir. 

“You can’t, my love. Just let me go. I’m glad you’re alright.” Mahavir coughed, some more blood coming out of his mouth. 

“No, Mahavir, no! Please stay with me. Please, I can’t lose you.” Elymus felt his cheeks getting hot and wet with tears, his vision was blurry. 

He looked up to see a tall woman, glowing in front of him. She was bright, enough so that Elymus couldn’t properly see her form. Elymus felt like a child, reaching up to his mother. 

“Please, save him,” Elymus begged. 

The woman bent down and wrapped her fingers around Elymus’ outstretched hand. 

“His fate has been written.” Her voice sounded so familiar to him, like a soft whisper that had been with him since he was a child, though it was not human.

“His fate hasn’t been written, it can be changed,” Elymus said. He was aware of the figure behind them, stepping closer and closer. 

“His fate has been written, my child.” 

Despite the fact that Elymus was holding a dying person who was quite possibly the love of his life in his arms, he felt calmed by her voice, as if everything would work out in the end. He hunched over and pressed his face to Mahavir’s forehead. He could feel himself get lighter and with each breath he could feel himself becoming more powerful. Elymus could change this fate, he knew he could. He just had to figure out a way to keep Mahavir from loving him in order to keep him from dying for him. If he did that, then it would all be okay. 

Elymus slumped back, falling out of the dream and back into his bed, the woman fading into the darkness as Elymus opened his eyes. 

oOoOoOo

Mahavir woke feeling refreshed. He felt like a new man, one who was ready to deal with all of the problems that came with being king. He stood up and stretched, smiling to himself as he hopped out of bed and began to pick through the food that had been delivered to him. It was much more extravagant than what Elymus had brought him yesterday. There were several different types of fruit, cheese, some meats, and some bread all sitting there, ready to be eaten. 

Mahavir wondered what Elymus thought of the rich food. He wondered if he even knew how to eat some of this stuff. He would have to ask him later how he was enjoying the food. He didn’t know why he had been so stubborn when it came to sleeping and taking care of himself. He would have to apologize to Elymus and Altos later today. 

Mahavir pulled the curtains opened and watched the sun begin to rise over the peaks. He had gotten up later than normal, but no matter. Hopefully, today he could get back on track with his life and then never get behind again. 

He decided to put off translating the rest of the letters until he finished the rest of his duties. As much as he wanted to see what they contained, he also wanted to be sure his kingdom didn’t suffer for it. 

There was a knock at the door. Mahavir went over cautiously. The only person who would ever be here this early is was Altos, and even he wouldn’t be up unless it was an emergency. 

Mahavir slipped a knife from the table and crept towards the door. “Who is it?” Mahavir called, trying to sound strong. 

“Um, it’s um, Bran, my lord.” Bran’s stutter came through the door. Mahavir sighed and opened it up. 

Bran gave a stiff bow upon seeing the door open. 

“What are you doing here?” Mahavir said. 

“Well, um, Elymus said that we had to get started early but he wasn’t in the archives and I don’t know where his room is at so I, um, sorry, were you sleeping?” Bran stammered. 

Mahavir shook his head and ruffled Bran’s hair. “No, I was already up. I know where his room is so I can go see if he’s up. Did he give you a specific time to be there?” 

Bran shook his head. Mahavir may have broken his brain by touching him so casually. “Well, get down to the archives, I’ll go get Elymus.” 

Bran nodded and scampered off. Mahavir pulled on some clean clothes that had been laid out. Once dressed in a decent manner, Mahavir swept through the halls towards Elymus’ chambers. 

When Altos had told Mahavir where Elymus’ room was, he couldn’t believe it. But it was Gabek’s old room so it made sense that Elymus would occupy it. Mahavir walked up to the door and knocked. 

He heard a groan from the other side. “What?” 

He couldn’t help but laugh at how Elymus sounded. His voice was groggy from sleep and he sounded like he hadn’t woken up yet. 

“It’s Mahavir.” 

“Go away, I’m sleeping.” Elymus’ voice was slightly muffled so Mahavir assumed he had buried his head in his pillow. 

“Bran’s already up, and he’s waiting for you.” Mahavir debated just walking in but decided it would be more proper to wait until Elymus invited him in. 

“Why is he here already?” Elymus’ voice was less muffled and it sounded like he was coming towards the door. Sure enough, the door opened to reveal Elymus looking like a rumpled kitten. His hair was in a tangled rat’s nest and his eyes were red, squinting in the light. He was just wearing a pair of sleeping pants, giving Mahavir almost unrestricted access to his torso, had it not been for the white bandages that still wrapped around him. Mahavir looked at Elymus’ face, which was squinting at him in the bright light. 

“You told him yesterday to meet early.” 

Elymus yawned and walked back into the room. Mahavir took it as his invitation to come in. The curtains were still drawn, making the room darker than the corridor. And the fire had gone out. Mahavir walked over and pulled open the curtains. 

Elymus groaned and flopped back on the bed. “I said early, not before the sun comes up. It’s bright.” 

“That’s because the sun is coming up. When did you think to meet him?” Mahavir asked. He noticed that there hadn’t been any food or clothes delivered for Elymus, and he certainly couldn’t wear what he had yesterday. He walked back to the door and caught a passing servant, asking them to bring food and clothes. The servant scampered off. 

“I was going to meet him at nine.” 

“Nine? Nine is not early!” Mahavir exclaimed. He looked back at Elymus who had burrowed himself back under the covers. 

“It’s cold.” 

“That’s because the fire went out. Who is in charge of taking care of you?” Mahavir looked around, slightly exasperated. 

“No one, I don’t need a servant.” 

Mahavir groaned and wanted to bang his head against the wall. 

“You do so that you can do your job. You know, as the archivist?” Mahavir crossed his arms and glared at Elymus’ form. 

“It seems stupid to have someone wait on me.” Elymus’ voice began to drift off again. 

“Oh no you don’t. Bran got here to help you and so you’re going to get up and do your job.” Mahavir walked over and pulled the covers off of Elymus. 

Elymus sat up, looking more like an angry kitten, now. “What the hell?” 

“Think of it this way, the sooner you get done with today, the sooner you can read,” Mahavir said simply. 

Elymus crossed his arms and continued to glare at Mahavir. Finally, he sighed and got out of the bed. “Fine, but don’t blame me if I read until midnight.” 

“Do you need someone to show you the way to the archives?” Mahavir asked. 

Elymus glared at the smile Mahavir offered him. Elymus sighed again. “Yes, that would be very helpful. Thank you for your kind offer, my lord.” Elymus rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. “You should probably go. The entire castle already thinks we’re lovers and you being in my room before anyone gets up will not help that,” Elymus said. There was a hint of sadness in his voice. Mahavir wanted to tell him not to worry about what other people thought, but he knew that it was harder than it sounded.

He had grown up in the court, with people constantly whispering about what he was doing, how he was doing, and even who he was doing at some points. He held his head high and ignored the whispers that seemed to follow him. But he could never get them out of his head completely. They were like a shadow, sometimes you were aware of it and watched it in fascination as it mirrored your movements. Sometimes you forgot it was there. Alas it always followed.

Mahavir nodded and stepped out the door. “If you need anything, just ask a servant. They are there to help you, not to make you feel incompetent,” Mahavir said before closing the door. It was going to be a long day.

oOoOoOo

Elymus was rushing down the halls with an apple in his mouth and hands trying to tie up his hair. He had thought that Bran wouldn’t come in so early and yet, here they were. Elymus walked in to see Bran standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. 

“Elymus, I’m sorry, you said to get started early.” Bran said, sounding panicked.

Elymus sighed. “I meant closer to like nine.” 

“But that’s midday!” Bran exclaimed, following Elymus through the library.

“That’s early. I want to start breaking down these shelves. Can you go through, count them, and then go to whoever makes the cabinets and stuff for the palace and order new ones?” Elymus asked. He started pulling apart one shelving unit in the back. 

“Will do.” Bran grabbed a piece of paper and began marking down the cabinet, how tall, how wide, and how many shelves it had. Elymus was glad to have such a useful companion. 

After a few hours, Elymus was covered in dust and cobwebs and Bran had finally counted all the shelves in the place. The mice were starting to run about, now that their homes were disturbed. 

“What are we going to do about the mice?” Bran asked. 

“Once we get all of the shelves out, it will be easier to catch them and then we can release them back into the forest,” Elymus said. He tossed some more wood into an ever growing pile. He wondered if he could use servants to do something with it.

“We’re not going to kill them?” 

“Why would we do that? There’s no reason to. Besides, if they are out in the wild they can help keep some of the other animals fed,” Elymus stated. “Go to the cabinet maker. I want to know how much this is going to cost so that I can get money to pay for it.” Elymus shooed Bran off. 

He continued to work by himself. He really wanted to start reading through the collection, but that would have to wait. First, he had to gut the entire room, figure out where the moisture was getting in, clean the place, put the shelves back, repair the books, organize the books, and then he could read. He probably wasn’t going to be able to read for a while. 

“So you’re our new archivist?” 

Elymus was so startled by the voice that he whirled around with a particularly long shelf in his hand, almost hitting the man. Luckily, the man jumped back, narrowly missing Elymus’ beam. 

He held his hands up. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

He was older than Elymus, maybe in his forties or fifties. His hair was thinning on top and was salt and pepper colored. He was also rather pudgy, with little pudgy hands. The finery he was dressed in suggested that he was a noble and that Elymus should treat him with respect, if only to keep Mahavir from being questioned for his choices. 

Elymus smiled, making it seem as innocent as possible. “I’m so sorry. Are you alright, sir?” Elymus set the board against a wall and wiped off his hands. “My name is Elymus, and you are?” 

The man stared at Elymus’ hand for a minute before smiling and taking it in his own. Elymus recognized that smile. It was how all of his former clients smiled at him, like a predator, showing their teeth and using their imaginations to figure out how exactly they could use him for their own pleasure. Elymus’ stomach churned in fear and he realized just how alone he was down here. Servants rarely came down this far and Bran was somewhere off in town. While Elymus did think he could take on this man and probably beat him easily, it was the fear that it was his word against this man’s. And people were going to be more inclined to believe a noble rather than some peasant Mahavir had picked up on a whim.

“My name is Verdin. I’m glad to have met you, Elymus.” Verdin continued to smile, though this time it seemed even more predatory, if that was even possible. And the way he said Elymus’ name made his gut curl and his heart beat faster. It also didn’t escape Elymus’ notice that he had yet to let go of his hand. As much as Elymus wanted to pull away and start shouting at him for destroying all of these documents, he couldn’t. Not yet.

“Is there something I can help you with? I’m afraid any documentation you require might not be available, since I am in the process of, well—“ Elymus gestured around to the empty room. 

Verdin finally let go of Elymus’ hand and threw back a laugh. “Yes, Gabek did let this place go. Not that I blame him, I probably won’t be half as productive as he was in my later years.” 

Elymus just smiled, not wanting to point out that Verdin had already destroyed half of the library in only two weeks, “later years” aside. 

“I was looking for some documents, some letters from about ten or so years ago.” Verdin walked along the stacks, brushing his finger along one of the shelves and glancing at Elymus. “Perhaps I can look at that lovely pile you have outside and take them if I see them.” 

“No!” Elymus cried before realizing that an outburst would not help his cause. “I mean, some of those stacks are very tall and I would hate to have them topple on you. I don’t remember seeing any letters, is it urgent that they are found?” Elymus put back on his coy smile, hoping to distract Verdin. He leaned against the wall, cocking one hip to the side and clasping his hands in front of him. He bit his lip slightly and glanced to the side, making sure to show off his neck. 

He couldn’t see Verdin, but he could picture him licking his lips, his eyes darkening as his eyes raked over Elymus’ form. 

“No, not at all. If you do find some letters, come get me. I’d be happy to take them off your hands for awhile.” 

Elymus turned his head back towards the man and smiled softly, batting his eyes and pushing off the wall. He walked towards Verdin, swinging his hips and stopping just short of being chest to chest with the man. They were almost the same height, with Verdin being shorter by a few centimeters. 

“I certainly will. Don’t be afraid to ask for anything else.” He winked, but internally he was complete chaos. The guy just wanted some letters, but for some reason Elymus couldn’t help the self-preservation instinct forcing his movements. Seduce or suffer. It was all he’d ever known.

This time, Elymus did see him lick his lips and darken his eyes. “Oh, don’t worry. I’m sure you will be most helpful.” 

“Hey Red,” Soa walked in and Elymus and Verdin jumped apart. Elymus had never been so happy to see Soa in his life. “Oh, hello Verdin.” Soa’s voice dropped a bit and her lips twisted into a hardly concealed grimace. 

“Soldier, I was just getting to know our new archivist. He seems like he will do a fine job.” Verdin didn’t show any sign of acknowledging Soa’s change in demeanor. Then again, it sounded like no one liked this man, so maybe Verdin was used to being treated like dung at the bottom of one’s shoe. 

“Yes, but he can’t do his job if you’re here, can he?” Soa asked, a bit too sweet sounding for Elymus’ taste. He also didn’t like how she seemed to be defending him. Elymus was a grown man and could defend himself against Verdin. Hell, he was the one who had kept him here so long! 

“Verdin, it was a pleasure to meet you,” Elymus said, calling Verdin’s attention away from Soa and back towards him. He hoped Soa wouldn’t suspect anything in his behavior. The last thing he needed was for Mahavir to find out that he was flirting with a man old enough to be his father. 

Verdin beamed, all hostile features wiped from his face. “The pleasure was all mine, my dear boy. I suppose I should get back to work. I will see you around.” He stepped forward to shake Elymus’ hand again. Elymus did not flinch as he felt Verdin’s thumb stroking the back of his hand. And he did not flinch when Verdin turned, brushing his knee slightly against Elymus’ leg. He just kept his smile plastered on his face and waited until he and Soa were alone. Soa shot him one last glare and Verdin slipped out of the room. Once he was sure he was not going to come back in, Elymus sighed and sank into an old rickety chair. 

“Thank Hasas you came. That man is not someone I would want to be alone with for long.” 

Soa nodded and leaned against the wall. “He’s a disgusting pig, that’s for sure.” 

“If no one likes him, then why is he still around? You, Altos, Bran... I have yet to hear someone say one good thing about him.” Elymus said. 

Soa shrugged. “He’s good at what he does and he hasn’t committed any crimes that we know of. He’s one of the best treasurers in all of the kingdoms. People send their treasurers to him to get trained.” 

“Yeah, but his personality is… slimy. He’s like a snake. I don’t like him and I think there is something off about him.” Elymus stared at the door Verdin had slipped out of. His thigh and hand were burning with Verdin’s touch and he had the overwhelming desire to scrub himself clean after that encounter. Usually, it was only after he had had sex with a client that he felt the need to bathe for six hours. 

“Like I said, we haven’t found any crimes he’s committed. Though I would not be surprised to find out some of his partners have been younger than eighteen. He seems like the type.” Soa’s eyes were also burning a hole through the door as if Verdin was on the other side and she could kill him just with her mind. 

“Well, no use thinking about it. Was there anything you needed?” Elymus stood up and shook away the feeling of disgust that was curling in his belly. He needed a distraction. 

“I just wanted to see how my savior was doing.” Soa smiled brightly and batted her eyes at Elymus. 

Elymus couldn’t help but laugh. “You look ridiculous. You need to learn how to flirt better or else you’re never going to find a partner.” 

Soa laughed. “I already have my partner, you and Mahavir. I’m planning on starting a harem full of only the best-looking people in town. Congratulations, you’ve made the cut,” Soa said. Her smile was light and at ease. It made Elymus feel at ease as well, like Verdin was hundreds of miles away and would not be a danger to him or anyone else. 

“I don’t think Mahavir would be up for that. I’m not really up for that either.” Elymus continued to pull apart another shelf. He liked that Soa did not treat him like some fragile piece of glass, threatening to break the moment it was tapped. She was testing the waters, seeing what she could get away with and what was out of bounds. It made Elymus feel nervous that one day she was going to push too far and Elymus would no longer be able to hold himself together. But he didn’t want to tell her to stop. He wanted her to keep pushing and keep making jokes and acting like Elymus was just another person. It made him feel normal and safer than he could have ever imagined. 

“Wow, you are really going all out on this place. I saw Bran on the way to the carpenter and he seemed stressed out of his mind. Are you sure this is all necessary?” Soa picked up some pieces of wood and carried them to Elymus’ ever growing pile. 

“Yes, sadly. This place is falling apart and I need to find out where that moisture is coming from.” Elymus supposed he should be glad that Soa wasn’t saying he should take it easy. It didn’t make him any less annoyed, though. This was his job and he should be able to do it however he saw fit. If he decided to get new shelves, then he was going to get new shelves. 

Soa shrugged. “If you say so. Call if you need any help. I’m always glad to not spend my time with a bunch of idiot soldiers who can’t tell their left from their right.” 

“I will. Don’t worry so much about me, though. I really can take care of myself.” 

Soa seemed unsure about this last statement but didn’t argue. She just patted Elymus’ shoulder and walked to the door. Before she left, she turned back around. “Really, thank you for saving me. I don’t think I can ever repay you.” She smiled sadly at him. 

Elymus smiled back at her. “You don’t need to worry about repayment. You’ve done quite a lot for me as well.” 

“Yeah, I guess I’m pretty awesome like that. Be careful and don’t work too hard.” The door clicked behind her and Elymus was alone once again. He was slightly afraid that Verdin was hiding somewhere, waiting for Soa to leave so he could come back. Elymus’ ears strained to hear anything: the clicking of footsteps, heavy breathing, anything that would indicate he was not alone. Nothing came. 

There was definitely something off about that man. Perhaps Elymus could use his body to get Verdin to talk. The thought itself made Elymus shudder. No, he wouldn’t do that. There were other ways to gather information. He wouldn’t need to do that.

oOoOoOo

Mahavir hated to admit it, but Elymus was right, he had gotten a lot done the night before. So now, it was only midday and he had finished everything. Unless there was an emergency that had to be dealt with, Mahavir had the rest of the day to do whatever he wanted. He could go train - his sword work had been getting sloppy lately. Or he could go see Elymus, and see if he was working too hard. The letters that hid in his desk drawer called to him. It was like they were alive, and needed Mahavir’s attention. Magie had told stories about the Mages, how they could inject magic into everything. Perhaps someone had injected magic into those scraps of paper in order pull Mahavir to them. 

Mahavir opened the drawer and pulled out the translations. “Two more to go.” He said to himself. Settling at the table, Mahavir started to write once more. Now that he had translated so much, there were some words that leaped out at him, words that he recognized. Those final two letters flew by and soon, Mahavir had a stack of translated Elapian documents. He supposed he should probably read them now. But his heart was beating and he felt a slight twinge of fear as he pulled up the first one. These letters contained something dangerous, something that could change everything Mahavir knew about the world. And he was going to read them, just like that. 

Sir Adelrik,

The first line read. Mahavir felt a twinge of hatred rush through his body. The name of the man that had killed his father sitting right there in front of him with a sir in front of his name, like he was not the evilest thing in this world. 

Sir Adelrik,  
I am sorry, but we cannot comply with your request. The Jewel of Gaessa is something more powerful than even I can imagine. Our great goddess would not allow such a treasure to be held by just any individual. I know that you wish to help people, to help bring the world back into order, and I am glad you have decided to use our culture and traditions as a guide. But there are things not even I can do. If Gaessa wants her power to be used in such a way, then have faith that an individual will arise with the power to do so. In the meantime, I wish you a good life and good health.

Gentian  
High Elder of the Northern Mages.

Mahavir reread the letter several times. He knew that Adelrik had been looking for the stone, but not in his wildest dreams could Mahavir imagine that he had been in contact with the Northern mages to try and find it. And not just any northern mage, the leader of the entire community, the High Elder. If Mahavir was remembering Magie’s lessons, the High Elder functioned sort of like a king or queen for the mages. The High Elder would stay in one place, unlike the rest of the groups which usually traveled in small tribes. It was rumored that the High Elder was someone chosen specifically by Gaessa to lead the mages and continue their prosperity and traditions. 

Mahavir wondered if Adelrik wasn’t always so bitter and evil. The letters suggested that he had been looking for the stone in order to bring the world together into one peaceful society. Mahavir wondered if the massacre of these people that Adelrik seemed to regard so highly, had been what cracked him and transformed him into an evil man. 

He pulled out the next one. The handwriting was weaker than the first. The High Elder was probably getting older. 

Sir Adelrik,  
Please, I beg you, stop this madness. I told you before that the jewel of Gaessa is not found unless she wants it to be. And even if she wanted it to be found, there is no way I would ever hand over the power to you.   
I’ll admit, you were a good actor. You were welcomed with open arms and given unrestricted access to our texts, our history, and our power. But let me say this, you have not even scratched the surface of what we can do. You have not properly feared us or Gaessa. I will warn you only once, cease this madness before you make a mistake that can never be undone. Your threats are meaningless, like a child throwing a tantrum. I will not allow you to hurt our people. This is your first and last warning. Do not cross Gaessa.

Gentian  
High Elder of the Northern Mages

Mahavir sat back and stared at the text in front of him. He wanted to know what happened next so he quickly pulled the next letter. The handwriting was different, as was the name on the bottom. 

Adelrik,  
Killing Gentian was not a bright move on your part. Deny all you want, but mages are not so easily fooled. You threaten us. You threaten our children and I will not have it. Even if I did know who possessed the jewel of Gaessa, I would not tell you. It is an honor to be given such power, not a right. And I will proudly say that you have no right. You are nothing to us and will mean nothing in the greater scheme of life. Gaessa has seen civilizations rise and fall. You need to be more than a threatening man to get her attention. For your sake, I hope you prostrate yourself to her before you are cursed.

Luina  
High Elder of the Northern Mages

Adelrik,  
I am sorry my wife is unable to write to you at the moment. She is currently trying to help those you have brutally hurt in your attack. I don’t know why I bother to bring it up, only a man with no soul would be able to harm innocent children. You have probably noticed that the tribes have banded together to stop you. The jewel of Gaessa will never be yours. Give up now.

Ilex

Adelrik,  
I see your tactics of attack are changing. What rumors did you spread to make people fear us so? Was it fear that we would take their children? Was it a rumor that we promote rape and torture of women? You were smart to rethink your plan. The tribes will be less likely to attack individuals who fear for their families. But keep in mind, that if the Northern Mages die, so does Gaessa’s power. You may defeat us, but you will still be without what you seek. That’s the thing about mob mentality, it’s hard to control them. Think of your next move wisely.

Luina  
High Elder of the Northern Mages

Adelrik,  
I see you’ve fled the badlands and are now in Nepinne. I know that you are biding your time, hoping for mages to make it to Nepinne so you can intercept and interrogate them. It looks like your plan didn’t work after all. One more thing, you threatened my family and killed my people. I suggest you run. 

Luina  
High Elder of the Northern Mages

My lord,

We have found some more mages attempting to get into Nepinne, they are all being questioned now. I fear that they will not know anything more than the last group we caught. Luina and Ilex were not found in the caravan they were rumored to be traveling with. I believe they have crossed into Medias and are now making their way to Nepinne. I will try to gather more information from these prisoners.

Your loyal servant

My lord, 

There is a woman by the name of Magie who is heading towards Nepinne. She is not a Northern Mage but she is carrying with her a large library of wealth about the Northern Mages. That knowledge, coupled with the remnants of the library here in Isea might be enough to point us towards the jewel of Gaessa. From the reports of men in the badlands, there are very few Mages left. They might be scattered and hiding, but I would imagine not. My suggestion would be to keep Magie safe at all costs, she may be our last link to Gaessa. 

Your loyal servant.

My lord,   
I am sorry to report, but Luina and Ilex were found dead this morning. They were on the border of Medias and Nepinne traveling with what we believe was the last tribe of mages. From what we can tell it was the Inwa tribe, which means that any oral stories that we could have gotten are now lost. Luina’s son was not found among the wreckage so we will look in the surrounding towns. However, the mob that lynched them admitted to doing it about a week ago so the boy might be long gone. I will report this to the king, so he may be informed that there are no more mages to protect. I hope that the information Magie brought with her as well as the library we managed to save in Isea will be enough for you to complete our goal. 

Your loyal servant. 

Mahavir sat back, the revelation of what had come from these letters washing over him. Adelrik was the one that ordered the massacres. Mahavir still remembered the day he came to the capitol. Mahavir was only eleven at the time but he remembered feeling pity as Adelrik stumbled into the throne room. He was covered in burns, bruises, and cuts. He looked starved and afraid of everyone. 

He had pleaded with Mahavir’s father to grant him sanctuary, though he was not a mage. Apparently, there were people all over the borders trying to help the mages get safely into Nepinne. But these sympathizers were quickly turned against by people of their communities. Adelrik had said that his father and brothers were the ones responsible for his injuries. Had his mother not stepped in, he probably would have died. 

Mahavir didn’t know if that was true or not. Adelrik did say he wanted the stone of Gaessa. He could possibly have put on a sympathetic air to entice fleeing mages, hoping to extract some information from them. But in his hurry to get the information, he made enemies. 

Mahavir read through the letters from Luina and Ilex and the unnamed servant over and over again. He decided he needed help, he needed guidance. He decided he needed to talk to Magie. Perhaps she would be able to shed more light on everything.


	14. Chapter 14

Elymus continued to breathe slowly and deliberately trying to focus on the water in front of him. Two more breaths and he sighed, sinking back on his heels and looking at Magie. 

Magie stared at the water, looking a little indignant. “This would be much easier if you had your markings.” She bent over to scoop the bowl up and dumped the contents out the window. There were a few shouts from below. 

“Are you sure there’s no contingency for deceased guardians. I can’t even imagine my former master getting a vision and then taking a week to tattoo me.” Elymus stood up and brushed the dirt off his knees. Magie decided that while Elymus was waiting for the shelves, he could start learning some magic. The only problem was that Mages normally had their talents revealed to them at around the age of sixteen. The parents or guardians of the child would have a vision from Gaessa that showed them what they would be doing for the rest of their lives. After the parents had the vision, the child would be taken into the wilderness and have their torso tattooed. Generally, the larger the tattoos, the more powerful the member. 

After Magie had explained to Elymus the concept of the markings, he did have some memories come back of his mother and father, and perhaps some other family members.

He remembered his mother having a half moon with three teardrops in the center of her forehead, and from what he could remember of her arms, they too were covered in symbols. They were all a light purple, barely showing against her pale skin, but contrasting nicely with her dark hair. Another thing that Elymus could remember clearly was the swirls of color ending with two eyes, one on the back of each hand. He didn’t know if his memories were true or if they were just wishful thinking of happier times, but Elymus thought he remembered them catching in the lantern light as his mother prepared dinner. Another memory of Elymus tracing the lines with his fingers, maybe trailing them up to some of the symbols on her wrists.

Elymus’ father, however, had no symbols on his forehead, or even his arms from what Elymus could remember. But there was a symbol on his back, three swirls connecting in the center. It was also purple. 

Elymus stared at his arms and wondered what his symbols would mean. Would they be as extensive and elaborate as his mother’s? Magie’s hand covered Elymus’ and he looked up to see her smiling.

“If Gaessa will allow it, I’ll be your guardian. She might not see any reason for you to have any sort of markings, but who knows. I’ll write my friend in the south and see if there is anything special we need to do. That’s the one bad thing about Mages, they have some sort of ceremony for everything. I’m surprised they don’t have one for baby’s first sneeze.” 

Elymus smiled and nodded. “As long as it isn’t much of a burden on you.”

“Of course not. I dealt with Soa and Mahavir, I can deal with you.” Magie stared thoughtfully at Elymus.

He shifted nervously. “What?” 

“Perhaps this is all too structured for you.” 

“What do you mean? It’s mage teachings, you said it yourself.”

Magie sighed and sat next to Elymus. “That mages come in many shapes and sizes. There’s craft specializing in healing, craft specializing in home-based. And then at the very most basic, there is the craft that comes from the earth itself.” 

“So what you’re saying is that I am the most basic type of mage.”

“Yes, but don’t take the thought too lightly. It is a magic that draws from Earth itself. I once heard that it is as close to the gods and goddesses as one could get. It is instinctual and wild, and therefore rare and dangerous. If you really are part of this sect, then you more powerful and rarer than you know.”

Elymus shifted uncomfortably again, thinking of how he let his anger get the best of him and almost killed a man with his powers. He didn’t want this. He wanted to be something safe like a healer, or someone specializing in practical, everyday magic; not a force of nature. 

Magie patted his shoulder and stood up. “Don’t worry boy. It’s dangerous just like fire. If used correctly it can bring warmth, protection, and comfort. If used incorrectly, it can hurt.” 

Elymus nodded. The idea that he was using a much more instinctual brand of magic was not all that surprising. He never learned any proper use of it and was going off of his feelings, rather than his knowledge.

“But I healed Soa,” Elymus said, still clinging to the last bit of hope that he was something safe. 

“All sects have some sort of healing properties. The home magic uses crystals and herbs, the light magic specializes in healing, true, and they use a very structured approach. The hedge magic you might possess likely allows you to heal because of you your connection with Gaessa, and possibly Aimid or Diancecht.”

“So I heal by calling on the power of the gods and goddesses, not on my own power?” Elymus didn’t know if he liked that thought. He didn’t know if he appreciated being reliant on a bunch of all-powerful beings who could decide to pull the power at any time. 

Magie whacked him on the head. “Don’t be stupid, all magic requires the blessing of the gods. The only difference between you and a practitioner of light magic or home magic is the fact that Gaessa has decided that you are trustworthy enough to wield a power older than man itself. If you were still part of your tribe, depending on the color of your tattoos, you would likely be the highest ranking one there.”

Elymus laughed. “I never pictured myself in any position of power. I like being down in the archives, it’s quiet and peaceful.” 

Magie snorted. “It’s always the quiet ones that are the best leaders.” 

“Mahavir’s not quiet.” 

“True, he’s just an anomaly.” 

“I resent that observation.” 

Elymus jumped when he realized that Mahavir was standing in the door. He had a stack of papers in his hands and was looking rather grim. 

“Are you alright?” Elymus asked, standing up and walking towards Mahavir. 

“What? Oh, yes, I’m fine.” Mahavir didn’t look at Elymus’ eyes, instead focusing on a pot of pickled frogs sitting on a shelf. 

“Quit lying, something happened and you want to ask me,” Magie said. 

“Do you want me to leave?” Elymus asked. He was curious about the stack of papers he held in his hands. But he would not push. Maybe if he and Mahavir were more intimate then he would push. 

The thought of Mahavir’s blood soaking through his clothes and coating his hands quickly dispelled any thoughts of something more that Elymus was having. 

Mahavir stared down at him. He looked to be contemplating something. Elymus shrunk back under the scrutiny and wondered what Mahavir could have possibly read to be so cautious about telling Elymus. If it was something related to the kingdom then he would gladly leave. He was not so special that he needed to be privy to all the information Mahavir had. 

Mahavir turned away from him, his shoulders slumping a little more. “You should probably stay for this. It’s about the mages.” 

Elymus felt his heart drop and quickly pulled the document out of Mahavir’s hands. There were two pages of each document, one in a language that seemed so familiar to Elymus and yet was strange, the other was penned by Mahavir’s own hand. Perhaps Elymus should have waited to pull the papers out of Mahavir’s hands until he had finished talking. But he couldn’t control himself, it was like a fire had burned and forced him to look. His heart stopped as he read the name that was signed at the bottom. Luina, his lips mouthed the name that he hadn’t heard for a long time. 

Mahavir shifted nervously. “Yes, I was hoping Magie would tell me more about her, about this entire mess.”

“My mother,” Elymus said quietly, not even hearing Mahavir’s words. He felt more tears well up in his eyes.

“Excuse me?” Magie said, gently taking the letters from Elymus’ hands. 

“Luina was my mother. 

oOoOoOo

Whatever Mahavir was thinking Elymus was going to say, it wasn’t that. Luckily, Elymus couldn’t read the Elupian since it had been years and he was only eight the last time he even spoke it. But he could read the letters written in Ehan. Elymus sat on the bed, staring at the curvy script his mother had written so carefully. Mahavir remembered there were parts where the script was shaking, with anger, fear or sadness.

“I’m sorry,” Mahavir said weakly. He didn’t know what exactly to do in this situation. It wasn’t like he had any hand in hurting Ilex and Luina, he had only been eleven at the time and his father was doing everything he could to protect the mages. 

Even King Medias had tried to help out, providing border patrol and escorts to help keep the mages safer as they traveled through the kingdoms. But it sounded like Adelrik was doing more than just planting the seeds of fear. Mahavir was willing to bet that some of those men in Medias were only masquerading as border patrol. 

Elymus shrugged and fingered at his necklace. “You didn’t kill them.” His voice was soft and monotonous. 

Mahavir glanced at Magie who jerked her head towards Elymus. Mahavir rolled his eyes but shuffled closer to Elymus. Magie glared at him and Mahavir finally sat down on the bed and wrapped and arm around Elymus’ shoulders. Elymus didn’t fight him and instead leaned into Mahavir’s body. Mahavir stiffened with the unexpected contact. He had expected Elymus to push him off and tell Mahavir that he needed some time alone. 

“Where did you find these?” Magie asked. She handed a steaming cup of tea to Elymus and took the letters from his hand.

“Stuffed underneath a bookshelf. We’re lucky they didn’t catch fire.” 

Elymus snorted. “So that’s how you scorched the floor.” 

Mahavir noticed his thumb stroking Elymus’ shoulder and stopped. “Well, I wouldn’t have even found them if I hadn’t tripped over a stack of books.” 

Magie was holding the letters up to the light and reading the faded print. “I always knew there was something off about that rat. When I came here, he started interrogating me.”

Mahavir’s eyes darkened. Magie patted him on the head. “Not violently or anything, but there were just so many questions about the Mages and their culture. Mind you, it is a rather difficult culture to understand, there’s a lot of traditions and stuff that are difficult to explain to an outsider. I knew people who spent a good portion of their lives studying the Mages and I do believe they barely scratched the surface.”

“So why didn’t Adelrik,” Elymus’ voice choked on the named. Mahavir rubbed his shoulder again. “Why didn’t you think Adelrik was just someone interested in the culture? If he was chased away from the badland, maybe he just wanted to know why.” Elymus scrubbed at his eyes and took a few shuddery inhales. Mahavir pulled him more tightly into his side. Elymus had one hand on Mahavir’s thigh and was clutching at his pant fabric tightly.

Magie pursed her lips. “I don’t know. But there was just something off about the way he was asking. It was like an obsession rather than a curiosity. And afterward, he would always seem so disappointed that I didn’t give him what he wanted.” Magie smacked the papers. “I suppose that’s because I didn’t give him what he wanted.” 

Mahavir leaned forward and massaged his brow. “All of this because of a stone that no one knows what it does.” 

“Are you sure you know nothing about the Stone of Gaessa?” Mahavir asked.   
Magie shook her head sadly. “Sorry, child, the mages were private about their powerful artifacts. Though, as I have told Mahavir many times, it is not a stone, it is a jewel.”

Elymus smiled and looked at his necklace. “My mother always said it was abstract.”

“She told you stories?” Mahavir said. 

“Bedtime stories. The one I remember the best was a person who met with an old, gnarled woman in the woods. The person was poor so but they still stopped and gave the woman everything they could to help her out. My father really liked the part where the traveler even gave the shoes off their feet. The woman thanked the traveler and promised to repay the debt somehow. The traveler forgot about the woman until they had a child. The first mage to ever use magic. The child had the power to bring crops back from the dead and blow the winds away. When they died, the elder at the time noticed the chest was glowing. He opened it up to see a red jewel embedded in the breastbone. But when he went to grab it, it disappeared into a puff of red smoke.”

“Sounds like the traveler never got a reward,” Mahavir grumbled.

“But they did, a child with the ability to protect and nurture. A child with a direct connection to the gods.” 

“But not all mages have magic.” Mahavir clarified.

Elymus shook his head. “I don’t think so. I was always around people who used magic but I don’t think every mage could use it. Or if they could, it wasn’t as strong as other people’s.” 

“And I’m guessing that the jewel in the breastbone is the Jewel of Gaessa?”

Elymus shrugged. “It’s not outside of the realm of possibilities.” 

There was a knock on the door and Altos walked in, looking grimmer than before. 

“Mahavir, it’s about Medias.” 

Mahavir stood up, his heart beating in his chest. “What about it?”

Altos held out a piece of parchment. “It arrived by crow this morning. It’s a declaration of war.” 

Mahavir grabbed the parchment and read it over. “But this isn’t from the king, this is from Adelrik. He’s a refugee he should have no power in the court.” 

Elymus stood up and read over the parchment. “I think he killed the king and took over the kingdom.” Elymus glanced at Mahavir.

“And you know this because?” Altos asked.

“There was knight up at the village not long ago who was from Medias. He kept going on about how there was movement in the kingdom to overthrow the king and that he needed to step down or else he would be killed.”

“Bastard,” Mahavir cursed under his breath. 

“What? How old is this information?” Altos asked. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Mahavir said. “What matters is that now Adelrik has access to an actual army. He’s not just using guerilla warfare anymore and that is what is making him so much more dangerous. Altos, go call an emergency meeting. Make sure Soa and the other generals are there.” 

Altos nodded and stepped out the door. 

“Should I go? I am the archivist after all.” Elymus asked. He gathered up the letters in his arms, his fingers tracing over his mother’s signature.

Mahavir didn’t know how much of a head for warfare Elymus had. And he didn’t want to distract the council since most of them had not met Elymus yet.

“No, not yet.”

Elymus looked ready to argue. Mahavir held up a hand.

“It’s not that I think you can’t handle this, but because you haven’t technically taken over the post yet and therefore haven’t been introduced to the council, it might be more of a distraction than anything. Let me take you back to your room.”

Elymus snapped his mouth shut and nodded, following Mahavir out the door. They stopped in front of Elymus’ rooms, with Elymus still tracing over the letters penned by his mother and father.

“Mahavir, would it be alright if I kept these, at least the ones written in Elapian?” 

Mahavir stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Elymus’ shoulders. Elymus didn’t push him away.

“Of course. It’s not like I can read them. I do want Magie to look over the translations, just to be sure everything’s correct.” 

“Thank you.” Elymus said. “I’m sorry.” 

Mahavir felt him shudder against his chest. “For what?” 

“I reject your advances except when they are beneficial for me. I shouldn’t be using you like this.” 

Mahavir rubbed Elymus’ back. “I’m not advancing on you, I’m comforting you. Altos hugged me all the time after my father died. You are not using me.” 

Despite these words, Elymus still pushed Mahavir back. “Good luck. If you need anything please talk with me. I may not be able to do much but I will do all that I can.” 

Hasas, Mahavir wanted to kiss Elymus right there, that would definitely help him relax. And his hands were still on Elymus’ hips, holding them in place. Mahavir wondered if the bruises he left were still there. 

He let his hands drop and nodded. “Thank you for being such a good friend. I really need all the help I can get. I’m going to try and get word from Azolea as to what the situation appears to be. From there we’ll need to start planning and making our moves. I’ll have to deploy troops to the Northern border tonight and pray that this isn’t all an act by Adelirk to trick us into attacking a perfectly peaceful kingdom.”

Mahavir felt a hand on his cheek that directed his face back towards Elymus. “Don’t worry, you’re a good man and with both Altos and Soa helping you out I’m sure it will all work out. Just don’t do anything stupid like getting stabbed.”

The words surprised Mahavir. They were so specific. Why would Elymus bother to give him this warning? He wasn’t leaving tonight, just the troops. Mahavir was about to ask Elymus when a servant skittered up to the pair and bowed nervously.

“Sire, the council is ready for you,” she stuttered. 

Mahavir nodded and turned back to Elymus. “Have a goodnight.”

Mahavir slipped away from Elymus. His cheek still felt warm from where Elymus had touched it. It had calmed Mahavir and had given him the strength needed to work out this problem. He liked to believe that some of Elymus’ magic was now within his body, aiding him in a way that would be more helpful than whatever the council had to say. Maybe Mahavir should have had Elymus come with if only to offer some support. The doors opened to reveal all of his most trusted advisors sitting around the table. All conversations ceased when Mahavir stepped through the doors.

“I’m sure as you’ve all heard by now, we are at war with Medias.” 

oOoOoOo

The next few weeks were a flurry of activity. It turned out that Adelrik had in fact killed the king of Medias and was now holding his wife and three children prisoner. It made Mahavir’s blood boil to think that Adelrik would do something so cruel to the people who had taken him in and protected him. He was going to win this war against Adelrik. 

The only good thing that seemed to come out of this all was the fact that Adelrik did not know about Elymus, or at least it didn’t appear that he knew anything about Elymus. Adelrik was still after the Jewel of Gaessa and if it came out that not only was Elymus a mage, but also the son of the Highest Elder, he would certainly become the next target. Mahavir wanted to pack Elymus off to the Southern Castle, or possibly over to Rowan. However, Altos shot down that idea stating that it would look suspicious and Adelrik would probably go after Elymus anyways, thinking he was Mahavir’s lover. 

Besides, Elymus would not have appreciated being treated like a fragile maiden who couldn’t fight. Mahavir wasn’t sure if Elymus could fight or if he was just powerful. Maybe he should start learning how to use a sword. But Mahavir kept directing his troops and trying to keep everyone safe and sane. Adelrik hadn’t attacked yet, but he would soon. 

oOoOoOo

Elymus sighed as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He didn’t really know why he was going to Altos’ wedding. He had never met Marie so it wasn’t like she wanted him to be there. And Altos, while he had warmed up to Elymus, still wasn’t that close to him. And neither Soa or Mahavir had asked him to escort them to the ceremony. 

But despite all of this, here he was, getting ready. He had never been to a wedding before and was a little excited to see some of the customs that went along with the ceremony. Plus, everyone else in the castle was going so it was probably going to be loud. 

Elymus turned and walked out of his room. There were still some things he wanted to get done in the archives before the wedding so he should leave now while he still had some time. 

He was walking by Mahavir’s room when he heard a string of curses. He paused and wondered what it would look like for him to be knocking, and what would Mahavir think of it? Elymus steeled his nerves and walked up to the door. Mahavir had comforted him many times and it wasn’t fair for Elymus to continue to not offer any of his own services. Besides, if he talked with Mahavir more he might be able to turn his future around and save him from death. 

Elymus knocked on the door. 

“What?” Mahavir shouted, sounding rather angry. Elymus pitied the poor servant who had probably been on the receiving end of his anger. 

“You were cursing loudly and I wanted to see if you were okay,” Elymus said, trying to sound blasé about the whole situation, like he hadn’t been staring at the door for several minutes debating on if his willpower was strong enough to not jump the love of his life and kiss him senseless. 

“I’m alright.” Mahavir’s tone was clipped. 

Elymus paused for a moment. He didn’t want to push his luck. But he also didn’t want Mahavir to be left alone should he be in a terrible mood. Weddings were supposed to be joyous occasions. Elymus shrugged and pushed his way in.

“Then you won’t mind me coming in.” 

“No!” Mahavir shouted, but it was already too late, Elymus was in the room and staring at Mahavir. He was in the tub, his skin shiny with water, little beads rolling down his muscles and tendons. Would it be weird if Elymus just hopped in the tub and started licking Mahavir? Probably. Besides, he was working on his self-control, even if other parts of his body were not. 

It wasn’t until he realized that there appeared to be a broken comb stuck in Mahavir’s hair that Elymus realized the reason for all of the cursing. He tried not to laugh, he really did, but it was just too hilarious, seeing the king, stark naked, with a comb stuck in his hair. 

Mahavir groaned and flopped back against the tub. “Go ahead, laugh all you want. I’m trying to tame it for Altos’ wedding.” 

Elymus continued to shake with laughter as he stepped to the tub and sat down on a little stool. 

“How did this happen?” He took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself. He was also trying very hard not to look at Mahavir’s lower half. 

“How do you think it happened?” Mahavir grumbled.

Elymus picked through his hair, pulling out the teeth and trying to unwind the handle from the rat’s nest. “How do you normally comb it?”

“I don’t. But I thought it would be nice to at least attempt it for Altos.” 

“Well, there’s your problem, with hair as thick and curly as yours, you really need to detangle it and put oil in it. Your hair’s not even wet.” Elymus said. There was a rather extensive book on hair care he had found in the archives. It was fascinating how different hair seemed to vary. Mahavir’s hair was curly 3A or wavy 2C, depending on how much he brushed it. Elymus’ was board straight. 

“Sorry I’m not an expert on hair care, I have more important things to do with my life.” Mahavir waved his hands in the air. 

Elymus pulled out what he hoped was the last tooth and sat back. “Your comb’s broke beyond repair but I think I got it all out.” He continued to massage his fingers in the locks, smiling slightly as Mahavir leaned into his touch.

“Thank you, I’m glad you walked by when you did.” Mahavir’s eyes slipped closed and he sank a little further in the bath.

“Oh, we’re not done yet. I am combing out your hair if it’s the last thing I do. And cutting it too.” 

Mahavir lunged forward, hands gripping the edges of the tub. “What do you mean ‘cut my hair’?” 

Elymus dug around the drawers for a bit before finding another comb, a brush, some scissors, and some scented oil. 

“Part of the reason it’s so tangled is because your ends are dead. Don’t be a baby about it. It’s only going to be an inch or two.” Elymus sat down on his stool and stared up at Mahavir. 

Mahavir crossed his arms and stared down at Elymus.

“I can use my magic to make invisible ropes. Do you want me to try it out on you?” Elymus asked sweetly. 

Mahavir’s face turned red and he sank down in the bath. Elymus realized what he had just said and tried very hard not to think about Mahavir tied to the bed, naked, probably hard as a rock, pretty much at Elymus’ mercy. Nope, those thoughts were going to have to wait another day. 

“There, now duck your head under the water and then I can start to work,” Elymus said, still trying to push his lewd thoughts from his mind. It wouldn’t be so bad if he were in his room, alone. Then he could just take care of his problem. 

Mahavir came back up, his hair plastered against his back. “Don’t you have to get ready?”

“We have plenty of time. Besides, I wasn’t really invited so I’m sure Altos won’t mind if I’m not there.” Elymus said, working through one of the smaller knots on the tips. 

“He likes you, a lot,” Mahavir said. His eyes slipped closed once more as he relaxed into Elymus’ touch.

“He has a strange way of showing it,” Elymus grumbled.

“He likes to push people to be their best. He used to push me more than any other knight or soldier, except for Soa. I used to think it was because he hated me, hated that I was a prince or something. He likes you and thinks that you could be a great mage. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t bother with you.” Mahavir said.

Elymus glanced out at the window. His curtains were drawn so that the room was hidden. “Well, that’s a strange way to show affection.” He accidentally tugged on a particularly stubborn knot. Mahavir hissed. “Sorry, I can tell you haven’t brushed your hair in months.” 

Mahavir hummed and sank back in the water. Elymus wasn’t comfortable with the silence they had fallen into. He felt like there should be at least some words exchanged between the two of them. With every moment there weren’t words, Elymus became more aware of Mahavir’s breathing. He felt himself looking at his chest and his arms. He felt himself longing to be held in them once more. But then where would that put him? He would just be tossed aside as soon as Mahavir got tired of him, and to lose all of his freedom to one person. He read the fairy tales and decided they disgusted him. All the damsels and dons in distress who gave up everything to be with the one who rescued them. 

What was the point of escaping one hell hole if one immediately had to start serving whatever knight in shining armor happened to rescue them? Elymus did not want to fall into that trap and end up completely dependent on Mahavir. He could forge his own path.

Besides, there was something strangely alluring about the fact that Elymus could say no. It was like he had a power he had never had before, which was entirely true. The fact that Elymus could say no to just about any command Mahavir gave and not have to fear the consequences was exhilarating. He was like a starved man in the desert, finally stumbling upon water and drinking his fill. 

“How do you like it here?” Mahavir’s words drew Elymus out of his musings. Elymus looked down and realized that he had never seen Mahavir so relaxed. He always looked stressed and tired, circles under his eyes as sleep became a more distant memory. Elymus smiled and continued to work through the hair, about halfway done now. He also took care to be gentle and relax Mahavir even more. 

“It’s nice here. Though I suppose anywhere’s nice compared to where I was living.” He smiled and began to trim the edges. “It’s warm here. I didn’t think there were places this warm in the world.” He said quietly, more to himself than anything. 

“If you think it’s warm here just wait until you get to the southern palace.” Mahavir shifted in the tub and sighed. 

“You like the Southern Palace?”

Mahavir hummed. “I used to go there as a kid. The capital is too close to Medias’ borders and especially during the massacres,” Mahavir paused, as if to gage Elymus’ reaction. Elymus contained the pain that shot through his body like a bolt of lightning. Talking about the massacres would never get easier. “He thought it was safer for me to be farther from the chaos. Altos went with me.” 

“What’s the south like?” Elymus asked, desperately trying to direct the conversation away from the massacres. This was Altos’ wedding night. This was a night of celebration, not sadness.

“Wonderful. It’s so warm there you don’t need an overcoat. And the sea was right out the castle doors. The sand was sometimes too hot to walk on with bare feet but the water was always warm. And there are fruit trees scattered all over the place. You can climb up them and pick the fruit and eat it right there, and tortugas large enough to ride on. Altos and I used to swim out to sea and grab onto the shells, and let them pull us along.” Mahavir’s voice was dreamy with nostalgia and love.

Elymus smiled. “If you love it so much then why not relocate the capital to there? You don’t seem to have the same affinity for this place.” Elymus felt Mahavir stiffen under his touch and saw his eyes open. He looked at Elymus and shrugged.

“My mother and father are buried here. It’s ridiculous to feel so attached to their tombs which by now probably only hold bones. It’s not like they talk to me and give me advice. They’re dead. But I would feel so lost if I were to part from them.” Mahavir’s voice choked a bit and his eyes became wet with tears. 

Despite Elymus’ ban on giving affection, he felt like it would be cruel to sit there and not do anything. So he slid off the stool and wrapped his arms awkwardly around Mahavir’s shoulders. His fingers didn’t catch each other leaving the hands to sit on Mahavir’s back and shoulder. Mahavir laughed softly and turn to wrap his arms around Elymus’ small frame. 

“It’s not ridiculous. I’m holding onto some letters in a language I can’t read just because it has my mother and father’s signatures at the bottom.” Elymus said, trying to be comforting. There had been a few men who had broken down after sex. Elymus didn’t really like comforting them because he felt like it was too intimate and not at all what he was paid for. But with Mahavir, the intimacy was still pressing down on Elymus, making him curl up, but it didn’t feel quite as weird as before. 

“Thank you, for helping me tonight. You should go get ready since you’re wet now.” Mahavir pulled back and ran his hand through his hair. 

 

Elymus stood up and wiped the dust off his knees. “I guess I will see you at the ceremony. Um, goodbye.” 

“Wait,” Mahavir said. 

Elymus paused at the door. He turned to see Mahavir holding out a leather cuff. 

“Wear this on your wrist instead of that scrap of cloth you have. It’s a lot less inconspicuous.” 

Elymus fingered the cloth that covered his brand. He kept it covered, not wanting anyone to see just what he had been before this job. 

“I couldn’t. That’s yours.” Elymus said. 

Mahavir sighed. “It’s literally just a leather bracelet I bought from a child because I felt guilty. Please, just put it on.” 

Elymus reached out with tentative fingers and took the cuff. It was soft leather, nothing fancy. 

 

“Thank you.” Elymus waved and then scurried out of the room. Once in the hallway, Elymus leaned against the door. He could still hear Mahavir in the room, walking around and getting ready. He was falling for him. No, he had already fallen for this man, probably since he launched a potato at his head. And all of his work to stay away emotionally had been in vain. With each passing day, Elymus felt himself worry more and more about Mahavir, his health, his safety, his well-being. He knew that he needed to stop everything before it was too late. Except, Elymus no longer wanted to stop this. He wanted to be selfish and be loved by Mahavir no matter the consequences. He wanted to live with him and brush his hair and hear stories of his childhood. 

But it was all too much. It was too much too soon. Elymus could feel his grip on his emotions starting to slip and if it did then there could be no turning back. He would be left vulnerable and reliant on Mahavir. Perhaps he needed to talk with Magie and see how best to handle the situation. He knew the easiest way to get rid of all of this was to just leave. But even the thought made his stomach churn and his knees weak. He gripped the stone in his hand. 

“Gaessa, please give me strength,” he prayed quietly before pushing off the door and making his way to his own room. 

oOoOoOo

Elymus was slumped against the wall, nursing a glass of water, and watching everyone dance merrily. The ceremony had been too long for his tastes, though he had never been to anything so formal before. The high priest had rambled on for what felt like hours about the sanctity of marriage and how people needed to treat it with respect and how the gods were watching and on and on and on. 

The bench that Elymus was sitting on made his back hurt after awhile and he felt like his legs were going to fall off if he had to sit still for one more second. He had positioned himself in the far back, just in case Altos didn’t actually want him there. He could see Mahavir standing up at the front with the couple, beaming merrily in his finest clothes as he helped officiate the wedding. 

Elymus hadn’t thought the ceremony was going to be so formal and ended up wearing his robes, a clean pair mind you, but as soon as he got into the hall he felt underdressed. That wasn’t the most uncomfortable aspect of the ceremony. No, the most uncomfortable aspect was all the gossip that seemed to take place in the wings, mostly about him and Mahavir. He wanted to turn around and scream at the chattering hens that he and Mahavir were not going to be married. He held his tongue and focused on the words that continued to spill from the priest’s mouth. 

And that’s how he came to be sitting on the wall, watching the party continue on without him. He didn’t really know anybody other than Altos, Soa, and Mahavir. Mahavir was busy dancing with a long line of potential suitors. Elymus could tell he was only accepting the dances to be polite. Soa was off with some friends playing impressive drinking games and Altos was enjoying his new wife’s company. 

Elymus had a feeling that even if he wanted to dance with someone, no one was going to accept, so as not to make Mahavir angry. This made Elymus angry. He was supposed to be a free man who could decide who he wanted to fuck. Granted, no one caught his eye, but still! He shouldn’t be tethered to someone just because they were tethered to him. 

Then again, he was tethered to Mahavir. He wanted to do more with him than what he had already done. He wanted to have sex, yes, but he also wanted to just be around the man. Like in the bath earlier. Despite Mahavir’s extreme nakedness, Elymus was more interested in the conversation than he was in the sexual aspect of their relationship. He learned some things about Mahavir. 

He smiled and took another sip of water. The thought of a tiny Mahavir running around and getting into trouble was adorable. The thought of a tiny Altos running after a tiny Mahavir was equally adorable. 

Elymus stopped smiling. Maybe he should just accept Mahavir’s feelings and be happy for once in his life. He was getting nowhere with this self-sacrificing act he was currently putting on. 

But that would mean admitting his feelings to Mahavir, possibly opening himself up for humiliation, and possibly losing all of his freedom. 

Elymus began picking at a chip on the cup. How was he supposed to make this decision? He had never had to make a decision before on anything. He never had this freedom. 

His nail broke but he continued to scratch at the cup. And now that he had this freedom, it was overwhelming. It made him feel light headed. He didn’t want to be here anymore. He didn’t care that the party had only just begun, he was going back to his chambers. He would deal with the consequences later. 

He placed the cup on the table only to have a hand grab onto his wrist and twirl him around. 

“And why are you being such a wallflower?” Verdin’s slimy voice echoed in Elymus’ ear. Elymus felt a hand gripping onto his wrist. It felt like it was burning him and trapping him. 

Elymus mustered a smile and turned to face Verdin. He forced himself to calm down. Verdin was not going to do anything to him, not in front of all these people. Elymus had handled slimier people before and he could certainly do it again. 

“I’ve never been to an event like this before. I don’t know what’s proper and what’s not.” Elymus answered. 

Verdin smiled, still not letting go of his wrist. “It would help you loosen up if you drank something other than water.” 

“Oh no, I couldn’t,” Elymus protested. But Verdin had reached behind him and plucked a glass off the tray, pushing it into Elymus’ hands. 

Elymus sighed and took a sip. He coughed and sputtered. He had never had alcohol before but he didn’t think it would taste so salty. It was not a pleasant taste at all. 

Verdin laughed and patted Elymus’ back. “Is this your first drink?” 

Elymus finished coughing. “It’s disgusting.” He said, wanting to put the offending drink down and get back to his escape. 

“Try one more sip, I promise, it’ll get better as it goes.” Verdin smiled at him again. 

Elymus took a deep breath and took another sip. It still tasted salty and unpleasant. But he still smiled at Verdin.

“So, how long have you been working for Mahavir?” he asked. The room was feeling incredibly hot and Elymus wanted nothing more than to stumble his way to a bed.

“Since he became king. He’s a good kid but sometimes I don’t know if he’s got enough drive for the job,” Verdin answered. His eyes were tracing Elymus’ body. Elymus wished he had put on his heavier coat for the evening. What he wore up north made sure that his body looked like a shapeless blob underneath the fur and cloth. 

He took another sip, hoping the alcohol would help him calm down a bit more. “What do you mean ‘not enough drive’?”

Verdin laughed and started stroking the back of Elymus’ hand with his thumb. Elymus fought the urge to slap Verdin away. But he didn’t think he could if he tried. His limbs were feeling heavy. And the noise sounded like he was underwater. 

“He just seems content to stay in Nepinne, not try and take any land for himself, even Medias.” 

Elymus put a hand on the table and dropped his drink on the floor. He was blinking rapidly, trying to keep his eyes opened, but everything in the room was fuzzy. 

“I just think we need someone who’s not afraid to take chances and make enemies,” Verdin continued to ramble on. Elymus wanted to argue with him that Mahavir was doing a fine job, but his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. 

His fingers slipped from the table and he became aware of Verdin’s hand around his waist, leading him out of the hall. Elymus’ heart started beating like crazy. Something was wrong, he had been drugged. He opened his mouth to call for help but instead a slurred jumble of words poured out. To any passersby, Elymus probably just appeared to be drunk. His fear was palpable and he was trying to think of anything that could help him out of this situation. But his magic wasn’t even responding to him. 

He felt Verdin’s hand leave his waist and be replaced with stronger, larger hands that he knew all too well. He turned his head to see Mahavir talking with Verdin. He was smiling, but his hands were gripping Elymus hard. It was then that Elymus was pulled away from the party and into the dark corridor. He felt himself being shifted and lifted into Mahavir’s arms and fell asleep against his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

Mahavir had greatly enjoyed the wedding. He couldn’t stop smiling throughout the entire celebration as he watched Marie and Altos sneaking little glances at one another. The rings were made by Marie and looked absolutely lovely. And the fact that Altos couldn’t stop smiling as well made Mahavir’s heart soar. 

After the ceremony, Mahavir was pulled into a hug with Marie. 

“Congratulations.” He laughed, hugging her back. 

“Oh, who would have thought we would be here today?” Marie said, letting go of Mahavir. “Your hair looks wonderful, who did it?” 

“Why did someone have to do it? I am a grown man who can take care of himself.” Mahavir protested. 

Marie hummed and smiled. 

“Am I right in guessing it was the light of your life, your sun, and your stars?” Altos said. 

Marie laughed. “Ooh, you mean that pretty little archivist you picked up on your trip?” 

Mahavir glared at them. “What’s it to you?” 

Altos smiled and picked up a glass of wine. “Because it means maybe you two have stopped moping around each other and have actually admitted your mutual attraction.”

“He’s the one doing all the moping. I have been very upfront about what I want,” Mahavir said indignantly. 

Marie smiled and patted his arm soothingly. “I’m sure you just need to give him more time. Getting over trauma can take time. He’s probably just overwhelmed with everything.” 

Mahavir nodded and sighed. It was almost a constant reminder to himself not to push Elymus too much. He could see how someone with no freedom before was now overwhelmed with the amount of choices he had now. There was a tap on his shoulder. 

Mahavir turned to see a young woman shifting nervously and glancing at the ground. “I was wondering if my lord would like to have this dance?” 

Mahavir wanted to say no and dance with Elymus, but Elymus probably wouldn’t want to dance and therefore there was no reason to be rude to this poor thing. 

Mahavir smiled and bowed. “Of course, I would be honored.”

He hadn’t stopped dancing since. It was like a constant line of people who wanted to dance with him. Men, women, even a few married people. A little girl around the age of eight asked him at one point, she was by far his favorite partner. Everyone else just seemed to want something. 

As Mahavir continued to spin around the room he kept getting little glances of Elymus leaning against the wall. He was pretty sure Elymus hadn’t moved since he arrived and was just sitting there sipping from the same glass, watching the procession. 

That didn’t last long, though, as Mahavir saw Verdin make his way over to Elymus. Mahavir bowed out of the dance and walked back towards his table before another person could ask him, his eyes trained on Elymus and Verdin the entire time. Elymus was red in the cheeks and looked like he was falling over drunk. Maybe he had drunk more than Mahavir had realized. He stopped walking when he saw Verdin put his hand on Elymus’ waist and lead him out of the hall. The glow around Elymus turned from gold to black and the entire room felt like it was drenched with cold. Mahavir pushed his way towards the pair.

Verdin was chattering on while Elymus seemed to stumble with him. Mahavir put his hand on Verdin’s shoulder, causing the man to jump.

“My lord! I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you.” 

Mahavir smiled at him, though he wanted to beat him over a head with a chair and whisk Elymus off to safety. “Where are you two going?” he asked. Elymus didn’t answer, he just swayed in place, his eyes glassy and unfocused. 

“He drank a little too much and I’m just taking him back to his chambers.” Verdin smiled. 

Mahavir pulled Elymus away from him. “I’m going back to my room. I’ll take him. You should stay and enjoy the rest of the feast. The cook made the most wonderful cake,” Mahavir tried to make his words sound pleasant and not at all accusatory. Elymus had a habit of overreacting to perfectly innocent situations and his fear may have just been a reaction to his previous experiences. Still, even just having his hands on his waist had caused the aura to fade back into the gold it usually was. Though the edges were still tinged with black. 

Verdin laughed. “These are your friends, you should really stay and enjoy their company and have a night off. It’s not often that you have nothing in the mornings to prepare for.” 

Mahavir kept his grip on Elymus. The mage didn’t say anything but continued to stare at Mahavir with large eyes, like he was the most interesting thing in the world. He was still swaying slightly and Mahavir feared that he might lose consciousness at any moment. 

“If you haven’t noticed, Marie and Altos snuck off a while ago. You know how newlyweds are,” Mahavir said with a wink. He was glad the pair had decided to make themselves scarce, it helped give Mahavir a reason to duck out as well. 

Verdin shook his head. “Crazy kids, then again, I’m not sure I would be able to keep my hands off my partner either.” 

Mahavir did not like the way Verdin’s eyes flickered over to Elymus for a moment. 

“Are you sure nothing scandalous will happen? I would hate for your reputation to be tarnished.” 

Now Verdin was getting on Mahavir’s nerves. Before he could accept the man actually trying to help Elymus, but the more they talked, the more Elymus’ fears seemed warranted. 

“My dear man, the rumors will spread no matter what. Just the other day I heard a maid telling someone that I had been visiting his chambers every night. I am used to these rumors. Now please excuse us so I can take my archivist back to his room.” Mahavir stressed the word ‘my’, hoping to put some kind of authority on Verdin. 

Verdin was still smiling though his eyes said he was just as annoyed with Mahavir as Mahavir was with him. “As you wish, my lord. Enjoy the rest of your night,” he voice was strained and forced. 

Mahavir bowed respectfully. “And enjoy yours.” He pulled Elymus out of the hall, glad that most people were too drunk to notice the pair leaving. He didn’t want Elymus to get any more flack for his behavior, though they might need to talk about proper drinking conduct in public. 

They didn’t get very far before Elymus crumpled completely. Mahavir scooped him up, glad that he didn’t seem to be vomiting, but he was worried upon feeling his bones pressing into his arms. The last few times Mahavir had needed to carry him, he was nothing but skin and bones. Mahavir didn’t think anything had changed. He still felt like he weighed nothing.

“Is fuzzy,” Elymus muttered. 

“Well next time don’t drink so much,” Mahavir said. The noise from the party was starting to fade. 

“Didn’t drink. Not drunk,” Elymus continued to slur. 

“Yeah, well how do you explain your state?” Mahavir asked, feeling like an exasperated mother. 

“I only had water and a few sips of mead.” Elymus continued mumbling to himself. 

Mahavir hummed. “And just how many ‘sips’ did you have?” 

“Three, but it tasted gross. Verdin made me drink it,” Elymus mumbled. 

Mahavir stopped walking and looked down at the mess in his arms. “What do you mean Verdin made you drink it?” 

Elymus hiccupped. “I was sitting there watching people dance. He came over and gave me this cup and told me to try some. I didn’t like it but he told me if I kept drinking it, it would taste better. I only tried it twice more but it was salty. Everything got fuzzy, felt heavy. Don’t tell Mahavir though.” Elymus looked up at him, still not recognizing entirely what was going on. 

“And why don’t you want to me to tell Mahavir?” he asked, resisting the urge to run back in there and rip Verdin’s head from his body. Why would he try and drug Elymus in such a crowded place? Then again, Mahavir seemed to be the only who noticed the two leaving. 

“Cause, there’s something going on with Verdin. Imma find out what.” Elymus yawned and slouched against Mahavir’s shoulder. “He’s saying mean things about Mahavir.” 

Mahavir heard some giggling down the hall and decided to continue his mission. The last thing he needed was for someone to find him carrying a passed out Elymus back to his chambers. 

“Lot’s of people say mean things.” 

“I dunno why. Mahavir’s amazing. I wish we could be together,” Elymus muttered. 

“You can.”

“No, can’t. Too dangerous. He’ll die, Gaessa told me so,” Elymus said. 

Mahavir looked down at him again, his brow furrowed. “What do you mean, Gaessa told you?” 

But it was no use, Elymus was fast asleep against his shoulder. Mahavir cursed his luck and continued to the chambers. Once there, he deposited Elymus on the bed and removed his shoes and stoked the fire. He sat down in a chair and watched Elymus for a little while. 

“How did we get here?” Mahavir asked himself. The man he loved was on the bed, drugged, would have been raped had he not stepped in to protect him. And it didn’t seem like Elymus was telling him everything. 

Mahavir stood up and maneuvered Elymus so he was under the covers. He couldn’t control his desires as he reached to stroke a lock of hair off the man’s forehead. He wanted to bend over and kiss him, but did manage to restrain himself. He would not bring any harm to Elymus, no matter what. 

“Please, talk to me. I can help you,” Mahavir said. He stood up and walked out the door, closing it quietly. He almost left but the thought of Verdin came back. He had drugged Elymus and probably knew how long the effects would last. He could be waiting for Mahavir to leave before taking advantage once again. 

Luckily, a guard was patrolling the halls. Mahavir beckoned him over. “Guard these chambers tonight. I don’t want anyone going in, do you understand?” 

The guard nodded and took up his post by the door. “Yes, sire.” 

Mahavir continued to walk down the halls, feeling a little better now that Elymus had some sort of protection. But that still didn’t help him figure out what to do. Even if Verdin hadn’t drugged Elymus, he was still trying to take advantage of him and that was not okay. But no one except Mahavir, Elymus, and Verdin were part of this. It was questionable how much Elymus would remember and Verdin certainly wouldn’t out himself as a criminal. If Mahavir accused him without proof, that could cause people to fear him. 

There was also a continued, bubbling frustration with Elymus’ behavior. He had admitted that he wanted to be with Mahavir. Sure he was drugged and didn’t know who he was talking to, but the bath, the looks, the confession, everything pointed to Elymus wanting to be with him. So why wasn’t he taking control and doing something about it? Mahavir had already made all of his feelings perfectly clear. So he had to wait. Except waiting was getting him nowhere. If anything, it was pushing Elymus farther and farther away from him. Mahavir didn’t want to wait anymore. He wanted answers. He decided tomorrow he was going to get them. 

oOoOoOo

Elymus groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. Ever since he had woken up he had a pounding headache that bordered on torture. He couldn’t remember a lot about last night, though he was pretty sure Mahavir had been the one to carry him to bed. The thought alone made Elymus embarrassed. He was trying to keep his distance from Mahavir except for every interaction they had only served to bring them closer. He couldn’t have that happen. He couldn’t afford for anyone to get hurt. 

“Are you alright, sir?” Bran asked, stacking some more books on a pile. He never did get used to calling Elymus by his name. 

“I’m fine, I just had a long night last night.” Elymus lied. When he woke this morning, he also felt disgusting, kind of like how he felt after a client, though it was muted. Mahavir would have never taken advantage of him. So that only left one other person who would. The more Elymus investigated about Verdin, the more he was sure the man was hiding something. 

Elymus pushed off the table, determined to get some work done. “I want these titles arranged alphabetically. If something is damaged, leave it and I will try to fix it. I’m going to plug up some holes so more mice don’t get in,” Elymus said. Bran nodded and started sorting through the books. 

Elymus walked to the back of the archives, where it was a little cooler and darker. He sank down to his knees and started crawling around, looking for anywhere else for the mice to have snuck in. They still could not find the source of moisture and it was only thanks to Elymus that they managed to keep this place dry. Still, having to keep the charm up constantly was draining, even for Elymus. 

He crawled some more along the floor before his eye caught some markings scratched into the boards. Elymus lit a small fire in the palm of his hand and crawled forward, under the space. It was a rune, done in charcoal. He looked around, and not seeing Bran, Elymus decided to smudge it. Sure enough, as soon as the mark was smudged Elymus felt the room’s moisture disappear. He gasped and quickly sent out magic to stop the charm before the room became too dry. 

He heard Bran gasp. “Elymus, your charm!” 

Elymus scrambled from underneath the crawl space and dusted himself off. “Yes, I found the source of moisture and managed to block it. The charm would have made things too dry,” Elymus called. 

Bran appeared next to Elymus. “It was in there?” he asked, pointing to the space. 

“Yes, why?” 

Bran shook his head. “Master Verdin said that’s where all the mice were coming from and set up some traps down there to catch them.” 

Elymus narrowed his eyes. There were no traps in the crawl space, not even a place for mice to come in. Just a poorly done rune. 

“Are you sure Verdin put traps in this space?” he asked. 

Bran nodded. “Yep. I stood here watching to see if any mice got out while he was setting everything up.” 

Elymus stood and patted Bran on the shoulder. “Thank you. Keep organizing, I have to meet with someone.” 

“Okay, did you manage to plug the holes?” 

“Not all of them. But rest assured everything will be straightened out.” 

Elymus began pacing the halls, not really heading anywhere, just trying to figure out why Verdin would try to destroy the library. Even if he was working for Adelrik, there would be no reason to destroy anything. The letters Mahavir had found didn’t have any names and just confirmed what everyone already knew. 

Elymus felt a whispering in his ear and a gentle tug on his shirt. He turned to see the large piles of books still out in the halls, waiting to be brought into the library. He stepped over to them and ran his fingers along the spines, feeling the leather brush against his fingers. He stopped upon reaching a thinner folder. Elymus pulled it out and flipped it open. There were numbers scrawled on the rows with lists of materials next to them. At the bottom was Verdin’s seal. 

“Treasury reports?” Elymus looked down to see the date, fourteen years ago. He began pulling more reports from the pile until he had a stack from the last fourteen years. He looked around, ensuring no one was watching before dashing off to his room. If Verdin was working for Adelrik, there would be stronger evidence than just some old letters in a dead language. 

He closed the door, thankful the guard from this morning was gone, and sat at his desk. From what he had heard, Verdin was a genius when it came to numbers. It wouldn’t be hard for him to slip something in, especially if people trusted him. The only problem was that these were official reports. Elymus didn’t know if there was any way to tell if Verdin had lied about the numbers. And a few pieces missing wouldn’t be cause for alarm; people make mistakes. 

Twisting his lips, Elymus looked at the curtains that were still firmly shut so that he would not be tempted by Mahavir. He turned his head back to the reports. Could it be that he was just overreacting, looking for a problem where there was none? He was spending all this time persecuting a man who could be completely innocent just because he came on a little strong. Elymus was an adult. He hadn’t told Verdin to back off. If he didn’t want the attention then he should say something. 

But still, he should just make sure Verdin was absolutely harmless. The worst that could happen was Elymus wasting his time confirming that Verdin was a creepy old treasurer. He stood up and decided he was going to Verdin’s chambers. 

Luckily, it wasn’t hard to get directions; he simply told a maid he needed to give Verdin some papers he requested. She pointed him in the direction and Elymus was off, his heart hammering against his ribs and his back stiff. He could hear every little sound and saw every servant scurrying around. What if Verdin was in his chambers? No, he wouldn’t be. He was supposed to be out taking stock of the grains. But what if Elymus was caught sneaking around? A long-standing council member like Verdin wouldn’t be the villain here. 

Elymus felt like the floor had crumbled beneath him. Maybe he should go ask Altos or Soa for help. He felt like he was in way over his head and if he were to go through with this plan, then there was no turning back. But even the thought of asking for someone made Elymus scared. He still felt completely alone, like he had to tiptoe around everyone for fear of making a mistake. 

Elymus stared at Verdin’s door. There was no one else around. Now was the perfect time to do it. But if he went in there, then he was responsible for all the crimes he committed, even if it was to protect Mahavir. 

Elymus’ heart pounded and he knocked on the door. The sounds echoed throughout the hall and he whipped his head, searching for anyone who might come running to the sound. There was no answer. One breath. Two breaths. Elymus stayed, feeling the blood rushing through his ears. He put a hand on the handle and turned it, feeling horror when the door appeared to be locked. Of course it would be. Only idiots left their doors unlocked. 

Elymus breathed and prayed to Gaessa to help guide him in. He heard the door click and quietly pushed his way in. Closing the door behind him, Elymus looked around. 

The room was neat and tidy, just as a room should be. Elymus set the papers he had been carrying on the table and began rummaging. He looked in the trunks, pulled out all the drawers, crawled under the bed, nothing. He found some little white pills and stuffed them into his pocket, perhaps Magie would know what they were. He continued his search, checking in the antechamber and even lifting the mattress. He had almost given up hope when he noticed a stone in the room. The dust seemed to have settled there in an odd manner. Elymus bent down, the stone was partially hidden by a rug. He dug his fingers into the stone and managed to catch it just enough to pull it up. He gasped upon seeing the small hole in which papers and other trinkets were stuffed into. He began pulling the things out, hoping to find something that would help him pin the blame on Verdin. He felt overwhelmed by the amount of papers there were and quickly shuffled them in with the ones he was carrying before putting the stone back. It didn’t look like Verdin moved it often so hopefully Elymus would be safe for at least a little while. 

Standing up, Elymus quickly scrambled out of the room, locking the door and rushing back to his chambers. He was almost there when a voice stopped him.

“Elymus!” Altos called. 

Elymus turned to see the man walking towards him. “What are you doing? I thought you would be with Marie?” Elymus asked, trying to calm his heart. 

“Why are you covered in dust?” Altos asked, eyeing Elymus with suspicion. 

“I was crawling around the archives looking for holes mice could get through. Seriously, why aren’t you with Marie?” Elymus felt safe now that Altos was with him. Though he was afraid the man might ask to see the papers. 

“Work doesn’t stop just because of a wedding. Are you alright, you look spooked?” Altos continued to study Elymus, making him shrink under the scrutiny.

“Can I ask you a question?” Elymus said. He cursed those words. Surely he would give away his intentions to Altos and be arrested for treason even though it was Verdin who might be the traitor. 

Altos looked taken aback. “Sure. What is it?” 

“If someone was committing treason, like an important person, how would you let Mahavir know?” Elymus asked.

Altos narrowed his eyes. “Well, you would need proof: irrefutable proof. Treason is not something to take lightly, as the penalty is death.” 

Elymus nodded, his mouth feeling like cotton. He didn’t know if what he found could be considered irrefutable or not. “And if you don’t have enough evidence?” he managed to ask. 

“Well, depending on the person it could lead to death, banishment, or imprisonment. Elymus,” the sudden change in Altos’ voice forced him to look up, “you’re not doing anything dangerous. Right?” 

Elymus smiled. “No, I was just reading through some law books and they seemed kind of old so I wanted to know if the laws have changed. If so, we need to rewrite them and that means other laws are probably out of date, and so on.” 

Altos studied Elymus a bit more before clapping him on the shoulder. Elymus hated how he flinched at the contact. 

“I want you to promise me that you will ask for help if you need something. I swear no harm will come to you if you talk to me or Mahavir first,” he said. 

“Oh, I don’t think that’s necessary. Like I said, it was just some old law books.” Elymus gave another weak smile. 

Altos didn’t buy it. “I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on.” 

“I know. Thank you for your concern but I am fine. I have to go through some papers so if you’ll excuse me,” Elymus bowed and ducked into his room, leaving Altos to stand there. 

Elymus looked at the papers in his arms and the stack of treasury reports on his desk. He would go through each and every one of them. But he didn’t know if it was enough to convince the council of Adelrik’s treachery. He sat down and started to flip through the documents. 

oOoOoOo

Mahavir was slightly annoyed. He had expected to confront Elymus about last night and finally stop him from dragging this thing out. Whatever he was hoping to get from denying his feelings, he wasn’t going to get it. There was going to be no death on Mahavir’s part, no problems with their relationship, nothing. In fact, not a day went by that Mahavir wasn’t asked by one person or another just when he and Elymus were going to announce their relationship to the kingdom. Mahavir just gritted his teeth and told the person that he and Elymus did not have that kind of relationship. More often than not the people left not believing him.

But it wasn’t like Mahavir wanted to remain single. Elymus was the problem here. Before, Mahavir may have been able to convince himself that the mage was simply not interested in a long term relationship, that he only wanted a bed warmer and was respectful of Mahavir’s own feelings to not put him through that. But after last night there was no question that Elymus wanted this relationship just as much as he did. Mahavir was going to get Elymus to talk to him. He was tired of going around in a circle, tired of having Elymus control everything. It was time for him to make a decision. Either Elymus decided to be with him or he stopped dropping hints. 

Mahavir looked around the gutted archives for the man. Bran came walking in with a stack of books. 

“Are you looking for Elymus, sire?” he tried to bow but the books were in the way. 

“Yes, why isn’t he here?” Mahavir asked. He thought Elymus was dedicated to this job, but right now Bran was the only one working. 

Bran shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t know. He said he had to meet with someone. He was digging around the pile outside so he might have been bringing some documents to someone.” 

“And how long ago was this?” Mahavir sighed. The one time Mahavir actually wanted Elymus to be working and the man decided to skip around the castle. 

Bran paused his work and looked thoughtful. “A few hours ago. I wonder what he’s doing? Do you need help looking for him?” 

Mahavir shook his head. “No, Bran. Keep working, I’ll find him.” 

Mahavir spun around and stalked back up to the main castle. It was just his luck that Elymus would be wandering around when Mahavir had finally gotten the courage to talk with him. 

He was just ready to give up on his plan to look for Elymus and just wait until tomorrow when he spotted Altos walking and looking rather nervous and afraid. 

“What’s the matter? Trouble in paradise already?” Mahavir said, trying to lift his own spirits. 

Altos looked startled like he hadn’t seen Mahavir coming. “Mahavir, have you spoken to Elymus recently?” 

Now that was odd. “No, I was actually looking for him. Why? Has he done something?” Mahavir asked. He remembered leaving Elymus in his room last night and the pit of his stomach dropped. Bran had seen him this morning but what if the drugs were still affecting Elymus? What if Verdin managed to drug him again and was raping him? 

“I saw him outside his chambers. He looked spooked and asked me about treason.” 

“Treason?”

Altos nodded. “I tried to get more information out but he kept giving me a story about law books and wanting to see if they were still up to date.” 

“Well, Bran did say he was pulling some books out of the pile earlier. Maybe it’s not a lie,” Mahavir suggested. 

“Mahavir, you and I both know that’s not true.” Altos said. 

Mahavir narrowed his eyes. “Do you think he’s committed treason?” Elymus may be flaky and unable to admit his true feelings, but he would have no reason to commit treason. He wasn’t swayed by money or power. It had been a fight just to get him to accept the wages and even now Mahavir suspected most of his pay went to helping Bran. And as angry as he was with Elymus right now, he didn’t like Altos accusing him. 

Altos shook his head. “I don’t think he’s committed any treason. But I think he knows someone who has.” 

Mahavir sucked in a breath. That was a very dangerous thought. If Altos was right and Elymus was found out, he could be hurt. 

“But he didn’t tell you anything? Not even a hint?” Mahavir asked, the worry in his chest built to where he felt like his heart would explode. 

“No. I told him to come talk to me if he needs any help. But I’m worried. He’s in way over his head with this and if he doesn’t have some backing he may get hurt.” Altos explained. 

“I don’t know what to do. He probably won’t talk to me.” 

“Make him talk to you. Mahavir, he’s going to get himself hurt if he doesn’t get help. I think he’s still in his chambers. I would hurry,” Altos said. His voice had never sounded so desperate and just that fact made Mahavir feel even more afraid. Altos was calm and level-headed. He didn’t get desperate and he didn’t get worried. But then again, they were dealing with Elymus. Mahavir thought it was safe to say that Elymus did not play by anyone’s rules and was determined to do everything himself, even if he couldn’t. 

Mahavir nodded. “I’ll try but you know how he is.”

Altos’ hands were on his elbows, gripping them. “Mahavir, you need to keep him safe. He’s not a soldier or a spy, he’s just a kid. He shouldn’t even be tangled up in politics.” 

“I know. Trust me, I will do everything I can, even if that means making Soa trail him and search his chambers for information. I won’t let him get hurt, he doesn’t deserve to suffer anymore.” 

Altos seemed calmed by this and let go of his elbows. Mahavir brushed past him, heading to Elymus’ chambers. 

oOoOoOo

The walk to Elymus was a blur. Mahavir couldn’t remember much and he was glad. He paused outside, trying to hear if anyone had occupied the room. If Elymus was gone, Mahavir supposed it would be a good time to look for evidence. Elymus didn’t know how to keep things secret and so it probably wouldn’t be hard to find things. 

Still, his heart pounded as he knocked on the door. 

There were footsteps, and then the door opened. Elymus looked surprised at Mahavir’s presence. 

“Mahavir, what are you doing here? I would have thought you’d still be in bed, given all the dancing you were doing.” Elymus stepped aside, a simple gesture that gave Mahavir permission to enter. 

He didn’t seem to be drugged anymore, but he also didn’t seem one hundred percent well. Mahavir was aching to ask him what he remembered about last night but restrained himself. He saw a pen scribbling down notes on a paper. 

“Those are some books and reports that were damaged by mice and water. I’m trying to salvage what I can,” Elymus said, stepping in front of Mahavir with a cup and handing it to him. 

Mahavir took the cup cautiously. “Are you alright? You’re acting differently.” 

Elymus’ smile faltered a bit before it came back in full force. “I am tired. I guess I went at it a bit too hard last night. Are you alright? You seem worried.” 

Mahavir scowled and took a drink to hide his frustrations. Now was not the time to bring up Elymus’ possible drugging. He had more important things to deal with. 

“Why are you still dragging this out?” Mahavir blurted out before he could control himself. Great, now Elymus wasn’t going to tell him anything. 

This time, Elymus’ smile faded completely and did not return. “What do you mean ‘dragging this out’?” 

Well, now that Mahavir had started down this path he might as well finish it. 

“Last night you told me you loved me.” 

Elymus’ eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t remember that. And I thought you were going to respect my wishes.” 

Mahavir would have bowed down to that response before. He didn’t want to be seen as a monster or as an attacker. He wasn’t backing down today. 

“I am going to respect your wishes, but you don’t seem to be respecting mine.”

“Oh, I know what you want. Maybe I don’t want that either,” Elymus said, his voice rising a bit. Mahavir was glad that Elymus was so anti-servant or else he would have to worry about some walking past the chambers during this spat. 

“What I want is for you to make up your mind. One minute you’re cold and distant, the next you’re almost kissing me. I’m tired of trying to predict which mood you're going to be in every time I see you. I’m tired of this dance. I can’t respect your wishes if I don’t even know what they are.” Mahavir shouted. 

Elymus glowered. “I’m trying to figure this out too. I’m not used to this freedom and I’m still trying to figure out what it is I want. What if I’m just infatuated with you and in three months I’ll dump you for some other person.” 

“We both know that’s a lie.”

“Don’t you dare assume what my feelings are. You have no idea what I’ve been through.” Elymus’ voice dropped and the aura around him changed red once more. Mahavir was not backing down. Something was getting resolved today even if this was the last conversation he would have with the man. 

“But it is, isn’t it? You keep playing this infatuation card but if that was the case then you should have gotten over it a long time ago. And as for you trying to figure out your freedom? What is there to figure out? If you like me then why don’t you just take a chance? That’s what being free means!” Mahavir shouted. He jumped as the mirror over the fire shattered. 

“Why don’t you just give up on me already. It would be a lot easier for both of us if you just left me alone!” Elymus had turned completely red now. If Mahavir was in a calmer state of mind, he may have noticed and ran away so as not to get caught in the crossfire. He didn’t notice. 

“You work for me, I can’t ignore you even if I wanted to. If it’s such a problem for you, then why don’t you just leave?” Mahavir snarled. 

“Get! Out!” Elymus shouted. 

“You haven’t answered my question! I’m not leaving until I get a straight answer from you for once.” But this threat proved fruitless as the angry scarlet tendrils wrapped themselves around Mahavir, picked him up and threw him out of the room. Mahavir felt his head crack against the wall and opened his eyes just in time to see the door slamming shut. Except, it wasn’t red tendrils that shut it, it was black. Mahavir scrambled to his feet and tried to force the door open. He could feel the room, completely devoid of heat. He could see the ice begin to form on the door and immediately his anger changed to fear. He fucked up so badly and was afraid because Elymus was terrified. He couldn’t tell if he was terrified of him, the traitor, or something else but Mahavir could not let him stay in there alone. 

“Elymus, open the door!” he shouted, desperate to get in once more. He pounded on it.

“Mahavir, stop!” Altos was pulling him away and down the hall. 

“He’s—“

“You should not be anywhere near him right now.” He said, continuing towards Mahavir’s chambers. 

“Why were you outside?” Mahavir growled. If Altos hadn’t come, he couldn’t have broken down the door, never mind Elymus seemed determined to keep it shut. 

“The glass on his window shattered. I went up to make sure you two weren’t hurt.” Altos pushed Mahavir into the room and ordered the guards to leave them. “What happened?” 

Mahavir slumped down in the chair. “I asked why he was dragging this out, why he wouldn’t just make a decision. Things kind of devolved from there.” Mahavir let out a bitter laugh. 

“Devolved? Mahavir, his window exploded, the entire hall his room is in is covered with ice. You two were screaming at each other. I could hear it from the other side of the castle!” 

“I don’t know what to tell you. I didn’t get any information and I’m not even sure if he’s still okay.” Mahavir felt drained and so tired. There were papers asking to send more supplies to the northern fronts for the war effort. There were battle plans scattered on his desk, papers documenting refugees from Medias and the Northern Taiga. Mahavir couldn’t deal with any of it. He was so tired. 

“Sleep, my child, you need your strength,” a deep voice floated into Mahavir’s mind. It sounded like a woman, and yet, not like a woman. Still, it was so comforting that Mahavir gladly let his eyes slip close. He heard Altos calling his name distantly, but he could not be bothered to talk or stay awake right now.


	16. Chapter 16

Elymus scrambled back in horror as the door slammed shut. Already his anger was dissipating. What had he done? He had attacked the king. He had hurt Mahavir. Elymus fell his back was pressed against the wall. He didn’t notice the glass digging into his palms or the blood that fell from those cuts. 

He flinched when he heard Mahavir throw himself back at the door, pound on it and demand entry. Elymus curled up tighter and pressed his hands over his ears like a child trying to block a thunderstorm. It blocked nothing. 

He had lost control. He could have killed Mahavir. He had used his magic once again to hurt someone. The tears were already escaping from his eyes, streaking his cheeks. One hand moved from his ear and lodged itself in his mouth. He bit down, hard, trying to stop himself from screaming. It stopped his screams, but now there was broken skin and blood running down his hand, wrist, and arm.

He thought of the hours spent with Magie, trying to tame his magic and be the kind of fire that brought warmth and safety. This incident proved what Elymus had already known deep down; he was dangerous. He should have never survived the massacres. Without anyone to train him properly he became wild and uncontrollable. 

Why did he ever think he could have this life? Why did he ever think he could be happy? The only time he could control himself was when he was a slave. He shivered and saw ice creep up around him, cocooning the room and blocking out the sounds, the light, the warmth. He didn’t know if Mahavir was still at the door. He was too afraid to call out. 

His hands found a particularly big chunk of glass and Elymus thought it would be so easy for him to just put himself out of his misery. He squeezed it, watching the blood from his palm stain the glass, his robes, and the floor. He wouldn’t cause anyone any more harm. He couldn’t. Mahavir could be happy without him. He could love someone stable and not dangerous, someone who wouldn’t hurt him because he was scared. He pressed the shard to his wrist; he could feel the blood thrumming in his veins, keeping him alive. He pressed down. The skin split ever so slightly and blood started to leak out. He took a deep breath and pressed down harder. The blood came out faster. He pulled the glass away and pointed it directly down. One good blow should drive the glass shard hard enough into his wrist that he would bleed out. He hoped it didn’t hurt.

Gentle hands pulled his face up. He saw the woman again, her glow warming him. 

“You still have so much to do, little one,” she said. Her voice was gentle and it felt as though his head was being scratched in just the right way to calm him down. He leaned into the touch. 

“Please, I don’t want to be here anymore,” Elymus said, his voice shaking and fresh tears falling. 

The woman knelt and wrapped her arms around him. “Don’t say that. You don’t want to be in pain anymore. I feel how much you’re hurting. Let him help you, ground you, protect you.” the gentle voice continued. 

“I almost killed him,” Elymus managed to say. 

“And yet he still worries for your safety.” 

He felt his head clear slightly. Gaessa was right, he still had a job to do. Mahavir was still in danger.

Elymus stared at the papers on his desk, the quill still writing dutifully. “Verdin’s a traitor. I need to get proof. I can’t let him hurt Mahavir,” he said. 

“Later, for now, just sleep. I will watch over him and ensure no harm comes to him,” she said. 

Elymus’ eyes closed and, for the first time in a long time, he managed to have a dreamless sleep.

oOoOoOo

Elymus woke to silence. Sitting up, he looked around and realized what a mess his room was in. The window pane had shattered and there were papers scattered all over the place. He was still lying on the floor, his hand and wrist still bleeding. The floor was now stained with the dark red substance. 

He felt like he was losing his mind. He was seeing dreams of Mahavir’s death, speaking with a goddess, unable to control his powers, and assuming a man who had never done him any harm was a traitor. 

Elymus took a shaky breath and let his magic begin to piece together the room that had been torn apart. There were still some patches of ice, other parts were wet from where it had. Elymus curled up and watched as bits of glass, wood, and paper started piecing themselves back together. He tried to spark a fire, but the wood wouldn’t light. Perhaps his magic would no longer work. He stood up and stumbled over to the hearth where he tried to do it manually. All he managed to do was spill more blood over the flint. His hands shook so badly that the flint and steel dropped from his hand and skid across the floor.

“I don’t need the fire anyways,” Elymus muttered. 

He turned around to the window, now put together, with the curtains open. He peaked over the edge, not knowing where Mahavir was or even if he was watching him. He had been banging on the door after Elymus had thrown him, so he had to be okay. Elymus could see light flickering in his chambers. Altos was pacing, Elymus could tell from the beard. It looked as though Magie were in there as well. That meant that Mahavir was hurt, or that they were discussing what to do with Elymus. 

He slammed the curtains shut and sunk back down on the floor. He would leave tomorrow morning, before dawn. He would find an uninhabited part of the forest and live the rest of his life there, away from Mahavir and away from people he could hurt. Mahavir was right, Elymus was perfectly free to go. He wasn’t being forced to stay here. 

He glanced at the treasury reports the pen had been copying. He should really return them to the archives before Verdin found out and got angry. Elymus closed the curtains and stood up shakily, stumbling over to the table.

He stacked the reports and then the papers he had taken to his room when his eyes caught something on Verdin’s original copies, the ones underneath the floorboard. There were one thousand pieces of gold being given to the northern border patrol. Except, there wasn’t any such monetary amount on the official reports, the one in the archives. Elymus flipped to the end and furrowed his brows. The total amount of money spent at the end was the same, though. He lit a candle and began to compare the reports side by side. Every single expense was different, not by a lot, but different. He added up the numbers and got exactly one thousand piece difference between the two. 

“Why would Verdin need to lie about the Northern border patrol?” Elymus muttered. 

He picked up another year and did the same thing, painstakingly checking each of the numbers and keeping track of just how much the two papers were off. It took hours, going through each and every expense. The sun had gone down completely by the time he finished but if his calculations were correct, then once again some funds were sent to the Northern Border patrol that were not accounted for in the official reports. Elymus grabbed one of the original reports from the archives, wondering if the pen just didn’t manage to copy it correctly. He went through and found that, no, from what he could make out, the reports were exactly identical. 

“Verdin was looking for letters. I’m guessing it wasn’t what Mahavir found,” Elymus stood up and pulled on a cloak, hoping there weren’t guards outside or an angry Mahavir he had to deal with. 

He slipped down to the archives, dashing in and out of the shadows, avoiding maids, servants, and other workers. He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally managed to make it down to the archives. Bran wasn’t there anymore, not that Elymus expected him to be. It was late and he deserved a break. What he didn’t expect was for there to be another pile. 

Elymus walked over and plucked a letter off the top. 

Sir Elymus,  
Some letters fell out of the book and I didn’t know what you wanted to do with them. I figured to just put them in a pile now and we can sort them later. Boy, I feel like for every pile we get rid of two more appear. I hope you feel better soon.  
Bran

Elymus folded the paper and began sorting through the pile, using only a small orb of light to help him read. His eyes widened as he realized whose signature was at the bottom: Adelrik. 

Elymus slipped the letters in in cloak and quickly dashed back to the room. He was still shaky from his earlier outburst, but he could hold on a little longer. He had to figure out what was in these letters, the fate of the kingdom could be at stake. As could the entire world. Nepinne was situated so that it effectively blocked Medias from other kingdoms. If Mahavir didn’t manage to defeat Adelrik, he would have easy access to those to the east and west as well as direct ocean routes to island kingdoms in the south. 

Verdin,   
I grow tired of waiting. You promised me supplies and I have yet to receive them. You better hope that I get what I want soon. You don’t fear that bumbling idiot of a king, but you should fear me.  
Adelrik.

The rest of the letters read like that as well. Elymus now had direct proof that Verdin was working for Adelrik. He probably had information on battle strategies, battalion numbers, pockets of supports, all that would help Mahavir with his fight. 

Elymus clutched the letters in his hand. He had proof that Verdin was funding Adelrik and was in direct contact with the man, but what if they couldn’t get any information out of Verdin? Elymus’ stomach clenched painfully at the thought of torture. He didn’t want Verdin to be tortured and he didn’t want to have Mahavir live with the guilt. He needed more information, and he decided that he was going to get it. He wiped the blood from his body and changed into some new clothes that were easy to remove. If there was one thing he was good at, it was getting men to tell him all of their dirty, little secrets. 

Elymus walked shakily to Verdin’s chambers. He could do this, he had done this hundreds of times before. Verdin wanted him and when men were in lust, they did stupid things. 

He felt sick to his stomach and was glad he hadn’t eaten today, otherwise it might all come up. There was also this swirling feeling of self-loathing that pounded his stomach. Before, he had no choice. He had to sleep with anyone who offered. Now, however, he could walk to Mahavir’s chambers, give him the evidence, and let Verdin be carted off to interrogation. 

But Mahavir was kind and gentle. He shouldn’t have to decide to interrogate anyone, not when there were other methods of getting information. Besides, this way Elymus could get more and be more confident that the information he was getting was correct. 

That’s what he repeated to himself over and over on the walk that never seemed to end. He shut his magic down like he always did in this situation, so that it wouldn’t hurt anyone. 

But then the walk was over and Elymus was standing in front of Verdin’s door. He could still turn back. He thought as he lifted his hand. “I don’t have to be here. Mahavir would hate me,” he thought as he knocked. “I can still leave.” 

The door opened and Verdin stood there, looking surprised. Elymus smiled warmly at him. 

“I remember we were having a conversation at the wedding but I must have gotten too drunk. Would you like to finish it?” He had looked at himself before in the mirror, he knew he didn’t look as good as normal. 

Verdin looked skeptically at him. “You don’t remember anything? Did the king talk to you?” 

Elymus dropped his smile to a scowl. He and Verdin had been talking about just how bad Mahavir was as a leader before he blacked out. He remembered that.

“That no good dog wouldn’t take no for an answer. He kept saying how I owed him for his help last night and that I should sleep with him just because he was nice enough not to rape me. Sometimes I wonder if Adelrik is right—“ Elymus gasped and covered his mouth. 

Verdin’s eyes widened. 

“I’m sorry, I have to go,” Elymus spun around, hoping he was correct in his predictions. A hand on his elbow proved that he was. 

“Wait, why don’t you come inside and we can talk,” Verdin said. He pulled Elymus through the door and closed it. Men like Verdin thought they were smarter than everyone; they thought they were in complete control. They were wrong. Elymus knew what the steps to this dance were going to be and Verdin was just following him, not the other way around. 

“I’m sorry, I really have to go. The archives—“

Verdin took ahold of Elymus’ hand and led him to a chair. “They can wait. Yesterday, you were defending the king, if I remember correctly.” He smiled and poured a glass of wine, handing it to Elymus. Elymus put the cup to his lips but did not sip. If last night was any indication as to how he handled his alcohol, then he probably should not drink again. 

“I, there were lots of people around. I’m new here and cannot express myself the way everyone else can” Elymus said in the meekest voice possible. Verdin liked to be in control, he liked being more powerful. Elymus could not appear strong now. He had to seem like he was easily manipulated. 

“Well, we are free from listening ears now, why don’t you talk,” Verdin sat across from Elymus and put a hand on his thigh. Elymus wanted to jerk away, instead, he grabbed the hand, like a scared child, would grab the hand of his mother. 

“He doesn’t understand. He doesn’t have magic. All my life I’ve been persecuted for this gift. I lived close to the borders so I heard a lot of talk from knights of Medias. They said that Adelrik was freeing magic, making it so that anyone could learn and grow.” 

Elymus pretended to take another sip. He squeezed Verdin’s hand, shaking a little, though that was not an act. 

“And yet there I was, being treated like a freak for something I couldn’t control. I never got to learn properly and yet in Medias, there are schools for magic. I’ve tried talking to Altos and Mahavir about it, but they keep saying the world isn’t ready yet for magic.” Elymus put down the cup to scrub his eyes. 

Verdin leaned in closer and tucked a lock of hair behind Elymus’ ear. “I do think that Mahavir is just too weak to lead this kingdom,” he said, his breath ghosting over his neck and ear. 

Elymus shivered. “I’m sure the same prejudices exist in Medias, and yet Adelrik took it over and changed it for the better. Maybe Mahavir’s just too young for all of this.” He turned to look at Verdin, their lips close enough that their breaths mixed. “Why don’t you seem surprised?” 

Verdin smiled, a hand coming up to the back of Elymus’ neck, his thumb stroking the skin. “I think these things all the time. It is good to question the king and fight for what you believe is right,” he said. 

“Does that mean you support Adelrik?”

Verdin paused. Elymus cursed himself for moving too fast. He was probably thinking this was all an act to get him to confess. 

“Please, Verdin, I don’t want to feel so alone in my thoughts,” tears started to leak from his eyes. “I feel like everyone in this town is blind except for me and I just want to have some support.” He crumpled over, burying his face in his hands and praying Verdin would take the bait. 

The hand that began rubbing his back showed that he had. “You have to speak carefully, Elymus. You’re right, many people around here are not open to the idea that Adelrik is the better leader. But people like us are smart.”

That’s what Elymus wanted to hear. He sat up and turned to Verdin. “Thank you, thank you for trusting me,” he said, and he meant it. Had Verdin been any more suspicious, Elymus wouldn’t have gotten anywhere. Though the first part of the plan had been executed, Elymus still needed more information. He needed to know where Verdin was going to make his attack. 

He closed the distance between the two and pressed a sloppy kiss to Verdin’s lips. He knew how to make himself virginal and inexperienced when he needed, and Verdin seemed like just the type that would enjoy that. Elymus sprang out of his chair, knocking it over. 

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” He rushed to the door. 

“Elymus, wait!” Verdin called, practically tackling him before he could get to the door. 

“I’m sorry, please forgive me,” Elymus said. Verdin spun him around, his hands resting on his hips, kneading them. His eyes were like a wolf’s ready to devour the meek prey that had stumbled into his claws. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. I was young once.” 

Elymus shook his head. “I’ve never done that before. Oh, I’m so sorry!” He covered his face with his hands and flinched when Verdin pulled them together so that Elymus was touching him. 

“Really, you’ve never kissed anyone before? A beauty like you should have suitors lined up at the door,” Verdin said. 

Elymus lowered his hands and brought them to Verdin’s shoulders. “I just never wanted to, with anyone before.” He whispered. 

Verdin’s smile seemed to grow and then he was kissing Elymus, forcing his mouth open and his tongue inside. It was probably a good thing Elymus tried to go the blushing virgin route since Verdin was not skilled at all, making it impossible for Elymus to do anything. 

They stumbled back towards the bed, with Verdin still thinking he was in the lead. Everywhere the man touched burned and he didn’t prepare Elymus enough, leading to so much pain it was unbearable. He kept repeating in his head that it was all for Mahavir but he wanted nothing more but for someone to come in and pull Verdin off him. 

Verdin was just whispering sickening things into Elymus’ ear, making him feel even worse about the entire thing. Finally, Verdin came, leaving Elymus sticky and wanting to bathe. But his work wasn’t over yet. 

He winced as he rolled himself to be tucked underneath Verdin’s arm. The sun was just starting to peak over the buildings. Mahavir would be up soon. 

“Verdin, when you said those things about Adelrik... do you know him?” Elymus asked timidly.

Verdin grinned. “I’m his right-hand man.” 

Elymus’ eyes widened. Based on the letters he had read, Verdin was more of a lackey than a right-hand man. But he needed his ego to be stroked. 

“Really? I-I had no idea.”

Verdin leaned down to kiss Elymus’ forehead. “Of course, Adelrik wouldn’t trust the position to just anyone. Besides, I’m Mahavir’s right-hand man as well, so I got lots of information.” 

Elymus wanted to burst out laughing. Anyone and their blind grandmother could see that position was clearly held by Altos, maybe Soa if Altos wasn’t there. Also General Nimae, and Magie were good choices. Hell, Bran was probably a more likely candidate for Mahavir’s right hand man than Elymus.

“When will he do something? Medias and Nepinne are at war but Adelrik should be taking over.” Elymus said, sounding like a petulant child. 

“Oh, it’s going to be soon.”

“Well, when? I might just have to kill Mahavir myself to speed things along,” Elymus muttered. He would not fail to get any information from Verdin, after everything he had been through the shame of not getting anything would be too much.

Verdin laughed. “You’re an impatient little thing. Don’t worry, Adelrik’s attacking Dunchance in a month.” 

Elymus sat up. “Dunchance is how we trade with the other kingdoms. It’s where all our military supplies come from.” 

Verdin still had a smug smile on his face. “Exactly. Once Adelrik takes over Dunchance, the rest of Nepine will fall. There won’t be any iron or metal to make weapons.”

“But Dunchance is on the west coast. How is Adelrik going to get there?” Elymus hoped he wasn’t laying on the innocence too thick. 

“While Mahavir’s busy fighting up north, the true leader of Nepinne has been going around. That’s why it’s taking so long, he has to go slow, otherwise, the whole thing is ruined. Just you wait, once Dunchanch falls, it won’t be a matter of time before the rest of the kingdom goes with it.” 

Then again, it seemed that Verdin was a complete and utter moron who didn’t seem to realize that Elymus was playing him like a fiddle.

Elymus nodded and gave Verdin another shaky kiss. “I need to get back to my chambers... if anyone was to see me here…” He bit his lip. 

Verdin pouted. “Well I can’t wait for Nepinne to fall then, I’ll get to spend more time with you.” 

Elymus nodded and quickly put on his clothes, hoping Verdin would not notice his haste. If he did, hopefully, he thought Elymus was simply nervous or afraid of being caught. 

Elymus slipped out the door and sprinted back to his own room. His stomach was revolting and his legs felt like they would give at any moment. But he needed to gather the papers and give them to Mahavir as insurmountable proof that Verdin was a traitor. He didn’t even know if Mahavir would want to talk to him after last night but there was always Soa or Altos he could give this information to. He just needed someone to believe him. 

When he arrived, he vomited into a bucket that was sitting by the door. He was glad the servants did not clean up after him because the bucket was filled with nothing but bile and stomach acid. His mouth burned with the aftertaste and he struggled to stop heaving. He didn’t know how long he had spent hunched over the bucket, but finally he was able to straighten up, gather his evidence, and walk back out the door. 

He was glad his magic was able to help carry the papers since there was no way he could carry them all on his own. Elymus once again stood in front of a door and once again found himself scared to knock. 

oOoOoOo

Mahavir had been having a bit of a rough day. After getting into a fight and literally being thrown out the room by Elymus, he had collapsed. Altos, of course, panicked and dragged Magie to the room only to be told that Mahavir hadn’t been sleeping enough the past few nights. When Mahavir did wake up a few hours later, he got into another fight with Altos about how he should really take better care of himself and that Altos wouldn’t be around forever to take care of him and a bunch of other stuff that just made Mahavir’s head pound even more. 

The rest of the day he had to deal with people asking about Elymus and his mental state.

“Are you sure he’s fit to work?” Rubus asked quietly before another war meeting.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Mahavir said. Though he wasn’t. The amount of blackness that had taken over the room was enough to chill Mahavir to the bone. And while he didn’t feel the overwhelming despair now, he still was afraid that Elymus would try and do something stupid, like interrogate a potential traitor. 

He once again found himself reviewing battle plans well into the night and questioning whether it was even worth it to send more troops to the northern front. And once again he found himself throwing the list of dead soldiers against the wall with the sickening feeling that these families would have to live without children, siblings, parents, and spouses because one man decided he wanted a god damn abstract concept that Mahavir was starting to think didn’t exist. 

He finally managed to fall asleep late in the night but only because the guard posted outside his room threatened to get Magie. 

When he awoke, the sun was peaking over the hills and Mahavir groaned at having to start another day. He also had to deal with Elymus. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn’t allow him to freeze a hallway every time he was scared. He was going to ask Magie to see if there was anything she could do, maybe set Soa on him as well since they were close. But Mahavir had to make peace with the fact that he wasn’t going to get Elymus. He was never going to get Elymus. And he just needed to ignore any more friendly touches that came his way so that he could move on and get those forty cats Soa was always talking about. 

There was a timid knock on his door. Mahavir groaned. Bran was probably looking for Elymus again. Though after months of working for him, he should know that early for Elymus was closer to midday for everyone else. 

Except Bran wasn’t at the door, Elymus was, with a stack of papers floating next to him. He was looking down at his feet with more papers stacked in his hand. 

“Hi, can I talk to you?” Elymus spoke so quietly that Mahavir wasn’t sure he had heard anything at all. 

He wanted to make a comment about yesterday. Except Elymus’ aura was once again black and Mahavir did not want him to have another breakdown in his room. 

“Yeah sure, come in.” He took the papers from him and set them down on the desk. 

“Were you asleep?” Elymus asked. 

“No, I was up. What is all this? Why did you want to talk to me?” Mahavir noticed how much Elymus was shaking, how much he was huddled in on himself. 

“I—“ Elymus’ voice cracked. “Verdin is working for Adelrik,” Elymus managed to squeak out. 

Mahavir’s eyes widened and he nodded. “Okay, um I can’t say that I’m surprised.”

“He told me Adelrik is going to attack Dunchance in about a month. He’s using the assault on the northern border as a distraction so that he can sneak through Nepinne easier.” Elymus said. 

“What? He told you this? Elymus, did he hurt you?” Mahavir came forward to grab Elymus’ hands. Except Elymus let out a strangled noise and ripped his hands from Mahavir’s. 

“I’m fine.” His voice was still shaking, he was still shaking. “He didn’t hurt me. I also have letters he sent to Adelrik and I went through all the treasury reports and found that he’s been lying about the numbers.” Elymus looked at Mahavir, his eyes were wet and red. 

“Alright, let me go get Altos and we can discuss what to do next. Are you sure you don’t need Magie?” Mahavir pressed again. He wouldn’t press anymore after this. 

“I’m sure. What’s Altos going to do?” 

“We’re going to get a statement from you, and then you can go back to your chambers.” Mahavir knew that Elymus was probably shaken up by the whole experience. And he also knew that Verdin had done something to him. But Elymus was not going to budge. Mahavir was going to find out about it eventually. 

“Okay, I’ll just stay here.” Elymus was speaking more to himself than Mahavir, but it was okay. 

Mahavir went to the door and asked the guard to go get Altos. The guard nodded and trotted off. Mahavir turned to see Elymus still shivering and rubbing his arms. Mahavir sighed and grabbed a blanket on his bed, draping it over Elymus. Elymus jumped but pulled the blanket around himself. Mahavir pretended not to see him smelling it. 

“I’m sorry for yesterday,” Elymus said, breaking the silence. 

Mahavir opened his mouth, surprised for the sudden apology. Elymus rarely apologized. 

“I shouldn’t have pushed you.” He said. 

“You asked me a question, I threw you out the door and destroyed your castle.” 

Mahavir chuckled. “I’m fine. Besides, you fixed it. I saw the window had been repaired last night.” 

Elymus smiled at Mahavir, it was small and much like the smiles Mahavir had seen back in the village. But it vanished and Elymus continued to shake under the blanket. 

“I won’t have to talk to anyone else, right? Like the council or anything.” 

Mahavir shook his head. “No. I’ll make sure of it. Thank you, you did a very brave thing. I’m so proud of you,” Mahavir said. 

He didn’t know if this was the right thing to say or not because Elymus just huddled in on himself and refused to speak for the rest of the wait. 

Mahavir returned to the other chair and sat down, trying to figure out some way to break the silence. Should he try and push Elymus to open up more or not? He knew he hadn’t told him everything. Verdin did something to him and Mahavir wanted to find out what. The only problem was that Elymus seemed to be slipping away. 

Now that Mahavir actually had the chance to look at him, he seemed much different than the man he had picked up in the North. Mahavir had thought living in the palace would be good for Elymus, plenty of access to food, the ability to sleep and work decent hours, not having to have sex with strangers, and above all a safe environment where he could test his freedom and boundaries. 

He expected Elymus to have a healthy glow, to have gained some weight, to stop acting like everyone was going to hurt him. But he didn’t. His eyes were sunken and dark circles surrounded them, his skin was sallow and his body seemed to have lost what little weight he had been carrying. And the glow that surrounded him had grown so weak. In fact, Mahavir didn’t remember ever seeing it until the wedding when it had turned black. Even the purple that seemed to surround Elymus had slowly begun to fade. Mahavir swallowed and tried not to think about how this had all been a mistake. Elymus’ life before wasn’t a happy or healthy one. But if this was the alternative, then maybe he was better off away from Mahavir. 

“How long have you known?” Mahavir asked, desperate to find out more. He hoped he didn’t sound accusatory. 

Elymus shrugged. “Something’s always been off about him.” 

Mahavir stood and poured some tea, maybe it would help calm Elymus a bit. He was still shaking and his aura was still black and faint. “When did you get this information?” Mahavir pressed as he handed Elymus the cup. Elymus took it but just stared at the liquid. Mahavir watched him, ensuring that his questions weren’t pushing Elymus towards the edge. 

“I got all this information earlier.” Elymus wasn’t looking at him and seemed to want to shrink away. Mahavir wanted to hug him and make it all better, he just didn’t know how. He didn’t know what Elymus needed, and that was what was most frustrating. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through this. Thank you, so much.” Mahavir said, hoping his words gave some comfort. Had Elymus ever looked this tired? 

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” Elymus whispered. Mahavir barely heard it, but the words shocked him all the same. He wanted to shake Elymus and yell at him for putting himself through all of this. It was Mahavir’s job to make sure he was safe, not the other way around. But yelling would just make things worse. So instead he gently tugged the cup out of Elymus’ hands and pulled him into a hug. Elymus tensed but then sank against him, his arms hanging limply by his sides. 

“I’m tired.” His voice was thick with tears and he seemed to be trying to burrow himself in Mahavir. 

“Don’t worry, after you talk to Altos you can go back to your chambers and sleep,” Mahavir said, running his fingers through Elymus’ hair. 

“What if something happens and you can’t find him?” 

The more Mahavir talked with Elymus, the more he wanted to rip Verdin’s head off. Even now he was trying to think off all the ways he could torture and kill the man, make him an example to all those who dared to hurt Elymus. Altos would probably talk him into a nice, clean beheading. That didn’t mean he had to have a nice, clean interrogation. 

“Would it be alright if Soa stayed with you, or at least stood guard outside your door?” Mahavir asked. Elymus and Soa got along really well. He knew that he talked with her more openly and maybe she could get him to open up about what had happened, or at least she could help him feel safe. 

Elymus nodded against his chest. There was a knock at the door and they both jumped. Elymus started shaking again. Mahavir cursed internally and sat him back down. 

“Hey, don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you,” Mahavir said. He smiled and walked towards the door. 

He was glad Altos was on the other side. He didn’t know how much longer Elymus would be able to handle sitting there. Mahavir apologized to the guard and asked him to go get Soa. 

“Mahavir, what is going on?” Altos said. He never was very happy in the morning. 

Mahavir glanced back at Elymus, who had picked up a book and started flipping through the pages. “Elymus found out that Verdin was a traitor. I don’t know what he did to him, but he’s pretty spooked.” 

Altos nodded and sighed. “I was hoping we could stop him before he did something stupid.” 

Mahavir shrunk in on himself. If only he hadn’t yelled at Elymus, maybe this all could have been avoided. “Let’s hurry with this. He should get back to his chambers and rest. I don’t want him out and about,” Mahavir said, shaking off his guilt and opening the door so Altos could enter. 

Elymus looked up and snapped the book shut. 

Altos took Mahavir’s seat. “You found out Verdin is a traitor?” 

Elymus opened his mouth before closing it and settling for a nod. 

Altos continued to question Elymus gently, trying to get as much information about the situation as possible. Most of the time, Elymus just nodded and shook his head, occasionally giving a longer explanation, though it was so soft it was hard to hear. Elymus showed Altos the documents proving Verdin had been taking money, letters from Adelrik to Verdin, and a little bag of pills he had found in the room. 

“I don’t know what they are but Magie doesn’t have anything like them,” Elymus said. 

Mahavir felt the pit of his stomach drop. Elymus still didn’t know what had happened at the wedding. He didn’t know he had been drugged because Mahavir had never told him. Mahavir hated himself for not telling Elymus earlier. Instead, he had made a big deal out of Elymus, in a drugged and frightened state, telling him he loved him. Maybe if Mahavir had told Elymus about the drugs, they wouldn’t be in this mess. He knew he would have to tell Elymus they had been used on him eventually, but now was not the time. 

Elymus had answered all of Altos’ questions and looked at Mahavir now. “Can I please go now?” he asked. 

It broke Mahavir’s heart to hear him practically begging to be let out of this nightmare. He looked at Altos who nodded. 

“Yeah, I think Soa is outside so she can take you back to your chambers. Are you sure you don’t need to go to Magie?” he asked, helping Elymus out of the chair and leading him to the door, still wrapped in his blanket. Mahavir could always get another one. 

“No, no, I’m fine,” Elymus said. 

“Okay, if you need anything do not hesitate to ask. That’s what I’m here for,” Mahavir said. 

“I’m pretty sure you’re here to run a kingdom,” Elymus snorted. There was a brief flicker of gold in the aura, giving Mahavir some piece of mind. Hopefully, all Elymus needed was a nice long sleep and some food and then he would be back to normal. 

Mahavir watched as Soa led Elymus down the hall. 

“I want Verdin arrested and interrogated now,” Mahavir growled. 

Altos sighed and stood up. “He may not admit to hurting Elymus.” 

“He did something to him and I want to know what he did,” Mahavir closed the door. 

“I will go interrogate him and you will stay here.”

“But—“

“Mahavir, you don’t have good judgment or self-control when it comes to the boy. You might kill Verdin and then we won’t get any more information about Adelrik,” Altos said. 

“Isn’t what Elymus gave us enough?” Mahavir snapped. Elymus went through so much pain to keep Mahavir safe, he deserved to be thanked at least. 

“No, Verdin might not have told him everything. I want to be sure.” Altos said. He clapped Mahavir on the back. “Please, stay here and wait until I get more information. Elymus is safe with Soa now and if he is hiding any injuries then it won’t be long before we find out what they are.” 

Mahavir wanted to argue but didn’t. It wasn’t worth it. He watched Altos leave and sat down before standing back up again and starting to pace. The sun had finally come up all the way and the workers had gone into full swing, making the square below come alive with noise and movement. 

The curtains on Elymus’ window were shut tight. Then again, they always were. Other than the day he had broken the window, causing the wind to blow the curtains open, Mahavir didn’t think he had ever seen them open. The sudden realization made Mahavir very, very afraid. He had seen a few men draw their curtains and refuse to talk to anyone or do any of the activities they had once loved. More often than not, those men took their own lives not long after the behavior had started. 

Mahavir felt his stomach drop and he barely made it to the bed before collapsing on it. Elymus used to be so full of life. Up north, he had flirted and laughed with Mahavir. He had read five books in one night and wasn’t afraid to get into heated discussions. Mahavir buried his head in his hands. How could he have let this go so far? Was he really so self-centered that he didn’t realize the man he proclaimed he loved was slowly losing himself? 

It wasn’t too late. He was still alive and as long as he was alive, something could be done. He laid back, staring up at the canopy above him. His father’s voice drifting into his ear. 

“Mahavir,” he had once said, “love is about more than being happy together. It’s about being sad together, being vulnerable. When you find someone to love, you need to be prepared to deal with all of their problems as well as yours.” 

Mahavir was barely ten at the time and didn’t fully understand the difference between arranged marriages and marriages for love. “Is that how you felt with mother?” 

His father clenched his jaw, there was such a sadness in his eyes. Mahavir had assumed it was because his mother was dead. “I did the best I could,” he said, looking down and smiling at Mahavir. 

It wasn’t that Mahavir didn’t want to deal with Elymus’ problems, he just didn’t know how. Not only that, but he got the feeling that Elymus didn’t know how to let Mahavir help him. He didn’t know how to let anyone help him. 

Sadly anyone he could go to for help wouldn’t be able to fully understand his predicament. Magie loved her husband, but as a friend. She never got to spend the rest of her life with her true love. And, as Mahavir found out, loving as a friend and loving as a lover were two completely different things. Soa had never really been in love. He felt like this was a bit too private to talk to the council members or knights with. Rowan would take too long to respond, and had never been in a relationship either. Ciel was good at relationship, but Mahavir didn’t know if he was good at dealing with depressed, possibly suicidal people. 

Mahavir bit his lip. He could always ask Altos, but he didn’t feel as though his friend was open enough with his emotions to help him. He was a good person to let out emotions, not figure them out. That’s when Mahavir got an idea. The reason why he had been so terrible at dealing with Elymus was because he was treating him like he would his friends. And his friends were giving terrible advice because they were also treating Elymus like his friend, but there was one person who had been consistently pushing Mahavir to love Elymus, and not just leave their relationship as it was. 

Mahavir got off the bed and returned to the window. He could see Altos and some other guards leading Verdin towards the dungeons. Verdin was shouting and cursing, causing everyone to stare. Mahavir wanted to stay put, wait for news of Verdin. But, Elymus was more important than Verdin. Those curtains were still firmly shut and after the week Elymus had had, they were probably never going to open unless Mahavir did something about his stubborn mage. 

He dressed quickly and headed towards Marie’s workshop. He hoped she didn’t have a lot to do. Mahavir would hate to distract her and cause her to lose her wages. He knocked on the door, surprised that it opened almost immediately. 

Marie glared at him. “First you drag my fiancé to wander around the wilderness for two weeks and then you drag my husband out of bed two days after our wedding. Do you have any idea what we were doing?” 

“Something I am sure I don’t want to imagine my best friend doing,” Mahavir said. “Can I come in, please? I promise I will tell you everything.” Now normally the information of a traitor would be given to the council first. But Marie was trustworthy. And Mahavir was about to dump a lot of emotional baggage on her and didn’t want to leave her hanging. 

“Fine. But you need to quit dragging Altos around with you everywhere. You have your own stubborn lover to deal with.” 

“This morning, Elymus came to my chambers with evidence of Verdin being a traitor.” 

Marie stopped and stared. “Well, I forgive you for dragging Altos out of bed then. Why are you here, though? The information would have gotten to me sooner or later.” 

Mahavir sank down onto a chair. “Actually, it’s about Elymus.”

“Oh?”

“I love him, but I don’t know how to deal with him. I mean I know that lovers are supposed to support each other and help each other no matter what. But the last time I tried to help him the window exploded and I may have pushed him into—“ Mahavir’s breath caught in his throat. He still didn’t know for sure whether or not Verdin had raped Elymus. Regardless, had Mahavir not gotten into an argument with him, Elymus may have opened up. “I may have pushed him into doing something dangerous.” He finished. 

Marie placed a cup of tea in front of him. “You two are pretty strong and stubborn individuals. It’s a wonder you haven’t had more arguments.”

“That’s probably because I’ve been so busy with this war that I haven’t had time to argue with anyone,” Mahavir muttered. He ran his hands through his hair, still soft from when Elymus had done it. “I want to help him. But I don’t know how and it seems like every time I do, I push him further away. He’s hurting so much and I feel so helpless,” Mahavir said. Tears were starting to prick at the corner of his eyes. He hated feeling so weak and helpless. He hated watching the love of his life slowly kill himself. Most of all, he hated himself for not doing anything about it earlier. He had known Elymus for months now and not once had he asked how he was doing, how palace life was treating him, nothing. Maybe it wouldn’t have changed anything now, but it would have been more than he had done. 

Marie allowed him to talk and didn’t point out the tears that were streaking his face. 

“I think you took everyone’s advice a bit too to-heart,” Marie said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, everyone told you to be patient. But you can’t just sit on the side of a river and expect to catch any fish.”

“What is it with you and fishing?” Mahavir asked. 

“I’m allowed to have a hobby. Quit interrupting. Do you really think that Elymus would ever feel comfortable around you when you don’t put in any effort to make yourself comfortable to be around?” 

“I…I don’t know. I, maybe?” Mahavir really didn’t understand where Marie was going with this. Apparently, he was supposed to be a fisherman, reeling Elymus in. He didn’t know how that was going to stop him from being depressed. 

“You did nothing to make him feel welcome or safe so of course whenever you try it’s going to seem out of character. He doesn’t want to have sex with you, right?” 

Mahavir shrugged. “I think he does, but he also doesn’t. If that makes sense.” 

Marie sighed. “He’s attracted to you sexually but doesn’t want to follow through on his emotions. Damn you are dense. Anyways, he knows you want to have sex with him. So anytime you do show some kindness, he thinks you’re horny and trying your hand again.” 

Mahavir stood up. “But I told him I would respect his wishes and wouldn’t press him for sex.” 

“Actions speak louder than words. And ignoring him until you remember to attempt a civilized relationship is bound to put more strain than if you were trying to jump him all the time.” 

“But how does this help me to help him now? Or do you think I’ve messed up too badly and can no longer fix anything?” Mahavir asked. He was so tired of trying. 

Marie tapped her chin for a minute. “I don’t think so. I think he loves you just as much as you love him.” 

“So why is he being so difficult? Why does he keep trying to push me away?” Mahavir asked, more to himself than to Marie. 

“That’s something only he knows. But if I were to guess, I would say it’s because he’s never had something like this before. He was a slave before, right?”

“How did you know?” Mahavir growled. If that bit of information got out, Elymus might have his position in the court removed. 

Marie waved a hand. “Down boy, Altos told me after I noticed the rag he kept tied around his wrist. I haven’t told anyone else. I’m sure the only reason Altos told me the truth is because he knew I would spot a lie.”

Mahavir glared at her some more before deciding that the damage was already done. As long as Marie didn’t tell anyone, then they would be fine. 

“Sometimes, you’re in such a terrible place for so long, that when something good actually happens you freak out. You don’t know how to handle it. He probably doesn’t think he’s worthy of your love, that he’s too damaged. And so he pushes you away. He probably thinks that by doing so it hurts now, but it will keep you safe and happy in the long run.” Marie said. 

“What about him? What about his own happiness?” Mahavir asked. He noticed Marie gently touch her own wrist. He had never seen her left wrist without any sort of bracelet or glove covering it. He pushed those thoughts away. It was not his place to pry. 

“He’s never had the freedom to choose his own happiness. How can you expect him to choose it now?”

“But he seems so strong. Even up to when we were with his master, he argued with me, threw potatoes at me, and was sarcastic. Why has everything changed?” 

Marie shrugged. “I don’t know. Fear and freedom can do strange things to people. I think you should go to him and tell him that you are there to help him. Be gentle and caring, don’t invalidate anything he says. And above all, just let him express his emotions. When you bottle it up for so long, it comes out. Let him cry, scream, throw things, curse you out. Don’t be defensive with anything he says. Remember, he’s hurting right now and fighting back will only make everything worse. You are there to help him, not to hurt him or push him.”

“And if he doesn’t want to talk?” 

Marie shrugged. “Then he doesn’t want to talk. Don’t push him to. Maybe tell him a story about your own life to get him to open up. These things take time, Mahavir. And he might never be entirely healed again. Just be persistent and learn to recognize when he has had enough of you and back off. But you can’t just treat this like something that’s going to go away after a conversation or two.”

Mahavir nodded. “Thank you, Marie, for everything. I don’t know how I can ever repay you.” 

“Well, you can quit dragging my husband out of bed. That would help.” She smiled and held open the door for Mahavir.

“I will try. Thank you again for listening and helping.” He bowed slightly and walked out the door. He would wait until Altos was done with his interrogation and then go to Elymus. Hopefully, Soa was in the room with him so that he couldn’t do anything dangerous until Mahavir was able to take over the situation. 

But the thought of helping Elymus scared Mahavir. What if he said something wrong, and made the situation worse? Or what if he never got Elymus to open up? He pushed these thoughts from his mind. He couldn’t worry about himself right now. 

He walked back to his chambers, deciding that he should wait for Altos to give his report before going to talk with Elymus. If he went right now, Altos could need him and not be able to find him, or interrupt him while he was talking with Elymus. He waited in his room some more. Mahavir had thought that Verdin would be pretty easy to break. He wasn’t a strong man by any means and he felt like a pawn more than anything. 

Sure enough, an hour later there was a knock on the door and Altos swept in, looking livid. 

“What is it?” Mahavir asked. He was worried that Verdin hadn’t given them anything, or that he had given proof that Elymus was the spy. 

“I cannot wait for his execution.” Altos spat. He poured some wine and gulped it down. “He is nothing more than a rat who doesn’t deserve to live on this earth!” 

Mahavir was surprised. Usually, Altos was the calm and collected one. Usually, Altos was the one holding Mahavir back. Since his friend was so mad, Mahavir could only imagine how he was going to feel. He just had to remind himself that Elymus was important now. Mahavir could strangle Verdin later if he needed. 

“What happened? What did he say?” 

Altos took some shaky breaths, steadying himself for the news he was about to deliver. 

“Well, Elymus was right, Verdin is working for Adelrik.”

“Then why are you so mad?”

“Mahavir, you have to promise me that you won’t hurt him. He should die as all traitors do.” 

Mahavir narrowed his eyes. “I’m not sure I can promise that.” 

“Then I’m not telling you,” Altos said. “As much as I want to kill him, we need to follow rules. Otherwise, the people will come to fear you. And fear does not make a kingdom strong.” 

Mahavir sighed and sat down. “Alright, I won’t hurt him.” 

Altos studied Mahavir’s face and nodded. “Verdin had sex with Elymus.” 

“What? Verdin raped him?” 

Altos shook his head. “I don’t think so. He seemed to think you had him arrested because he slept with the boy. It was only after the charges were brought up that he began cursing ever telling Elymus anything.” 

Mahavir sank down in his chair. “Are you sure? Because he’s tried to rape him before.” 

“What? Why didn’t you say anything? When?” Altos gasped. 

“At your wedding, he drugged Elymus and was leading him out of the room when I managed to stop them and take Elymus away.” Mahavir knew he should have told Altos sooner. And Altos was going to be pissed at him because of this. 

Altos groaned and massaged his brow. “This is a mess. Does Elymus know?”

“I don’t think so.” 

“Mahavir, why didn’t you say anything? Verdin could have seriously hurt Elymus. Gods, I told you he couldn’t handle an operation like this and look what happened.”

“I know, okay. I’m guilty enough as is.”

“I don’t think you are. Do you have any idea just how much you may have hurt Elymus?” Altos said. 

“I know! I know! I’m going to try and fix it. Just, tell me if you found out anything else.” 

Altos stared at Mahavir for a moment. “Is there anything else you need to tell me?” 

“I’m not sure, but I think Elymus is depressed. He’s lost weight he couldn’t afford to lose and it looks like he’s barely been sleeping. I’m going to check on him after we’re finished and hopefully get him to open up.” Mahavir answered. Maybe if he had just been more truthful from the beginning, none of this would have happened. 

“You don’t have very long, Mahavir. Verdin confirmed what Elymus told us. Adelrik is going to attack Dunchance. We’ll need to leave in a few days if we’re to get there before he does.” Altos said. 

“Do we have enough time to rally enough troops?” 

“There is a military presence in Dunchance, and, based on what Verdin told us, Adelrik isn’t going to attack with a lot of men. He’s relying mostly on magic.”

“The council will need to be informed immediately. We’ll start preparations tomorrow.” Mahavir said. 

Altos sighed. “Try not to mess up with Elymus again. I’m not sure he could handle much more. You’re right, he seems to be breaking.” 

“Do you think he’s dangerous?” Mahavir asked. 

“Magie made it seem like the type of magic he possesses is dangerous if not controlled properly.”

“So that’s a yes?” 

“I suppose so. I just think he needs help but he won’t let us help him.” Altos said.

Mahavir nodded. “I’m going to try my best. Marie said that just being there for him will help.” 

“You talked with Marie?” 

Mahavir smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, but I feel like every time I listen to you or Soa I end up taking two steps backward with him.” 

“I suppose. Go, I’ll handle the council.” 

“Thank you, my friend. We’ll sort this out.”


	17. Chapter 17

Mahavir would be eternally grateful to Altos for handling the council and letting him run off to see Elymus. He knew it was selfish of him to put the needs of one man before the needs of the entire kingdom, but he really couldn’t help himself. He loved Elymus, probably more than he realized. He wanted to protect him, to show him that he was worth loving, to chase away the demons that plagued him; even if Elymus occasionally threw him out the door. 

It was almost lunchtime and Mahavir hoped he would be up to eating. Ever since the wedding feast the feeling of his bones pressing against his arm, like he was carrying a skeleton and not a man who lived a cushy life in the Capitol, haunted him. He still was unsure of himself, unsure of whether or not he would be able to help or if he would just make things worse. Still, he had to try. He could no longer be wishy-washy about this, keeping one foot with Elymus and the other one with distance. 

He shook himself from his thoughts and straightened up. He had made his decision to help Elymus and that’s what he would do. He would probably make some mistakes, well, a lot of mistakes, but he would help Elymus out of this, his love would get better. 

When he got to the door, he saw Soa sitting outside. Fear welled up in his heart. If Elymus was left alone, then who knows what he may have done to himself. 

“What are you doing?” Mahavir demanded, running up to the door. 

Soa jumped. “Jeez, calm down. Red wanted to take a bath.” 

“He’s accused a high-ranking council member of treason. What if something happened to him?” Mahavir hissed; shouting outside of a victim’s door was probably not the best idea. 

“I call out every so often. If he doesn’t answer, I’ll go in. I’m not incompetent.” Soa snapped. 

He nodded and took a few calming breaths. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” He went to open the door. 

“What are you doing?” Soa grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

“Elymus is hurting and I am going to help him,” he explained. 

“Yeah, but maybe wait until he’s out of the bath?” Soa said. 

Mahavir could feel the door, colder than any other part of the castle. He could feel Elymus’ pain deep within his chest. The door was freezing and it seemed as though black smoke was swirling out of it. He didn’t know why no one except him seemed to see this or feel this, but he couldn’t question that now. Elymus needed him. 

“Soa, I’m sorry but he needs me now. Don’t worry, I’m not going to fight with him this time.” Mahavir gave her a weak smile. He just had to remember the advice Marie had given him. 

“If you make him cry, I’ll come in there and whoop your ass,” Soa said, letting go of Mahavir’s hand. 

“You know, most people respect their king.” 

“I know my boundaries.” Soa sat back down in her chair. Mahavir took this as permission to enter and did so. 

The blast of cold air that hit him was unbelievable. He would have thought Elymus had the window open, except the curtains were still shut tight, and the room was extremely dark, to the point where Mahavir wondered if someone had wrapped the window in thick blankets. Mahavir closed the door and stumbled through, stubbing his toe on something. 

“Elymus?” he called out. He was starting to shake with the cold, his teeth chattering against each other. Soa said he was in the tub, right? Hopefully the water was warm because Mahavir did not want to deal with a hypothermic Elymus at the moment. He stumbled around the room towards the direction of what he hoped was the tub. Sure enough, his body came into contact with the copper, the metal freezing him through his clothes. He waved his hands around, trying to feel Elymus. One of his hands dipped low, but instead of hitting water, it hit something solid. Ice? 

“Elymus?” he called again. Finally one of his hands found his body, his freezing and rigid body. How long had it been since Soa had called out to him? “Can you hear me?” he asked, running his hands up his body, hoping for some movement, some sound, but none came. 

“Oh Hasas,” he gasped. He put his hands on either side of Elymus’ face, brushing his wet hair out of his eyes. 

“Elymus? Love, can you hear me?” Mahavir was panicking now. He had expected to have Elymus scream at him, maybe even cry. But the water was freezing and what was most worrisome was the fact that Elymus was barely shivering. 

Mahavir cursed and plunged his hands into the water, breaking the thin layer of ice and wincing as the freezing temperatures burned his skin. He scooped Elymus out of the tub, not caring that water went everywhere. Someone could always come and clean it up later. The fire was out, not surprising. It always seemed to be out and Mahavir resolved to talk with a servant about this as soon as his mage wasn’t freezing to death. 

Mahavir laid Elymus on the bed and rushed over to start the fire. It didn’t take long to get it going, though Mahavir didn’t know if it was going to do anything. He didn’t know if Elymus’ aura was sucking the light out of the room. He wondered how long Elymus managed to hold it together in front of Soa before breaking down completely. Luckily, the fire sputtered to life and light started to fill the room, almost as if it was chasing away Elymus’ pain. Mahavir went back over to him and for the first time really looked at him. He could see his lips and skin were an ugly blue color. The bones were pressing against the skin, stretching it and making him look at every nob, rib, and joint that shouldn’t be seen on a healthy body. He ran a hand through his hair, still bright red like fire, the wet strands sticking to his hands. He couldn’t sit here and mope. He had to help Elymus; he had made the decision to help Elymus. 

Mahavir knew the best way to get Elymus to warm up again was through body heat, but given the information Altos had given him, he wasn’t sure if being naked would help the situation any. Mahavir took off his shirt, figuring it was a safe bet. 

After drying him off, Mahavir made a little nest of blankets and pillows that hadn’t been soaked with water and then laid down with Elymus, making sure they were both wrapped in blankets. Elymus freezing skin stung Mahavir’s and his instinct was to pull away, but he just hugged Elymus tighter, trying to let his comfort wash over Elymus and make him relax. 

He wasn’t sure how long they laid in front of the fireplace. Soon, Elymus was shivering and then he was finally relaxing into Mahavir’s body. Mahavir wanted to yell at him, to let him know that he was an idiot for letting things get so out of hand, but that wasn’t going to solve anything. If anything, it would just make things worse. 

Elymus still felt a little cold; Mahavir doubted he could ever actually reach a proper body temperature. He could feel the knobs of Elymus’ spine against the back of his hand. And his hipbones were digging into his stomach. Mahavir had a feeling that if Elymus hadn’t worn so much clothing, he would have seen this problem two months ago. Still, it wasn’t too late to fix this. Elymus’ heart was still beating, he could feel it. And he could feel the magic flowing through his body, almost calling to Mahavir. 

Mahavir gently kissed Elymus’ forehead, some wet hair was still plastered to it. He held him close, willing Elymus to feel just how safe he was right now. Mahavir would do anything to keep him safe. 

“Maha?” Elymus’ voice broke the silence. 

Mahavir tensed. What was Elymus going to ask him? Hopefully he wouldn’t try to kick him out of the bed. “Yeah? Do you need something? Another blanket?” Mahavir was babbling, wasn’t he? 

“What happened to Verdin?” Elymus’ voice was weak. 

That wasn’t what Mahavir wanted to talk about right now. He needed answers and to know that Elymus wasn’t going to hurt himself again. But he also needed to let Elymus know that he could be trusted. 

“He gave up the information easily. It matched what you said.” Mahavir paused, wondering just how far he could push his luck. He decided to push just a bit. “Elymus, are you sure he didn’t hurt you?” 

Elymus tensed under Mahavir’s touch, but he didn’t push away, so that was a small victory. “Why? What did he tell you?” 

That you two had sex. Mahavir thought to himself. “Nothing, but sometimes interrogations can turn ugly. I just want to make sure you’re alright.” That wasn’t technically a lie. Verdin hadn’t told Mahavir anything, he had told Altos. Mahavir still felt a little guilty. Shouldn’t he let Elymus know that he knew? If Elymus needed help, it would be a lot easier for him to open if he knew Mahavir knew.

Before Mahavir could talk anymore, he was yanked down into a kiss. Elymus had flipped them so he was straddling Mahavir and grinding down on him. Mahavir let himself be taken over by the kiss. This is what he had wanted for so long. And now he actually had it. He actually had Elymus in his arms, willing and very interested in having sex. He pulled him close, wanting to taste and touch every part of his body. 

He felt Elymus surge into him and his bony, sickly body pressing into Mahavir’s. The scene crumbled and Mahavir felt his senses returning. What was he doing? He had come here to talk to Elymus, to make sure he was okay. He didn’t come here for sex. And Elymus was clearly not dealing with the situation that well. He had been frozen when Mahavir had found him!

Mahavir gently pushed Elymus back, hoping he would get the hint and stop. He did. 

“What’s the matter?” He panted. His face was flushed and his breathing was erratic. “I thought this was what you wanted.”

Mahavir struggled to catch his breath and come up with an explanation that wouldn’t offend Elymus or anger him. “I do, just not like this.” 

Elymus’ face darkened and he pushed off of Mahavir, standing to go find his clothes. He stumbled a bit and Mahavir caught his elbow. “What’s that supposed to mean? First, you jump me at practically every possible moment and then you push me away at every possible moment.” 

“Look, I still want you. But I don’t think this is the right time. I found you freezing in the tub.” 

Elymus looked as though he was about to argue, but he snapped his mouth shut and let out a shaky sigh instead. “I just want to stop hurting.” His voice was so quiet, Mahavir didn’t think he had spoken. It worried Mahavir that he said he was hurting. He didn’t know if the wounds were more physical or mental; he didn’t know which ones he would rather deal with. 

He wrapped Elymus close to him, pressing his lips into his hair. “You will, but it’s going to take time.” Marie had told him to be patient and listen, to let Elymus know he was here for the long run. “I’m not going to force you to talk, but if you need to, I’ll listen. I promise I won’t judge you. I want you to be happy.” 

Elymus let out another shaky sigh and sank further into Mahavir. “Thank you. I don’t know what came over me,” he said quietly. 

The fire continued to crackle and heat the room. Mahavir stroked his back, trying not to focus on the knobby spine, trying not to force Elymus to do something he didn’t want to do. Forcing him, confronting him about these issues would only push him away. Maybe if Mahavir had learned this lesson sooner, they wouldn’t be here now. 

“Do you want to get to bed now? Maybe try and get some sleep?” Mahavir asked tentatively. 

Elymus was quiet for a beat. “Can you stay with me? Unless you have other things to do. I’m not a child,” he said hurriedly. 

Mahavir smiled, his heart warming and for the first time today, feeling as though everything was going to be all right. He gently stood up, scooping up Elymus and carrying him over to the bed. “No, I’m free.” 

Elymus snorted. “Don’t you have to deal with a traitor? I would have thought you’d be extremely busy.”

Mahavir let Elymus snuggle up to him and wrapped them both in blankets. Elymus’ feet and hands were still freezing, and he flinched as they touched his skin. 

“Dealing with a traitor is a quick process, especially when we have all the information before hand.” Mahavir paused. Elymus needed to know the total extent of the situation. Besides, he’d probably find out as soon as he left the room anyways. “I’m riding out in three days to get to Dunchance. The noblemen there have already been made aware of the situation and are preparing for a fight. We’ll get Adelrik this time for sure.” 

Elymus sprang up, pushing himself away from Mahavir. “What do you mean you’re going? You’re the king, you can’t just fight in a war. What if you get killed?” 

The sudden change surprised Mahavir. Elymus had been so timid, barely awake, and now he was shouting. 

“Elymus, he killed my father, tortured my kingdom, and he’s the reason you have no parents.”

“Don’t you think I realize that!? I want him dead just as much as you do, but you’re the king. You can’t just go riding off to go fight a battle because you want to be the one to behead him.” 

“I have to go. I have to lead my troops. Kings don’t just sit around all day and raise taxes. If I don’t go, then I’m a coward,” Mahavir countered. 

“You could get killed.” 

“I could be killed here! There are plenty of assassins lining the halls just waiting for me to drink some poison or run into their blades.”

Elymus glared at him. “Why not just let Altos and Soa go? They’re good fighters. Why do you have to go? No one would think you’re a coward. If you die, there’s no guarantee that the next leader will be as good as you.” 

Mahavir reached up and brushed Elymus’ hair out of his face, running his thumb across his reddening cheek. “I’m not doing this just for my pride. Adelrik is the greatest enemy we have ever faced. The kingdom needs to be at its best if we are to defeat him. I need to be there.” 

Elymus shook his head. “You will be killed. Adelrik wants this place and if he sees you, he’ll kill you. You’re the last person who can keep this kingdom safe.” 

“I’ll be safe there. Dunchance has a great many sorcerers there so they’ll be able to help defeat Adelrik.” He had expected Elymus to react badly, but not this badly. It was almost as if he knew for certain that Mahavir was going to die in Dunchance. 

Elymus sighed and straddled Mahavir’s hips, sitting back and fiddling with his necklace. “They know nothing. Magic is neutral. It’s not good or evil. The gods and goddesses bestow it to who they see fit and will only allow the spells they want to work.” The necklace came undone and he leaned forward, wrapping it around Mahavir’s neck. 

“What are you doing?”

“I told you, it’s a good luck charm. It’s kept me safe all these years, a few scars aside. It should do the same thing for you.” Elymus finished knotting the string and sat back to admire his work. 

“Elymus, I can’t take this. It’s the last link to your parents.” Mahavir felt the stone pressed against his chest, almost burning his skin. He wondered if Elymus’ aura had seeped into its cracks, coating it in a blanket of magic. 

“It’s a simple good luck charm. My connection to my parents is in the earth, a link to Gaessa and all the gods and goddesses.”

“What if I lose it?” Mahavir asked. 

“Don’t lose it. Besides, if you really feel that afraid, make sure you come back.” Elymus leaned down, pressing his lips to Mahavir’s.

It was unlike any of their other kisses, which had been full of passion and lust. This kiss was Elymus’ way of saying everything he couldn’t. Mahavir wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, deepening the kiss as much as possible. He wanted to feel Elymus in his bones, remember his touch, his taste, his aura so that when he road off to war, he’d remember all that was waiting for him back home. Elymus seemed to melt into him, his lips parting slightly so their tongues could intertwine with one another. Mahavir was almost afraid that he’d have to pry Elymus off him again, though at least now he seemed to be in a better state of mind. 

Elymus pulled back and kissed Mahavir’s forehead. “You’ll give it back to me after Adelrik is gone,” he whispered. 

oOoOoOo

Elymus woke up next to Mahavir. He had been sleeping together since that night, each time holding each other close. He didn’t want to see Mahavir go, each night having nightmares. Thankfully, they weren’t the kind that jolted him awake violently. But he still woke up, still was unable to go back to sleep, and still sat there, watching Mahavir’s breathing. At least when Mahavir was here, Elymus could assure himself that the man was alive. That wouldn’t be the case for long. Mahavir was leaving, going after Adelrik. He shuddered as the dream had come back to him, a sword sticking out of this sleeping man’s chest, his fingers gently stroking Elymus’ face as he took his last breaths. 

Mahavir hummed and opened his eyes. “What are you doing up so early?” he mumbled. 

“It’s really not that early.” Elymus dropped his hands and snuggled into Mahavir’s chest. How much longer would he be able to hear this beating heart? He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to memorize the rhythm, the vibrations softly shaking against his cheek and ear. 

Mahavir gladly wrapped his arms around Elymus’ shoulders, hugging him close and pecking the top of his head softly. “It’s early for you.” 

Elymus closed his eyes and tried to calm his anxiety. Mahavir would be safe at Dunchance. The chances of him even going and fighting on the battlefield were so small... he would hang back and direct the troops. He would be safe.

His stomach didn’t seem to believe him and twisted again. He felt sick all the time, barely managing to keep down food. He put on a show for Mahavir and the others, but even then he was barely able to eat. He hardly slept at night, for fear that the nightmares would overtake his mind. It felt like no matter how close he stood to the fire, or how many clothes he wore, he could never warm up. His magic was refusing to listen to him. Never before, even as a child, had he had so much trouble controlling it. Books would fly across the room, a fire would flare up, water would freeze or boil. Elymus thought of going to Magie, asking if she might have any idea what was happening to him, but the fear was there that something darker was rooting itself in Elymus’ soul, corrupting his magic for the worst. So he hid away like a child, hoping it would improve and get better on its own. He didn’t know if anyone noticed, he hoped no one noticed. He couldn’t live much longer like this. He couldn’t spend another night shaking in his bed, unable to get warm and too afraid to sleep. He couldn’t let his magic spiral much more before it started hurting more people than himself. When Mahavir slept beside him, it helped, marginally. Perhaps it was just because there was another warm body next to his, but Elymus truly felt like Mahavir could soothe his fears. Except Mahavir was leaving and would be gone for Hasas knows how long. 

“I’ll be fine, quit worrying,” Mahavir said gently, tangling his fingers in Elymus’ hair. 

“You better be. I want my necklace back.” Elymus muttered. It was always easier to play someone sarcastic and hard, than one who just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. 

Mahavir tugged his face up and pecked his lips. “You need to be safe too.” 

“Safe from what? A paper cut?” Elymus snorted. 

“War is very unpredictable. Please, promise me you won’t do anything stupid,” Mahavir’s voice was much more serious now, not as fun and playful as before. 

Elymus sighed. “Fine, I promise I will listen to General Nimae and not do anything that will endanger myself.” Elymus didn’t see what was going to happen here. All of his visions had been of Mahavir dying, not of himself. No, those weren’t visions, those were just nightmares. Mahavir would return home alive and well. 

oOoOoOo

Mahavir finished tightening Cerci’s saddle and sighed. He couldn’t help but feel he should stay with Elymus. It was probably only worry, though. Elymus had been through a lot, but even with Mahavir trying to help him, he could tell he hadn’t even scratched the surface of the problems Elymus was keeping to himself. Mahavir hoped that once Adelrik was gone, he would be more open and willing to talk, but something told him that it wasn’t going to be that easy. 

He turned and decided to find Nimae. Elymus was going to do something stupid, that was a given. So it was Mahavir’s job to keep him from danger as much as possible. 

“General!” Mahavir called upon seeing the man. 

Nimae waved off the soldier he was talking to and walked over to Mahavir. “Sir, shouldn’t you be getting ready to leave?” 

“I’m ready, don’t worry. I wanted to talk to you though about Elymus.”

Nimae did not look surprised. 

“Something tells me this battle isn’t going to be cut and dry, so keep him out of the conflict. The council thinks since he’s a mage, he can fight.” 

Nimae snorted. “Just because someone has magic doesn’t make them a warrior. If that was the case, then everyone with hands and feet could be soldiers. Don’t worry, I like the boy, I’ll keep him out of trouble.” 

Mahavir felt a fraction of the weight lift off his shoulders. “Thank you. And don’t let him convince you otherwise, he’s tricky,” Mahavir said before walking off. 

He saw Elymus petting Cerci’s nose, talking with her quietly. Elymus always looked more relaxed with the animals, as if they were giving him something no human could. Mahavir felt a pang in his chest as he realized Elymus’ aura had still not improved these past few days. The brilliant gold Mahavir had seen months ago was now barely there, just a thin layer surrounding his body, and the color was no longer pure. It looked like someone had rubbed some dirt on it, making the shine dull and lifeless. 

“Why is it when I talk to animals, it’s a sign of insanity, but not when you do it?” Mahavir stepped forward. 

Elymus smiled and continued to stroke Cerci’s nose. “Because I’m not crazy.” 

Mahavir wrapped Elymus up in his arms. “Your armor is not pleasant to be pressed against,” he said. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Soa will be fine, Altos will be fine. We’ll all be fine.” Mahavir whispered. 

Elymus sank into the armor. “You can’t know that. You can’t see into the future.” 

Mahavir laughed, hollow and humorless. “I’ll be fine, because I have to be. I’m coming back to you.” 

“Just make sure it’s not in a shroud.” 

Mahavir swallowed. He wanted to assure Elymus that he would come back alive and well. And he wanted to so badly. But this was a battle. The outcome was unpredictable. Mahavir didn’t want to make promises he couldn’t keep. 

“I promise I will not come back covered in a shroud.” He said finally. He wondered if it would be too cruel to ask Altos to ensure he wasn’t shrouded until Elymus saw him again. 

Elymus shifted against him, stretching up and pecking Mahavir on the lips. Mahavir bent down and pressed into the kiss. He didn’t like to think in such pessimistic thoughts. He had to believe that he was coming back to Elymus and they would be okay. 

“You need to get going.” Elymus broke from the kiss and rested his forehead on Mahavir’s chest. 

“I thought you would have tried to distract me, make them leave without me.” 

“That wouldn’t work. You’re the king, not just some nameless soldier who can easily get left behind. 

They parted, Mahavir swinging up on Cerci and taking a look around. He wasn’t the only one having heartfelt moments with his loved one. Altos was speaking softly with Marie, a few soldiers were sharing last kisses with their sweethearts. Mahavir couldn’t help the pain that shot through his body. Some of these soldiers wouldn’t be coming back, that was guaranteed. He couldn’t save everyone, he knew that. But the thought that he was leading these men into battle, knowing they wouldn’t all return... 

“Mahavir,” Elymus called. “It will be fine. Everything will work out exactly as it’s supposed to.” 

Mahavir smiled. “I think that’s my line. Don’t do anything stupid, Elymus.” 

Elymus snorted. “I believe that’s my line.” 

oOoOoOo

The road to Dunchance was long and arduous. There was a buzz among the men as they drew closer. How many troops would Adelrik have? Would they all have magic? Would the battle be long and hard? 

Mahavir met with his generals nightly, planning for every possibility. And they had an almost daily correspondence with Dunchance, sending crows and pigeons back and forth to keep up to date on what was happening. 

“So far, it looks as though Adelrik hasn’t made a move on Dunchance,” Altos said one evening after a meeting. 

“If he’s going through the north, as Verdin said, he could be held up by the storms. There is a mountain range that separates the north from the west.” 

Altos was silent.

“Do you think something else could be a possibility?” Mahavir growled, not liking when Altos stayed quiet. 

Altos opened his mouth, and then closed it. Mahavir waited, a bit impatiently perhaps, but he waited. Finally, with the delicate wording only Altos knew, he spoke. 

“I’m not sure why Adelrik is even attacking Dunchance.”

“Because it’s one of our major ports. If he takes out the town, then our weapons and igne greaco supplies would dry up.” 

“No, I understand why someone who wants to take over Nepinne would want to take down Dunchance, I don’t understand why Adelrik is attacking it. He doesn’t care about Nepinne.” 

Now Mahavir was confused. “What do you mean? Why would he go through all of this trouble if he wasn’t interested in Nepinne? He wants power, and this is one of the greatest kingdoms on the earth. It’s strategically located for easy access to the sea. And there are plenty of raw materials here to fully sustain an empire.” 

“But Adelrik didn’t start with attacking Nepinne, he started attacking the Mages,” Altos said. 

“So? He’s power hungry.”

“For a different sort of power. The mages, as old and wonderful as their culture may be, were not in any political advantage. They were small and clustered up in the Badlands with little resources to export to other countries. Adelrik wanted their artifacts, not their political power.” 

Mahavir thought over Altos’ words for a moment. “So you think Adelrik still wants it? Perhaps now that all the mages are gone, he’s going with plan B. I think he’s always wanted to build an empire, to rule over the entire world and have the people bow in fear. He’s not a fighter, though, so he tried to gain power through the mages, failed, and now has to resort to something else.”

“Possibly. I just want to ensure that all of the possibilities are explored. There are lives on the line here and I do not want to make a mistake that could send a soldier to their doom.” 

“I agree.” 

The next day, they arrived in Dunchance. There was no sign of a disturbance. Mahavir and the generals met again.

“Verdin said in a month. It’s been a month. Where is he?” Altos asked. 

“I don’t know. Have the scouts picked out anything?” 

“Nothing, sir. Could it be that Verdin had incorrect information?” A soldier asked.

Mahavir ran a hand through his hair. “That doesn’t make any sense. Verdin was Adelrik’s spy in the castle. He needed to know what Adelrik was planning so he could steer us accordingly.”

“He’s right. Verdin would not be given incorrect information.” General Celio said. 

“But then why isn’t Adelrik here? Why have we seen no signs of army or fighters?” Mahavir asked. 

Altos sucked in a breath.

“What?” Mahavir snapped.

“Remember what I said about Adelrik wanting the artifacts of the mages?” 

“Yes.”

“We were wrong, there is one mage. Adelrik led us here so that Elymus would basically be unguarded.”


	18. Chapter 18

The days passed slowly for Elymus. It didn’t help that his nightmares were getting worse, so much so that some nights he didn’t even try to sleep for fear of what he would see. It was always the same thing: Mahavir dying. How he died was also always the same: a sword or knife to the heart. There were lots of little details that varied, however. Sometimes the volume of blood would be so great that Elymus would drown in it. Sometimes he would hold Mahavir until he passed. Sometimes he heard cackling and sometimes Gaessa was there assuring him that his fate could not be rewritten, no matter how hard Elymus had tried. In the past two weeks, he had gotten maybe three hours of consecutive sleep. 

He hid away, hoping that Bran or Magie would not catch onto his obvious suffering. It would go away soon, Elymus told himself. It was just the stress of the situation, taking over his mind. As soon as Mahavir was back here, safe and sound, his nightmares would die down. 

General Nimae didn’t help his anxiety as he seemed to be tailing him at every possible moment. Elymus liked the man. He was one of the only ones on the council that didn’t seem to be obsessed with his and Mahavir’s sex life. He also didn’t pry into Elymus’ past as much as the other members did. Still, what if he were following him, looking for the first crack in his mind to banish him to keep the king safe. Elymus wouldn’t blame him if he did, he wasn’t very stable, he was a danger.

He wondered if Mahavir would still love him after he knew everything. After he knew of the nightmares, the panic attacks, the sex, and even the suicide attempt. Elymus didn’t think so. He wouldn’t love himself after all those things… didn’t, in fact, love himself after all those things. 

“General?” Elymus asked. Nimae jumped.

“Yes?” 

“Do you really think Adelrik will still show at Dunchance?” 

Nimae was silent for a moment. “I don’t think it’s a guarantee. The art of war is full of betrayal and changing plans. If he found out that Verdin was caught, he may wait to attack or pick another port. Why? Do you think something’s going to happen?”

Elymus shook his head. “I don’t know. I don’t know Adelrik well enough to make that call. Sometimes, I wonder if we’re wrong about what he wants,” Elymus said, his voice almost absent as he got lost in his thoughts. 

Mahavir was so sure Adelrik wanted Nepinne. But again, something at Elymus’ soul told him otherwise. He reached to finger his necklace only to be met with air. Right, he had given it to Mahavir. He had expected to feel empty without the stone against his chest like his parents had abandoned him. But that wasn’t the case. Yes, he felt a piece of security gone from his side, but he was not as naked as he had feared. Granted, it was hard to feel completely safe when he couldn’t even control his magic. His entire body felt like a raw nerve, reacting to every painful jolt it could produce. 

“Elymus,” Nimae said gently, “are you alright?”

Elymus turned and smiled. “Yes, I’m just worried. The last time Adelrik entered my life, it didn’t end well.” 

Nimae scrutinized him as if looking for injuries that were invisible. Elymus turned away, not caring if he looked guilty because of it. Right now, he just wanted to focus on this book he had. Mahavir would be fine. Soa would be fine. Altos would be fine. And Elymus would figure out what was happening to his body and mind. 

Screams from above startled the pair and they both rushed to the door. 

Nimae put his hand out, stopping Elymus in his tracks. “Elymus, please stay here. We don’t know what’s going on.” 

“There are people out there who might need my help. I am not going to stay down here,” Elymus growled. He was tired of being treated like glass. He was tired of feeling useless. He was going to see what was going on and he was going to do everything in his power to help.

Nimae sighed and ran up the stairs, leaving the door open for Elymus to follow. Up above, the chaos was worse than he had imagined. It seemed as though the whole capital was burning. People were running, screaming, trying to evade the flames. Elymus stared in open-mouth horror as the flames reached higher into the sky. 

Nimae was trying to order people to help put out the flames, but no amount of water seemed to be doing the trick. Elymus felt a tug in his stomach, pulling him somewhere. He looked at Nimae, still thoroughly distracted by the chaos, and took off, straight into the heart of the blaze. 

He coughed and felt the heat on his skin, flames licking at his body. Nimae was going to kill him. Mahavir was going to kill him. Magie was going to kill them for killing him and then kill him. But something spurring him forward. 

His eyes widened at the stones arranged on the ground. He recognized their shape from Magie’s books. 

“No wonder they can’t put the flames out. This is a fire sigil,” Elymus breathed. He reached out to touch one of the rocks only to yank his hand back at the intense heat. He was coughing harder and harder, the smoke choking up his lungs and making it hard to see. He had to destroy the sigil somehow, but he didn’t know what he could possibly do. The rocks were too hot to touch, even if he were to use his boot. He looked around, hoping to see something that could help, but there was nothing. Finally, he stood up. He should only have to move one rock and then the fire would be out. He could withstand the pain for that long. 

He swung his leg and kicked a small pile as hard as he could, not sure if there was more magic in place to keep them up. Pain exploded through his foot, and he felt as though his whole body was on fire. The rocks scattered, knocking others out of the way. Elymus may have screamed in pain. 

He was being pulled from the fire, hoisted over someone’s shoulder and carried out. The air was cooler, stinging against his burnt skin. He could feel himself shaking and coughing, his clothing catching against the wounds. 

“What were you thinking?” Nimae shouted, carrying Elymus towards his chambers. 

Finally, Elymus found his voice. “There was a fire sigil, you would have never been able to put out the fire if I hadn’t destroyed it.” His head was still fuzzy and his foot was still burning. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you rush off by yourself?” Nimae was practically screaming.

“It wasn’t like you could have done anything,” Elymus muttered. He was kind of glad Nimae was carrying him. With his foot throbbing the way it was, Elymus probably wouldn’t have been able to walk.

Nimae set him down in his chambers and sent a maid for Magie. 

“No, there are other people she needs to help,” Elymus said. He didn’t want injured victims to get neglected because he had kicked over a pile of rocks. 

Nimae shook his head. “This is an injury of magic. The rest are burns. There is more than one healer in this capital.”

Magie burst into the room, clicking her tongue as she saw the state Elymus was in. “What on Earth possessed you to run into the fire?” 

“And kick over a fire sigil,” Nimae added. 

Magie had started pulling off Elymus’ soot-stained clothes. “A fire sigil! Boy, do you know how lucky you are to be alive?”

“It was just a pile of rocks, I don’t know what the big deal is,” Elymus muttered. 

Magie looked like she wanted to knock him upside the head. “The big deal is that fire sigils are designed to not be knocked over until the spell has run its course. Anyone who tries bursts into flames and dies!” 

Nimae’s eyes looked about ready to pop out of his head. “Then why is he not dead?” 

Elymus cried out as Magie tugged the boot from his foot. “I don’t know. You can construct a sigil so that it can be knocked over. But I have no idea why you’d want to. Usually, the only reason they can’t be knocked over is so that when buildings fall on them, the stones won’t be rearranged. Good goddess, boy, look at your foot!” 

Elymus managed to prop himself on his elbows and winced at the blistering appendage. The skin was red, throbbing, with liquid oozing out of some of the wounds. Magie tore the leg of his pant, revealing the extent of the wound, spiraling up towards his thigh. He was disgusted by it, yet another scar to add to his collected. Hasas, when it healed, it would be disgusting to touch. He was disgusting to touch. He gave another harsh cough and sank back on the bed. 

“Oh Hasas, the king is going to kill me,” Nimae said. “If they attacked here then Adelrik must have bypassed Dunchance and come straight to the Capitol.”

“If Adelrik is here, then you have to let me go after him,” Elymus said. He was the only one with magic, the only one who could go toe to toe with the man. 

“Absolutely not. You have magic, that doesn’t mean you can fight,” Nimae snapped. 

“But you don’t have magic. You can’t fight him. I, at least, have a better chance.” Elymus coughed again, hating himself for sounding so weak. 

“You can’t even walk on that foot. How do you expect to battle this man?” Nimae said. 

“Both of you hush. Elymus, you are not going to fight Adlerik.” 

“But—“ 

“No buts. You aren’t trained in any attack techniques. There’s a good chance you won’t come out of this alive.” 

“But when the fires fail, something else will happen. And they’ll keep on attacking us until we stop him.” Elymus argued, trying to get Magie to see his point. His voice was weak and frail, though, and he couldn’t go two seconds without coughing. 

Nimae stepped forward and grabbed Elymus’ arm, chaining him to the bed. 

“What are you doing?”

Nimae shook his head. “I’m sorry, I can’t risk you running off again. If I knew you had some chance of surviving, I would let you go, but you won’t survive. You can stay here. Let the trained soldiers deal with Adelrik.”

Elymus tugged on the chains. “You can’t do this. You can’t leave me here!” he cried. 

“It’s for your safety, boy. Just be glad I haven’t carted you off to another city.” 

oOoOoOo

Mahavir pushed Cerci to go even faster. Half of the troops were still in Dunchance, just in case Adelrik did end up attacking. The other half were going back to the Capitol. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t see it before.” Mahavir cried, spurring Cerci onwards. She wasn’t giving him a hard time this time, feeling his urgency to get back to the Capitol before it was too late.

Altos was right next to him, pushing his own horse faster. “We sent a raven to Nimae. He is going to take Elymus to Rowan’s kingdom and keep him safe until Adelrik is gone.”

“But what if something happens? What if Adelrik manages to find him again? There are only so many places we can move him to and Elymus will not stand for having city after city destroyed because of him.” 

They had been riding for almost a week now and still, Nepinne seemed so far away. Mahavir had hardly slept these past few weeks, anxiety from the battle and now anxiety from possibly losing Elymus all weighed heavily upon his mind. He could see the capitol, barely there, but he could see it. He just had to get there and make sure Elymus was safe. Elymus had to be safe. 

oOoOoOo

“I’m sorry you’re stuck here, sir,” Bran said, sitting across from Elymus. 

Elymus had tried and failed, to convince Bran to let him out of the locks. Bran obviously feared the wrath of the king and general much more than he feared Elymus. 

“That’s okay, Bran. The fires are mostly out now, correct?” 

Bran nodded. “Yes. We haven’t found any more sigils. I’m not sure what Adelrik was trying to do by attacking us. Maybe he’s not as tricky as everyone says he is.”

Elymus didn’t think that was the case. Something told him that Adelrik knew exactly what he was doing and why he was doing it. He put that flimsy sigil in the city for a reason. He made Verdin believe he was attacking Dunchance for a reason. What that reason was, Elymus couldn’t figure it out, but he knew that Adelrik was out there. He knew that he could help, he could protect this city and Mahavir. His vision didn’t have to come true if the threat was removed. Elymus would protect everyone. 

Except he couldn’t even get out of his room. He tried praying to Gaessa, but nothing happened. It was then that he got an idea. 

“Bran, since I’m stuck in here, Magie has a book on Mage deities. Could you go get it for me?” he asked. 

“Why would you need another book? You haven’t finished the last one.” 

“Because, these deities can help. There are ones for healing, for rain, for protection. I can pray to them to help keep the city safe. Please, I want to do something.” He felt bad for lying to Bran, he really did. The poor boy was trying to help and Elymus was using his trust and naivete to get out of here, to disobey direct orders, but it had to be done.

Bran bit his lip and nodded. “Okay, I’ll be right back.” 

He returned not long after with a large book in his hands. Elymus thanked him and began flipping through it. Bran, still helping Magie, left. Elymus was glad. He wasn’t looking for someone to help protect the city. He was looking for someone to unlock these chains. Finally, he managed to find who he was looking for. 

“Gognia, god of locks, lock picking, and sandwiches. Well, that last one is a bit weird.” Elymus closed the book and began to pray. He didn’t really remember how to, it had been so long since he had talked with the gods and goddesses. The only one he had talked to recently was Gaessa, but those conversations weren’t really what he needed right now. He closed his eyes and he prayed. And he continued praying. Even when it felt like Gognia would not answer, Elymus kept praying, begging to be let out. 

He didn’t know how long he was praying, but he felt his mind start to give up. Perhaps Gognia would not answer after years of neglect. Elymus bit his lip, trying not to cry. He had to get out, he had to save Mahavir and this city. Nimae wasn’t going to find Adelrik. Elymus could. He could find him and save everyone. If only Gognia would listen and help. 

It was then that Elymus realized his cuff was loose. He looked down and almost let out a shout of joy. The locks were undone. He was free. 

“Thank you, so much. I won’t let you down.” Elymus whispered. He limped over to the table and scribbled out a quick note to Nimae not to punish Bran. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself. This was it, this was the end for him. He would go, defeat Adelrik, and change Mahavir’s fate. He would finally put his broken, tainted body to use and save people. 

He stumbled to the door and opened it, breathing a sigh of relief when he didn’t see a guard. Everyone was still trying to fight the fires, or find Adelrik. And Nimae thought Elymus was safely locked up. Knowing he wouldn’t have much time to escape, Elymus stumbled down the hallway. His body cried and begged for him to rest. He had had too many sleepless nights and missed meals. His right leg continued to crumple underneath him, barely able to move, and each step felt as though he were walking on white hot knives piercing him, over and over and over again. He kept pushing. 

Luckily, Amia wasn’t hidden away or being used. Elymus stroked her nose and took some deep breaths. His heart was pounding. He didn’t know if he was strong enough to fight Adelrik. But he had to try. With this new thought in his head, he saddled Amia and mounted her, dashing through the city streets, following something. Maybe it was the feeling of Adelrik’s magic that was calling to him. Maybe Gaessa was guiding him. Either way, Elymus was going to find this man and he was going to put an end to this conflict once and for all. 

oOoOoOo

Mahavir could feel his heart drop as they sped through the city. It appeared as though most of the buildings had been on fire. And there was still smoke billowing out of some. Men, women, and children were all scrambling frantically, trying to put out the remaining fires. 

“We should have never left. We left the city defenseless, “ Mahavir spat. How could he have been so stupid? Trusting Verdin knew anything was the worst mistake he had ever made. He just prayed that Nimae had managed to get Elymus out of the city before Adelrik attacked. 

“We didn’t know, Mahavir. We couldn’t have known.” Altos said. 

“Except we did. We knew Adelrik was looking for the Stone of Gaessa. That was one of the reasons we went up north. And to just forget that Elymus was a mage, possibly the only person on this Earth who could find the stone, we were stupid.”

“Mistakes happen,” Altos said. 

“You can’t say that when people have died... When Elymus might be put in danger because of my actions.” Mahavir’s voice was shaking. He just wanted some confirmation that his love was alive. 

He panicked when he realized Nimae was standing in the courtyard, ordering the few soldiers that remained. 

He swung off of Cerci and sprinted up to the man. “What are you still doing here?” he shouted. 

Nimae jumped. “Sire, we were attacked by Adelrik. I’m trying to put the fires out.”

Mahavir wanted to hit the man. “Why did you ignore the raven? Adelrik is after Elymus and if he’s here, then everyone is in danger.”

“Raven? I never got any word from you to do anything with Elymus.” 

Altos put a hand on Mahavir’s arm. “Calm down. I’m sure Elymus is safe.” 

“Calm down? A maniac is hunting him and he’s not going to stop until he finds him. I can’t calm down!” 

“Sire, please. Elymus is up in his chambers, I confined him there so that he wouldn’t go after Adelrik. He’s safe,” Nimae explained. 

Mahavir wanted to argue with Nimae, to punish him for putting Elymus in danger, but if Nimae didn’t know about his orders, then he couldn’t be held responsible for this. 

Bran came running up. “Sir, we have a problem.” He doubled over, trying to catch his breath, in his hand was a crumpled piece of paper. Mahavir recognized the curvy calligraphy that Elymus used. His heart dropped. 

“What is it?” Nimae asked. 

“Elymus isn’t in his room. I went up there to give him some food and he was gone.” 

Mahavir didn’t even wait to discuss with Altos before swinging up on Cerci and rushing back out of the city. If he knew Elymus well enough, he was going after Adelrik. And if Elymus could find him in this kingdom, then so could Mahavir. 

oOoOoOo

When Elymus came to the ruins, he felt a shudder go through his body. In his dreams, these were what he saw. The stone pillars crumbling to the ground weeds overtaking the man-made structure. Elymus shuddered as he felt the evil surround him, and draw him in. Was Adelrik going to try and convince him to join him? Or would he take him prisoner and torture him for information?

All at once, Elymus became fearful, the reality of the situation setting in. He didn’t think his own clumsy and barely controlled magic would have any large effect on a man who had spent his life studying the art of mage combat. He prayed that his erratic bursts of power would throw Adelrik off enough for him to gain the upper hand. Soa had told him most battles only last a few minutes, both parties tiring quickly from exertion. 

Elymus shivered and took a deep breath. Adelrik was expecting him. He knew he was coming. He stepped forward and into the structure. Inside was cool and dark, there were some rats scurrying across the floor. Perhaps Elymus should have taken some knights with him. No, they would have never let him come, and he was the one Adelrik was after, it wasn’t fair to put everyone’s lives in danger just because he couldn’t defeat the enemy. Besides, he had wanted to die for awhile now, the pain in his body never stopping, and his mind never ceasing its terrible thoughts. Elymus was nothing but a nuisance and those who surrounded him ended up getting hurt, caught in the crossfire of his own problems. 

“You actually came alone? You’re either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid,” a voice called from the shadows. 

Elymus steeled himself and turned. “Why are you still fighting? Do you really think you’re going to take Nepinne?” It was always better to feign innocence than knowledge. Men like Adelrik loved having their egos stroked, knowing that they were the smartest in the room. 

Adelrik stepped out of the shadows, almost gracefully, not looking as monstrous as Elymus had imagined. He chuckled. “You and I both know that Nepinne isn’t the end goal. True, taking it from that idiot king would be rather nice, but the kingdom is a small prize compared to what I want.” 

Elymus wished he had his necklace now. His mother and father may have been able to give him the strength currently lacking from his hands. They could have helped him, focused him, given him power.

“I don’t know anything about the stone of Gaessa, other than what you already know.” 

Adelrik smiled and stepped closer to Elymus. He was not used to having to deal with someone who didn’t want his body. It was strange and made him even more unsure. 

“That’s because Gentian never told you anything.” 

Elymus furrowed his brow. Gentian, the high elder of the mages, was always helping Elymus with identifying his herbs, memorizing his deities, and other little lessons that all mages must know. It had been a source of conflict between him and his peers since specialized attention from the High Elder meant that Elymus was probably getting information most kids could only dream of. When Gentian had died, he remembered feeling so alone. He had lost his first and only friend. A man who, despite being much older than his mother, was so full of life. He told Elymus that he had talent with plants and that his calling was something less political and more academic. 

“What does Gentian have to do with anything? The jewel, as far as I know, is just a legend. An abstract concept to teach children that sometimes gifts are hidden.” 

“Now, do you really believe that?” Adelrik asked, cocking his head to the side. 

Elymus decided he had had enough of Adelrik and his stupid games. He didn’t know where the stone was and he came here to save Nepinne, not to be talked down to like a child. 

“I believe that no matter what the jewel is, you have no business possessing it,” he spat. He felt his magic swell up inside of him, almost like someone else was controlling it and calling it to action. He decided to no longer exercise any control over what was going on. He was going to let his magic take over and fight Adelrik for him. With that, he released his control and let the power surge out of him. 

Adelrik didn’t seem to predict this as he was blown backward by the force. Elymus didn’t stop to ponder his next move. He needed to incapacitate Adelrik as quickly as possible if he was to win this battle. He released wave after wave of magical attacks. More often than not, Elymus didn’t know what he was releasing. Sometimes fire shot from his hands, other times it was as if a strong wind whipped through the room. Adelrik seemed powerless to stop these attacks. Elymus could win this. He might actually be able to win this. 

He didn’t see the attack, but he felt it. A blast of power that swept through his body, causing his heart to freeze and the power to die in his hands. Elymus gasped and fell forward. Adelrik took this moment to deliver a swift kick to the side of his head, knocking him to the ground. His ears were ringing and his vision had spots dancing in it. 

“Not bad for someone who’s never been trained,” Adelrik said. 

Elymus gasped, trying to get the air back in his lungs, but it felt as though he had plunged into a frozen lake. He felt a hand grab the back of his hair and drag him up. His eyes were watering and he tried to call upon some power, but nothing seemed to be coming to his aid. It was as if Adelrik had taken it from him. Now Adelrik looked like a monster, with blood coming from his mouth and head, with jagged, rotten teeth and cracked lips stretching into a smile. His eyes were so cold and lifeless. His hands were gnarled and claw-like. 

“Now then, you’re coming with me. I have a theory and I want to test it out.” Up close, Elymus could see the twisted distortion of his face. He wondered how anyone could trust a man so ugly, but that wasn’t a problem right now. The problem now was that Adelrik was dragging him towards the entrance of the ruins, to take him somewhere. He couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t fail in protecting Mahavir. Elymus swung his left foot with all his power, connecting it with Adelrik’s knee. The man howled and dropped Elymus to the floor. Elymus scrambled away, hoping to put just enough distance between him and Adelrik to recover and start up the magic battle again. But his vision was still darkening. He didn’t know if he could fight anymore. At least he tried. 

oOoOoOo

Mahavir pushed himself farther into the forest until he came upon some old ruins. He shivered in the air, feeling electricity sparking and shocking. Elymus was in there, he could feel it in his soul. He could also hear the sounds of stones crashing to the ground and wind howling. Knowing how weak and ill-prepared Elymus was for a battle, Mahavir wasted no time swinging off of Cerci and going into the ruins. When this was all over, they were going to have a conversation about self-preservation and not leaving to fight a dangerous sorcerer when one could barely walk. 

All he had to do was sneak up behind Adelrik and kill him before he could kill Elymus. He didn’t want Elymus to see him kill a man, but at the moment he couldn’t really care. 

Mahavir felt his blood run cold when he heard Elymus cry out. Adelrik wouldn’t kill him; he needed information. But that didn’t mean Elymus couldn’t be gravely injured in the battle, or tortured. 

Mahavir came to the scene of the battle, the walls were scorched and crumbling. Adelrik was chasing after Elymus, who looked about ready to collapse. Mahavir wasted no time. Elymus was in danger and he wouldn’t let him die. He unsheathed his sword and charged forward. Adelrik jumped in surprise but recovered quickly, knocking Mahavir back against the stone pillar with the flick of his wrist. 

He thought he heard Elymus call out to him. He scrambled back to his feet and charged at Adelrik again. This time, the man didn’t manage to release a spell as Elymus sent a chunk of rock hurtling at his head. Mahavir made it to the man, but Adelrik was still using magic and managed to drag Elymus in front of him right before Mahavir’s sword managed to connect. He just barely missed Elymus’ head and he took his chance to grab him and yank him away from Adelrik, his sword flying from his hand. 

“Run, get out of here,” Mahavir begged. He wasn’t sure if Elymus had enough strength to walk, let alone escape. But if Mahavir could just keep Adelrik occupied then Elymus would be safe. 

Elymus looked like he was about to argue. Except Mahavir didn’t give him the chance. Adelrik had picked up Mahavir’s discarded sword and was now charging towards them, screaming like a madman. Mahavir was afraid that he had misjudged the situation. Perhaps Adelrik didn’t need Elymus alive to find the jewel. He practically tossed Elymus aside, wincing as he saw his love crumple to the ground from the force of the impact. The sword Adelrik had clutched in his hands slid easily through the weak point in his armor, piercing his body and causing pain to radiate. Mahavir’s legs gave out from underneath him, his body crumpling to the ground. Funny, he had actually never been stabbed before.

“No!” He heard Elymus scream. Adelrik was tossed aside like a rag doll, red tendril encircling the room, destroying it more than it already was. Mahavir tried to breathe, tried to get up, but he could only lay there, looking at the ceiling, hoping that Elymus would still come out of this alright. 

Elymus appeared above him, his face streaked with dirt and tears, some bruises beginning to appear. He was saying something, though Mahavir couldn’t hear anything over the roar in his ears. He reached up and brushed Elymus’ cheekbone with his thumb, leaving a smudge of blood on the skin. He could see faint blue threads trying to heal him as they did with Soa. He wanted to give Elymus some words of encouragement or tell him to run again. But his mouth was filled with blood and his head was spinning. 

‘I kept my promise,’ Mahavir thought. ‘I didn’t come back in a shroud.’

oOoOoOo

Elymus thought he was in a dream. After all, Mahavir dying had happened before and it was never reality. This was just a dream, another nightmare stopping him from getting a good night’s rest. Except, Mahavir’s weight in his arms was so solid. The light in his eyes becoming dull was more realistic than any dream Elymus had ever had. And no matter how much his heart hurt, no matter how scared he was, Elymus wasn’t waking up. 

“Mahavir?” he cried. He tried to force his magic to heal him. He had managed to heal Soa so easily. Magie said that he had a connection to the gods and goddesses themselves. Surely one of them could lend him their power, could stop Mahavir from leaving him.

“Please, somebody help me,” he called out, his voice cracking. He felt his magic move to Mahavir, go to stitch him back up, but tendrils died before they did anything.

“No, no, no. Please, Mahavir, please you need to stay with me. You promised you wouldn’t leave me.” His voice cracked. His arms were shaking and the weight on his injured leg was causing it to burn and throb.

The longer he sat there, the longer he struggled with what to do. Mahavir was gone. He was gone and he was never coming back. Elymus had to do something. He felt his magic, which had been so dormant and uncooperative these last few months flare up within him. He didn’t know what he was trying to do, maybe close the wound, heal his heart, something. 

“Maha, Maha please wake up. You weren’t supposed to be the one to go.” But Mahavir didn’t wake up. His eyes didn’t open and his heart never started to beat again. 

Elymus could no longer hold his tears back. At first they came quietly, streaking down his cheek and then they grew louder and louder until he was sobbing, the sounds echoing against the walls of a place he had seen so many times in his dreams. He clutched Mahavir to his chest, burying his face in his hair and trying over and over again to do something. 

“You can’t be dead. You’re not dead. You promised,” Elymus sobbed. This was all his fault. If he had just stayed in his room like Nimae had asked, Mahavir would have never come here, he would have never fought Adelrik. He would still be alive.

“Now you have no choice but to come with me. You’re too weak to fight against me anymore,” Adelrik said from the side. 

A switch was flipped. “No,” Elymus growled. Intense anger flooded his veins and then he was being taken over by something else entirely.

“No, you’re going to pay for your sins. My people were wiped out because of you,” Elymus laid Mahavir’s body on the ground and stood up to face Adelrik. He had never felt such power flowing through his veins. He let the anger consume him, enter him, but the more he let it flow within him, the less control he felt he had. It was more than just an uncooperative spell. This was something more like he no longer possessed his body. Something else did. Something else was walking towards Adelrik, ready to kill him. Something else was controlling his magic, Elymus was watching a play. 

Adelrik’s eyes widened and he stepped back. 

“You wanted to see what I was capable of, well you got your wish.” Except these were not his words, or his voice. It was older, older than the Earth itself. He watched as his own hand rose, prepared to strike. He couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t stop himself from killing this man. His heart was pounding in his chest as he realized that his last threads of control had snapped, and now he was not Elymus anymore, but Gaessa, enacting her vengeance on the man who had destroyed her children. And now, Elymus was more afraid than ever. 

oOoOoOo

Mahavir wasn’t sure what had happened between him getting stabbed and the present, but something had surely happened. One moment, he was floating, peaceful, about to enter the other realm. The next minute, it was as if someone had grabbed him by his hair and was dragging him away from peace. Mahavir was afraid that he was going to the lower realm, the place specifically reserved for those who lived an evil life. Though, for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why that would be so. He hadn’t unjustly killed anyone, hadn’t raped anyone, hadn’t made unfair laws so as to benefit himself. But he was still being dragged and dragged and dragged. 

Then it felt as though someone had punched him in the chest, knocking the wind from his lungs. He gasped for air, his eyes flying open as he struggled to determine where he was. His heart was beating, that was impossible. He was dead. He had been stabbed. He had bled out in Elymus’ arms. There should be no struggle to breathe and no beating hearts. Perhaps this was his punishment for his sins, to spend eternity gasping for air. 

No, he wasn’t dead, because Elymus was standing in front of him. Mahavir would recognize that hair anywhere. Mahavir was alive. And the only person who could have saved him was his love. Except, something was wrong, something was very wrong. 

Elymus was hunched over, almost like a puppet who wasn’t being controlled at the moment. His arms were limp by his sides and his toes were scraping the ground. And his aura, gods, it was terrifying. Mahavir had never seen his magic so mixed before. The violent red swirling with the black. The burning fire mixing with ice, both of which scorched Mahavir’s skin. Did Elymus even know what he was doing? Could Mahavir even bring him back from this? 

All the other times Elymus had lost control, Mahavir had been able to calm him, stop him from hurting himself, but now, with him hanging there like a doll, his magic seeming to break from his skin, it scared Mahavir. 

Elymus’ voice didn’t sound like him at all. The more Mahavir tried to concentrate on it, the more it hurt his head, like he wasn’t supposed to even hear the words. 

Mahavir rolled to his side and pushed himself up, his legs feeling wobbly and his head spinning. If he didn’t do something soon, Elymus might do something he regretted. Mahavir cursed himself for letting things get this far. He should have done a better job at keeping him safe. He should have sent him off to Rowan when he went to fight in Dunchance. He had failed as a protector and now Elymus was paying the price. 

Adelrik was sitting on the side, wide-eyed and terrified. 

He stumbled up to Elymus and grabbed his hand. It took every ounce of willpower not to let go. The skin burned him to his very core, he felt like fire had erupted from his body. Maybe he was in hell. 

Elymus’ head snapped towards him and Mahavir struggled not to look away. His beautiful eyes were glowing and deep and fiery red, burning Mahavir even more. His skin had taken on a faint tinge of gray. He didn’t look human anymore, and that was what scared Mahavir more than anything. 

“He needs to die.” The words came from Elymus lips but it was not his voice. It was many voices, men women, children, humans, demons. 

“I agree, but not by Elymus’ hand. I won’t let him live, please just let Elymus go,” Mahavir begged. He wanted to run in fear. Perhaps it would be best to let Gaessa and whoever else was currently possessing Elymus to get their anger out. No, Mahavir could see the black, swirling around Elymus. He could taste the fear. He should not have to kill this man.

“He wants this. He wants to punish the man who killed his family, destroyed his home, killed you.” 

Mahavir glanced at Adelrik and was relieved to see the man had not moved. Perhaps there was some spell keeping him there. Or perhaps he was too terrified to move. 

He turned his attention back to Elymus and cradled his face in his hands, forcing him to look at Mahavir. 

“He wants Adelrik dead, but he doesn’t want to be the one who does it,” he said gently.

“Yes, he does. You can’t know. You aren’t inside his mind,” Gaessa cried. 

Mahavir took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice as steady as possible. “No, he doesn’t. I can see his aura, feel his fear. He’s your child, don’t you feel it too? He’s scared of losing control and hurting someone. Please let him go, I promise I will not let Adelrik live.” 

“And why should you deal the final blow? Why not me, the goddess he tried to destroy?” 

“I’ve killed people before. Elymus hasn’t. This will destroy him. You’re inside his mind right now, can’t you feel how terrified he is. Can’t you feel the ice building inside his soul? Let him go and let me take care of him.” Mahavir wasn’t sure how much longer he could stay in this room. He wasn’t sure what more he could say. Gaessa seemed to have made up her mind that Adelrik was going to die by her hands, which were currently possessing Elymus’ hands. 

But the red began to fade. The violent wind started to settle. The shaking of the Earth quieted. Mahavir took his chance.

“He will be punished, by Woldoff when he passes to the next realm. Please, don’t make Elymus do this. He’s suffering so much right now.” 

“It’s not just this, though. My poor child is hurting. I can feel his heart and soul breaking,” Gaessa’s voice broke as she spoke, tears beginning to roll down her face, his feet coming to rest on the ground. 

Mahavir shifted so he could wrap his arms around Elymus’ small body, practically crushing him to his torso. “I’ll take care of him. I know I’ve done a bad job so far but I promise, I will take care of him.” 

“My world was destroyed by that man. He needs to be punished. Elymus was my chosen child. His future was ruined, his body tainted, his mind shaken, and his soul shattered.” She was quiet now, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“I’ll put him back together. I love him, more than anything in this world. I won’t let him suffer anymore.” Mahavir could feel the tears beginning to soak his shirt, his own finally starting to leak from his eyes. Elymus’ body completely slumped into his own. Mahavir stumbled a bit with the new dead weight added. 

He gasped as white began to pour out of his back, shifting until it formed an image of a woman. Mahavir was filled with so much warmth and light. He could feel his body being renewed just by being in the presence of this being. The being placed her hands gently on Mahavir’s cheeks, the warmth spreading completely through his body and his soul. He had never felt more at ease. 

“You have my blessing,” Gaessa said. 

While these words seemed like a comforting thought, Mahavir couldn’t help but be a little bothered by them. Gaessa was a goddess, if he messed this up, it would be very easy for her to mess him up. He looked down at Elymus, curled in his arms, his face finally seeming to relax. If he messed this up, then Gaessa had his permission to punish him. Elymus deserved only the best. 

She finally faded away into nothing, leaving the three men alone in the cold, dark ruins. Mahavir glanced over at Adelrik, who had passed out against a column. He knew that he should let him live, take him to be tried by a court and executed like all other prisoners, but the longer he stayed alive the more likely he was to escape. Besides, Mahavir had come here to kill him. 

Gently placing Elymus on the ground, Mahavir stood up and walked over to his enemy. It seemed wrong to kill a man when he was asleep. Mahavir had killed before, but those men were always fighting back, always trying to kill him as well. This is the man he had been hunting for so long, had been after for so long. The man who had killed his father and destroyed his kingdom. Mahavir had dreamed of getting his revenge for so long, but he never actually believed he would get it. There was always a block on his mind that stopped him from thinking that he would be the one to hold the sword that stopped his heart. 

And yet, here he was, sword in his hand, ready to kill an unarmed man. Elymus’ presence behind him made Mahavir even more self-conscious. He had never killed in his presence. What would Elymus think of him if he were to find this out? 

Mahavir turned back towards Adelrik and steeled himself. This man was a danger to Elymus. If he didn’t kill him now, he may hurt Elymus more than he had already. The sword slid easily through Alderik’s heart. The man didn’t even flinch. Elymus didn’t wake up either. Mahavir sank to his knees, his clothes soaked with blood, both his own, Elymus’, and Adelrik’s. The blood continued to flow from his greatest enemy. Mahavir should really move Elymus away, take him back to Magie so he could be healed and live the rest of his life without fear. His legs wouldn’t move. 

He felt scared and angry and in pain all at once. The wound on his heart, still not fully healed despite Elymus’ attempts, throbbed and threatened to tear. His hands wouldn’t release the blade. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying so hard to return to the stoic king that the people must always see. 

“Mahavir!” Altos called out from somewhere in the ruins. Mahavir still couldn’t stop his breakdown. He couldn’t stop these waves of self-hate and fear coursing through his veins. He only hoped that Altos was the only one here. 

“Good gods, what happened?” Nimae cried. “Elymus?” 

Mahavir felt Altos tugging the sword out of his hands and leading him away from the body. General Nimae and Soa were kneeling next to Elymus, checking him for injuries. 

“What happened?” Altos asked. 

Mahavir opened and closed his mouth several times. He didn’t want to talk about this now. He never wanted to talk about this. “I don’t know. Elymus saved me.” 

Altos looked like he wanted to argue but then thought better of it. “Let’s get you to camp. Magie can look at Elymus there.”

“Camp?”

“The castle was almost completely destroyed in the fires. We’re moving to the Southern Palace,” Soa said. Nimae had placed Elymus upon his back and was walking towards the entrance of the ruins. 

“Mahavir,” Altos’ voice was low and comforting, “Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

oOoOoOo

Elymus awoke slowly. It was strange to him. He didn’t remember the last time he hadn’t awoken with fear and visions of death flashing across his mind. He groaned and tried to turn over, but his body wouldn’t cooperate. He didn’t feel like he was lying in his bed, or Mahavir’s for that matter. 

Urgency surged through his veins as he remembered the fight between him and Adelrik, the fight that had caused Mahavir to… Elymus choked back the thought. Mahavir couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t. He promised Elymus he was going to come back. Struggling now against the weight of his own body, Elymus forced his eyes open and his body upright. It was all just a dream. Just like all the other nightmares, Elymus had just had a horrible dream. 

His heart rejected the thought. He wasn’t in the castle, he was in a tent, and there were wounds on his body that hadn’t been there before. His leg still throbbed and burned from the fire sigil. His hands felt numb and his head and jaw were throbbing from being dragged across the floor. 

“Easy, easy. Don’t hurt yourself,” a warm voice said in his ears. A pair of familiar hands wrapped around his wrists and a solid body supported him. 

Elymus continued to struggle. He had to see for himself, he had to make sure who he thought was behind him was actually behind him. “Maha,” he managed to choke out. 

Mahavir’s arms shifted so they wrapped around Elymus’ body, squeezing him close. “It’s okay. You’re okay,” he repeated over and over again, rocking them slightly. 

Elymus felt Mahavir’s heart beating against his back. He felt his breath ghosting over his ears. He wanted to relax into the warm body. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t erase the pictures from his mind, the feel of Mahavir’s blood soaking his clothes and coating his hands. He couldn’t erase the sound of the sword, stabbing into his chest, his body crashing to the ground. 

“Maha.” His heart could no longer be strong. He could no longer pretend like everything was alright. It wasn’t. It hadn’t been for a long time. His body was weak, everything hurt, he hadn’t slept in months, he hadn’t eaten in months. He had tried so hard to change Mahavir’s fate but it hadn’t done a damn thing. He still held him in his arms as he died. He was the reason Mahavir was hurt. He was the reason the Capitol was attacked. Adelrik had wanted him, but Elymus selfishly stayed, seeking out the warmth Mahavir had provided, refusing to leave even when he knew what would happen. 

Elymus realized he had managed to turn into Mahavir’s chest and was sobbing, apologizing over and over and over again. Everything was his fault. People were hurt because of him, because of his selfishness. He should have driven that glass shard into his wrists when he had the chance. 

Mahavir was still holding him tight, and it occurred to Elymus that he was trying to calm him down. Perhaps he should calm down. Yes, he would calm down, explain to Mahavir how terrible and cursed he really was, and then he would leave as soon as possible. He wouldn’t burden anyone anymore. 

‘What makes this time different from all the others?’ a voice slid through his mind. Elymus flinched. This time, this time Mahavir had died because of him. That was the difference. Before, it was easy for Elymus to push his fears aside because he was the only one who was getting hurt. But now he had seen the true depths of his selfishness, he had witnessed the destruction he brought, and would continue to bring should he stay. 

“There, feels better to breathe, right?” Mahavir’s voice tickled his ear. 

Elymus pushed himself out of Mahavir’s arms and rubbed his face. It was sticky with tears and mucus. He felt disgusting. He was disgusting. How could Mahavir ever love something like him? 

“I’m leaving as soon as possible,” Elymus said. His own voice was scratchy, barely there. 

Mahavir’s gentle smile dropped. “What do you mean?” 

Elymus stared at his hands. He had to do this now, while his mind was still clear and his heart still had resolve. Mahavir had promised to respect any decision he made. 

“I cannot be around you anymore. Ever since I came, I have brought nothing but destruction—“

“Hold on, that’s not true. You can’t honestly believe that?” 

Elymus continued. Why couldn’t Mahavir just accept his choice? “I do believe it because it’s true. You wouldn’t have gotten killed if I hadn’t been here.”

“You were the one that brought me back.”

“The Capitol wouldn’t have been attacked—“

“Yes, it would have. Adelrik has always been after power, and he would have tried to take over Nepinne eventualy.”

“People have died.”

“That’s what happens in wars.” 

Their voices were steadily getting louder. Elymus feared that guards would soon rush in to see what the commotion was about.

“My magic is uncontrollable. I could have seriously hurt you or someone else. I am dangerous!” 

Elymus was not expecting Mahavir to lunge forward and clap a hand over his mouth, cutting off his protests. Had he been healthier, his magic may have been able to throw the larger man off. As it was, his body was weak, dying, unable to fight.

“There, that’s better. Do you ever listen to what people are saying?” Mahavir’s voice was soft now, Elymus could almost call it loving. He pushed at Mahavir’s hand, he had to tell him everything, that was the only way he could leave. He was willing to shatter Mahavir’s illusion of him if it meant the one he loved would be safe. 

“I’m only going to remove my hand if you promise not to talk until I’ve had a chance to tell you my feelings,” he said. 

Elymus scowled, all he had to do was say one sentence, then he could go. Mahavir wouldn’t want anything to do with him after this. He nodded. 

Mahavir sighed and slipped his hand his hand off of Elymus’ mouth, backing away. 

“So—“

“I slept with Verdin,” Elymus said, staring straight at Mahavir. He wanted to look away, to avoid Mahavir’s eyes as he realized how shameful his relationship with Elymus would be perceived, but he kept staring trying to make it seem as though he were unapologetic in his actions.

Mahavir sighed and massaged his brow. It was not the reaction he was expecting. He was expecting anger, tears, hatred. Instead, Mahavir just looked…tired. 

Elymus yelped as he was pulled into Mahavir’s lap and cuddled against his chest. 

“Can you stop trying to make me hate you and just listen?” Mahavir said. 

Elymus was growing desperate now. This wasn’t how this conversation was supposed to go. 

“You promised you would let me choose what I wanted,” Elymus said, desperate to just make Mahavir leave him alone. 

Mahavir groaned and tightened his grip on his shoulders. “That was before I knew you would use that as a way to manipulate me.”

“I’m not manipulating you!” Elymus once again tried to struggle against Mahavir’s hold, cursing his body for being so weak. 

“Yeah, that’s what you get when you don’t eat,” Mahavir said.

“I am eating!” Elymus continued to struggle. 

“Don’t lie to me. And for Hasas’ sake stop for two seconds and let me talk!” Mahavir snapped. 

Elymus flinched and stopped struggling. He had never heard Mahavir angry like this before. He had heard him angry, shouting and yelling, but this was completely different. It scared him. 

Mahavir adjusted his grip on Elymus and sighed again. “You have got to be one of the most frustrating people I have ever met.” 

Elymus didn’t open his mouth to argue. He was so tired and just wanted to sleep. 

Mahavir paused for a moment as if weighing his words. That was different. Elymus had never known him to speak carefully around him. There was always a rush of emotions that overrode the thought process. 

“Look, Elymus, I’m not going to pretend that I know completely what’s going on with you, but running away isn’t going to solve anything.”

“I’m not—“

“Please, let me finish.” 

Elymus sank into him, letting Mahavir’s heartbeat give him comfort. 

“I know you slept with Verdin. I’ve known since we arrested him.”

Elymus tensed up, about to ask how Mahavir knew and why he didn’t say anything. 

“Verdin thought that was the reason I was arresting him.” Mahavir continued. “And I didn’t say anything because I wanted you to come to me and tell me. I didn’t want to force you to talk if you weren’t ready. I mean, you reacted so badly to the situation I was afraid that pushing you too soon could cause you to break down completely. This whole mess,” Mahavir gestured to the two of them, “is just as much my fault as it is yours. I should have realized sooner that you weren’t okay. I should have realized sooner that Adelrik would have gone after you and not me.” 

Elymus pushed off of Mahavir’s chest. Mahavir let him, but his hands were still on his hips, probably to keep him there in case he bolted. Elymus didn’t think he would even make it to the door before collapsing. 

“You were killed because of me. If I had just stayed with General Nimae, you wouldn’t have had to come after me.” 

“Elymus, whether you were there or not, I would have had to face off against Adelrik eventually. And he had magic, it would have been a miracle to defeat him. As for the destruction of the Capitol, if anything your presence decreased the damage. Adelrik wanted you alive. He held back to make sure you weren’t hurt.”

Elymus looked down at his hands, there was still some pain radiating in his leg that had kicked the sigil.

“Although, I don’t think he expected you to knock over the fire sigil. That was stupid of you.” 

Elymus smiled. “I had to do something.” 

Mahavir pulled Elymus back into his chest. “Maybe it’ll help if you talked to someone. It can be me, Altos, Soa, just someone to help you through these feelings.”

Elymus breathed in Mahavir’s scent, appreciated his arms around his shoulders, his warmth melting away the pain. 

“What if I still want to leave?” 

Mahavir’s arms tightened and his heart sped up. “Please, stay, for my sake.” His voice was quiet, cracking and choking as unshed tears threatened to spill out. “At least until you heal. Please, Elymus, I don’t want to lose you again. When I heard you had gone after Adelrik yourself, I think I lost twenty years off my life. And when Gaessa took over your body, I was so afraid you were never coming back to me. Please, don’t leave.” 

Elymus gripped his sleeve and squeezed his eyes shut. He had been selfish to the point of hurting Mahavir. He had forgotten that there were people who cared about him, about what might happen to him. He felt so conflicted. His head was telling him to run before anyone else got hurt, before he lost control again, before Mahavir shed anymore tears, but his soul ached for this comfort. The feel of Mahavir’s warm body pressed against his while they slept. The undying love he held for the other man. He yearned for it, needed it. He heard whispering in his ear, the voice of Gaessa. 

‘My child, please find happiness,’ her soft voice radiating down his body and taking away more of the pain. 

“I’m scared,” Elymus answered. He hadn’t felt such intense love in a long time. Could the love for his parents even compete with the love Mahavir held for him? Another pang to his heart as he realized how flippantly he had used Mahavir’s emotions, how he had withdrawn but expected everything, how he had controlled every inch of this relationship to the point of almost destroying it. How could Mahavir ever forgive him?

“I am too, so let’s figure this out,” Mahavir answered. Mahavir was a smart man, he figured out Elymus’ game, his tricks, and yet he was still here, still holding on and begging Elymus to stay. 

‘He must have the patience of a saint,’ Elymus thought to himself. “I want to talk with you, but not yet. I don’t want to just yet.” He whispered.

Mahavir’s hand came to his hair, his fingers brushing through the strands. “Like I said, it can be with anyone.” 

oOoOoOo

Mahavir had expected Elymus to request to talk with Magie. She knew the most about his culture and gave off such a comforting presence. What he did not expect was for Elymus to also ask for General Nimae. But nevertheless, the two were in the tent now, talking with Elymus in low voices. Mahavir was just outside the door, leaning against the pole. 

He had hoped Elymus would open up to him completely, share all his suffering to Mahavir, but that would obviously have to wait. Besides, he wasn’t sure how well he could handle Elymus’ pain. He wanted to be there for him, wanted to protect him from everything, but maybe he needed to let Elymus once again control the pace.

“Don’t look so sad,” Altos said, coming to sit beside him. “He’ll be alright.” 

Mahavir laughed bitterly. “I’m not sure. He tried to run away earlier and was doing everything in his power to make me hate him.”

Altos sighed and sat next to Mahavir. “You moping around isn’t going to help the situation any. He needs help; all the help he can get.”

“I’m just not sure if I can give it to him. I feel like I’m too selfish, I didn’t notice anything wrong before because I was too caught up in trying to sleep with him. And look what happened.” Mahavir slumped back against the tent, staring at the ground in front of him. 

They were getting closer to Puntania, the forests were getting thicker, it was more humid, and the smell of ripe fruit lingered in the air. He had dreamed of taking Elymus to his favorite town, taking him to all the little shops and streets that Mahavir loved to visit as a boy. He wanted to take him to the ocean, swim in the warm lagoons, show him all the plants and animals, all the color. But now, Mahavir wasn’t sure Elymus would even make it to the South. 

Altos rubbed Mahavir’s shoulder. “Well, this will be a learning experience for all of us. Marie will help, as will Magie. Hey, we’re making progress, he’s agreed to talk with her and General Nimae.”

“I want him to talk to me,” Mahavir grumbled.

“He will, you have to be patient and learn how to recognize when he’s hurting. You’ll learn if you love him as much as you say you do.” 

The tent flap opened and Mahavir and Altos got to their feet. General Nimae stepped out, looking grim and haggard. Mahavir wasn’t sure how much Elymus had told them, but it couldn’t have been pleasant. Even the bits Mahavir knew made him want to throw up. 

Magie stepped out next, letting out a sigh. “Well, part of the problem is his eyes aren’t there.”

“What do you mean?” Mahavir didn’t want to hear that now Elymus was blind because of the experience.

“It’s my fault, I should have known, since Luina was supposedly a great seer. Mages who are seers have tattoos of eyes on the backs of their hands. It helps block the visions so they don’t get overwhelmed. When the eyes are open, they’ve had a vision. When they’re closed, well, they haven’t.” Magie explained. 

“Did you tattoo the eyes then?” Altos asked. 

Magie shook her head. “I drew them as best I could with charcoal, but I’ll have to do a full ceremony when we get to the south. It’ll help him sleep better.” 

“Anything else you can tell me?” Mahavir asked. He didn’t know when it was proper to push when to pull back, if he should let Elymus decide everything, or if he should take control. He wanted some guidance.

“He’s been through alot.” General Nimae rubbed the back of his head. “I think we’ve got him calmed down enough so that he won’t try to leave in the middle of the night. Hopefully, we’ll keep working with him.”

Magie nodded. “I do believe he is the Jewel of Gaessa.”

“Which means what for his magic?” Altos asked.

“Well, I really don’t know. Obviously, he has some power over life and death, but I’m not sure if it’s only when Gaessa possesses him or if he has this power constantly. I’ll send letters to my friends to see if they know anything.” Magie and General Nimae retired to their tents. 

Altos clapped him on the shoulder once again. “I’m going to Marie, why don’t you stay with him for the night?” 

Mahavir nodded, though he had had no plans to leave. He stooped under the door. Inside the candles were mostly extinguished, only a few lit around the peripheries. There was also a strong incense lingering in the air, like moss and tree bark. 

“Thank you,” Elymus’ soft voice came from the shadows. He was sitting up, hands clasped in front of him and staring at them. 

Mahavir sat down beside him. “You’re not going to sneak off in the middle of the night?”

He laughed. “No, I’ll miss Cerci and Soa too much.” 

Mahavir decided to hazard a kiss. He brushed Elymus’ hair back, kissing his temple softly. He sank into Mahavir’s body, shifting so they were closer. 

“And here I thought you liked me. Come to find out, it’s my horse you care more about.” 

“And your shirts. They’re very comfortable to sleep in.” 

Mahavir laughed and scooped Elymus up, heading towards the entrance. 

Elymus squeaked and gripped at his chest. “What are you doing?” 

“We’re going to my tent. The blankets are bigger.” Mahavir stated. 

Elymus buried his face in his chest. “You just like carrying me around.” 

“It’s a good arm workout,” Mahavir said. He deposited Elymus on his bedroll and set about blowing the candles out. He was glad Elymus hadn’t fought him on that. He was glad they seemed to be moving forward. Hopefully, it wouldn’t take long for Elymus to heal. But Mahavir knew that mental scars were much more troublesome than physical ones. 

He slipped under the covers and pulled Elymus so they were cuddled together. “Better than sleeping alone, I image.”

Elymus hummed and wrapped Mahavir’s arm around him more tightly. “I love you. I don’t think I’ve said that before,” he whispered. 

Mahavir squeezed him close. “I love you too.”


	19. Epilogue

It had been six months since Adelrik was killed. As soon as word spread that he was dead, it was as if the entire world relaxed and scrubbed away their fear. The sun seemed to shine a bit brighter, food tasted better, even the plague that had been affecting Neppine’s crops had disappeared (though that may just be because Adelrik cursed them). Of course, the bright sun and better food could just be because they were still in the Southern Palace. The entire Capitol, especially the castle, had been burnt and destroyed in the fires. Luckily, no one had died but the people still needed a place to stay while things were being rebuilt. Unsurprisingly, Mahavir chose the Southern Palace. Not that Elymus was complaining.

He didn’t hate the Capitol, but there were a lot of bad memories there, memories that he couldn’t quite untangle from some of the good ones, like his talk with Mahavir right before the wedding. He didn’t think he could handle being back in that palace, in his chambers, being forced to walk by Verdin’s room every day as he went down to the archives. His stomach turned just thinking about it. One day, he’d be able to walk those halls with his head held high, the horrors that had befell him being no more than a blink of an eye in his past, but right now, he still struggled, a lot. 

There were many things that he had to deal with in his past, and none of them were going away quickly, much to his displeasure. He had hoped that Mahavir loving him and getting as far away from the north as possible would wash away his fears, his guilt, his anxiety. It did not. In fact, it was almost worse after he confronted the problem and told Magie and Nimae about his past. Magie assured him that it was the first step to getting healed. Elymus just wanted to eat without throwing up. He wanted to sleep next to Mahavir soundly through the night instead of waking up in a cold sweat, unable to remember where he was and throwing Mahavir from the bed in a fit of panic.

Mahavir, for his part, was doing really well dealing with Elymus. He was very patient, almost always asked permission before he touched him (some days he forgot, but was always apologetic when he realized). He seemed frustrated that Elymus wasn’t healing quickly, but also seemed immensely happy with every little step Elymus took towards improvement. He somehow figured out the places it was almost always okay to touch Elymus. He figured out what to say during a panic attack. He figured out the questions to ask when Elymus didn’t know where he was or who he was with. He even seemed to know instinctively when Elymus was having one of his bad days. It made Elymus wonder if he had some sort of secret magical power that he didn’t know about. 

“Ah!” A sharp pain radiated up from Elymus’ leg and he collapsed on the ground.

“Sir! Are you alright?” Bran said, quickly bringing over a chair and helping Elymus onto it.

“Yes, I’ll be fine in just a moment. Go home, Bran. I think we’re done for the day.”

Bran chewed on his lip nervously. He probably wanted to go look for help. Poor Bran, there was a sort of hierarchy in his mind of who to listen to, and sometimes that hierarchy clashed with itself. Elymus smiled at him reassuringly and Bran scampered off. The pain would hopefully fade in twenty minutes and then he could limp back to his room and rub some more pain medication on it.

“You should ask for help when you need it,” Mahavir came through the door, looking slightly annoyed.

Elymus smiled at him. “Bran told you I was in pain?” He should have known Mahavir would be hovering close by. Unlike the Capitol’s castle, this one didn’t have the archives underground. Everything but the wine cellar were above ground in a very interesting form of architecture Elymus had never seen before. It was weird that there were long hallways here without windows. It was weird that most of the building was covered in multicolored tiles instead of the boring grey stone of the castle. Elymus understood why Mahavir wanted to be here instead of the dull north. 

“That and I heard you cry out.” Mahavir knelt down and began taking off Elymus’ boot and sock. Elymus winced as the rough cloth pulled against the scabs.

“Do you want me to carry you to the room now or do you want to wait?” he asked.

Elymus leaned back against the chair, trying not to cry at the pain radiating from his leg. “Wait, just for a few minutes. If it doesn’t go away just carry me back so I can get the medicine.”

Mahavir nodded and pulled up another chair. He wrapped an arm around Elymus and pulled him close. “How are you doing?”

Elymus closed his eyes and listened to his heartbeat. He never grew tired of hearing it. “I was fine until my stupid leg started acting up.”

“Don’t kick fire sigils and this wouldn’t be a problem.”

“I didn’t know, okay.” He slapped Mahavir’s thigh. “Stop teasing me, you’re ruining the moment.”

Mahavir hummed and started stroking Elymus’ shoulder with his thumb.

Sitting there, surrounded by books with the warm ocean breeze drifting in through the windows, Elymus felt safe. He felt loved.

“I want to have sex,” he mumbled. His eyes flew open and he realized what he had just said. That was not the best way to ask for it.

Mahavir stopped stroking his shoulder. “Now?”

“Not now, moss-head.” He paused for a moment and debated whether or not he was actually ready to try. He decided that he was. “Maybe later, if my leg is feeling fine.”

He and Mahavir hadn’t really done anything since they came to the palace. There were little kisses throughout the day, a couple make out sessions, but that was it. Elymus figured Mahavir didn’t want to push him before he was ready and wanted to ensure this was something Elymus wanted to do, not just something for comfort.

“How long have you wanted to have sex with me?” Mahavir asked.

Elymus thought for a moment. “Since the last time we had sex.”

He laughed. “That was almost a year ago.”

“Well I didn’t get to fully appreciate your body last time. And, now that I’m not dying, my stamina should be much higher.”

Mahavir tensed slightly. He had a hard time talking about Elymus’ past. Elymus didn’t know if it was because he didn’t want to know, or didn’t want to push. That was one of the things that Elymus appreciated. Mahavir never seemed to push him. He let Elymus decide how their relationship was going to work, and for the most part, he was grateful.

However, there was a small part of him that was not. He was never able to explore what he liked and didn’t like in a relationship. Hell, he didn’t even know what he enjoyed with sex. He wanted Mahavir to push him some more, test his boundaries because Elymus didn’t know what they were. He didn’t even know what boundaries he could have, but he couldn’t ask Mahavir to purposefully try and hurt him. That wouldn’t be fair to either of them. So instead, he decided to start pushing himself, start stepping out of his comfort zone.

He had never had sex because he had truly wanted it. There was always this underlying feeling of fear; the fear of being punished, of disappointing, or not being able to say no. But, he trusted Mahavir and so, once again Elymus decided the speed at which this relationship was going to happen.

He put his hand on Mahavir’s cheek and forced him to look down. “Please, I want to try.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to push you.”

“I’m sure. I’ll trust you’ll stop if I start freaking out. Besides, I’m never going to know what I like if I don’t start testing things out.”

Mahavir smiled softly. “We’ll take it slow. And if you’re leg is still hurting then we’ll try again tomorrow.”

oOoOoOo

Elymus wanted to thank the gods and goddesses; his leg was not hurting. Mahavir had taken him back to his room to get some rest and left to finish up some work. The longer he was gone, the more excited and anxious Elymus got. He had pictured this moment so many times. Would it be rough? Gentle? Quick? Neither of them had lasted very long the last time, but he was hoping his stamina and self-control had somehow increased since then. 

Would Mahavir even want to have sex later? He still seemed afraid that Elymus was pushing himself unnecessarily and may want to put it off.

Elymus was pushing himself, but he wanted to. He was tired of letting his past run his life. He wanted to be free and do the things he wanted to do without fear of having a mental breakdown. He loved Mahavir and wanted to love him completely, with mind, soul, and body.

Mahavir stepped through the door. Elymus’ heart sped up even more, if that was possible.

“How’s your leg?” He walked over and gave Elymus a light peck.

“Good, are you ready?”

Mahavir chuckled, picked him up off the bed, carrying him to the table. “Patience, you need to eat first.”

Elymus began nibbling on Mahavir’s jaw. “I was planning on eating you.” That didn’t sound as sexy as when it was in his head.

Mahavir burst out laughing, the vibrations rumbling Elymus as well. “That’s not going to happen until we have some dinner.”

“Again, I was planning on having you as my dinner.” Elymus smirked and began picking at his plate of food. He was nervous, but in a good way. It was the excited kind of nerves where the anticipation is building and you want to get to the main event so that you could experience it. 

Mahavir sat opposite of him and started eating. “We literally have the rest of our lives to have sex. You can wait thirty minutes and eat something.”

Elymus wanted this, not just because he loved Mahavir and wanted to show him just how much he loved him, but also because he wanted to prove to himself that his past hadn’t damaged him completely. If he told Mahavir that, though, there was a good chance Mahavir would refuse him, not wanting to push Elymus further than he needed.

He was nervous, his stomach knotting up in a ball and making it difficult for him to think, much less eat. The last time they had had sex, it hadn’t hurt. It was actually quite pleasant, despite him being half starved and abused and Mahavir hanging half-way off the bed. He had spent night after night recreating that moment, that experience, each time changing little details to further his fantasy along. Would Mahavir be as gentle as the last time? Was Elymus remembering everything incorrectly and would end up disappointed at the result?

Mahavir’s hand brushed some of his hair away from his face. “You’re thinking about this too much. We don’t have to do anything tonight.” His voice was soft and gentle.

“I practically jumped you when you came in.” He smiled.

“I don’t want to push you too far. I know you want to be pushed, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

Elymus’ smile dropped. “I don’t think you could ever hurt me. You’re too kind. I could hurt you though.”

Mahavir smiled softly. “I want you to keep thinking that. I never want to push you more than you can handle.”

Elymus bit his lip, not liking the serious turn the conversation had taken. How was he supposed to get them back on track? For as much sex as he had had, he had never actually had to seduce anyone. He had never had to try to get people in bed with him. He didn’t know how to function in a relationship.

He reached out and grabbed Mahavir’s hand. “I hate to tell you this, but everything is new to me. I don’t know if this is going to be too much or not.”

“Then why push yourself?”

“Because, I’m never going to know my boundaries if I don’t at least try some new things. I trust you not to hurt me. You seem to be more in tune with my emotions than even I am.”

Mahavir shifted uncomfortably. Elymus pretended not to notice. If it was anything too dangerous, Mahavir would tell him.

“I trust that you’ll stop the moment I seem uncomfortable. I know you want to protect me, but I can’t heal if I’m always being treated like glass. I want to have a normal relationship with you. Like in my books.” He smiled earnestly at Mahavir, hoping to convey every positive emotion he was feeling.

Mahavir seemed to relax at these words. “You do realize our relationship is never going to be normal? I’m a king, and you’re an all powerful being with the ability to host gods, bring the dead back to life, and generally control every aspect of the world.”

Elymus laughed, feeling the situation start to relax even more. “Just because our relationship isn’t normal, doesn’t mean it can’t be fun.”

“Yeah, I know. Eat first, and then we’ll have our fun.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to do something first?” Elymus dragged his fingers up Mahavir’s arm, knowing full-well what the answer would be.

“If this night goes like I plan, neither of us should be able to move for the rest of the evening.”

Elymus gave a coy smile. “So you have planned our night.” He was delighted when Mahavir blushed.

“What? Like you haven’t?” he sputtered.

Now that Elymus knew that Mahavir was just as excited as he was, he figured some good-natured teasing was in order.

He pulled his hand away and started to eat the food. “You’re right, we really should eat first.”

“Hang on! Don’t I get a say in this?”

Elymus plucked a fig from his plate and held it up. “You did have a say. You wanted to eat first. So eat.” Oh, this was exciting and new. He was actually into the teasing. He wanted to get Mahavir worked up. He kind of liked it; it made him feel in control.

Mahavir stared at the fig for a second before smiling and leaning down, wrapping his lips around Elymus’ fingers and letting his tongue take the fruit from him. Elymus shuddered, feeling the heat pool in his belly. The feeling was almost overwhelming, and they hadn’t even done anything yet!

But Mahavir wasn’t done yet, oh no. It seemed as though he had caught onto Elymus’ plan on teasing him all throughout dinner and leaned back over.

“Your fingers will get sticky if you don’t wash them properly,” he stated.

Before Elymus had a chance to question what that meant, Mahavir had wrapped his lips around his pointer finger and begun sucking.

Elymus had never engaged in foreplay before. In fact, the only reason he knew this was foreplay and not some weird custom was because he had found a book on sex amongst Magie’s tomes. Turns out, the Mages were known for being…creative when it came to carnal pleasures. Throughout the entire manual, Elymus had wondered why the hell anyone would find some of these things sexy. He even tried it out on himself a few times and found no pleasure. And yet, Mahavir was moving finger to finger, sucking them, wrapping his tongue around them, making that big ball of nerves that had been coiled in his stomach coil even tighter, making Elymus want to beg for release.

Mahavir popped the last of his fingers out of his mouth and stared at Elymus.

“I don’t think that’s how you eat dinner.” Elymus said. Should he try and take back control of the situation? Should he let Mahavir do what he wanted? He kind of wanted both.   
“Fuck it, we’ll eat later,” Mahavir growled before scrambling over to Elymus’ side and hoisting him up, their lips colliding so hard, it almost hurt. You know what, Mahavir was right, they had a lifetime to have sex, and Elymus should really start writing down all the things he wanted to try. 

Elymus gripped Mahavir’s shoulders, letting him be carried over to the bed and practically thrown on it. He laughed as he bounced across it.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Not that he could talk. He was already tearing Mahavir out of his shirt. He could always fix it with magic later.

“You’re not the only one who’s been dreaming of this for a year.” Mahavir had pulled Elymus’ overcoat off. “Dammit, why do you wear so many layers?” he growled, pulling off the wool sweater, the long-sleeved shirt, and the undershirt.

“It’s cold.”

“It’s the tropics!”

They both broke apart to pull off their respective pants. Well, in Elymus’ case, his top pants, his wool leggings, and two pairs of socks socks. What could he say? He was constantly cold, not even the constant sun beating down on him warmed his body.

The two paused for a moment. Elymus didn’t glance towards Mahavir and based on the tension that had sprung up, Mahavir wasn’t looking at him either. Elymus took a few deep breaths and hoped Mahavir would make the first move. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand on the small of his back. He looked up at Mahavir, who was looking softly back at him.

“We don’t have to do anything else, my love. There’s no shame in stopping now.” His voice was so soft, caressing his ears and helping him relax. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on Mahavir’s chest. Elymus could feel his heart beating against his forehead, and he could make out the scar right below. He couldn’t stop himself from touching it, tracing it with the pads of his fingers. He didn’t know what he wanted anymore. Did he dare push himself, and risk freaking out?

Mahavir’s free hand wrapped around his fingers, pulling it away from the scar and making Elymus look up. He smiled gently. Elymus smiled back. No, he did want to push. He wanted to try. Mahavir would protect him and stop if it became too much.

“Just go slow,” he whispered.

Mahavir leaned in and kissed his cheek, making Elymus feel more comfortable with his choice.

They lay down, and took the time to stroke and kiss each other. Elymus couldn’t help but close his eyes, letting his hands run over Mahavir’s skin. He felt the hardness of his muscles under his palms, his rough, calloused hands scraping over Elymus’ body, his lips, slightly chapped, rubbing against bits of his skin. Elymus giggled as Mahavir began licking and sucking on a spot behind his ear.

“That tickles, Maha.”

Mahavir huffed, his breath leaving goose bumps along Elymus’ neck. “It was supposed to be sexy.”

He giggled some more. “You don’t have to try to be sexy. Your abs do most of the work anyways.”

Mahavir pulled back. “Just my abs?”

“Well your arms also help. And your thighs.”

Mahavir huffed dramatically, flopping back onto Elymus. “And here I thought you loved me for my personality. Come to find out, it’s only for my body!” He dramatically sobbed into Elymus’ shoulder.

Elymus couldn’t help but laugh harder. “Oh quit being a baby. You’re supposed to be working on something?” Throughout their little make-out and explore section, both had gotten pretty hard. As much as Elymus wanted to continue joking and playing around with Mahavir, he also wanted some relief. Mahavir rubbed against Elymus purposefully, pressing down on his erection.

“What the point? You hate my personality!”

“Why can’t I love both your personality and your body?” Elymus asked.

Mahavir was quiet for a moment. “True.” He resumed sucking on Elymus’ neck, pulling them closer. His hands were massaging his ass, fingers beginning to slip between the cheeks.

Elymus didn’t really know what he was supposed to do now. He could just lay back and let Mahavir do all the work, but that wasn’t fair. Plus, he wanted to actually have sex like normal people do. And normal people do not just lie on their backs while their partner does all the work.

He was trying to recall what the manual had said, but one of Mahavir’s fingers had pushed inside of him and was now rubbing his inside. Elymus threw his head back and let out a strangled cry.

“Maha…” he managed to gasp. Was it a good or bad sign that he was already having trouble creating coherent sentences and they hadn’t even gotten very far.

Mahavir stopped his rubbing, his lips pulling up from his neck. “Too much?” he panted.

“Don’t stop,” Elymus managed to gasp.

Mahavir didn’t question too much and added another finger, causing Elymus to groan and squirm even more. It felt good, but it was almost too much, like every nerve was on fire, flooded with pleasure.

Mahavir stopped sucking on his neck and instead started panting. His hands were still holding Elymus close, in fact, they seemed to be pulling him closer. Sweat began to gather, causing their bodies to slip against one another.

Elymus was vaguely aware his fingernails were digging into Mahavir’s back. But as soon as the thought entered his mind, it left, his brain demanding more. More pleasure, more skin, more sweat. He didn’t care how loud he was moaning, or the fact that he had cried Maha too many times. He didn’t care when Mahavir’s fingers left him.

They paused for another breath.

“Are you okay? We can stop now.” Mahavir managed to gasp.

It took Elymus’ dazed mind a bit to understand what Mahavir had said. “No, don’t stop.” Elymus stared into Mahavir’s eyes, showing him that there was no hesitation.

Mahavir smiled and leaned over, kissing him gently. Elymus shifted underneath him, hiking his legs up to wrap around Mahavir’s waist. He entered, slowly. Gentle, just as Elymus had asked him. The temperature in the room seemed to rise some more, matching the heat that seemed to be ever present in his groin.

When Mahavir started to move, it wasn’t as careful and calculated as his fingers. It seemed as though they had both reached their limit when it came to control. But his thrusts were still gentle, even if his hands were starting to grip harder and his teeth starting to scrap more and more skin.

Elymus, though unable to lick Mahavir’s abs, still managed to suck on his neck, just behind Mahavir’s ear. His stubble was rough, having grown back since he shaved this morning. And the skin tasted salty, but not like the water that was right outside the palace. Elymus gripped Mahavir harder, feeling pleased when he heard Mahavir groan.

Mahavir didn’t last much longer. Shuddering as he came inside. Elymus felt a little disappointed. He didn’t want to have to jerk himself off, not when everything leading up to the moment had felt so good.

Mahavir began peeling himself off Elymus, panting and staring down at him. Before Elymus could ask if anything was the matter, Mahavir had leaned back down and started sucking on his erection.

Elymus’ back arched off the bed and he was pretty sure his eyes rolled back in his head. He wound his fingers in Mahavir’s hair, panting and moaning. At one point, he might have screamed. He came, feeling the tension in his body leave and the heat finally begin to wane. Mahavir pulled off a second later, panting and lying boneless across the bed, one arm still massaging Elymus’ thigh.

It was awhile before either spoke.

“Good?” Mahavir asked.

“Fantastic.” Elymus managed to reply. “Glad I decided to do this first instead of eating.”

“You decided? I’m pretty sure I’m the one who carried you to bed.” Mahavir dragged himself up to Elymus and glared at him.

“Only because I fed you the fig.” Elymus smiled and began running his hands through Mahavir’s hair.

“So you planned that? I thought you were actually trying to eat,” Mahavir said. His eyes softened. “Are you sure it was okay? You weren’t hurt?”

Elymus shifted so he was snuggled up against Mahavir, their arms wrapped tight around each other. “Yes. Remember, you need to stop worrying that you’ll break me. I didn’t break before, I won’t break now.”

Mahavir was silent for a moment. “I can see you aura,” he finally said.

Elymus sat up on his elbows. “What?”

“Well, I think it’s your aura. It’s this kind of glow around you, it changes colors and brightness depending on what you’re doing or feeling, but it’s always there.”

Elymus rubbed his mother’s stone, wondering if there was any reference to auras and mages he had read about. He came up with nothing.

“What are the colors?”

Mahavir reached up and ran his fingers through Elymus’ hair. “Well, when you’re happy, or calm, like right now, it’s gold. When you’re healing it’s blue, when you’re doing manual labor it’s purple. It turns red when you're angry and black when you’re scared. And when Gaessa possessed you, it was white,”

“And you’ve been able to see it this whole time? Is that why you can read me so well?” Elymus didn’t know if he should feel angry at this or not. It was unfair that Mahavir had a sort of cheat sheet to his emotions, while Elymus had to guess.

“I thought everyone could see it. I thought it was something every mage had.”

“Well I’ve never heard of such a thing.” Elymus settled back down in Mahavir’s arms. Clearly, Mahavir wasn’t too good at reading him if he asked if Elymus was okay several times.

“I know. I think it only changes when you have extreme emotions, so just general anger and fear shouldn’t change the color that much. But I couldn’t really find a lot about it.”

Elymus sighed and let his eyes slip closed. “I’m glad I met you. Not just because you saved my life,” he whispered. He felt Mahavir kiss the top of his head.

“I’m glad I met you to. You’re the only person who frustrates me.”

“In a good way, I hope.”

Mahavir laughed and pulled the blankets over them. “For the most part.”

Elymus smiled and let himself drift off. For the first time in a long time, he felt content, happy even. He wasn’t entirely healed yet, and he might never be. But Mahavir’s arms were here to always hold him close, and protect him from the terrible and cruel world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are at an end. I'm working on another fantasy romance, so be on the look out for that, and maybe a few one-shots and such with these two guys. Thanks for sticking around!


End file.
